Unsung Hero
by vended
Summary: Il y a deux choses essentielles a savoir sur Harry Potter. Premièrement: Il déchire. Deuxièmement: Tout le monde s'en fout. Pourquoi ? Parce que Daniel Potter est l'Élu. *Se déroule en septième année*
1. Chapitre 1

******Unsung Hero**

**Cette histoire est la traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone écrite par MeghanReviews ( dont j'ai l'autorisation pour cette traduction ). Je n'en suis que le simple traducteur, vous n'êtes donc pas logiquement sensés me complimentés sur la qualité de l'histoire. En revanche strictement rien ne vous empêche de donner votre avis ( bon ou mauvais) sur ma traduction ou sur la façon dont s'oriente histoire, vos théories et déductions, etc...**

**Je tiens a préciser que l'anglais n'étant pas mot a mot du français, c'est un travail assez long qui nécessite entre autre parfois de modifier ( tout en en gardant les informations et le sens) certaines phrases.**

**Les informations données par l'auteur ( Meghan Reviews je le répète ) sont notés Nda. Les miennes :Ndt.**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était un futur septième année particulièrement isolé. Aucuns des nombreux souvenirs des longues années de sa vie ne lui plaisait, et pour cause. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la destinée avait remplie sa vie de bien nombreuses injustice. La plus lamentable d'entre toute était connue sous le nom de Daniel Potter.

Daniel était le frère jumeau de Harry et était considéré par toute la communauté magique comme 'le garçon-ayant-survécu'. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'a peine plus puissant qu'un sorcier moyen, Daniel Potter était également le golden boy de Gryffondor, de Poudlard, et de Dumbledore. Un peu comme si une lumière divine sortait de son cul.

Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, il y avait les parents d' Harry. On aurait put penser que deux personnes aussi formidables que Lily et James Potter, auraient chercher a s' assurer que la renommée d'un de leurs fils n'éclipse jamais l'autre a leurs yeux, mais malheureusement non. C'était Daniel Potter qui était la prunelle des yeux de ses parents. Pas lui.

La plupart du temps Harry ne les blâmaient pas, après tout ses parents n'étaient qu'a peine adulte lors de leurs mariage ou lors de leur naissance a son frère et lui. Quelques fois cependant, cette pensée ne suffisait pas a contenir l'amertume et le ressentiment qui l'envahissait. Mais par dépit il se résignait devant les faits.

Ceux ci se résumait en deux points :

1) Tout le monde aimait et adorait Daniel Potter.

2) Personne ne remarquait ni n'appréciait Harry Potter.

Il était particulièrement dur pour Harry de voir son frère obtenir gloire et admiration pour des choses que lui, Harry, avait faites. Par exemple, en première année lorsqu'il avait combattu le professeur Quirrell pour la pierre philosophale ou lors de l'impressionnante victoire sur un basilic de 50 mètres de long en deuxième année. Et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas la. La capture de Peter Pettigrew et la découverte de l'imposture du professeur Maugrey? Tous crurent voir a l' oeuvre son frère jumeau Daniel Potter

Mais le pire et surement le plus impardonnable dans cette histoire c' était sans nul doute le fait que jamais Daniel ne réfutait ces énorme quiproquos. Jamais il ne révélait la vérité. Jamais il n'avait dissuader qui que ce soit de lui attribuer ces actes héroïques ni n'avait chercher a les convaincre qu'ils faisaient erreur et que c'était lui, Harry, le véritable héros. Et comme personne ne croyait Harry. Que pouvait il faire contre tout cela ?

En fait, une chose était sûr, Harry faisait quelque chose à ce sujet. A la fin de chaque année scolaire, Harry partait discrètement dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de l'école de Poudlard et volait quelques livres afin de les étudier durant les vacances d'été. Il faisait cela depuis sa première année, et ce faisant, Harry était particulièrement bien informé sur bon nombre de sujet dont il n'aurait pas dut être. Des _choses_ qui auraient rendue Hermione Granger, la reine-je-sais-tout de Serdaigle, verte d'envie. Dans l'hypothèse absurde qu' il les lui révéles.

En tant que véritable (bien que personne n'en soit au courant) roi-je-sais-tout de Serdaigle, Harry avait atteint un niveau bien plus élevé que celui de ses camarades de classes, pas le genre de choses dont sont son papa et sa maman s'apercevaient. Il était également un joueur de Quidditch décent. Un attrapeur pour être plus précis et en fait il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois ou il n'ait pas réussit a attraper le vif les quelques fois ou il avait la chance d'y jouer.

Cependant, personne ne lui avait jamais taper dans le dos pour le félicité d'avoir attraper le vif ni n'était venu le voir pour le féliciter pour cette remarquable feinte de Wronski qu'il venait d'exécuter. Mais puisqu'il n'était ni une pulpeuse adolescente chinoise ni son frère, qui était le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ait connut depuis plusieurs siècles, Harry se disait qu'ils devaient avoir raison. Qui s'inquiéterait du jumeau qui ne jouait que rarement ( et encore ) ?

Mais cette année ça allait changer, peut être, maintenant qu'il ne jouait plus comme remplaçant de Cho Chang. Peut-être le remarqueraient ils a l'école. Ils pourraient même l'aimer si Serdaigle gagnait la coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Durant toutes ces années a Poudlard, Harry ne s'était jamais fait un ami. Bien sur il avait essayer au début, mais il perdaient rapidement leurs intérêt pour lui lorsqu'ils finissaient par voir qu'il ne s'agissait que du jumeau avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et pas Daniel Potter. Cela l'avait humilier, Harry ne le niait pas. Il avait pensé qu'au moins une personne a Poudlard essayerait d'être son ami, mais même Hagrid, la personne la plus affectueuse qu'il connaisse, ne prenait le temps de lui dire bonjour lorsqu'il le croisait.

Parfois, Harry se demandait s'il était invisible. Lorsque cela lui arrivait, le professeur Rogue le ramenait rapidement a la réalité en lui infligeant une retenue, le confondant avec son frère. La première année , Harry s'était plaint en vain de ces punitions injustes, mais de toute façon s'il ne les lui donnait pas parce qu'il s'appelait Daniel Potter, il le faisait simplement parce qu'il était un Potter.

Personne ne croyait jamais la version de l'histoire que donnait Harry Potter, alors, résigné, il cessa tout simplement de la donner.

Lorsqu'il arrivait a gagner un tantinet d'attention, l'on concluait rapidement qu'il n'essayait, jaloux, que de s'attribuer la gloire de son frère. A force, Harry en avait eu assez de se préoccuper d'avis qui ne lui était jamais favorables en quoi que ce soit, et avait appris a diriger ses actes indépendamment de ce que pouvait en penser l'opinion publique.

En cinquième année , Daniel Potter avait été élevé au rang de parfait petit préfet , bien qu'un autre candidat aurait certainement mieux mériter ce rôle. Le Professeur Flitwick, le directeur de la maison de Serdaigle, avait calmement expliqué à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas en être un lui-même parce que personne a l'école ne le connaissait et que confier de l'autorité a un inconnu risquait de provoquer des troubles. Après cette _aimable_ conversation, Harry avait fait exploser de nombreuses choses sur le chemin de son dortoir. Étonnamment, Peeves fut accuser et il s'en sorti pour une fois sans aucune conséquences néfastes.

Il y avait un mois déjà que les jumeaux Potter avaient atteint leurs dix septième anniversaire et étaient donc devenu des magiciens adultes juridiquement. À part qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas boire de Whisky-pur-feu. Seul Harry avait tiré profit du changement de son statut et était allé acquérir des licences de transplanages et de création de Portoloins ainsi qu'un permis de créer des sortilèges auprès du ministère de la magie. Au passage, Harry avait également acheter une carte England gold express pour l'utilisation du réseau de cheminette. Il les paya avec les économies qu'il avait rassembler, pour ne pas employer un autre mot, au fil des années. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné le moindre gallion d'argent de poche.

Au moins il n'aurait plus a faire face a la situation a laquelle il avait été confronter a la fin de sa quatrième année. Plus jamais il n'aurait a recourir a l'auto stop maintenant grâce a son permis de transplanage. Et il s'était munit d'une précaution supplémentaire, afin d' anticiper un éventuel besoin d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette. C'était le seul permis qu'il aurait a remplacer.

Harry avait même eu l'occasion de discuter avec quelques Auror sur leurs formation. Peut-être était ce parce que Daniel avait été inondé sous un monticule de cadeaux, assailli par de multiples arrivées d' hiboux et entouré par quelques dizaine de fans a son anniversaire, qu'il avait oublier de faire ce genre de chose.

Il y a deux jours, les lettres de Poudlard de Daniel et d' Harry étaient arrivées avec le courrier. Daniel avait reçut l'insigne de préfet en chef, Comme Harry s'en était douté, et Lily avait sautillée d'excitation; James, plein de fierté, avait immédiatement appelé ses oncles Sirius et Remus pour partager ensembles les glorieuses nouvelles. Daniel était sans aucun doute leur neveu préféré, bien qu' Harry ait parfois douté qu'ils aient été au courant qu'ils en avaient un second.

Comme récompense pour sa nomination en tant que préfet en chef, Daniel eut un nouveau balai de dernier cri. Un rutilant éclair de feu 4003 d'un rouge éclatant, acheté communément par James et Sirius. Harry désirait ardemment un balai lui aussi. Il avait eu douze BUSE contre six pour Daniel, et il avait espérer que son père et sa mère lui témoigneraient un peu d'attention pour l'occasion. Mais il avait prit ses désirs pour des réalités, les ' bon travail fiston' ça n'avait jamais été pour lui.

Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami de Daniel vint un peu plus tard ce jour la pour l'accompagner jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch des Potter essayer le balai de Daniel. En fait, l'après-midi se déroula principalement sous les exclamations des adultes exagérant toutes les performances de Daniel. Harry était sûr que chaque lancé, crochet, piqué, et autres figures spectaculaires avaient été grossit et exagérer plus d'une fois, ou d'avantage.

Tandis que les adultes discutaient des chances de Daniel d'effectuer une carrière professionnelle de Quidditch et de jouer en match officiels, Harry était en haut dans sa petite chambre en train de lire sous l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Du deuxième étage de la maison des Potter, Harry pouvait voir son frère et son ami parcourir en un éclair le terrain sur son nouveau balai.

Soupirant tristement qu'un aussi bon balai soit gaspiller en étant confier a son frère, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre qui lui rappela a quel point il était dépourvu d'effet personnel .

Tout ce qu'il avait c'était les habits dont son frère jumeau ne voulait plus, y compris ses robes trop courtes et ses vielles lunettes. Son sac d'école , qui avait connut bien trop de réparo, semblait plus usé et rapiécé chaque années. De vieux posters de Quidditch et de nombreuses étagères pleines de livres et de vieux jouets couvrait ses mur.

Même sa baguette magique était passée par Daniel. Elle avait été achetée chez M. Ollivander quand lui et Daniel avaient eu deux ans. Le jour ou Daniel eut ses onze ans, James et Lily l'avait confier a Daniel, lui confiant mystérieusement qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette très spéciale. Malheureusement pour eux, Son frère jumeau n'était pas arriver a la contrôler et ils l'avaient à contre-coeur donné à Harry lorsqu'il révéla une aptitude a se servir de la baguette de houx longue de onze pouces composée d'une plume de phénix...

Harry possédait également un oiseau qui avait appartenu a Daniel plus ou moins de la même façon que sa baguette magique. Il le lui était revenu qu' uniquement parce que Daniel avait exiger d'avoir le roi des oiseaux, un phénix comme celui que possédait Dumbledore. Cela n'avait guère étonné Harry de voir cet enfant gâté échouer a obtenir la confiance de l'un d'entre eux.

Hedwige, l'ex-hibou de Daniel, était une magnifique chouette blanche qui était devenue bien plus qu'une porteuse de courrier ou qu'un animal de compagnie pour Harry; elle était sa meilleure amie et quelque chose se rapprochant assez d'une mère poule. Elle lui avait fait avoir de nombreux fou rire en lui apportant a plusieurs reprise des souris mortes lorsqu'il lui semblait trop mince . Elle était également l'une des seules choses qui lui donnait l'impression que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Elle était la pour roucouler ou lui crier dessus en fonction de ses actes. Parfois, Harry se disait qu'il se serait peut être suicider sans elle.

Harry leva les yeux de son manuel et les plissa pour repérer son idiot de frère. Il focalisa son attention sur lui tandis qu'il concentrais lentement son énergie . Il la libéra soudainement et vit avec une immense satisfaction son frère tomber de son nouveau balai sur l'herbe au dessous de lui, lorsque son balai glissa de ses mains sous l'effet de l'accio qu'Harry venait de lancer silencieusement.

Hedwige hulula du fond de sa cage d'un ton de reproche mais Harry lui répondit d' une simple grimace.

« Oh quoi ? Tu sais bien que je dois m'exercer si je veux pouvoir maîtriser la magie non formulée ou sans baguette. »

Hedwige hulula avec plus de force qu'avant et Harry baissa la tête, ses joues rougissant tandis qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur son livre d'animagus. Il espérait devenir un animagus avant la fin de l'année. S'il pouvait montrer à l'examinateur de Métamorphose des ASPIC sa forme animale il serait sûr d'obtenir un Optimal.

Il songea silencieusement a la tête que ferait le Professeur McGonagall. Sans doute serait elle choqué a en devenir aphone ? Elle s'attendait sûrement a ce que Daniel, l'idole de Gryffondor, sache lui aussi se transformer en animal et Harry se retrouverait probablement inonder de plaisir en voyant sa tête lorsqu'elle découvrirait que Daniel en était tout bonnement incapable. Il espérait pouvoir se transformer en un animal magique, même si cela exigeait un entraînement bien moins plaisant et bien plus dur que pour un animal ordinaire. Il se demanda s'il en avait le potentiel.

Harry, plus que tout au monde, adorait les défis.

« Qu'en pense tu, Hedwige? » demanda Harry tout en observant dans son grand livre une femme se transformer en dragon 'vert Gallois'. « Tu crois que je serais capable de me transformer en dragon? »

Hedwig hulula dédaigneusement et Harry éclata de rire avant de refermer son livre pour étudier un diagramme détaillé .

« Je ne pense pas que ce serai trop difficile. Ce serait du même niveau que l' Hongrois a queue de pique ou quelque chose dans ce genre la . »

Un tranquille bruit de plumes lui répondit et Harry hocha la tête pensivement. Il parcouru rapidement quelques autres pages sur de nombreux types d'animagus. Il avait déjà fini le livre sur les formes habituelles d'animagus, tel le chat de gouttière en lequel le Professeur MacGonagall se transformait a loisir . Harry était également persuader qu'en dépit de ses ressemblances avec le Sinistros, l'animagi de Sirius n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien. Harry savait que son père était un cerf, la forme corporelle de son Patronus.

Harry estimait son patronus comme étant l'un de ses plus grands accomplissements, il n'y pensait jamais sans en ressentir une certaine fierté. Il avait apprit a en créer un depuis ses treize ans, lorsque Peter s'était évader d'Azkaban, la prison des sorcier en troisème année. On avait supposé que Peter chercherait a rejoindre Poudlard pour y nuire a Daniel et par conséquent le ministère avait envoyer des Détraqueurs garder l'école et Dumbledore avait engagé Remus au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry tout comme Daniel avaient eu a affronter leurs pouvoirs néfastes lorsqu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Non seulement leurs énergie mais également leurs pouvoirs s' étaient considérablement affaibli. Il fut spécialement accordé a Daniel des cours privés avec le professeur Lupin afin que celui ci lui enseigne comment se défendre contre de telles créatures des ténèbres.

Lorsqu' Harry découvrit qu' il n'avait pas été invité à ces cours particuliers, il était devenu fou de rage. Il s'était aussitôt lancé un sort de désillusion et s'était glisser dans la salle après leurs entrainement, apprenant au bout de plusieurs semaines ce que le professeur Lupin mit quatre mois a enseigner a Daniel.

Son premier essai contre l' épouvantard dans cette salle de classe abandonnée l'avait aussitôt fait s'évanouir. Grâce a plusieurs barres de chocolats volées aux cuisines il s'évita d'autres réveil nauséeux dans le froid des nuits de Poudlard. De la brume puis un entièrement fonctionnel Patronus lui permit de ne plus être tracassé par les détraqueurs entourant l'école.

Cependant, en dépit de cet étonnant exploit de la part d' un magicien âgé d'a peine treize ans, un autre garçon agé de treize ans reçu bien plus d'éloge pour de bien plus mauvais résultats. Daniel avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, après six mois d'essai, produits assez de brume dorée pour repousser les Détraqueurs et ne plus s' évanouir. Considérant l'impressionnant exploit qu'il avait réaliser il s'était manifestement dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de pratiquer plus longtemps qu'il ne le voulait et, ô surprise, il ne le voulait plus.

_§ Qu'est tu en train de lire? §_ entendit il dans un doux sifflement.

Harry chercha des yeux puis trouva rapidement en souriant le banal petit serpent vert s'étendre au soleil a sa fenêtre .

_§ Petit malin! Serion, bordel comment a tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?§ s_iffla Harry, Il mit de côté son livre puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre dans ses mains le petit serpent qui commença a doucement s'enrouler autours d'elles.

Serion tourna la tête et, tout en sortant sa langue d'un air suffisant s'enroula autour du poignet d'Harry pour profiter de sa chaleur. Une fois confortablement installé, Serion répondit, § _Il y a une gouttière le long du mur, cachée par le bosquet. Ça n'a pas été un aussi dur travail que je ne l'avait penser que d'y monter_ _.§ _

_§Intelligent.§_

_§merci bien §_ répondit Serion en reposant sa tête sur le dos de la main d' Harry.

Hedwige hulula bruyamment d'un air ennuyé puis leurs tourna le dos . Les capacités de Fourchelang de Harry l'avait toujours déconcertée parce qu'elle avait toujours été intimement persuadée qu'elle seule méritait de converser avec son propriétaire. Ses relations avec lui était plus importantes que pour le serpent. Ainsi se résumait en tout cas ses pensées.

Harry rigola en voyant Hedwige se retourner comme offensée puis ouvrit un tiroir dont il ressortit un peu de nourriture pour hibou. Hedwige roucoula et se décida a dévorer ce festin, grignotant sur les doigts d' Harry avant de s'envoler sur le sommier de son lit.

« Et bah voila, Hedwige, » ajouta joyeusement Harry avant de tourner a nouveau son attention sur Serion. _§Je suis en train de me renseigner sur la façon dont changer mon corps en animal, mais je compte apprendre les moindres détails du processus avant de m'y mettre.§ _

_§Et c'est pour ça que tu te trimballe un livre d'au moins dix kilos ?§_ Siffla un Serion manifestement amusé.

_§Hmph... rigole Serion§_ indiqua Harry tout en nettoyant ses lunettes d'un air déterminé, _§ -- mais je vais être le meilleur animagus du siècle.§  
_  
Serion quitta le bras d'Harry et s'enroula autour de son cou. _§Mais tu dois avoir la puissance nécessaire avant de ne serait ce que commencer le développement de cette faculté, non?§_ observa t'il tranquillement, tout en chatouillant de sa langue la clavicule d' Harry.

_§ Je sais que j'en ai le potentiel.§ _

_§Si confiant... §_ siffla Serion , _§ Mais je sais que tu ne chercherait pas les rituels nécessaire dans tout ces livre si tu n'en avait pas la volonté_ _.§_

_§Ils sont dans l'un de ces livres §_ ajouta Harry nonchalamment . _§Ne me demande plus comment je sais que je peut devenir un animagus – Je le sais, c'est tout. §_

_§Mais ne devrais tu pas en être absolument sur avant de procéder...§ _

_§Quel Reptile-je-sais-tout !§_ grogna Harry .

Serion se déroula du cou d'Harry et s'éloigna en glissant d'un air hautain du magicien, la tête toujours pointée vers le ciel lorsqu'il atteignit la fenêtre, il dit. _§Si tu est de mauvaise humeur, je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps.§ _

_§ Ne t'en va pas, Serion, §_ gémit Harry qui avait suivit le petit serpent indigné jusqu'à la fenêtre .

Serion serpentait déjà le long du rebord étroit vers la gouttière lorsqu'il répondit. § _Je t'ai connut pourvut de meilleures manières §_ fut tout ce qu'il ajouta.

Harry secoua la tête et repris son livre. « Quel grognon! Je l'ai juste appelé 'reptile', c'est normal c'est un serpent, il en est un. »

Hedwige approuva d'un petit cri. Heureux de voir Serion prendre congé, elle s'envola sur son épaule et le laissa la caresser. Harry était à elle seule et elle n'allait sûrement pas le partager avec un petit ver mou. Elle l' observa tandis que Harry appuyait le livre contre ses genoux et descendait une fois de plus dans le gouffre de ses pensées. De temps en temps il tournait la tête vers elle, lorsqu'il venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, exprimant tout haut ses idées et ses nombreux projets sur le sujet, et Hedwige l' hululait d'une manière encourageante.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du dîné, Harry ferma le livre et le cacha sous sa petite pile de vêtements à l'intérieur de son sac d'école. Tout en marchant calmement vers la porte, Harry fit une dernière caresse a Hedwige puis sorti. Une fois assuré qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Harry courut dans le couloir pour s'arrêter devant un petit miroir accroché sur le mur.

Il s'examina rapidement . Il tira d'abord sur ses courtes manches pour les rendre plus longues. Puis il passa la main sur ses longues robes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre le petit vrombissement d'un invisible rouleau épousseter ses vêtements. Enfin il essaya frénétiquement mais sans résultat d 'aplatir ses cheveux. Échouant a cacher a cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front

Hedwige avait toujours désapprouvée ces tentatives de se faire passer pour son frère auprès de ses parents ou de ses oncles. C'est pourquoi il le faisait maintenant, hors de sa vue. Hedwige aurait estimer cela humiliant, voir dégradant et aurait sans doute hululer, indignée pour deux, mais il y avait des choses dont ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tenter Harry. Comme par exemple de faire réellement parti de sa famille, et non de se contenter d'être un simple spectateur les observant.

S'il avait un peu de chance Lily l'étreindrait amoureusement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas Daniel et de s'éloigner maladroitement rechercher son frère. Peut-être même que son père s'enquerrait de ses résultats au Quidditch et qu'il pourrait raconter la fois ou il avait put jouer contre un Serpentard et de la façon dont il l'avait feinter, avant d'être interrompu d'un signe distrait. Prenant soin de ne pas trébucher dans l'escalier sur la marche tordue, Harry se dirigea vers la salle a manger.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, ses espoirs s' effondrèrent en voyant que Daniel s'y trouvait déjà, captant toute l' attention de ses parents. Harry se tint immobile un certain moment, examinant la scène devant lui. La table avait été prolongée pour accueillir Ron, Sirius, et Remus, tous déjà engager dans ce qui semblait être une fervente discussion sur les équipe participant a la coupe de Quidditch Britannique. Discuter était autant un sport pour eux que le jeu lui-même et vu la couleur rouge auquel virait le visage de Ron, ses Canons de Chudley adorés devaient être particulièrement malmené par les autres.

S'approchant de la table, Harry se rendit compte avec colère qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise pour lui. Soupirant bruyamment il fit un geste de la main et métamorphosa une chaise a partir d'un vase poser dans un coin. Il s'assit rapidement a la table, a un mètre sur la droite des autres convives.

Tranquillement et discrètement, Harry fit apparaitre des couverts et s'installa. Tout en mordillant sa lèvre de découragement, il mit sa serviette et commença a remplir son assiette d'un plat que sa mère avait cuisiné pour d' autres. Il le mangea méthodiquement tout en écoutant les blagues que se racontaient Sirius et son père. Il contint a grande peine ses émotions lorsque sa mère se mit a resservir Ron et son frère, l'oubliant au passage.

Baissant rapidement la tête, de peur que les autres ne voient son expression, Harry se demanda en se lamentant pourquoi il continuait a s'infliger tout ça. Il pouvait aisément aller se servir en nourriture la nuit dans les cuisines lorsque tout le monde dormait sans avoir a manger au milieu d'un groupe de personne qui l'ignorait totalement. Mais Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas renoncer à l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, ils s'intéresseraient de nouveau a lui comme ils le faisaient avant _le_ 31 octobre.

Une intense brûlure traversa subitement sa cicatrice et Harry, haletant, se plia au-dessus de son plat en la frottant pour tenter d'en atténuer la douleur. A l'autre bout de la table les autres continuaient leurs discussions sur les changements et les problème du ministère depuis la nomination de Fudge, inconscient de sa douleur et de son étrange comportement.

Absolument personne ne s'était inquiéter de son état.

Harry lâcha ses couvert et retint une subite vague de nausée. Ce qui ne fit que l'intensifier. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry serra les dents et chancela plus qu'il ne se leva. Tandis qu'il essayait au mieux de maintenir son équilibre, il lança machinalement du bout des doigts un _finite _sur les objets qu'il avait fait apparaître. Puis il courut hors de la salle a manger jusqu'à la salle de bains ou il vomit bruyamment le repas qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Essuyant sa bouche, Harry posa son front sur la lunette des toilettes. Au bout d'un certain temps, il émit un faible rire. Personne ne venait pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Tout comme personne n'avait réellement remarquer son arrivée a table.

« Ils se demanderont probablement pourquoi le vase a été déplacé » soupira t'il entre deux souffles. Après s'être rapidement rincer la bouche et avoir nettoyer son désordre, il grogna. « Merci pour le dîner. Salopard de Voldemort! «

Le seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort, était le mage noir le plus craint qu'ait jamais connu le monde des sorciers. Le peuple était a ce point terrifier par son existence, qu'ils n'osaient même plus prononcer ne serait ce que son nom et parlaient de lui en le nommant "Vous-savez-Qui". Seul, a sa connaissance, lui et Dumbledore, osaient dire a haute voix "Voldemort", même son frère ne l'osait pas. Ce n'était pourtant juste qu'un nom, bordel, ça n'était même pas le vrai nom de ce connard. Ca n'était simplement qu' un anagramme pour Tom Elvis Jedusor, la chose qui prétendait être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry avait appris le vrai nom de Voldemort au cours de sa deuxième année et c'était la mort supposée de ce type aux mains d'un bébé d'un an qui avait attirer gloire et renommée au Survivant. Pour être franc Harry n'aurait sut dire si c'était Daniel ou lui même qui avait arracher Voldemort a son corps pour quatorze ans, mais il lui semblait particulièrement étrange qu'il ait, lui, des talents que son idiot de frère n'avait pas. De plus, Daniel n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre sensation dans sa cicatrice, contrairement a lui.

Il y a deux ans, Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps en enlevant Daniel et en volant son sang. Son évasion du cimetière n'était même pas moitié moins extraordinaire ou héroïque que ce que tout le monde croyait. Il était vrai que, comme le disait la rumeur, de la magie sans baguette avait été employée ce jour pas de la part de Daniel

Personne ne le savait mais, sans qu'il ne sache d'ailleurs lui même comment, Harry avait exécuté son premier transplanage auprès de Daniel lorsque sa cicatrice lui avait brûlée le front. Se désillusionnant, Harry avait examiné la scène et, de loin, les Mangemorts. Il avait ensuite lancé un sortilège afin de couper les cordes de son frère. Une fois libre, Daniel avait couru comme un dératé vers la seule issue de secours disponible... le même objet qui l'avait livré à Voldemort.

Lorsque Daniel s'était effondrer par terre en trébuchant, il avait commencé à ramper tout en jetant des regard désespéré vers la coupe de Quidditch transformée en Portoloin par Barty Croupton junior, qui s'était fait passer durant toute l'année pour l'Auror Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Réfléchissant rapidement, Harry avait attirer la coupe vers Daniel, de tel sorte que celui ci avait crut l'avoir attirée avec un sort sans baguette. Attrapant la coupe, comme le fuyard qu'il était né pour être, Daniel s'était échapper du cimetière, laissant Harry entendre les hurlement de fureur de Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts avaient rampé sur leurs ventres au pieds du magicien en pleine démence. Plusieurs _crucios_ et quelques ordres plus tard, Voldemort avait transplaner ailleurs. Peu après, le cimetière s'était vidé et Harry s'était retrouver seul. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps a se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyens de revenir a l'école ni même de savoir ou il se trouvait.

Il avait apprit plus tard qu'il se trouvait au Pays de Galle près de Cardiff. Cela lui avait prit quatre jour d'auto stop pour rejoindre un petit village sorcier ou il avait dut supplier le gérant d'un minuscule bar pour pouvoir utiliser son réseau de cheminette, grace auquel il rejoignit finalement Poudlard.

Une fois de retour a l'école, Daniel avait été encenser comme l' héro ayant une fois de plus réussit a s' échapper des mains du mage noir. Ça n'avait été qu'après son retour a Poudlard, au cours de ses nombreuses détentions infligées par le professeur Snape ( comment aurait il put expliquer son absence maintenant ? )qu' Harry avait découvert l'imposture du professeur Maugrey. Malheureusement, comme Daniel avait également été en retenu avec lui au même moment, il avait tiré toute la gloire de cette découverte. Une fois de plus.

Mais en ce moment, tandis qu' il examinait dans le miroir de la salle de bains son pâle visage, il se demandait silencieusement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour rendre Voldemort à ce point fou de joie, car s'il y avait bien une chose dont Harry était parfaitement sûr en cet instant, c'était qu'il était incroyablement heureux . Et un Voldemort heureux, incroyablement ou pas, n'était jamais une bonne chose.

* * *

**Ndt: **Et bien voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. C'est sur là, le premier chapitre est un espèce d' aperçu de la vie désabusée d'un Harry replié sur lui même, mais vous verrez par la suite que cette histoire et son scénario mérite le coup d' oeil. Je ne la traduit pas pour rien. :)


	2. Chapitre 2

******Chapitre 2**

Harry fut réveiller par une Hedwige hululant de faim. De bonne humeur il lui fit un sourire et se prépara a commencer un énième petit rituel matinal tout en cherchant a tâtons ses lunettes dans l'obscurité grise du matin. Du bout des doigts il les trouva enfin sur le plancher sous son lit. De très mauvaise humeur il commença en le maudissant cet énième petit rituel matinal tout en mettant ses lunettes.

Le monde venait de lui apparaître troublé par un impressionnant maux de tête, Harry se pencha et gémit tandis qu'il frottait son front, la ou se trouvait sa cicatrice rougie. Son estomac grondait furieusement et Harry se souvint brusquement que le dîner d'hier n'y était pas rester. Puis il finit enfin par se lever

« Bon dieu est ce que quelqu'un a un permis pour cet Hippogriff ?" se demanda Harry en baillant, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser a la profonde douleur dans sa cicatrice.

Compatissante, Hedwige hulula faiblement et Harry la remercia silencieusement. Harry saisit les premiers vêtements qu'il eut sous la main, sans se soucier du fait qu'il s'agissait des plus usés qu'il possédait, et les mit sur son épaule. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea d'un pas lourd et d'un air fatigué vers la salle du bain au fond du couloir afin de se préparer pour ce nouveau jour.

Une longue douche chaude et un rapide rasage plus tard, Harry se tenait devant un large miroir flambant neuf qui se désembuait lentement, il essaya d'aplatir a l'aide d'un sort sans baguette ses cheveux rebelles, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas lui même misé une seule noise sur ses chances de réussites . Les cheveux indisciplinés étaient déjà depuis bien longtemps devenus partie intégrante de l'héritage des Potter au yeux du monde sorcier. Une demi-douzaine d'infructueuses tentatives plus tard, Harry s'avoua finalement vaincu non sans lâcher un grognement caractéristique .

« Foutus cheveux ! » marmonna t'il avant de se retourner pour saisir un des vêtement de la pile qu'il venait d' apporté avec lui.

« Alllons, allons » tenta de le calmer le miroir. « Tu as de très beau cheveux, petit. »

« Tu est bien le premier miroir a me dire ça. « répondit Harry, la voix couverte par la chemise dans laquelle il essayait laborieusement d'introduire sa tête et ses bras.

« Fait-moi confiance, petit, Ils vont faire craquer les filles « ajouta le miroir d'un air calculateur.

Harry secoua la tête et mit son pantalon tout en fronçant les sourcil lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était troué aux chevilles. Il allait devoir apprendre quelques charmes de couture s'il voulait un jour ressembler a autre chose qu'a un chiffon. De toute façon s'il demandait a ses parents de lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements chez Madame Malkins, il avait autant de chance d'en obtenir que les canons de Chudley de Ron de gagner un tournoi.

En sortant de la salle de bains, Harry vit que le soleil venait de finir de se lever, ce qui signifiait que sa mère allait bientôt faire de même dans son lit. Harry décida de descendre se préparer son petit déjeuner, sachant que Daniel et son père allaient sans doute se préparer quelques piles de crèpes et jouer au concour de celui qui s' explosera le foie le premier... Mais avant, il enfila une paire de chaussettes et prit Hedwige avec lui.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Harry et Hedwige partirent chacun de leurs cotés de la cuisine. Harry saisi une spatule et une poêle et de quoi se faire lui même quelque crêpes. Hedwige quand a elle s'envola sur une haute étagère et l'observa se faire son petit déjeuner.

Harry adorait ça. Il fendit d'une seule main deux oeufs dans un saladier et les mélangea soigneusement avec un verre de farine et de crème qu'il agita avec un fouet tout en ajoutant du sucre, une cuillère à café de levain en poudre et une pincée de sel ainsi qu'un verre de lait froid. Obtenant une pâte liquide suffisamment légère a son gout, Harry fit fondre un peu de beurre dans la poêle. D'un air satisfait, Harry réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença a se préparer sa première crêpe.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry s'apprêtait a dévorer une petite pile de crêpes anglaises saupoudrées de sucre en poudre. Il se versa un verre de lait et un peu d'eau dans un bol pour Hedwige avant de s'asseoir. Hedwige vola sur le dossier de la chaise en face d' Harry et but un peu d'eau tandis que celui ci coupait une partie de ses crêpes a part pour elle.

Hululant élogieusement , Hedwige grignota sa crêpe encore toute chaude tout en observant Harry enduire allégrement la sienne de sirop de érable et la manger voracement. L' on n'entendit bientôt plus que les bruits d'un adolescent et d'une chouette tout deux affamés calmer leurs faim. Une fois ce but atteint, Harry se leva, nettoya soigneusement les plats dans l'évier et les plaça a sécher.

« Bien, qu'est ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui Hedwige? » demanda Harry a sa chouette en sortant de la cuisine vers sa chambre.

Hedwige s'envola de son épaule et reprit sa place dans un coin sur le valet qui lui servait habituellement de perchoir. Satisfaite, elle roucoula, gonfla le torse et se mit à lisser des plumes. Harry éclata de rire en observant sa chouette, elle prenait toujours des allures si hautaines, en comparaison Parvati et lavande n'était que d'humble Gryffondor, toutefois elle ne ressemblait tout de même pas, encore heureux, a Drago Malefoy de Serpentard.

" »Je crois que je vais de nouveau jeter un oeil sur le livre d'hier » pouffa Harry devant les singeries d' Hedwige.

Un instant plus tard ils étaient retourner a leurs routines habituelle. Harry dévorait littéralement son livre des transformations magique d'Animagus et Hedwige se toilettai, lorsqu'ils furent déranger par James qui cria depuis le salon qu'ils allaient au chemin de traverse et qu'il devait se dépêcher. Bien entendu, c'était a Daniel qu'il s'adressait et il l'entendit dévaler les escaliers, se préparant a partir.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils y vont? » se demanda pensivement Harry tout en mettant ses chaussures , ce que n'apprécièrent pas particulièrement ses orteil, et en prenant avec lui son manteau passablement usé . « Ils lui ont déjà acheter un balai. Peut être pour des fournitures d'école ? Mais cela n'a aucun sens, d'habitude nous y allons en fin de semaine afin que Daniel puisse être avec les Weasley. »

Hedwige n'eut pas une chance de répondre étant donné qu'Harry était déjà sortit de la chambre et dévalait les marches de l'escalier en direction du vestibule. James y aidait Lily a enfiler un manteau d'un vert éclatant puis a enclencher l'attache au niveau de son cou. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le saluèrent lorsqu'il arriva et il n'en fit rien lui non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel revint du salon munit d'un sac a boucle d'argent tout en recoiffant ses cheveux.

« Désolé maman, Je suis prêt maintenant. »

Lily lui adressa un lumineux sourire et l'aida a enfiler son manteau d'un vert-bleu profond. « Pas de problème mon chéri, ton père n'était pas encore prêt de toute façon. »

James toussa bruyamment et cacha de sa main une indescriptible grimace tandis que sa femme se retournait vers lui. Une fois son attention capté, James lui fit un clin d'oeil exagérer ainsi qu'un regard plein de promesse de représailles. Puis il sortit son propre manteau du placard, le mit sous le bras et fit un signe aux autres pour qu'ils le suivent dehors.

Lily lança un sortilège de fermeture sur la porte dont elle donna le mot de passe a James et Daniel avant de descendre l'allée. Harry, derrière la porte, entendit le mot de passe et les suivit discrètement. Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent au Site de Transplanage Approuvé par le Ministère ( STAM ) de la chapelle St. Catchpole situé approximativement a égale distance des maisons des Potter, Lovegood, Weasley et Patil dans la forêt.

Harry observa , amusé, Daniel poser fermement sa main sur l'épaule de son père, se préparant pour le transplanage a longue distance. Dans un pop sonore, son père et son frère disparurent, tandis que sa mère d'un autre pop légerement plus faible transplanait a son tour, laissant Harry seul dans la forêt. Souriant, Harry tapota avec satisfaction son permis de transplanage dans la poche de son manteau, pivota brusquement et apparut au Chemin de Traverse

Plus précisément, il apparut au STAM du chemin de traverse situé juste a coté du Chaudron Baveur. Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de sorciers, d'enfants de sorciers et de né de Moldu avec leurs parents se promenant tous par l'une de ces belles et chaudes journées que Londres offrait si rarement ces temps çi aux sorciers s'approvisionnant en fournitures d'école. Harry aperçut devant lui ses parents et Daniel marcher en direction d'un grand bâtiment blanc qui se trouvait être la succursale locale de la gigantesque banque des gobelins, Gringotts. Décidant rapidement qu'il s'agissait la d'un aussi bon endroit qu'un autre pour commencer sa tournée, Harry suivit de loin sa famille.

A l'entrée de Gringotts, Harry monta les marches tout en se remémorant les formules d'usage a utiliser lorsque l'on commerçait avec des gobelins qu'il avait lu lors de ses révisions pour ses BUSE dans un des livres d'histoire de la magie conseillé par le professeur Binns, dont le fait d'être un fantôme ne l' empêchait absolument pas d'être le plus ennuyeux professeur que Poudlard ait jamais connue. Harry frotta ses mains contre son pantalon pour en enlever la transpiration de son stress avant d'ouvrir les portes massives de la banque et d'y entrer. Tout devait allez selon ses plans s'il voulait acquérir de la part des gobelins le respect nécessaire pour obtenir d'eux ce dont il avait besoin.

La première chose que fit Harry a l'intérieur de l'impressionnant hall d'entrée fut de lire le nom inscrit sur le bureau d'un caissier pourvu d' une barbe d'une taille non négligeable, et de s'installer dans la file d'attente devant lui. Harry fouilla ses nombreuses poches et finit par en sortir un papier qu'il garda dans sa main gauche tout en continuant a jeter des regards dans la banque. Son attention se balada du sommet du crane chauve de l'homme trépignant devant lui jusque sur quelques personnes qui a coup de grandes exclamations semblaient menés une discutions animée plusieurs rangées plus loin.

Il se sentit soulager lorsqu'il put enfin parler au gobelin de sa rangée, même si celui ci semblait totalement dénué de ce genre d'émotion. Harry s'avança puis inclina légèrement la tête et le torse avant de regarder fixement dans les yeux du gobelin. Celui ci souleva un sourcil de surprise et, voyant qu'Harry ne déviait pas le regard, s'inclina a son tour.

« Bienvenue a Gringotts, puisse vos besoins ne jamais excéder votre richesse. Je m'appelle Lagnort. »

« Bonjours, Lagnort » commença Harry, soutenant son regard. « Puisse nos affaires être fructueuses. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'aimerais obtenir quelques renseignement au sujet de l'ouverture d'un nouveau coffre. L'un d'entre vous pourrait il répondre a mes questions? »

Lagnort émit un léger ricanement et Harry se mordit la lèvre en se demandant quel mots il avait bien put mal employer. Il s'apprêtait a se retourner pour s'en aller, se maudissant d'avoir ainsi perdu son temps lorsque Lagnort fit un geste de la main. Un des gobelins qui attendaient patiemment dans un coin de la pièce de pouvoir amener les clients de la banque jusqu'à leurs coffres s'approcha.

« Prigha, Amenez M. Potter jusqu'au bureau de notre gestionnaire des comptes . »

« Oui, monsieur! » grinça Prigha avant de s'en allez promptement a une vitesse telle que ,malgré sa petite taille, Harry dut presque courir pour le suivre.

Quatre minutes plus tard, un Harry presque en sueur s' assis sur un coussin noir devant la porte d'un bureau. Il y avait une étiquette sur la porte qui indiquait 'Bureau du gestionnaire des comptes' avec juste en dessous en italique 'M. Raypirnk Durant quelques minutes Harry se fit de l'air avec la feuille de papier qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main avant de jeter de nouveau un oeil sur les presque illisibles mots qu'il avait écrit de sa main hier au soir.

Absorbé dans ses questions Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit soudainement quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Un petit Gobelin soigneusement habiller se tenait devant lui dans l'ombre du mur. Il se releva rapidement et inclina la tête pour le saluer.

« M. Raypirnk, merci d'avoir prit le temps de me rencontrer. »

« C'est tout naturel » objecta M. Raypirnk d'un vague geste de la main. « Gringotts a toujours apprécier les arrivée d'or frais. »

Harry bafouilla en rougissant. « En fait je ne pourrais probablement pas ouvrir un coffre ni aujourd'hui ni prochainement. J'étudie toujours a Poudlard. Cette année sera la septième. »

Curieusement cela ne sembla pas le contrarier, M. Raypirnk fit aimablement entrer Harry dans son bureau le sourire au lèvre. Après lui avoir offert un siège et quelques rafraîchissements, le gobelin s'assit a son tour et posa les mains a plat sur son bureau. Manifestement ravi il se pencha en avant et sourit de tel sorte que ses dents pointues furent clairement visible.

Harry se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. « Et donc, umm, quelles sont les conditions a remplir pour l'ouverture d'un compte? »

Raypirnk se pencha sur le coté de son antique bureau pour y ouvrir l' un des nombreux tiroirs. Harry attendit quelques minutes pendant que le gobelin feuilletait plusieurs chemises et en profita pour se détendre un peu. Enfin, le gobelin lui remit un petit dossier. Harry le prit nerveusement et l'ouvrit.

« Ceci devrait vous informer de votre rôle dans la gestion de votre coffre en tant qu' investisseur et propriétaire d'une chambre forte de Gringotts. Vous y trouverez également des informations sur le rôle de la banque et, en fonction de l'argent que vous y déposerez, les intérêt que vous gagnerez mensuellement. »

« Et sur les Dépôt Minimum de Garantie demandés ? » demanda Harry d'un air curieux tout en consultant le dossier.

« Oui, également. »

Harry hocha la tête, lisant la page principale. « Quelles sont les protections standard d'une chambres fortes moyenne ? »

« Ah, bonne question, M. Potter » répondit aussitôt d'un air joyeux M. Raypirnk en se penchant a nouveau vers le meuble remplit de paperasse pour y extirper un volumineux dossier qui semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles, ce dont le gobelin ne sembla guère se formalisé. « Ceci, M. Potter « ajouta Raypirnk en tapotant le dossier « contient tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer pour mettre en sécurité une chambre forte. Il est constamment mit à jour sur la base du travail de nos meilleurs briseurs de malédiction. Les plus remarquables et les plus ingénieuses viennent d'Égypte a l'heure actuelle mais je ne doute pas que l' Angleterre ne rattrape bientôt son retard. »

" »Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas la moindre petite copie de ce dossier auquel je puisse avoir accès? »

M. Raypirnk secoua sa tête. « J'ai bien peur que non. Bien entendu lorsque vous aurez créer un compte chez nous, nous vous soumettrons une liste de malédictions, sortilèges et autres choses de ce genre que vous pourrez choisir a votre convenance selon son contenu. De même nous vous en suggéreront si vous êtes indécis. »

« Donc en fait il n'y a pas de protection standard? » demanda Harry d'un air confus. « Vous n'employez pas quelques sorts de magie gobeline pour protéger les chambres fortes?"

S'il n'avait pas sut que c'était impossible, Harry aurait put jurer que la grimace que fit M. Raypirnk s'étendait de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Si, évidemment. »

« Lesquels? »

M. Raypirnk se pencha une fois de plus vers les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un assez mince dossier qu'il lui remit. « Vous trouverez a l'intérieur les noms de nos sorts de protections et leurs effet sur un éventuel voleur. Rien qui ne puisse vous aider a les briser ou les conjurer vous-même bien entendu, non pas que nous nous attendions a ce que vous soyez en mesure de faire ce genre de chose, mais ici a Gringotts nous nous devons de veiller a la sécurité des biens de nos clients. »

« Et qui posséderait l'accès, sorcier et gobelins confondus, a mon coffre à part moi ? »

Tout les gobelins de cette banque. Ils sont inscrit sur nos listes et possèdent une signature magique personnelle. Nous savons qui entre dans votre chambre forte, quand il y entre, combien de temps il y reste et tout ce a quoi ils touchent avant de partir.

« Ensuite il y a notre chef de la sécurité, le directeur de la banque, et les sous directeurs: Chacun d'entre eux possèdent un passe individuel qui permet de noter chacun de leurs passages sur le registre.

Quand au sorciers: tout simplement aucun ! Excepter bien sur ceux que vous amènerez avec vous ou auquel vous attribuerez une clé leurs permettant d'y avoir accès. »

Harry hocha la tête et jeta de nouveau un oeil sur son bout de papier. Il le plia et fit un sourire au gobelin tout en empilant d'une manière ordonnée les dossiers qu'il venait de recevoir. « Pourquoi des clefs ? »

« Elles nous permettent d'y concentrer un certain nombre de puissantes malédictions au cas ou quelqu'un pourvut de mauvaises intentions devait s'en emparer . »

« Donc si quelqu'un compte la rendre, sans s'en servir pour ouvrir un coffre auquel il n'est pas autorisé a avoir accès par son propriétaire, il peut la toucher ? »

« Exactement. »

Harry émit un léger rire de satisfaction et se leva rapidement. M. Raypirnk lui serra la main et le reconduisit jusqu'au Hall d'entrée de la banque. Très satisfait de la conversation qu'il venait de finir, Harry sorti du bâtiment. De retour dans la rue noire de monde qu'était le Chemin de Traverse, Harry se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il espérait trouver dans les petits magasins s'y trouvant quelques livres anciens sur la formation d'Animagus, en particulier ceux mentionnés a la fin du livre qu'il venait de finir chez lui. Il espérait y trouver les formules des rituels dits 'révélant le potentiel nécessaire' et 'préparant le corps a la transformation'. Ainsi que quelques autres livres moins important sur le sujet. Tels que 'Perfectionner votre métamorphose en trois leçons' , 'Comment ne pas rester bloquer en plein milieu de l'acte ' ou bien 'Rituels de fusion des esprit Sorcier-Animal'.

Et c'était a cause de ces bouquins qu' Harry s'était retrouver la ou il était maintenant ; en train d'étouffer coincer derrière une volumineuse armoire verrouillé de chez Barjow et Beurk. Son lunatique propriétaire était lui en pleine discussion avec un Lucius Malefoy qui semblait tenter de lui acheter a prix d'or un de ses nombreux objets sans doute acheté a bas prix dans des brocantes ou des vides greniers.

« J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris, M. Barjow, » ricanait Lucius de son ton d'aristocrate mielleux. « Il est impératif que la coupe me soit remise. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de la protéger comme il se doit. »

« Je ne cherche pas a protéger cette coupe, M. Malfoy, » répondit sèchement Barjow en se retournant. « Je cherche a la vendre et a faire fonctionner ma boutique. »

Lucius se pencha en avant, son nez pointu touchant presque le visage du vieil homme. « Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que -- » il lança quelques regards aux alentour avant de continuer sa phrased dans un chuchotement inaudible pour Harry.

Harry était quasiment sur que Lucius parlait de Voldemort. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque M. Borgin se recula vivement d'un air paniqué. Il trembla nerveusement pendant quelques secondes encore avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, Harry put voir que la crainte était toujours présente dans son regards mais qu'elle était désormais masquée par une grande détermination.

« S'il la désire vraiment, il devra la payer. Je ne dirige pas une association de charité ni ne suis un philanthrope. Je compte vendre cet objet a un certain prix. Et vu la glorieuse histoire de l'objet en question, je dirais qu'il serait plus qu' honnête de le fixer à 25.000 gallions."

« Inconcevable ! Ceci est tout a fait inexcusable – IL sera très déçu de votre part, Barjow, « siffla Malfoy, qui saisit sa canne et partit en claudiquant.

Après le départ de Lucius, Harry vit le regard pensif de Barjow tandis qu'il marmonnait quelque chose d' inintelligible. Le sorcier resta immobile un moment puis repartit précipitamment dans son arrière boutique faire Merlin sait quoi. Harry tenta vainement de décoincer son bras de derrière l'armoire mais ne réussit qu'a s' écorcher la main. Paniqué, Harry saisit son avant bras de l'autre main et tira doucement. Il tourna soudainement la tête, le souffle fétide de M. Barjow dans le visage. Celui ci s'éxclama.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous la? Que vient donc faire le Garçon-qui-a-survécu dans mon humble magasin ? »

« Écouter les discussions. » répondit Harry d'un ton rebelle. Il parvint finalement a dégager son bras. M Barjow vit alors avec surprise sa main rougie s'extirper de derrière l'armoire.

Barjow l'observa d'un air calculateur, ses petits yeux perçant se rétrécirent, il hocha la tête. « Ainsi vous voulez la coupe vous aussi. »

Harry, qui s'était diriger vers la porte du magasin, s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers le petit et gras sorcier. « Je ne pourrais assurément pas payer 25.000 Gallions pour une coupe. »

« Et pour 25 Gallions ? « s' enquis Barjow tout en se tournant vers son bureau, un trousseau de clefs a la main.

« Faites moi d'abord voir la coupe » répondit Harry d'un air nonchalant. Il fouilla les poches arrières de son jean. « Vous n'auriez pas quelques livres sur des rituels d'Animagus pendant que vous y êtes ? Ça me dépannerait. »

« Jetez juste un regard sur la coupe avant de juger sa valeur » répliqua Barjow d'un air curieusement énervé.

Puis il sortit une petite coupe en or serti d'un cercle de rubis et la déposa sur son bureau devant Harry. Un léger frisson parcourut son bras lorsqu'il la toucha. Étudiant minutieusement la coupe, Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Voldemort ou même Lucius voulaient a ce point cette petite coupe idiote. jusqu'à ce qu'il la retourne. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en voyant un H et un P finement gravés dans l'or.

« Helga Poufsouffles? » demanda Harry soupçonneusement, le regard fixé sur celui de Barjow qui essayait plus ou moins de sourire en hochant la tête. « Et donc? Pourquoi Lucius voulait il a ce point obtenir une coupe ayant _peut être_ obtenu a l'un des quatre fondateurs ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple coupe, M. Potter. Lucius la veut parce qu'il pense qu'il s'agit de ce que l'on nomme un Horcruxe. »

Harry leva brusquement la tête a cette mention, il s'agissait de toute évidence de quelque chose de puissamment magique, mais malgré ses nombreuses connaissances il en ignorait l' origine. D'un air las, il demanda, « Qu'est ce qu'un Horcruxe?"

« Faite des recherches » répondit M. Barjow, perdant au passage son simulacre d'amabilité. « La prenez vous, oui ou non? »

« Et vous ? Comptez vous oui ou non me trouvez les livres que je vous ais demandé en plus de cette coupe ? Dans le cas contraire vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans le regard de l'homme. Son visage vira au rouge-pourpre. Il se reprit rapidement et souffla bruyamment. « Très bien, petit imbécile, je vais voir ce que j'ai. »

Harry sourit d'un air malingre et, le doigt dans l'anse de la coupe, la fit tourner dans ses mains, jonglant presque avec. Il attendit patiemment que revienne de son obscure et peu accueillante arrière boutique avec ses livres. Il les avait obtenu beaucoup plus facilement que prévu, étant donner qu'il s'était crut obliger de devoir les voler, raison pour laquelle il s'était introduit furtivement dans le poussiéreux magasin et qu'il avait dut se cacher brusquement derrière cette armoire a l'arrivée de Malefoy.

Le fait que M. Barjow l'ait confondus avec son frère avait de toute évidences facilité les choses. Il n'avait pas été obliger d'effectuer le sort magique attestant qu'il avait l'autorisation d'utiliser l'argent provenant du coffre de sa famille, ce que 'Harry' ne pouvait pas faire étant donner que James le lui avait toujours refuser, prétextant qu'Harry n'était pas assez mur pour avoir de l'argent, qu'il le dilapiderait a coup sur dans des achats frivoles. Barjow revint finalement du fin fond de son magasin d'un air contrarié, les livres d'Animagus dans les mains. Un regard rapide sur les textes l'assura qu'ils contenait bien ce qu'il cherchait.

« Très bien. Je prend tout. Faites vous payez au coffre des Potter. »

M. Borgin semblait a grand peine contenir une demande de rehausse du prix lorsque Harry lui adressa un regard qui le fit se ratatiner derrière son bureau, grognant inaudiblement.

« Il faudrait donc que vous signiez le reçu pour la banque de Gringott, M. Potter » Prononça t'il finalement entre deux crispation de son visage.

Harry signa tranquillement, habituer qu'il était d' imiter la signature de son frère et, tout en sifflotant, quitta le magasin d'un air désinvolte. Personne ne l' aborda tandis qu'il remontait l'allée des Embrumes, il parcourut rapidement le Chemin de Traverse, mélangé parmi les sorcières et les magiciens qui faisaient leurs achats et parmi leurs enfants qui dégustaient des crèmes glacées et autres bonbons. Il fit un petit détour par Fleury et Bott pour s'y renseigner au sujet des Horcruxes, réfléchissant a la valeur que cette coupe semblait avoir au yeux de Voldemort. Cet interêt manifeste provenait t' il uniquement de sa valeur historique ou bien de sa qualité d' 'Horcruxe' .

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un Harry fatigué et de mauvaise humeur se présenta au comptoir où un grand homme moustachu finissait, le sourire au lèvres, de s'y faire payer les achats d'école d'une jeune fille par sa mère. Le sourire s'effaça lorsque l'homme vit l'expression d' Harry. Il tenta en vain de reprendre contenance puis lui demanda s' il pouvait l'aider.

« J'espère bien oui « lâcha un Harry passablement irrité avant de se radoucir. « Je cherche des livres sur les Horcruxes mais vous ne semblez pas en avoir dans votre magasin. Il est impératif que j'en obtienne un aussi rapidement que possible. »

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux du grand homme avant qu'il ne réponde. Harry fut étonner de la réponse non verbale du vendeur et plus encore de celle verbale, qui fut incroyablement douce et mielleuse, « Je suis profondément navré, Monsieur...--? »

« Potter » répondit Harry rapidement, espérant une autre méprise sur son identité.

« M. Potter » répéta le vendeur, désarçonné « ... mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus de livres traitant de ce sujet. Et ce depuis l'interdiction du ministère. »

Harry jura intérieurement et hocha la tête d'une sincère gratitude. « Dommage, merci tout de même. »

Il parti de Fleury et Bott, frustré, mais fasciné par la réponse du vendeur. Tout en réfléchissant au récents événements, Harry retourna a pas lents jusqu'au STAM a coté du Chaudron Baveur. Il était presque six heures maintenant et le jour commençait a s'assombrir, les gens tout autour de lui s'apprêtaient a rentrer chez eux. Il pris son temps tout en appréciant les derniers aperçus visuels, auditifs et olfactifs qu'il aurait de ces lieux jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Son dernier regard dans la ruelle lui permis d'apercevoir un bref instant une Hermione Granger rayonnante de joie sortir de chez Madame Malkins avec ses parents. Elle semblait se diriger vers la librairie qu'il venait juste de quitter. D'un mouvements de la tête, Harry vérifia que ses achats étaient en sécurités, pivota, et quitta les lieux dans un POP quasi silencieux.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 : C'est je trouve, l'un des chapitres les plus étranges de l'histoire. On se demande la moiter du temps qu'est ce que peut bien avoir en tête Harry ou Barjow et l'on ne comprend qu'après ce que tout cela signifie en se frappant la tête d'un air 'mais c'est bien sur'. ( en tout cas moi oui )

Merci a tous pour vos encouragements et vos compliments!

Pour vos questions du genre ' Harry sera t'il du coté de Voldemort ou pas ' : je ne compte pas révélez d'informations risquant de vous gâchez l'histoire. Vous le découvrirez par la suite. (niark!)

A part pour la question 'quel est le couple de l'histoire' : la pour le savoir il suffit de lire les informations dans l'en tête de l'histoire.

Sinon pour le fait qu'Harry soit a ce point ignoré par sa famille il faut se dire également que l'on voit tout ça a partir de la vision forcément déformée d'Harry.

Par contre je le répète ce n'est PAS moi l'auteur, c'est MeghanReviews qui a d'ailleurs mis cette fic et moi même dans ses favoris ( content!) peut être parce que je traduis également l'une de ses histoires anglaises favorites : Altered Destinies que je vous invite a allez voir ( et a y poster des commentaires )

Dumbledore et Hermione dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

******Chapitre 3**

Daniel s'émerveillait toujours de ses récents achats lorsqu' Harry revint a la maison. Il était entourer d'un tel volume d'emballage, qu' Harry fut étonné qu'il ne se soit pas déjà évanoui par manque d'oxygène. Daniel remplaçait ses anciennes fournitures d'école par de nouvelles a une vitesse folle. Secouant la tête devant la bêtise de son frère, Harry monta deux par deux les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et vida en vrac les dossiers de Gringotts, les livres d'Animagus et la coupe sur son lit. Il irait se servir parmi les affaires que venait de jeter son frère a la nuit tombée.

Saisissant la coupe de Poufsouffle sur son couvre lit Harry commença a se la lancer d'une main a une autre. A chaque contact de la coupe, il ressentit nettement un espèce de frisson parcourir ses bras un court instant avant de se dissiper. Perplexe, Hedwige hulula en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Il la regarda en souriant voler de sa cage jusqu'à son lit.

«Hé bien, on s'ennuyait de moi? » demanda Harry tout en caressant les plumes au sommet de sa tête avec la main droite.

Hedwige ferma les yeux brièvement au contact de ses doigts. Elle se dressa sur son couvre lit en l'observant tandis qu'il dépouillait les dossiers de leurs contenu. Peu de temps après Harry se retrouva plonger le nez dans des séries de chiffres et de paperasse interminable avec une certaine envie non négligeable de frapper le mur avec sa tête. Pas étonnant que ce gobelin, Raypirnk, ait sourit d'un air d'échappé d'asile lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré son incapacités actuelle a ouvrir un compte.

Il aurait mis sa main au feu que la procédure habituelle lors de la venue de nouveau clients n'était _pas_ de les inonder d'une tonne de foutu paperasse. N'arrivant rapidement nulle part, Harry finit pas se contenter de faire trois piles de papiers qu'il organisa en 'responsabilités du propriétaire d'une chambre forte' , 'avantages de posséder une chambre forte' et 'protection des chambre forte'. Il y jetterait un coup d'oeil plus tard une fois ses idées remises au clair, décida Harry.

Descendant rapidement l'escalier Harry saisi un plat de restes dans le réfrigérateur et le chauffa avec un sort de brûlure, sans baguette. Soigneusement, il passa devant sa famille qui dînait dans la salle a manger et remonta rapidement. De retour dans sa chambre à coucher, Harry posa le plat sur son bureau et s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise a moitié cassée.

Il mangea rapidement et, au bout de deux essais, fit retourner son plat dans la cuisine. Il s'étira, saisi une canette et un rouleau de parchemins, puis il essaya a nouveau de se concentrer sur les piles d'information de Gringotts. Mais a chaque fois, Harry se sentait comme soumis a un charme de confusion et repoussait les feuillets en soupirant d'un air contrarié.

Se redressant, Harry prit les brochures sur les Animagus et ouvrit allègrement celui traitant de la manière de développer le potentiel magique nécessaire aux Animagus pour s'y plonger avec enthousiasme. Ce qui ne fut pas très long, étant donner que les trois quart du livre contenait la liste des ingrédient et des instructions de la préparation du breuvage magique exigé. Le quart restant portait sur de complexes runes impliquée dans un court rituel tout aussi complexe. Il y avait également un timbre ' approbation du ministère' sur la couverture arrière dont Harry ne se faisait guère d'illusion quand a son authenticité puisque tout ce qui concernait les animagus était strictement contrôlés.

Il prit ensuite celui qui traitait de la préparation nécessaire au changement en Animagus, qui était assez semblable au précédent. Cependant, le breuvage magique devant être but par la sorcière ou le sorcier n'exigeait rien de moins qu'un foutu miracle. Pratiquement tous les ingrédients étaient potentiellement dangereux et risquaient de mal réagir entre eux a tout moment, nécessitant une telle précision pendant la préparation que même le fait d'avoir mal couper un ingrédient pouvait ruiner le contenu entier du chaudron. Non seulement elle était complexe mais elle nécessitait également du temps ! Tout cela allait prendre a Harry plus de trois mois rien que pour la brasser – sans compter qu'il allait devoir utiliser de nombreux ingrédients frais rarissimes Poudlard !

« C'est tout simplement ridicule! » hurla Harry avec colère en refermant le livre et en le rangeant dans son bureau. « Hedwige, comment suis je supposer faire tout ça ? Bordel comment papa, Sirius et Remus ont-ils fait ? Et cet abruti de Peter Pettigrew ! Comment a-t-il fait ? C'est une préparation individuelle! »

Hedwige hulula bruyamment et Harry s'arrêta, l'observant ricaner. Il se calma peu a peu et se mit également a ricaner puis a éclater de rire comme un dément. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et se prépara pour la nuit après être descendu faire son marché parmi les innombrables preuves de la bêtise de son frère.

Juste avant de soufflé sa bougie il regarda Hedwige pensivement. « Franchement je me demande comment ils ont bien put faire ? Ils n'étaient qu'en cinquième année. »

Hedwige cligna ses yeux d'un jaune lumineux, secoua ses plumes et s'élança par la fenêtre d'un roucoulement sonore. Harry s'allongea et posa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il s'étendit sur le dos, le regards fixer sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre tout en s'efforçant de penser de manière positive a l'année qui allait débuter.

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant le premier septembre et le voyage en train qui le raménerait de nouveau a Poudlard. Harry n'aurait pas vraiment sut dire s'il ressentait de l'enthousiasme ou pas. Bien sur il allait aimer revenir dans ces nombreuses salles de classes et explorer la section interdite de la bibliothèque afin d'y rechercher ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Il était même certain qu'il allait, malgré les ridicules conditions de ce processus, prendre plaisir à passer du temps et de l'énergie a travailler sa formation d'animagus. Il allait même pouvoir prendre le poste d'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch !

Toutes ces bonnes choses se produiraient une fois a Poudlard et pourtant il n'en ressentait pas le moindre enthousiasme. Ce n'était certainement pas la menace permanente de Voldemort qui le tracassait ainsi. Il avait déjà dupé l'imbécile de mage plusieurs fois auparavant. Peut-être était ce parce que Daniel allait être le nouveau préfet en chef. Ou peut-être était ce parce qu'il savait que cette année non plus il n'aurait pas le moindre ami. Peut être même était ce parce que cette septième année allait marquer la fin de son enfance et que personne ne se souciait ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie après ça.

Harry s'endormit rapidement. Il passa une très bonne nuit et apprit le matin suivant que Voldemort avait lancer une attaque supplémentaire sur quelques maisons de nés de Moldu. Il s'assit pour lire l'article de la Gazette du sorcier tout en se remémorant la douleur de sa cicatrice, ce soir où il n'avait pas put correctement dîner il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Il la frotta distraitement comme s'il pouvait en éloigner ainsi toute douleur.

Les trois jours suivants furent dépensés entre la bibliothèque des Potter, ou plus précisément sa section sur les Gobelins, et sa chambre. Les passages de pur charabia nécessitaient au minimum quelques heures de traduction puis de correction a laide d'une rune ou deux et d'un sort de déchiffrement. Lorsqu' Harry eu finalement terminer il possédait toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Harry passa également un peu de son temps a examiner cette fichu coupe de Poufsouffles. La bibliothèque des Potter ne lui servit a rien dans sa recherche de ce qu'était un Horcruxe et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations non plus sur les fondateurs. Ce qui par le passé n'étaient que de petits tintements sur sa peau étaient devenus de vrai décharges électriques, et Harry voulait en connaître la raison.

S'il pointait sa baguette magique sur elle, elle s'agitait en de petit tremblements sur son bureau. Alors, dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus de réponses sur l'objet doré, Harry essaya ce qu'il avait aperçut faire Rogue sur un des parchemin de Daniel. Il dirigea sa baguette magique directement sur la coupe et prononça de vive voix « Révèle tes secrets. «

La coupe fut propulser de la paume de sa main dans une petite explosion qui fit crier Harry de douleur. Sa peau avait rapidement rougi et s' était endolorie a son contact. Lorsqu'il essaya de nouveau d'approcher sa main d'elle, la coupe vacilla et siffla d'une manière inquiétante , il l'emballa donc dans un coin de son sac, sans y toucher. Malgré le léger incident, il était très satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer.

L'ennui le frappa peu après et il se surprit a remettre à jour ses devoirs juste pour avoir quelque chose a faire. Hedwige semblait contrarier par le 'cafard' d'Harry et essayait d'arranger ça avec une ou deux souris souris morte, mais cela ne le fit qu'a peine sourire. Elle reparti chasser et Harry se retrouva le soirdu dernier jours avant la fin des vacances l'estomac grognant de fain.

Décidant de rejoindre le reste de sa famille, Harry descendit lentement les escaliers pour se joindre a l'habituel dîner de fin de vacance de la famille Potter, composée de tous les mets favoris de Daniel. L'odeur était délicieuse et il en saliva même d'avance en atteignant la porte de la salle a manger. Harry entra puis s'immobilisa, sidéré. Il fut alors salué par le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

« Uh... Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur, « bafouilla Harry avant de s'asseoir rapidement sur son siège habituel qui se trouvait être actuellement juste en face du vieux magicien.

« Alors, est tu impatient de commencer cette nouvelle année, Harry? » s'enquit Dumbledore après s'être couper une part de jambon rôti, tout en la mâchant pensivement.

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra brièvement le regard du directeur avant de rebaisser la tête vers son plat. « Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'ai hâte de retourner faire un tour a la bibliothèque et au terrain de Quidditch. »

« C'est vrai » répondit Dumbledore en l'observant, ce qui rendit Harry nerveux. « Tu va devenir l'attrapeur officiel de Serdaigle maintenant que Mlle Chang a reçu son diplôme. »

Harry leva de nouveaux les yeux, posa son regards successivement sur son père, sa mère et finalement sur Daniel. « Oui, monsieur » répondit il finalement.

« Daniel attend avec impatience la prochaine saison » ajouta Lily en ouvrant la casserole d''haricot vert.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'ait pas été fait capitaine, Daniel, » répondit Dumbledore en se tournant vers celui çi, assit a coté d'Harry

Daniel fit une pause entre deux mâchement, coinça sa nourriture dans un coin de sa bouche et dit, « Ouais, je ne sais pas a quoi le professeur McGonagall pensait en le donnant à Ron. Je suis plus vieux! »

« D'environ trois jours Daniel » maugréa Harry entre deux mâchée.

Daniel lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien tandis qu'il buvait de son jus de potiron. « Est ce que je peut reprendre du rôtis, maman? »

Lily lui fit un sourire radieux et demanda a Dumbledore s'il pouvait lui passer le plat. Dumbledore essuya sa bouche en utilisant sa barbe au lieu de sa serviette et s'acquit de sa tache, un scintillement dans l'oeil.

« Je suis sûr que Minerva avait une bonne raison de le faire, Daniel, mon garçon » ajouta le directeur tandis que Daniel prenait le plat et empilait plus de nourriture dans son assiette qu'il n'allait sûrement pouvoir en avaler lors du repas.

« Si vous le dites, professeur » répondit Daniel.

James hocha la tête et dit après s'être essuyé la bouche, « Je ne crois pas que Minnie ait eu toute sa tête a ce moment la. Daniel est le meilleur joueur de l'équipe et Ron, même s'il m'est très sympathique, est assurément le plus mauvais joueur ayant jamais été dans l'équipe de Gryffindor. »

« Exactement! » s'exclama Daniel en se redressant.

« Il est meilleur en stratégie que toi, a mon avis » répliqua Harry en soufflant. « Tu est incapable de suivre un plan une fois sortit des vestiaires. »

« Tais toi, toi! » le coupa Daniel a voix suffisamment basse en se retournant vers lui, pulvérisant quelques taches de nourriture sur la chemise d' Harry. « Je dirige bien mieux que Ron. »

« Harry » le réprimanda brusquement James en le regardant.

»Harry, arrête tout de suite d'embêter ton frère « gronda Lily fermement. « Si tu ne te comporte pas correctement ne compte pas sur un dessert. »

Harry les regarda fixement pendant un petit moment, Lily fronçait des sourcils au fur et a mesure de son silence. « Désolée maman, papa, » répondit il faiblement, en poignardant un haricot vert. « Toutes mes excuses _cher _frère. »

Le directeur, curieusement silencieux, observa Harry et Daniel pendant une minute avant d'habilement changer de sujet et de briser la tension ayant soudainement surgi. Harry termina son plat le regard absent , sans prendre la peine de suivre la joyeuse conversation de sa famille. Une fois son plat terminer, Harry demanda tranquillement la permission de sortir de table et s'en alla avant d' avoir obtenu une réponse.

Tandis qu'il montait l'escalier il entendit Dumbledore s'enquérir auprès de ses parents de son comportement récent. Il remonta dans sa chambre, désabusé, lorsqu'il les entendit répondre qu'il s'agissait de son comportement normal. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il n'était pas sociable, n'est ce pas ? Après tous il n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui mener des discussions, a part Hedwige et de temps en temps Serion.

En haut, Harry prépara son sac aussi lentement qu'il pouvait. Il y mis les robes que Daniel venait récemment de se débarrasser. Toutes furent soigneusement pliées après avoir subit pour plusieurs d'entre elles de vaines tentatives de sorts sans baguette de repassage, non sans laisser leurs bords légèrement brûlés. Il avait cependant métamorphosé avec succès l'insigne de Gryffondor en celui de Serdaigle, un sort dont il avait maintenant l'habitude de pratiquer, avec ou sans sa baguette magique.

Puis Harry y plaça ses livres d'école au fond à gauche de la pile de robes longues en deux piles ordonnées. Il vérifia trois fois que tous les livres de la section interdite de la bibliothèque se trouvaient la, aisément accessibles pour un rapide détour à la bibliothèque avant le festin de début d'année. Les livres pour la formation d'animagus furent bourrées dans son chaudron lui même calé pile poil entre les livres et les robes.

La cage d' Hedwige fut rétréci et déposé a coté: au milieu des sachets de nourriture pour hibou. Suivirent ses plumes, bouteille d'encres et ses rouleaux de parchemin maintes fois réutilisé. Il y ajouta des vêtements normaux parfaitement pliés sur les robes jusqu'à ce que le côté droit du sac soit remplis. Cela lui pris un certain effort, mais Harry parvint à fourrer dans son sac tout son kit de breuvages magiques.

Harry examina sa chambre et décida de la ranger et de la nettoyer en quelques rapides et parfaitement réalisés sortilèges du même genre. Peu de temps après avoir ranger sa pièce il se coucha dans son lit.

Sa cicatrice le picota légèrement. Harry la frotta, ce qui ne fit que l'irriter d'avantage. Un autre mal de tête s'empara de lui et il la frotta a nouveau. Harry se retourna sur le côté et mit son oreiller en boule. S'il pouvait juste réussir a s'endormir, cela lui suffirait.

« Putain d'enfoiré » maugréa Harry, en se retournant a nouveau sur son oreiller tandis qu'une violente douleur déchirait son crane via sa cicatrice.

Un peu de méditation tranquille permis a Harry de s'éloigner des douleurs de sa cicatrice et de s'endormir enfin. Le matin suivant Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, il se sentait bien, comme régénéré. Ils leurs restaient encore environ une heure avant d' arriver à la station du train et c'est pourquoi Harry se précipita pour prendre sa douche et s' habiller. En bas dans le chaos de la cuisine, Harry saisi quelques tranches de bacon pour avoir quelque chose a mâcher, tout en observant avec amusement Lily réprimander Daniel de n'être toujours pas prêt a partir.

« Nous allons être en retard ! » grogna Lily, tout en resservant une part de bacon a James qui lui fit une silencieuse plaidoirie des yeux pour en avoir plus.

Lily soupira et prit les plats de Daniel et de James de la table d'un air ennuyer et les mit a l'évier.

« Hé ! Je mangeais, maman! »

« Je ne compte pas te laissez oublier quoi que ce soit ici, jeune homme. File en haut préparer ton sac, tout de suite! »

« Et Harry alors? » ronchonna Daniel, poussant sa chaise vers la table en regardant son jumeau mâchonner.

« C'est déjà fait « répondit Harry entre deux morceau de bacon, souriant d'un air narquois en direction de son frère.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, James » gronda Lily, claquant la main de son époux qui s'était aventurer bien trop près de son plat.

James secoua sa main et bouda. « Ow, chéri ! Ça fait mal! «

« Et ça fera encore plus mal si tu essaye encore! »

« Séquestratrice de bacon »maugréa James entre ses dents.

Daniel leurs jeta un derniers regards boudeur et s'en alla de la salle en direction de sa chambre. Harry pris une autre bouchée de lard et se leva a son tour de la table. Il alla se verser un verre de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur tout en prenant au passage quelques vrai fruit. Lily et James discutaient derrière lui au sujet du petit déjeuner et de la quantité appropriée de lard qui devait être servi au repas.

« Si tu continue tu va avoir du cholestérol, James, mon cheri « disait Lily tout en mangeant le dernier morceau du plat avant de passer aux oeufs brouillés.

« Lily je ne vais jamais avoir de cholestérol ! Je suis un magicien ! La médecine Moldu n'arrive même pas a la cheville de ce dont est capable Madame Pomfrey! «

Harry secoua la tête devant leurs singeries et alla s'asseoir sur la table boire tranquillement. Daniel revint soudainement dans la salle en se plaignant qu'il n'arrivait pas a trouver son nouveau balai et qu'il ne continuerait pas sa valise tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouver. James émit un petit rire devant les enfantillages de son fils et cria brusquement un '_accio balai_' sonore

« Ou qu'il soit, fiston, il sera bientôt la. Nous partons dans dix minutes pour la gare donc dépêche toi. Ta mère ne plaisante pas lorsqu'elle parle de ne pas t'envoyer ce que tu pourrais oublié. »

« Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment peut se débrouiller Molly » dit Lily derrière eux en secouant la tête tandis que d'un coup de baguette elle ordonnait a l'évier de faire la vaisselle. « Je sais bien qu'il ne reste plus que Ron et Ginny cette année, mais comment a t'elle fait lorsqu'elle avait a en faire partir cinq en même temps ? Je trouve ça déjà dur d'en faire partir un! »

Harry soupira en l'entendant et finit de croquer sa pomme et de boire son jus de fruit en deux trois mouvements. Il se leva et balança sans s'en soucier son plat dans l'évier. Il sortit de la salle et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers.

« UN enfant? Ben tiens! » grogna Harry, claquant sa porte d'un coup de pied.

A la vue de Serion se prélassant au soleil sur son bureau Harry s'arrêta de grogner. Le nuage noir qui planait au-dessus de sa tête s' évapora tandis qu'il s'approchait du petit serpent vert.

_§ Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.§_ siffla Harry en chatouillant le plat de la tête de Serion.

Serion souleva sa tête et bailla. §_Je viens avec toi a Poudlard.§_

_§Tu ne voulais jamais avant, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, Serion?§ _dit un Harry assez confus tout en continuant de le chatouiller.

_§Quoi ? Te laissez allez a ta septième et dernière année sans moi ? Je ne crois pas non §_ renifla Serion. _§ Et puis tu est la meilleure source de conversation que je puisse trouver dans le coin, lorsque tu ne te conduis pas comme un gosse§_

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent d'un air menaçant un court instant avant qu'il ne se détende et ne lui réponde, le sourire aux lèvres, _§ Je suis peut être un gosse, mais c'est déjà mieux que d'être un ronchon chronique. §_

_§ Tu me payera ça, humain!§_

_§Relax, Serion, je plaisante un peu, §_ le calma Harry. Il ramassa son sac et y mit la coupe de Poufsouffle dans la poche centrale §_si tu veux venir tu ferais mieux de te dépêchez de grimper sur mon bras parce que la, je m'en vais.§ _

_§ Fait attention a ne pas m'écrasez§ siffla _Serion en serpentant rapidement sur le poignet d' Harry et en s'enroulant autour de la chair de son bras.

_§ J'y veillerais, votre Altesse Royale § _répondit Harryd'une voix emplit de sarcasme_._

« Hedwige, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant » ajouta Harry en caressant les plumes de sa chouette, une fois Serion hors de sa vue. « On se reverra a Poudlard, ma belle. »

Hedwige hulula et s'élança par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry la referma après son départ et transporta son sac jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Lily et Daniel étaient là, mais pas son père. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Daniel, qui se contenta de l' ignorer. Sans se préoccuper de son indifférence, Harry s'assit contre la véranda et croisa les bras, tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal a Serion.

« Maman nous allons rater le train si papa ne se dépêche pas » dit Daniel qui roulait des yeux, avachi contre le mur.

« Ton père veut absolument prendre des photos de ta dernière rentrée a Poudlard. Il devient sentimental avec le temps. »

« J'aimerais bien que non, c'est embarrassant maman! » rouspéta Daniel . « Et de toute façon je suis sûr que Collin Creevey sera là pour immortaliser le dernier voyage a Poudlard du célèbre Daniel Potter. »

« Sauf si tu rentre à la maison pour Noël » précisa Harry, détachant son regard de l'intéressante tache grise du plancher. « Dans ce cas ça ne sera pas le dernier. »

« Ah ouais... » réfléchit Daniel quelques minute avant de grimacer en voyant son père arriver avec un appareil photo manifestement centenaire en bandoulière.

« Désolé pour le retard, Lily chéri « haleta James en reprenant son souffle. » Je voudrais juste prendre quelques dernières photos de mon fils avant sa dernière année."

« TSS... de tes fils, papa « murmura Harry plus pour lui même que pour son père tout en prenant son sac par la poignée. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublie, tu en as deux. »

James sautillait d'excitation tout en fouillant dans ses poches a la recherche du Portoloin devant les amener directement à la gare. Il finit par le trouver dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et le tint dans sa main victorieusement. Il s'agissait d'un lance pierre Moldu et Harry se demanda comment il avait bien put l'acquérir.

« Prêt tout le monde? » demanda t' il, trois marmonnement affirmatif lui répondirent et il procéda au compte à rebours.

La soudaine et familière traction au niveau du nombril annonça le déclenchement du Portoloin. Harry avait toujours trouvé cela très désagréable, surtout pour l'estomac , mais il était sur que cela le faisait a tout le monde de toute façon. Harry ne vit rien d'autre que des taches floues tourbillonnantes de couleurs tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir qu'ils arrivaient.

Pendant qu'il ralentissait, de plus en plus de formes commençaient à apparaître et il arriva bientôt a reconnaître certains objets. Il atterrit brutalement sur ses pieds au milieu de la gare, trébucha sur quelques pas, mais ne tomba pas.

Daniel ne fut pas aussi chanceux et ses fessesperscutèrent brutalement le sol de la plateforme 9 ¾. Le train de Poudlard siffla comme pour les accueillir. Des lettres d'or exhibait fièrement le nom, l'emblème et la devise de l'école 'Il ne faut jamais chatouiller le dragon qui dort '. Une fumée multicolore sortit de la cheminée tandis que plusieurs panneaux publicitaires vantaient la qualitée de kit de déGnomage et de balais familiaux.

Harry regardait les nombreux parents serrer leurs gosses dans leurs bras tandis qu'il entendait le cliquètement de l'appareil photo de James 'immortaliser' l'image de Daniel. Celui ci tentait en vain d'aller rejoindre ses amis, entre deux étreintes. Malgré son air profondément embarrasser Harry l'envia; Les joues de son frères rougirent et ils lança des regards autour de lui en priant pour que personne n'ait vu sa mère l'embrasser.

Voyant bien qu'il n'allait de toute évidence pas recevoir d'adieu de la part de ses parents et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'image a préserver auprès d'hypothétiques amis, Harry prit son sac et se dirigea vers le train. Il y entra, souleva tant bien que mal son sac pour monter les marches et rechercha dans le petit couloir un compartiment vide. Il en trouva rapidement un et se glissa a l'intérieur.

Serion se démêla de son bras au moment précis ou Harry s'assit sur un coussin. Le petit serpent vert siffla quelque chose d' inintelligible et glissa vers un endroit plus ensoleillé. Amusé, Harry l'observa puis se pencha pour ouvrir son sac valise. Il en retira ses livres sur les animagus dont celui de la section interdite et le tapota avec sa baguette magique pour changer sa couverture. Alors il fixa son sac dans le compartiment prévu a cet effet et souffla, il pouvait enfin se reposer pendant quelques heures jusqu'à l'arrivée a Poudlard.

Un petit bruit de frottement le fit s'apercevoir qu' Hermione Granger se trouvait de l'autre coté la porte et regardait a l'intérieur du compartiment d'un air curieusement nerveux . Heureusement Serion s'était cacher hors de tout champ de vision dés qu'il avait sentit et détecter son arrivée. Curieux, Harry leva la tête de son livre et constata d'un regard par la fenêtre que le train venait de quitter la gare avant de reposer son regard sur la Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns qui portait fièrement l'insigne de préfété en chef sur sa poitrine par ailleurs assez intéressante.

« J'étais sur que tu l'aurais » lui dit Harry en guise de salutation, tout en reposant son regards sur sa poitrine.

Hermione sembla embarrassée un court instant avant de baisser le regard vers son insigne. Comme si celui ci lui redonnait un certain courage elle se redressa, ses cheveux se raidissant au passage, puis entra dans le compartiment sans y avoir été invitée.

« Bien sur, entre. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà » dit Harry d'un air mi-ironique mi-sarcastique en refermant son livre. « Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger? »

« M'asseoir. » répondit elle simplement en mettant son sac et une cage pour chat à côté du sien, puis elle s'assit juste en face de lui.

« J'aurais pensé qu'une préfete en chef aurait eu de meilleure manière que ça, s'installer dans le compartiment de quelqu'un sans même lui demander son avis » répliqua Harry, la tête contre le siège.

Hermione rougit « Tout les autres compartiments sont pleins. »

« Avant que tu ne me demande de sortir avec toi: Daniel est a l'avant du train. »

« TE DEMANDEZ QUOI?! » s'exclama Hermione, indignée, se redressant devant lui. Ses mains étaient parcourue par de nombreux tic.

« Les filles le font tout le temps avec Daniel » expliqua Harry, indifférent. « J'ai penser qu'il valait mieux t'avertir avant que tu ne te fasse honte en le demandant au mauvais jumeau. »

Le visage d' Hermione tournait a un rouge qui aurait largement battus un Weasley, on aurait presque put voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles . « Il n'y a plus aucun compartiments ou s'asseoir, il y a beaucoup plus de premières années cette année que les années précédentes. Les compartiments débordent d'élèves, « L'informa t'elle comme pour se justifier, relevant la tête.

« Fallait arriver plus tôt. » dit Harry, passablement fâché de savoir qu'elle ne se serait pas assise près de lui s'il y avait eu de l'espace ailleurs. Il rouvrit son livre, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer la fille devant lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu lit? » demanda Hermione, après avoir décaler la cage de son animal a coté de son siège, les mains tendue en avant comme pour s'apprêter a le lui arracher des mains .

Harry déplaça son livre hors de sa portée et releva la couverture pour qu'elle puisse la voir.

« Tu sais, j'ai relut ce livre au moins deux fois au cours de l'été. Il était vraiment très utile pour faire les devoirs de vacance demandés par le professeur Rogue. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu le lit maintenant au beau milieu du train ? » dit Hermione en poussant ses cheveux touffus derrière son oreille tout en continuant de parler. « Tu aurais dut faire ton travail a l'avance. »

« Tu ne dois pas allez a la réunion des préfet en chef ? »

« Non, je laisse ton frère s'en charger. Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerais pas de t'aider a faire ton travail si tu en a besoin. J'aide souvent d'autre élèves _et_ tu sais que le professeur Snape t' interroge souvent en classe. Tu aurais vraiment dut faire tes devoirs plus tôt, donc si tu veut -- »

« J'ai déjà fait le devoir du professeur Rogue » la coupa Harry, dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter son interminable diatribe.

Hermione le regarda, manifestement incrédule avant de répondre » Dans ce cas, laisse moi y jeter un oeil. Je corrigerai si tu as fait des erreurs. »

Harry se décala maladroitement dans son siège. « Je n'ai pas besoin-- »

« Bien sur que si » répliqua Hermione. « Il ne faudrait pas que Serdaigle perde des points dés le premier jour. Et puis, Harry, tout le monde sait que tu as du mal en Potions. »

« Écoute, Granger-- »

« Hermione. »

Harry fit une légere pause puis continua. « Hermione, je suis mauvais du point de vue des points, mais pas de celui des compétences. Je suis le meilleur étudiant de Potions que Rogue ait jamais eu depuis ses débuts a Poudlard, et il ne m'enlève de points uniquement que parce que je suis un Potter, ok ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Hermione sembla déstabilisée un court instant. Harry l'observa se ressaisir et réfléchir a son prochain coup, qu'Harry se prépara a encaisser.

« Même si ce que tu dit est vrai, je pourrais le lire et t'aider. Après tout je suis la championne de notre année. »

« Pour quelqu'un de si futé » répondit Harry en croisant les bras, le regard fixé sur elle « Tu n'assimile vraiment pas vite »

* * *

Au passage une petite précision pour Lunicorne et pour tout ceux ( et il y en a !) qui font la même étrange erreur qu'elle : Je suis UN traducteur. ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

******Chapitre 4**

Le visage d' Hermione était actuellement d'un rouge assez impressionnant. Assise en face de lui elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher sa gène en fixant son livre ' L'histoire de Poudlard'. Harry l'observa par dessus le sien. Visiblement la relecture de son devoir par celle qui se prétendait l'étudiante numéro un de leur année n'avait pas nécessiter beaucoup de correction.

En fait elle avait toujours sut au fond d'elle même qu'elle n'était pas la plus douée de son année, mais découvrir qu'elle ne l'était en fait même pas dans SA Maison, qu'il y avait bien plus intelligent qu'elle a Serdaigle, l' avait de toute évidence particulièrement secouée, elle ressentait la chose comme une insulte a son intelligence.

Harry, lui, n'en avait rien a faire. C'était son problème, non ?

La sorcière avait toujours eu l'exécrable habitude de faire des remarques déplaisantes sur chaque étudiant qui, comme elle disait, ' croyait pouvoir me surpasser', lorsqu'elle s'apercevait que celui ci s'était mieux débrouiller qu'elle dans une matière, comme si la dépasser était un péché.

Harry jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles et silencieux pendant plus d'une heure tandis le train roulait tranquillement sur ses rails magiques. Ce qui rendit les couleurs sur son visage bien plus amusantes encore. Il pouvait sentir l'agréable mouvement de balancement du train sous leurs pieds tandis qu'il voyait défiler le paysage a toute vitesse. Harry s'aperçut qu'au fur et a mesure de leurs progression le ciel s'assombrissait, les lumières commencèrent même a clignoter.

Harry soupira. Lui aussi trouvait la présence de l'autre inconfortable. Il aurait aimer être seul pour pouvoir parler à Serion. Le petit serpent vert s'était glisser dans un minuscule espace entre deux coussins dans l'espoir de s'éloigner le plus possible du monstre qu' Hermione avait amenée avec elle. De l'avis d'Harry le kneazle était incroyablement laid. comment Hermione avait elle put résister a l'envie de s'en débarrasser?

Sa cicatrice le picota de nouveau et Harry la frotta de la main d'un air qui se voulait le plus nonchalant possible afin qu' Hermione ne le remarque pas, elle l' aurait sans le moindre minuscule doute interroger a ce sujet. Elle ne lui parlait plus depuis un bon moment déjà et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de relancer la machine infernale. Il tourna la page de son livre et observa le dessin de la sorcière se changer en dragon d'une manière assez spectaculaire.

Il se mit pensivement a se poser des questions sur sa future forme d'Animagus et surtout sur comment diable il allait bien pouvoir chaparder les ingrédients exigés pour la préparation du premier breuvage dans la réserve de Rogue sans que l'emmerdeur graisseux ne se doute de ce qu'il faisait. Il était rusé, mais avec un plan décent, ça ne serait pas totalement impossible. Naturellement, Harry avait déjà en tête l'endroit idéal pour préparer cette potion sans la moindre interférence. Hormis celle du fantôme.

Harry fut soudainement arracher a ses pensées, Le train venait d'être violemment secouer et Harry se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait presque nuit noire et seuls de violents éclairs illuminaient de temps en temps le ciel. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être arriver à Poudlard quand même ? Il se mit a réfléchir tandis qu'une pluie torrentielle frappait la vitre, il ne s'était pas attendu a ce qu'il pleuve avant qu'il ne soit arriver a destination. Tendant le cou il essaya d'y voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait hors de leur compartiment.

« Où sommes nous? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

Hermione fixa un instant leurs reflets dans la vitre puis secoua la tête. « Il reste environ deux heures de trajet avant Poudlard, je crois. Cette pluie n'était pas prévu, par contre. Mes parents m'avait dit qu'il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd'hui lorsqu'ils ont vérifier le bulletin météo ce matin. »

« Hmm » murmura Harry, collant son nez contre le verre tandis qu'une autre vague de déluge tombait des nuages au dessus d'eux dans un hurlement assourdissant. « Bizarre. »

« Bizarre? » répéta Hermione, d'un air interrogateur tout en le regardant comme s'il avait soudainement deux têtes. « Qu'il y a t'il de bizarre a ce qu'il pleuve? »

« rien » répondit Harry distraitement, il se leva et prit son reprit son sac en haut des sièges.

Il l'ouvrit loin des yeux un peu trop curieux a son goût d' Hermione et y fourra son livre, s'assurant au passage que les livres d'Animagus y étaient toujours bien dissimuler. Puis il fouilla au fond de son sac pour en sortir son livre de 'Défense contre les forces du mal' de septième année. Harry referma son sac, le remit a son emplacement et se jeta entre deux coussin pour consulter son manuel.

_§Hé!§ siffla _Serion d'un air menaçant, ce qui fit légèrement gronder la chose qu'Hermlione appelait son chat.

« Ce n'est rien Pattenrond » le rassura Hermione. Elle se retourna vers sa cage et caressa la bête furieuse.

Harry ouvrit précipitamment son livre a la table des matières et y jeta un bref regard avant de le retourner et de consulter l'index. Harry balaya du doigt la section des L jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouver le nom qu'il cherchait. Plaçant son doigt sur Lethifold, Harry vit qu'il lui fallait consulter la page 396. Il se dépêcha d'aller voir a cette page et commença a lire

_Le Lethifold aime vivre dans les endroits tropicaux au climat particulièrement chauds. Les Lethifolds sont caractérisés par leurs apparences d'ombres difformes assez foncées planant au-dessus du sol. Ils se nourrissent de la chaleur corporelle de leurs victimes ce qui les plongent dans un sommeil sans rêves. Alors ils les étouffent, se régalent de leur esprit jusqu'à l' épuisement de celui ci et finissent par manger l'enveloppe corporelle de leurs victimes. Un Lethifold peut être repoussé par un Patronus. Selon son éspèce._

Harry trouva plus bas la description des trois variantes du Lethifold. Il vérifia l'index et arracha presque en se hâtant les pages du livre de défense tout en observant le ciel. Le train continuait a basculer sinistrement d'un coté a un autre presque a chaque coup de tonnerre.

Harry connaissait la première variante du Lethifold depuis sa troisième année étant donner qu'il s'agissait du Détraqueur. C'était des créatures propres a la Grande-Bretagne qui en utilisait pour garder la prison des sorciers. Le Détraqueur, répandait un froid caractéristiques dans ses environs afin de glacer littéralement les créatures vivantes avant d'en sucer le bonheur et l'espoir, que la victime soit magique ou non. Ils pouvaient également extirper l'âme d'une personne. Ils étaient facilement repoussé par le sort du Patronus.

La seconde variante était le Siccus, la traduction latine de sec. Ils vivaient dans la région du désert de Gobi en Mongolie. En sa présence toutes les choses vivantes se desséchait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le climat de la région . Elles s' alimentaient de l'eau des créatures et voir un mirage était un signe de leur présence. Les Siccus étaient connut pour êtres particulièrement implacables dans leur poursuite de leurs proie. Cependant, un charme de Patronus ne les repoussaient pas totalement. Seul le sort Scruta pouvait les repousser suffisamment longtemps pour que leurs victime s'échappe. Naturellement, ils ressemblaient à des nomades du désert, drapés de noir, pour passer inaperçus.

La dernière espèce fut celle qui inquiéta le plus Harry tandis qu'il lançait des regards vers la fenêtre, c' était le Tragoloths, qui se nourrissait de la magie même des magiciens, Ils étaient toujours précédés de précipitations inattendues. Les Tragoloths avaient l'apparence de personne volantes envelopper dans un manteaux noir surmonter d'un chapeau sous lequel on ne distinguait que des yeux noirs au milieu du vide. Tout comme les Détraqueurs ils pouvaient faire un baiser a une personne. Être 'embrassé 'par un Tragoloth vous faisait perdre votre noyau magique, autrement dit vous perdiez toute votre puissance magique s'il parvenait a le finir. On reconnaissait facilement les personnes en train de se faire aspirer leurs magie car leurs aspect semblait bien plus âgés, même si les effets se dissipaient peu a peu.

« Est ce que tu est capable d'apprendre un nouveau sort rapidement, Hermione? » demanda Harry , tandis qu'un nouvel éclair traversait le ciel.

Hermione sembla comme insultée « Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« bien » dit Harry, lui passant le livre en lui montrant l'incantation. " » Il faut que tu apprenne le sort 'ME' ... hm... Magical Essence . L'incantation est 'Magica Esse'. Tu tourne rapidement ta baguette magique trois fois de suite vers la gauche puis tu le lance. Tu saura que tu a réussi lorsque tu te sentira soudainement légere et qu'une bulle d'argent se formera autour de toi. »

l »OH arrête, Harry » répondit Hermione dédaigneusement, poussant le livre loin d'elle. « Tu ne crois quand même pas vraiment que la pluie est provoquée par un Tragoloth. Ils ne vivent même pas dans ce pays. »

« Ils sont nomades, » dit vaguement Harry, repoussant le livre vers elle. « Regarde le au moins . »

Hermione renifla et pris le livre. Harry l' observa pendant une minute avant de tirer sa baguette magique de sa poche et de pratiqué le sort sans interruption sans résultats. Les roues du train crissèrent dans un bruit perçants et la carlingue du train fit soudainement un écart a la surprise d' Harry et d' Hermione. Les lampes des cabines s'éteignirent et le train s'arrêta.

Harry entendit des cris perçants provenir de l'avant du train, ce qui le fit bondir près de la porte de la cabine qu'il referma brutalement d'un sort de fermeture. Hermione se releva du plancher et jeta un regard craintif sur le livre de défense contre les forces du mal, puis sur Harry. Elle était pale comme un fantôme.

« Nous devons aller aider les jeunes étudiants ! » pleura elle a moitie, soulevant sa baguette magique en direction de la porte.

Harry saisi son bras et cria, « NON! »

Hermione sursauta au contact de sa main et le regarda . « nous savons comment -- »

« NON » répéta Harry d'un ton ferme. « Nous ne quittons pas cette cabine. Le couloir n'est pas sur. »

« Pousse toi de la! » cria Hermione d'un air hystérique avant de lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation.

Harry tomba sur le plancher en se maudissant mentalement tandis qu'il observait impuissant Hermione briser son sort de fermeture et sortir en plein milieu du danger. Sans perdre de temps, il se concentra sur son noyau magique et relâcha brusquement un peu de sa magie autour de lui. Des gosses hurlaient de peur partout dans le train. Il se concentra de nouveau pour forcer sa magie a briser le sortilège. Hermione avait cependant lancé un sortilège particulièrement fort, et avant qu'il ne l''ait briser et qu'il ne se soit relever, il put voir Hermione essayer désespérément de lancer un sort contre _eux_.

Il aperçut une fille au 'main' d'un espèce d' imperméable vide et lui lança le sort. La bête de cuir la laissa tomber et se tourna en crachant vers lui. Harry haleta, sentant sa magie s'échapper de son corps et brûler sa peau tandis que la créature s'approchait. Il lui fallu deux essais alors que le Tragoloth se concentrait sur lui mais il parvint finalement à lancer le ME et eut immédiatement le sentiment d'être léger comme une plume.

« Expecto Patronum » lança Harry, espérant que la présence d'un Patronus pouvait interférer entre les étudiants et les Tragoloths en leurs apportant un vague d'espoir et d' énergie.

Cornedrue sortit immédiatement de sa baguette magique et galopa a un taux effréné le long du couloir. Sa présence diffusa une lumière doré dans le secteur ce qui permit à Harry d'y voir un peu mieux. Le miroitement argenté de son bouclier d'essence magique brillait d'une lueur encore plus lumineuse que son Patronus. Il entendit aussitôt des Expecto Patronum partout à travers le train, mais ne pris pas le temps de voir s'ils étaient réussis parce qu'il vit soudainement Hermione lutter contre trois d'entre eux.

« Magica Esse! » hurla Harry en dirigeant sa baguette magique sur Hermione qui tomba à terre, elle avait apparemment essayer du mieux qu'elle pouvait de protéger trois seconde années sans penser a se protéger elle même.

Harry s'approcha d'elle en courant et saisi son bras. Il palpa son pouls et la regarda. Il secoua la tête et cria, « Espèce de pauvre imbécile ! Ne refait plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi imprudent! Même un foutu Gryffondor n'aurait pas fait ça ! »

Les cheveux blanchis d' Hermione et son visage vieillit ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre en colère. « je ne pouvais pas ne pas aider ces gosses ! Ils sont incapables d'exécuter quelque chose d'aussi complexe qu'un ME ! »

Harry grogna et dirigea sa baguette magique sur les trois enfants que protégeait Hermione. « Magica Esse ! Magica Esse ! Magica Esse! »

L'éclat de trois boucliers supplémentaire sembla les réconforter. Leur teint sembla immédiatement moins blanc et leurs cernes se dissipèrent. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux avec enthousiasme, mais Harry ne leurs prêta pas attention, cherchant d'autres créatures du mal.

« Pourquoi attaquent elles le train? » demanda Hermione, en serrant sa baguette magique et en s'approchant des trois enfants. Harry pouvait voir que ses cheveux revenaient peu a peu a leurs couleurs naturelle, mais très lentement.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se précipita en avant et bougea a nouveau sa baguette magique trois fois. Il ne dit rien mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il dépensait son énergie pour protéger les autres. Cornedrue se rapprocha et , a la surprise d'Harry il était accompagnés de quelque autres Patronus. Il leurs fit un bref appel avant de retourner combattre les Tragoloths.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il remontait le couloir il envoya ceux qu'il venait de protéger vers l'autre bout du train, leur indiquant d'aller voir la préfete en chef qui s'y trouvait et qui les aiderait. Enfin, Harry arriva a l'avant du train, il se sentait particulièrement épuisé et son bouclier disparut. Il s' effondra contre le mur, ses tempes en sueur lui faisait atrocement mal et ses paupières se refermait. Il haleta fortement et hurla a la recherche de son frère, qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouver en fouillant le train.

« DANIEL! » s'écria Harry et il entendit soudainement une voix faible lui répondre quelques cabines plus loin.

Un groupe de Tragoloths s'était blottie devant une porte formant d'étranges ombres. Harry lutta pour se relever et les visa avec sa baguette magique. Il sentit son coeur lui faire mal lorsqu'il courut dans leurs direction. Il lança Cornedrue sur eux et les observa s'envoler comme des mouches hors de la cabine sous le coup de ses bois. Il trouva son frère qui semblait avoir 65 ans et lui lança rapidement un sort.

Daniel se redressa soudainement et saisi Harry. Épuisé, Harry ne réagit qu'a peine lorsque son frère le poussa sur le coté en paniquant. Il tomba douloureusement contre le siège et le mur. Il vit des taches blanches et noires dansées devant ses yeux et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Il n'aurait sut dire si c'était a cause de Daniel ou de la présence de six Tragoloths qui essayait de revenir dans la cabine pour les attaquer. Il lança un autre ME puis s'effondra sur le sol. Ses paupières se refermèrent et il entendit très faiblement Daniel lancer un Patronus et un ME avant de s'évanouir inconscient.

* * *

Lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, les lumières du train étaient allumées et le train lui même filait a une vitesse qu'Harry n'avait connut que lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs en troisième année. Le conducteur souhaitait sûrement en ce moment changer au plus vite de métier. Harry ne se serait pas étonné si le pauvre type demandait une retraite anticipée., il avait mal partout et sentait un pic vert frapper le fond de son crane.

« Tu t'est évanoui » dit Daniel, qui semblait il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un sexagénaire, juste la trentaine pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi sont ils partit? » grogna Harry en tentant de se redresser tout en frottant son front. Sa cicatrice le brûlait horriblement.

« Je m'en suis occupé » répondit Daniel en appuyant le dernier mot.

Le regard d'Harry rencontra ses yeux verts étincelants. « OH, vraiment? »

« Oui, je les ais combattus non-stop, tu n'étais pas au courant ? J'ai été vu en train de me battre a travers le train entier. Les premières années sont tout excités d' avoir été sauvés par le grand Daniel Potter. »

Harry se releva lentement, et regarda son frère, une lueur mauvaise dans l'oeil. « Tu ne changera donc jamais, Daniel? »

Daniel souleva un sourcil. « Espérons que non. Le sauveur du monde magique ne peut pas se permettre d'être vu comme un lâche. J'ai une image à tenir. »

Harry sortit du compartiment en maugréant et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du train.

Il aperçut Hermione, baissée, en train d'aider une 3ème année de Poufsouffles, malgré ses robes Harry eu par ailleurs un petit aperçut de son derrière 'pas mal'. Harry vit que ses cheveux étaient de nouveau de leurs couleur normale, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna il vit qu'elle était encore dans la quarantaine,on aurait dit une plus vieille version de McGonagall. Harry la rejoignit rapidement. Elle regardait ses chaussures qu'elle tentait de nettoyer avec sa baguette magique. Il vit la grimace qu'elle lui adressa sous ses nombreuses mèches et lui répondit par un sourire assurément très fatigué.

« Regardez, c'est Daniel! » cria une deuxième année de Gryffindor a ses camarades de classe.

Harry leurs jeta un regard et fronça les sourcils tandis qu' Hermione faisait la même chose.

« Il est déjà de nouveau à la normale! WOW!" dit la fille de Poufsouffles qu'il se souvenait avoir sauvé plus tôt.

D' autres élèves sortirent de leurs cabines pour parler de lui, tout exciter qu'ils étaient.

« Daniel Potter est déjà redevenu comme avant! »

« Ces Tragoloths n'avaient aucune chance contre lui! »

« Cela demande beaucoup de puissance de pouvoir récupérer aussi vite que ça! Papa et Maman disent que seul Dumbledore est capable de récupérer aussi rapidement! »

« Il est vraiment fort! »

« Hé! C'est le Survivant après tous! »

« Est ce que tu crois que Daniel voudra venir voler avec moi ce soir ? Il est tellement cool »

Harry pinça les lèvres et commença a s'en allez lorsqu'il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Il l'en empêcha aussitôt de la main, elle tenta en vain de l'enlever puis se calma en voyant que c'était lui.

« Laisse » lui ordonna Harry avant d'enlever sa main.

Hermione sembla complètement déboussolée pendant un moment puis secoua la tête et finalement le rejoignit dans leurs cabines en passant devant d'autres élèves qui s'émerveillaient du Garçon-Ayant-Survécu. Dès que la porte fut fermée, les isolant des autres étudiants, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle était belle quand elle était furieuse, pensa Harry distraitement avant de s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi m'a tu empêcher de tout leurs expliquer a ces idiots? » Cria Hermione , les mains sur ses hanches, soudainement dix ans plus jeune.

« Quel intérêt? » répondit il, fermant les yeux, .

« Quel intérêt ? Quel intérêt! » cria elle d'un ton sacrement aigu qui fit battre ses tempes. « Ton frère est féliciter pour ce que TU as fait ! Tu dois leurs dire la vérité Harry! »

« Est ce que tu pourrais crier un peu moins fort, Hermione? » la pria Harry en s'allongeant sur l'estomac. « j'ai un sacré mal de tête. »

Hermione s'immobilisa, le regarda la bouche ouverte, sembla contenir un autre hurlement puis se reprit et s'assit doucement sur son siège. Elle avait une expression de confusion sur son visage comme si elle ne semblait pas croire a ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Harry enleva ses lunettes et mis ses bras derrière sa tête puis bailla. Il enfonça sa cicatrice dans la douceur des coussins et soupira de soulagement.

« Dans combien de temps arrivons nous a Poudlard? »

« Environ vingt minutes » répondit Hermione de l' air le plus tranquille qu'elle put faire, en prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras. « Tu devrais mettre tes robes d'école, Harry. »

« Dans quelques minutes » murmura t'il,en fermant ses yeux, soulagé « Tu pourra me réveiller quand nous serons presque arriver? »

Hermione accepta, et caressa Pattenrond. Elle l'observa silencieusement avant de chuchoter doucement, « merci, Harry. »

« Mmmm, » murmura t'il, endormi.

* * *

Il lui sembla que des heures entières c'étaient écoulés lorsqu' Hermione le secoua pour le réveiller. Harry ouvrit les yeux et grogna lorsque l'éclat du soleil atteignit ses yeux. Il se redressa soigneusement et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

Hermione était déjà dans ses robes et Harry prit la sienne et la mit sur son épaule, sans prendre la peine de se dépêcher de s'habiller. Le train arriva à la gare avant qu'il n'ait finit et Harry tendit sa valise a Hermione avant de récupérer la sienne.

Pattenrond retourna dans les bras de son maître et bientôt le chat et Hermione quittèrent la cabine. Harry jeta un oeil dans la cabine et attendit que Serion réapparaisse pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'assit contre le mur quelques minutes, attendit encore puis lui parla.

_§Tout va bien?§_ demanda Harry.

_§Oh oui! Foutrement bien, merci§_ répondit le petit serpent d'un air sarcastique.

Harry demandé, _§Tu compte venir maintenant?§_

_§ La sale bête est partie?§_

_§Pattenrond?§ _demanda Harry, le sourire en coin. _§Ouai, lui et Hermione ont quitter la cabine depuis un bon moment déjà.§_

Serion descendit et répondit brusquement, _§Ben y a intérêt.§_

Serion enrouler autour de son bras, Harry pris son sac et sorti du train. La foule s'activait autour des chariots tandis qu' Hagrid appelait des premières années stupéfiées et assez confuses. Dumbledore se tenait à l'autre bout de la station comme une espèce de symbole particulièrement usé balisant l'entrée du territoire du Bien. Sa présence fonctionna cependant et les premières années se relaxèrent et suivirent fièrement Hagrid sur le lac jusqu'au château.

Harry monta rapidement dans un chariot vide et observa le changement de paysage pendant que son chariot s'approchait du grand Hall. Les clairières alternaient avec les forêts jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école. Serion se plaignit sans retenu des Thestrals qui avançaient trop bancalement a son goût jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui demande de se taire.

Actuellement Serion boudait, serrant le bras d' Harry avec le plus de force possible pour manifester son mécontentement. Harry l' ignora lui et la sensation presque douloureuse qu'il lui infligeait et descendit du chariot dès qu'il s'arrêta. Arriver dans le hall, il ouvrit sa valise, en sortit les livres de la section interdite, les rapetissa et se précipita vers la bibliothèque .

Harry ignora le troupeau d'élève agglutiner autour de son frère et courut derrière un groupe d'armure. Il frappa deux fois le pied en métal de l'une d'elle, chuchota 'sneezewart ' et se faufila derière la tapisserie d'un dragon juste en face des armures. Courant aussi rapidement que possible, Harry localisa l'entrée de service de la bibliothèque de la grande école de magie de Poudlard.

Soigneusement, il ouvrit la porte de service et y glissa la tête. Un rapide coup d'oeil l'informa que Madame Pince était dans la section de Botanique et il se faufila dans la réserve avec précaution. Il ré-agrandit les livres et les remit la où il les avait trouvés.

Soupirant de soulagement de ne pas s' être fait attrapé, il ferma le passage et reprit le chemin inverse vers le hall. Harry s' assura que la tapisserie était bien en place avant d'en sortit. Les premières années venaient juste d'arriver et leurs conversation passionnée amusa Harry au plus haut point. Dans moins d'une semaine il se plaindraient du travail que nécessitait l'apprentissage de la magie.

Il entra dans le grand hall et alla s'asseoir a la table de Serdaigle en souhaitant que la répartition soit rapide. Il avait très faim. Ils soupira avant et après la petite chanson du Choixpeau, tranquillement posé sur l'habituel tabouret.

Le premier se retrouva a Serpentard, la seconde a Serdaigle, et ainsi de suite. Harry applaudit a chaque nouvel arrivant dans sa maison en espérant que Dumbledore se dépêche de faire arriver les plats. Comme s' il avait lu dans les pensées d' Harry, Dumbledore se leva, remit en place sa barbe, et parla enfin.

« Bienvenue a tous... pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard! »

* * *

J'ai été ravi par les nombreux messages de lecteurs annonçant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas blairer Hermione dans le chapitre trois. Ça me fait plaisir vu que ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi a retranscrire son attitude a ce moment la de l'histoire. :)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant et se doucha. Il ne pris pas la peine d'essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux et se contenta de se brosser les dents avant de descendre les escaliers de son dortoir. Il parcourut rapidement et très facilement les nombreux couloirs et escaliers du château. Il aurait presque put le faire les yeux fermer tellement il en avait l'habitude. Évitant le grand Hall, Harry pris une porte à droite de l'escalier principal du hall d'entrée.

Tous le long du couloir, des tableaux représentaient des sorciers et des animaux en pleine dégustation d'une quantité non négligeable de diverses nourriture. Harry observa un court moment, fasciné, une jeune fille manger comme l'aurait fait une vache avant de secouer la tête et de descendre rapidement quelques marches de pierres d'un couloir illuminé par de flamboyantes torches. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une peinture morte d'un bol de fruit et en chatouilla la poire. Harry saisi la poignée en laquelle elle se métamorphosa et entra dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

« Bonjour, M. Potter » couina un elfe de maison du nom de Swibby, en s'approchant de lui.

« Bonjours Swibby, puis-je avoir quelque chose a manger? »

Swibby inclina la tête avec enthousiasme et Harry fut soudainement encercler par un bon nombres d' elfes de maison s'activant avec joie a la préparation de son petit déjeuner. Ils lui servirent des oeufs brouillés, des harengs, et du bacon. Un plat de pancakes et des gaufres suivirent aussitôt qu'il eut finit le premier, avec du lait et du jus d'orange frais cette fois ci. De nombreuses boîtes de céréales de sorciers remplissaient la table et en dépit des inutiles protestations d' Harry comme quoi il n'avait plus faim ils continuèrent a en apporter davantage.

En général, Harry s'estimait heureux d 'en ressortir vivant. On aurait dit que les elfes de maison n'avait pour seul et unique but que l'éclatement de son estomac par un bourrage quasi continuel de nourriture. Harry alla jusqu'au hall d'entrée et entra dans la grande salle dans le but d'y rechercher son directeur de Maison afin d' obtenir son emploi du temps. Il repéra le professeur Flitwick, qui mangeait son petit déjeuner avec Rogue, à la table principale.

« Bonjour professeur « dit poliment Harry, en s'arrêtant devant le minuscule mi-homme mi-lutin . « pourrais-je obtenir mon emploi du temps si ça ne vous dérange pas? »

Harry senti les yeux de Rogue se poser sur lui et son regard croisa brièvement celui de l'homme avant de se concentrer a nouveau sur Flitwick. Si le regard de Rogue avait eut le pouvoir de tuer, Harry se serait a coup sur désintégrer sur place. Flitwick couina chaleureusement et ignora la lueur mortelle de Rogue tout en saisissant sa sacoche pour en sortir un paquet d'emploi du temps.

« J'ai bien peur que mes mains soient encore un peu collantes, » dit le professeur Flitwick, en les tenant maladroitement entre ses paumes. « Prenez-le vôtre. »

Harry pris la pile des mains de son directeur de Maison et commença à chercher sa feuille. Il soupira mentalement en voyant l'emploi du temps surchargé d' Hermione. Comment cette fille pouvait elle penser que prendre toute les matières possible en ASPIC allait l'aider ? Harry trouva enfin le sien niché entre Patil et Prachet.

« Merci, professeur » dit il, reposant le reste de la pile devant lui. « Au revoir. »

Flitwick lui sourit. « Au revoir! »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Rogue ricaner quelque chose à Flitwick, « Ce Potter prépare quelque chose... »Harry soupira mentalement, bien sur qu'il préparait quelque chose, il allait voler des ingrédients pour préparer un breuvage interdit au nez et a la barbe du maître des Potions. Mais Rogue ne le savait pas encore.

Harry trouva son emploi du temps tout à fait ridicule. Métamorphose, Sortilèges, et Potions le lundi, le mercredi et un vendredi sur deux. Métamorphose et Potions ensemble le même jour ! Il devait vraiment avoir la poisse. Et il avait l'étude des Runes, la défense contre les forces du mal et l'Arithmancie le mardi, le jeudi et un vendredi sur deux.

Il retourna a l'escalier de la tour de Serdaigle et se cogna contre une Hermione en train d'en descendre. Harry retomba assez douloureusement sur son derrière et Hermione laissa échapper un petit couinement.

« MERLIN ! Je suis désolé, Harry! » cria Hermione en se baissant pour l'aider a se relever, le frappant au passage avec son sac surchargé.

« Ow! » cria Harry tout en frottant sa tête la où le sac venait de le frapper.

« OH, excuse moi » murmura Hermione tandis qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal.

« Tu veut te débarrasser de la concurrence pour le podium des meilleurs étudiants, Hermione ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant, récupérant son programme au passage tout en continuant de frotter sa tête avec la main.

Hermione rougit et ouvra la bouche pour lui répondre mais Harry l'a coupa avec une grimace. « Tu l'a fait exprès ou quoi?! »

« Non pas du tout! »

Harry la regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de sourire bizarrement et de remonter les escaliers vers leurs dortoirs .

« Je t'assure! » cria Hermione de sa voix perçante, plusieurs marches au-dessous de lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard par-dessus de son épaule. « Continue de crier, je finirais peut être par te croire. On se voit en Métamorphose! Essaye de ne pas tuez quelqu'un entre temps!"

« Tu est vraiment un idiot, Harry Potter! »

Harry émit un petit rire, monta les marches deux par deux et arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Une bibliothécaire munie d'un air particulièrement sévère le regarda de haut. Elle avait d'énormes lunettes a montures dorés et des plumes de paon dans les cheveux. Harry baissa la tête pour entrer dans le passage après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, 'rat de bibliothèque'.

Il vit Luna Lovegood caresser dans un coin un hibou qui possédait un air assez déranger dans son genre et qui venait de lui apporter la nouvelle édition du chicaneur. Quelques autres étudiants étaient disséminés un peu partout en groupe plus ou moins importants. Serdaigliens dans l'âme, ils aimaient dans l'ensemble se lever tôt et commencer a travailler dès le lever du jour.

Harry pris l'escalier de droite et marcha jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçon de 7ème année. Il aperçut Serion se dorer au soleil sur son couvre lit et se dépêcha d'en fermer rapidement les rideaux tout autour pour que les autres ne voient pas le serpent. Harry était certain que cela ne leurs plairaient pas tellement. Serion siffla inaudiblement, visiblement contrarié d'être interrompu au cours de son petit somme matinal. Harry connaissait suffisamment l'acariâtre petit serpent pour savoir qu'il aimait dormir au soleil plus d'une fois par jours.

Harry ouvrit sa valise et saisit son sac de cours pour y bourrer tout les livres et les fournitures dont il allait avoir besoin pour les cours d'aujourd'hui. Il plaça soigneusement le kit pré rétréci de potions dans la poche latérale, et les trois manuels dont il aurait besoin dans l'autre. Quelques bouteilles d'encre, des plumes, trois rouleaux de parchemin et trois cahiers plus tard et il était prêt a partir.

_§A plus tard, Serion, §_ siffla Harry après s'être assurer que personne n'était dans le coin, la plupart des élèves étant partit se doucher ou déjeuners.

Serion souleva légèrement la tête et siffla, énervé, _§Arrête de parler ou tu va encore me ruinez un __magnifique rêve.§_

Harry répliqua d'un ton sarcastique, _§Toutes mes plus profondes excuses.§_

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réaction, Harry retourna en bas de la tour et se dirigea vers les salles de classes du château. Il avait Métamorphose ce matin avec le professeur McGonagall, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas des plus généreuses avec lui. Harry se demandait parfois si c'était parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ne jamais réussir a distinguer les jumeaux Potter ou parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'Harry soit meilleurs que son Gryffondor de Daniel dans sa propre classe.

McGonagall se tenait près de son bureau lorsqu' Harry entra dans la salle de classe. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle le vit arriver et continua a observer les étudiants entrer a sa suite. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit a une table libre tout a droite de la salle. Il retira un cahier, quelques plumes et parchemins et son manuel et les déposa devant lui.

Il commença à relire le manuel, _Les plus épuisantes métamorphose magique du monde sorcier _par Pollygonna Patterson. Absorbé dans sa lecture du chapitre sur les Animagus qu'il connaissait presque par coeur il n'entendit pas sonner la cloche ni la première ni la seconde fois. Lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, même le brouhaha infernal des étudiants ne pouvaient l'en extirper. Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées et regarda le professeur McGonagall faire l'appel. Il mis de côté son manuel et saisit une de ses plumes, se préparant pour la prise de note.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, commençons. Comme vous le savez tous il s'agit de l'année de vos ASPIC et par conséquent je m'attends à ce que vous tous donniez le meilleurs de vous même dans cette classe. Le titre de vos livres vous aura sans doute donner un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend, et je vous suggère donc de faire votre travail en classe et lors de vos vos devoirs avec enthousiasme. Un dur travail vous attend. Les règles dans cette classe seront plus strictes, les travaux plus dur, et mon évaluation plus sévère encore. Si vous pensiez que la 5ème année était dure, alors je vous conseille de reconsidérer votre choix de participer a ce cours de Métamorphose pour vos ASPIC. A la fin de la semaine, cette offre ne sera plus valable. Nous sommes d'accord? »

Harry se mit rapidement a écrire tandis que le professeur McGonagall continuait son cours en expliquant comment transformer un wombat en sucre ailé. Ce ne fut que plus tard, au cours de la deuxième heure qu'ils purent enfin pratiquer l'exercice sur les wombats. McGonagall demanda a Hermione de les distribuer . Elle en donna un a chacun sauf a Harry, un air revanchard sur le visage. Harry lui fit une espèce de grimace désabusée.

'Retour a la normale.'

Il ne prit pas la peine de lever la main pour en demander, au lieu de cela il envoya silencieusement un _accio_ sur la créature restante et l'amena a sa table. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais et quelques relecture de ses notes avant de réussir. Le tout petit oiseau de sucre était plutôt mignon. Visiblement il avait créer un bébé oiseau, enfin Harry supposait, mais il en avait fait un et il regarda McGonagall.

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que d'habitude étant donner que toute son attention était tourné sur Hermione qui mordait ses lèvres en essayant vainement de réussir sa métamorphose. Harry observa ses mouvements de baguette magique pendant quelques moments avant de se retourner vers son bureau, jouant un petit moment avec le petit oisillon qu'il venait de créer.

Harry métamorphosa un bout de parchemin en une petite boule en mousse. Il observa la petite créature courir après la boule avant de se fatiguée et de tomber endormi. Ce qui tomba a pic étant donner que la cloche se mit a sonner la fin du cours. Il était l'heure de s'en aller maintenant.

« Puisque personne n'a été en mesure de métamorphoser correctement son wombat avant la fin du cours , il vous faudra rendre deux rouleau sur cet exercice pour le prochain cour. »

Des gémissements s'élevèrent tout autour de lui a cette annonce et Harry roula des yeux.

« C'était évident » murmura Harry, bannissant son oiseau de sucre dans la boîte sans prendre la peine de le retransformé. 'Laissons McGonagall le trouver et rechercher qui l'a fait.'

« J' espère également de vous 3 heures de pratique par jours jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en mesure d'y arriver. Les wombats seront disponibles après mes cours. Vous pouvez partir. »

Harry suivit nonchalamment le reste du groupe de Serdaigle hors de la salle de classe et observa avec délectation plusieurs d'entre eux prendre la direction du cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Hagrid était quelqu'un de gentil, bien sur, mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un soit assez cingler pour prendre son option vu le genre de bestiole qu'il trouvait mignonne. A part peut être des Serdaigles visiblement.

Au milieu de la foule d'étudiants traversant le hall, Harry vit Hermione marcher rapidement, la tête baissée. Elle se dirigeait probablement, tout comme lui, vers la classe de Sortilèges. Il s'aperçut également qu'elle murmurait l'incantation et ondulait sa baguette magique de temps en temps en espérant savoir exécuter le sort de métamorphose avant la fin du jour.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Harry suivit le troupeau d'étudiants se précipiter vers leur prochain cours et essaya de trouver un chemin plus rapide et moins bondé. Ce qui s'avéra nécessité bien trop de chance qu'il n'en avait étant donner que les élèves se déplaçaient partout autour des entrées des passages secrets qu'il connaissait. Lors de la première semaine de cours les étudiants avaient tendance a se regrouper pour mieux trouver les salles de leurs cours le temps de se réhabituer au labyrinthe du château, mais pas toujours. Évidemment un étudiant un tant soit peu malin utilisait un sort de repérage comme Harry en ce moment, le consultait de temps en temps et se retrouvait ainsi parfaitement a travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il atteignit la salle avant tout le monde et s'assit près de l'immense estrade dont avait besoin son directeur de Maison pour enseigner. Celui ci se trouvait sur son habituel tabouret rehausser de nombreux bouquins. Hermione entra suivit par un troupeau de filles de Gryffindor et Harry réalisa soudainement que ce cours serait double avec les Gryffondor.

« Génial » s'exclama Harry en entourant des bras ses manuel et en posant son menton dessus . « Pile ce dont j'avais besoin, voir et entendre mon frère juste avant de manger. »

La majeure partie des élèves se mélangèrent les uns les autres lorsque Flitwick se décida a faire l'appel. Il se redressa sur sa pile de livre et commença son cours par quelques remarques sur l'importance des ASPIC et sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire cette année. Ce qui laissa a Harry du temps pour réfléchir a son plan. Comment berner Rogue et entrer dans sa réserve d'ingrédients sans se faire prendre?

Son attention se reporta sur le cours lorsque le professeur Flitwick se dégagea la gorge et dit, « Nous allons faire un petit écart dans le programme et voir aujourd'hui quelques sortilèges que je ne prévoyais de vous enseigner qu'une fois que le professeur Hobday en ait parler dans son cours. »

Flitwick porta son regards sur la classe, le visage soudainement plus sinistre que d'habitude. « Si Daniel Potter ici présent n'était pas intervenu, une petite fille serait morte lors de l'attaque sur le train. »

Sur ce Daniel pencha doucement la tête dans un essai de paraître modeste auprès de Ron et surtout du troupeau des filles qui étaient entrer en même temps qu' Hermione et qui se mirent a le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'un garçon de Gryffondor lui faisait une petite tape dans le dos .

« Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il serait salutaire que vous sachiez dés aujourd'hui comment vous défendre contre eux. Est ce que quelqu'un connaît le type de créature qui a attaqué le train? »

Hermione leva immédiatement la main et Harry soupira mentalement.

« Oui, Mlle Granger? » demanda ardemment le professeur Flitwick .

« Les Tragoloths, monsieur. Ce sont des variantes du Lethifold : au lieu de sucer la conscience de leurs victime et d'en dévorer la chairs comme de simples Lethifolds, ils se nourrissent de la magie d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier. S'ils en ont l'occasion, tout comme les Détraqueurs, ils essayeront de vous embrasser. Cependant leur baiser vous volera votre noyau magique au lieu de votre âme. »

« Très bien, Mlle Granger, 10 points pour Serdaigle. »

Hermione rayonna et ouvrit son cahier pour y inscrire les points dans ses notes. Harry savait qu'elle aimait maintenir un compte et qu'elle y notait toujours combien de points elle avait gagné, qu'elle classait même par cours, par jours, par semaines et par thème. C' était presque comme si elle essayait constamment de battre ses propres records personnels.

« Est ce que quelqu'un sait comment combattre un Tragoloths? «

Daniel leva prudemment la main. Le professeur Flitwick l'invita a répondre. « J'ai utiliser les sorts Expecto Patronum et Magica Esse, monsieur. »

« Partiellement vrai » dit Flitwick, en inclinant la tête. « 5 points pour Gryffindor. Le sort du Patronus ne fonctionne pas réellement contre le Tragoloth puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'un éloignement temporaire. Cependant son utilisation au cours de la bataille était une bonne idée pour amplifier le moral des combattants. »

Ron lança un regard réprobateur vers le professeur a l'annonce du nombre de points attribués et tourna a un rouge typiquement Weasley tandis qu'Harry l'observait amusé. On aurait presque dit que Daniel se nourrissait avec délectation de l'attention dont il était l'objet. Parvati, Lavande, et Jessica lui lançaient de nombreux regards admirateur. Quelques garçons des deux maisons le regardait également avec envie.

Harr pris des notes lorsque son directeur de maison se décida enfin a commencer son cours. Il nota soigneusement les explications de Flitwick sur le comment et le pourquoi du fonctionnement du bouclier d'essence. Ils s'interrompirent alors et commencèrent la pratique.

Daniel fit un bouclier argenté translucide lors de son premier essai et Flitwick fit remarqué que cela avait dut être l'adrénaline provoquée par ce qui s'était produit dans le train qui l'avait motivée. Hermione fit un bouclier légèrement plus foncé et Harry en trois coups de baguette magique produisit un bouclier impeccable. Daniel s'en aperçut et retint l'attention du Professeur Flitwick jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe .

Les étudiants commençaient à réussir a former de faibles boucliers vers la fin du cours et le professeur Flitwick leur assigna de continuer leurs essai durant la semaine ainsi qu'un devoir sur la façon dont fonctionne le ME bouclier et les différences de l'utilisation du Patronus contre un Tragoloths et contre un Détraqueur.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et chaque étudiant se dépêchèrent de sortir par la porte pour s'installer à leur table avant que la nourriture n' ait été entièrement mangée. Chaque couloirs étaient quasiment bloqué par des gosses de la premières a la septièmes années essayant de se diriger vers le grand Hall. Harry vit Drago en pleine tentative d'intimidation d'une troisième année et il lança silencieusement un sortilège d'immobilisation en passant derrière le Serpentard.

Le grand Hall semblait inonder sous un indescriptible vacarme. Harry put voir Ron et Daniel piquer un peu de nourriture avant d'aller s'asseoir a la table. Hermione était plonger dans un livre avec un sandwich devant elle manifestement intact. Luna se reposait rêveusement à coté d'elle avec son nouveau chicaneur à l'envers dans les mains.

Harry décida de s'asseoir à côté d'eux et posa son sac sur le sol a coté de celui d' Hermione. Il s' assis sur le banc et commença à prendre de la nourriture dans les plats environnants. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil tandis qu'il amassait des quantités par ailleurs assez ridicules de viande dans son assiette. Il mangea quelques morceaux de poulets puis se versa un grand verre de jus de potiron pour aller de pair avec son repas.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry leva la tête et regarda pensivement la table principale. Ses yeux rencontrèrent momentanément ceux du professeur Rogue avant de s'éloigner. Il savait combien l'année en Potion allait être ennuyeuse, surtout avec l'autre machin graisseux. La meilleure manière d'y remédier était de voler une bonne partie de sa réservé personnelle. Le mystère rendrait Rogue complètement fou.

D'abord il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne diversion pendant le cours. Harry mâcha quelques poissons un moment en y réfléchissant. Et soudain il eu une idée. Il jeta soigneusement un ou deux coups d'oeil du coin des yeux sur Hermione qui lisait toujours son livre de Potion en essayant de l'apprendre par coeur afin de pouvoir gagner des points pour Serdaigle dés son premier cours. 'Compte la dessus', pensa Harry.

Maintenant qu'il savait comment organiser sa diversion, Harry réfléchit a la suite des opération : comment allait il arriver jusqu'à la réserve en quittant la classe en plein cours sans que Snape ni qui que ce soit d'autre parmi les élèves ne s'en aperçoivent. Il allait également falloir qu'il jette un coup d'oeil a la serrure magique, Rogue l'avait sans aucun doute changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait forcée. il lui faudrait donc analyser le verrou, le forcer, entrer, voler les ingrédients, sortir, remettre le verrou en place et rejoindre son siège. Il allait également devoir s'avancer dans la préparation de sa potion afin qu'une fois revenu il ne soit pas repérer du fait de son retard.

Harry quitta le grand Hall après manger et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ou se trouvait certains livres dont il allait avoir besoin pour peaufiner les devoirs qu'il venait de recevoir ce matin. Madame Pince l' observa de son regard perçant, ce qui rendit Harry particulièrement inconfortable. Elle ne l'avait jamais tracasser de la sorte avant, pourquoi semblait elle se méfier autant aujourd'hui ? Harry secoua ses épaule pour se débarrasser de l'énervante sensation d'être observer et passa en revue les étagères avant d'en retirer trois livres soigneusement choisi. Madame Pince maugréa, inspecta les livres en question et finit par le les lui rendre. Il se dépêcha de descendre dans les cachots ou se tenait les cours de Rogues.

Les cours du professeur Rogue était les seuls au cours desquels Harry s'asseyait au fond de la classe au lieu du premier rang habituel. Cette particularité s'expliquait par le simple fait que Rogue était un crétin congénital qui prenait manifestement plaisir a insulter Harry. Il avait pour habitude de prétendre qu'Harry cherchait a s'attirer la renommée de son frère afin de le rejoindre en terme d'arrogance.

Une fois de plus le laboratoire de Potions était vide lorsqu'il arriva, ce qui ne le surpris pas le moins du monde. Personne n'aimait être dans la même pièce que le professeur Rogue plus longtemps qu'ils n'y étaient obliger. Beaucoup s'enfuyaient littéralement dès la sonnerie de fin des cours en essayant de partir le plus furtivement possible de leurs sièges.

Harry posa ses affaires sur la table devant lui et en sortit son nécessaire a potions. Il pointa sa baguette magique dessus et lança silencieusement le sort de ré-agrandissement. Son chaudron et ses ingrédients grandirent aussitôt de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il ait arrêter le sortilège d'un mouvement du poignet . Les élèves les moins suicidaires se dépêchaient également de préparer leurs affaires avant la début des cours. Le professeur Rogue avait certaines opinions a ce sujet qu'il valait mieux suivre si l'ont tenaient a ses fins de semaines.

Harry saisi un cahier vert blanchit par la chaux dans son sac et l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page. Il écrivit dessus la date, l'année scolaire, et le titre de la potion écrite sur le tableau. Puis il nota rapidement toutes les instructions et les conseils de préparation sur les pages blanches suivantes. Enfin il vérifia une deuxième fois ses notes pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublier.

Alors Harry ouvrit son manuel a la page correspondant a la potion demandée, qui était le Polynectar, et jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil a ses notes. Snape était connus pour sa façon très spéciale d'enseigner, laquelle consistait a laisser ses élèves faire des erreurs pour mieux leurs faire a la fin du cours de cruelle remarque suivit de non moins cruelles notations. Parfois il lui arrivait de compliquer d'avantage encore la préparation d'une potion par quelques consignes discrètement écrites au tableau. Harry employa le temps qu'il avait gagner sur le reste de la classe a s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit chaque consignes aussi parfaitement qu'elles pouvaient l' être.

Le reste de la classe arriva et Harry se crispa lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était double avec les Poufsouffles. Les blaireaux étaient notoirement connut pour leurs records d'explosion de chaudrons qui rivalisaient sérieusement avec Neville Longdubas lui même. Harry put même prédire lesquels allait de toute évidences exploser rien qu'en observant Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan s'asseoir trois rangs devant lui.

Les derniers élèves arrivèrent lentement et s'installèrent, laissant Harry tout seul dans le fond. Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones se trouvaient avec Hermione à la première rangée. Terry Boot et l'Anthony Goldstein se trouvaient juste derrière elles en train de sortir leurs affaires. Cela l'arrangea puisqu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être a coté d'un Poufsouffles. D'un autre coté Hermione bien sur, ne ferait pas un mauvais partenaire mais elle était déjà installer en trio avec deux autres filles. Ses amis, Padma et Su, n' étaient nulle part en vue et Harry devina qu'elles étaient sans doute au cours d'étude des Moldus du professeur Butterworth.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et Harry soupira intérieurement, roulant des yeux. Ses entrées théatrales finissaient par lassés avec le temps. Rogue se lança immédiatement dans une diatribe sur l'importance des breuvages magiques et sur la difficulté des ASPIC. Il continua a décrire la manière dont son cours allait être extrêmement difficile cette année et le comment du pourquoi il allait veiller a expulser de celui ci tout les élèves dont il noterait l'incapacité. Un peu après avoir finit de parler, son regard s'attarda sur la classe et rencontra soudainement celui de Harry. Il se mit a sourire d'un air indéfinissable.

Harry résista a la profonde envie de lui faire un doigts d'honneur et fit prendre a son visage l'air le plus neutre et ennuyeux qu'il put. Les yeux de Rigues se rétrécirent et Harry senti une étrange sensation le picoter derrière son oeil gauche. Il détacha son regards de celui de son professeur, et se senti immédiatement mieux.

« Génial » murmura Harry a voix basse. « Voilà que ce crétin possède une vision laser maintenant? »

« Que dites vous, Potter? » ricana Rogue en s'approchant de lui. « Vous essayer toujours par n'importe quel moyen d'attirer l'attention de vos camarades, a ce que je vois. Tout comme votre frère. »

« Je n'ai rien dit professeur. »

« Dans ce cas vous feriez mieux de commencer votre Polynectar, Potter ! « Rogue retourna lentement a son bureau et contempla silencieusement sa classe.

Les autres étudiants comprirent aussitôt le message et déballèrent leurs affaires pour commencer leurs potions. Harry alla jusqu'au placard a ingrédients et en sortit ceux nécessaire a cette potion magique ci. Il y prit des Chrysopes, des herbes de sisymbres, les feuilles de mandragore, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap et de l'encre de calmar. En passant devant la table d'Hermione ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner le dos.

Après avoir habilement organiser ses ingrédients en quelques piles adroitement disposées, Harry fut prêt. Il consulta les premières lignes d' instructions de son livre et saisi un couteau. Avec dextérité, Harry coupa la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap en quelques morceaux égaux a l'aide d'une faucille avant de les placer de côté. Il parcouru de son doigt le bas de la page et repéra les instructions suivantes; Il déchiqueta l'herbe de sisymbres, broya en poudre les feuilles de mandragore puis il fit mariner les Chrysopes tout en mettant de coté une moitie de fiole d'encre de calmar.

Avant qu' Harry n'ait finit son travail de préparation, la salle de classe étaient remplie de diverses fumée couleurs pastel. Hermione en avait une bleu tandis que les deux filles à sa table et quelques autres élèves autour d'eux en obtenaient une jaune et qu' Ernie et Justin arrivaient a en faire une rose. Harry secoua la tête en se demandant comment diable certains élèves avaient bien put arriver jusqu'en classe d'ASPIC avec Rogue.

Harry versa dans son chaudron deux béchers d'eau qu'il plaça à ébullition. A la seconde même ou elle commença a bouillir, Harry diminua la flamme et mit soigneusement la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap dans le chaudron, une écaille à la fois. Sa potion émit une fumée colorée d'un bleu léger lorsqu'il raviva les flammes.

Il ajouta doucement l'herbe de sisymbres et laissa cuire un petit quart d'heure tout en remuant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne un vert profond. Il reposa le pot d'herbe et versa délicatement la poudre de mandragore dans son chaudron. Douze minutes plus tard et Harry mélangeait l'encre de calmar dans le breuvage magique tout en l'observant tourner a un vert jaunâtre.

Il restait a Harry a ajouter l' ingrédient final et ce dans très exactement dix minutes. Il s'arrêta un moment pour reconsulter les consignes écrites au tableau . Il détecta alors un mouvement sur sa gauche et faillit sursauter. Rogue dévisageait son chaudron, son affreux nez graisseux touchait pratiquement la surface du liquide bouillonnant. Harry retint son souffle.

S' il repérait le moindre minuscule petit défaut, Rogue lancerait un _evanesco_ sur son chaudron et attribuerait un zéro a Harry pour son travail. Il profiterait également de l'occasion pour enlever des points a Serdaigle et chercher a lui infliger une détention s'il répondait. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque Rogue s'éloigna a contrecœur vers une autre table commenter le travail d'un Poufsouffles. Après avoir froler le désastre, son plan se déroulait en fait bien mieux que prévu.

Harry ajouta les Chrysopes puis mit une partie de sa potion dans une fiole qu'il posa sur son bureau. Entre temps il remplit sans se faire voir un bêcher entier de sa potion qu'il mit dans son nécessaire a potion juste avant que Rogue ne fasse disparaître sa préparation avant de prendre sa fiole. Il nettoya sa table et remit les ingrédients qui lui restaient dans le placard.

Il attendit alors patiemment qu'Hermione, la première après lui a avoir finit, ne prenne un peu de sa potion dans une fiole pour mettre son plan en action. D'un petit compartiment d'un coin de la sale il fit rapidement, a l'aide sa baguette, voler d'un Wingardium leviosa silencieusement bien placé une fiole de fumier de coléoptères vers son chaudron. Mais Hermione se retourna soudainement et heurta la fiole qui tomba dans la potion de Susan juste a coté d'elle. Les résultats furent immédiats.

Une grande colonne de fumée s'éleva dans la classe dans un grand vacarme lorsque la potion de Susan Bones éclata avec son chaudron. Les filles et le professeur Snape furent quasi totalement recouverts d'une épaisse boue jaune et cela ne prit guère longtemps avant que Rogue ne leurs hurle dessus. Harry pendant ce temps avait courut jusqu'à la réserve personnelle de Rogue et en analysait la serrure.

Au bout de quatre minutes qui lui parurent particulièrement longues, Harry finit par la crocheter d'un sortilège approprier sans déclencher le sort d'alerte de son professeur. Balayant rapidement des yeux les étagères Harry lança tout aussi vite de multiples _accios _sur les articles dont il avait besoin et les bourra dans les poches de sa robe. En deux minutes a peine il eu assez d'ingrédients pour faire deux fois la potion d'animagus désirée et il referma rapidement la porte.

Il suait maintenant, et il dû essuyer son visage avec la manche de sa robe avant de regagner sa place a sa table. Les lunettes de Harry s' embrumèrent du fait de ses profondes respirations avant qu'il ne finisse par se calmer.

Peu de temps et une sonnerie plus tard Harry, dont le coeur tambourinait particulièrement fort dans sa poitrine sortit du cours de potions. Il parcourut le sac sur les épaules les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la grande salle pour y dîner.

Les meilleurs plans étaient toujours les plus simples.

* * *

Merci au bon paquet de personne ayant mit cette histoire dans leurs liste d'alerte. J'espère qu'il en seront encore plus satisfait par la suite et qu'il la mettront dans leurs favoris. Comme ça d'avantage de gens en auront connaissance en consultant leurs profil. ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le premier mois de l'année passa en un éclair tandis qu'Harry s'installait, lui et son premier breuvage d'initiation a la formation d' Animagus, dans un endroit très peu fréquenté. Jamais personne ne venait dans les toilettes de Mimy Geignarde, bien que celle ci en dépit du fait d'être une fantôme assez déranger dans son genre n'était pas une si mauvaise compagnie.

Mimy geignarde flotta en l'air près de lui et jeta un regard au breuvage magique qu'il brassait. A ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait été fasciné par les potions lorsqu' elle était à l'école. Malheureusement pour elle, cette fascination particulière n'avait pas particulièrement arranger ses problèmes sociaux, voir même les avait aggraver.

Au yeux d'Harry, il lui semblait qu'elle avait souffert des mêmes cheveux graisseux et de la même peau acnéique huilante que Rogue du temps de son père et de ses oncles. Ce lieu était idéal mais il lui fallait tout de même pour l'occuper supporter ses histoires sanglotantes, se munir d' un chiffon pour protéger son visage et prendre de nombreuses douches pour se débarrasser de l'odeur.

« La potion sera finit dans combien de temps, Harry? » le questionna Mimy en dévisageant ses lunettes ronde tout en posant le bout de ses doigts sur le bord opposé du chaudron.

Harry repoussa les lunettes en question sur son nez et pris un livre pour en balayer du doigt les pages a la recherche des instructions suivantes. Il compara l'état actuel de sa potion à celui auquel elle était supposé être et gémit. Harry secoua silencieusement la tête.

« Aucune idée, je dois déjà réussir a réparer les débats ou bien je risque de tout devoir recommencer à zéro. »

Mimy émit un petit gémissement et hocha la tête en signe de compassion tout en frottant son menton.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu as rater la synchronisation ?"

« Non » dit Harry, tout en fronçant les sourcils pensivement en regardant son chaudron bouillonner.

Mimy se plongea aussitôt dans l'une de ses crises de gémissement dont elle seule avait le secret, criant que c'était entièrement sa faute et pestant contre quelqu'un s'appelant Olive Hornby. Harry la réconforta gentiment, voir assez impatiemment, et sorti son cahier de potions de son sac de cour poser près de lui sur le plancher. Il se mit a chercher dans un coin du livre ses notes sur la potion, balaya des doigts la liste d'observation, fit une pause, jeta un regard sur la potion puis re-vérifia le contenu de ses notes.

« Aha! » s'exclama soudainement Harry, Mimy s'immobilisa instantanément entre deux sanglots. « Je sais ce qui a mal tourné, Mimy. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc ne me dérange pas. J'ai fait une erreur, mais heureusement cela ne devrait prendre qu' environ cinq jours pour la réparer, et encore dix jours pour rattraper le temps perdu et la rendre utilisable pour le rituel. »

Mimy hocha morosement la tête avant de se lever et d' errer dans un coin de la grande caverne. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et l'observa inspecter une grande sculpture de serpent géant entourée d'eau. Lorsqu' elle l'avait suivi jusqu' ici pour la première fois, c'était par simple curiosité, pour voir ce que pouvait bien y faire le jeune Voldemort.

Naturellement, elle avait mis du temps a s'habituer a la chambre des secret. Un mois plus tôt lorsqu' il avait commencé pour la première fois le brassage, Mimy avait essayé de le convaincre que jamais les filles ni les professeurs ne venaient dans ses toilettes si elle ne posait pas de problèmes. Elle avait même offert d'arrêter d'inonder les toilettes et les éviers si Harry brassait le breuvage magique la haut dans ses toilettes au lieu d'ici dans la chambre, où elle savait que le monstre l'ayant tuer avait vécut pendant des siècles. À contre-coeur elle avait finit pas accepter qu'il y fasse sa potion lorsqu'il avait menacer de la faire loin d'elle et de ne plus jamais retourner la voir.

Après tout a quoi bon avoir une chambre secrète si personne ne l'emploie? Et puis, c'était un endroit parfaitement sûr, tout bonnement parce que le mot de passe de l'entrée était en Fourchelang. Harry était en effet le seul Fourchelang d' Europe hormis Voldemort, c'était l'assurance que jamais personne ne puisse accidentellement tomber sur la potion. Harry n'allait sûrement pas prendre le risque d'être découvert ou de voir sa potion ruiner par contamination.

La nuit tombait déjà lorsqu' Harry ajouta les yeux bouillis de salstrak dans le chaudron, il était épuisé et particulièrement affamé. Il était dans la chambre des secrets depuis bien avant le dîner et il était plus de deux heures du matin à sa montre. Il nettoya un peu la table qu'il avait transfigurer, retira le chiffon de sa tête et le bourra dans sa poche.

« Tu part déjà? » soupira tristement Mimy geignarde, un froncement de sourcils gravé profondément sur son visage.

« ouais » dit Harry en mettant son sac sur son épaule et en marchant vers la bouche d'entrée. « il est tard et je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire attraper par Rusard ou Mme Norris. »

« Quand est ce que tu reviens? » demanda Mimy qui l'avait suivit en flottant derrière lui.

Harry soupira et murmura le mot '_escaliers' _en Fourchelang. Il commença à monter les marches après qu'elles se soient formé dans un brusque coup de vent qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry bailla a s'en fendre la mâchoire tout en remontant dans les toilettes de Mimy geignarde du deuxième étage. Il n'y avait que très peu de marche en comparaison de ce qu'il y aurait logiquement dut en avoir, vu à quelle distance au-dessous de l'école ils étaient supposer être, songea Harry tout en se sentant particulièrement heureux que la magie permettre ce genre de chose n'ayant aucun sens.

Il dit au revoir a Mimy et sortit rapidement des toilettes des filles. Il avait une sempiternelle promenade à travers le château a parcourir et cinq escaliers supplémentaires a grimper. Rien que d'y penser lui donna mal a la tête et le fit d'avantage encore se sentir lourd et fatigué.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entra lourdement par le trou du portrait. Il ne prêta aucune attention au regard pesant de la vieille bibliothécaire. L'effet prévu de son regard fut totalement ruiné par son bâillement et elle se renfrogna dans son cadre. Tandis que le portrait se refermait derrière lui, il put l'entendre murmurer son mécontentement d' être réveillé à une heure si tardive

« Où était tu ? »

Passablement effrayé, Harry s'immobilisa sur la marche de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule et aperçut Hermione sur un des divans devant le feu. Ses cheveux étaient emmêler dans un désordre sauvage et ses grands yeux bruns clignotait de sommeil. On aurait presque dit qu'elle venait de faire l'amour.

« Qu'est ce que tu est en train de faire? »

Hermione le regardait toujours tout en se redressant dans des piles de rouleaux de parchemin qui l'entourait. « N'essaye pas de jouer a ça avec moi, Harry. Je sais que tu part souvent tard la nuit. »

Harry l'observa « Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Hermione. Je te conseille d'aller dormir un peu. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Je suis préfète en chef. » s'indigna fermement Hermione, les mains appuyées sur les hanches a coté du divan. « Ce sont mes affaires et si tu ne me le dit pas je vais être obliger d'aller voir le professeur Flitwick. »

« Bibliothèque. » mentit Harry, en maintenant son visage stoïque.

« La bibliothèque est fermée. »

Harry gesticula. « Et alors ? »

Elle trépigna, « Tu veut dire que -- »

« Oui. » répondit il en continuant de l'observer.

« Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle pour être allez dans la bibliothèque après l'heure de fermeture ! Et dix autres en moins pour errer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu! »

Harry souleva un sourcil et répondit effrontément « Est ce que c'est tout? »

« Non! »grogna Hermione. « Tu aura une semaine de retenue de la part de Rusard soit en sur! »

Harry hocha la tête, se retourna brusquement et monta deux par deux les marches de l'escalier. Il claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui, ignorant les grognements et les murmures contrariés de ses partenaires de Maison. Il laissa tomber sans autre cérémonie son sac par terre et tira sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Il la jeta sur le coté et s'assit sur son lit, envoyant valdinguer ses chaussures au loin.

Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et ouvrit les rideaux autour de son lit. Terry Boot marmonnait inaudiblement contre lui, mais Harry ignora l'adolescent râleur et boutonneux. Avant de fermer ses rideaux il lança un sort sans baguette d'apaisement sur les mécontents du dortoirs puis s'effondra sur son lit. Serion siffla d'un air menaçant et s'enroula autour de l'un des piliers du lit tout en pestant qu' Harry l'avait presque écrasé. Celui ci ne pris même pas la peine de lui faire des excuses étant donner qu'il était actuellement en pleine séance de test de son lit moelleux.

La première pensée qui pénétra son esprit embrumé et agacé fut qu'après tout Hermione Granger était comme les autres. ' Elle est exactement comme une de ses filles qui geignent de leurs malheur tout en se transformant parfois en de véritable chienne. Qui donc se soucis du doux parfum de ses cheveux ou de la manière sensuelle dont elle a de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle se concentre ? Qui ? Ce n'est qu'une préfete en chef fouineuse aux cheveux continuellement emmêlé. Comme on en trouve facilement dix a la douzaine.

Harry sombra finalement dans un profond sommeil plutôt agité. Il rêva de dizaines d'animaux aux poils bruns touffus qui lui hurlaient dessus en le frappant avec des livres et en essayant de le mordre. Il se réveilla brusquement le lendemain matin et trembla en repensant au cauchemar d'un Rogue munit d'un insigne de préfete essayant de l'embrasser.

Il écarta légèrement ses rideaux et s'aperçut d'un regard vers la fenêtre d'ou filtrait une lumière gris rose qu'il venait de se réveiller a une heure bien plus tardive que celle dont il avait l'habitude. Harry soupira et s'effondra de nouveau dans son oreiller . Il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour se préparer au cours de rune antiques. Il soupira a nouveau, se releva à contre-coeur et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes avant de sortir du lit.

Une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans la bibliothèque a essayer de se glisser furtivement dans la section interdite. 'Essayer' parce que Madame Pince le suivait des yeux comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, un air soupçonneux sur le visage. Harry s'interrogea sur ce soudain changement d'attitude a son égard. Au lieu de pouvoir prendre quelques livres visiblement prometteurs qu'il avait repérer dans le catalogue pour ses recherche sur les Horcruxes, Harry fut forcé de battre en retraite et de se dépêcha d'aller en classe pour ne pas être en retard.

Le professeur Babbling était en pleine conversation avec Hermione lorsqu'il finit par arrivé et il se dirigea aussitôt dans une direction opposé. Il s'éloigna vers les tables les plus proches des fenêtres donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'y assit. Harry sortit son livre, _Traduction avancée des Runes, des_ _hiéroglyphes magiques et des Logogrammes,_ et en commença la lecture.

Hermione s' assis à côté de lui au moment même ou la deuxième sonnerie retenti. Il replongea le nez dans son livre, le visage dénué de toutes émotions. Elle essaya de lui parler mais le professeur Babbling commença son cours en actionnant le projecteur de diapositives magiques. Harry saisi une plume et un parchemin et commença à prendre des notes sur les runes égyptiennes.

Tandis qu'il écrivait, Harry s' imagina dans un de ces tombeaux de la vallée des rois, sale, en sueur et essayant par tout les moyens de rivaliser avec ses prédécesseur. Ce serait génial, songea il en finissant un griffonnage à côté de ses notes dans la marge. Le Professeur Babbling passa a une autre diapo. Harry tourna la page et cessa de s'imaginer en briseur de malédiction.

Hermione essayait d'attirer son attention mais il l' ignorait et continuait a écrire la tête plongée dans ses notes. Être juste a coté d'elle commençait a le rendre fou ; et pas une bonne folie. Elle s'était imprégner d' un léger parfum de fleur qui faisait des ravages dans sa concentration.

Il n'avait rien a lui dire et elle n'avait sûrement rien a lui dire qu'il ne veuille entendre. Il avait été idiot de lui adresser la parole rien qu'une seule fois. Harry se concentra pour tenter d'oublier son parfum en dessinant les runes exactement comme elles étaient décrites a l'écran.

« Harry-- » essaya a nouveau Hermione.

Il ne lui répondit pas et elle essaya a nouveau. Harry se contenta de scribouiller les conseils que le professeur venait juste de leur prodiguer a propos des sphinx.

Le professeur Babbling s'approcha de leur table et demanda « Mlle Granger, M. Potter. Pourriez vous racontez a la classe ce que vous pouvez bien vous dire de si intéressant ? »

Hermione tourna au rose fuchsia et secoua vivement la tête lorsque tout la classe dirigea son regard sur eux. Harry, nullement affecter par les douzaine de regard posés sur lui secoua tranquillement la tête. Lorsqu' enfin le professeur de runes antique finit par se détourner d'eux pour retourner a son bureau, Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise et mis son rouleau au bord de la table. On aurait dit qu' elle essayait de se cacher derrière lui, mais son intense rougissement ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu aussi facilement dans une salle de cour.

Elle fut la première à se lever et a partir dès que la cloche sonna la fin du cour. Harry se leva lentement et rangea tout aussi lentement ses affaires. Le Professeur Babbling était occupé a remettre a zéro le projecteur magique tout au fond de la classe et a réorganiser ses notes pour le cour suivant.

Harry balança son sac sur son épaule, sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers le cour du professeur Vector de l'autre côté de l'école. Il évita les embouteillages d'étudiants et se glissa dans un passage secret qui lui raccourcit son voyage presque de moitié. Il sortit de l'autre côté du couloir de la classe de Métamorphose et se dépêcha de monter trois escaliers.

Harry entra dans la salle tout juste derrière ses camarades de Maison et pris un siège au premier rang. C'était le seul cour ou tout les élèves se mettait volontairement au premier rang parce que le professeur Vector écrivait vraiment _très_ petit au tableau. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la classe et vit Hermione au premier rang trois rangée plus loin. Il se retourna et retira de son sac une flopée de papiers composés de toutes les équations, observations, méthodes d'analyse et références du travail de la semaine dernière.

Il jeta rapidement un nouveau coup d'oeil vers elle même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lui parler ni de corriger quoi que ce soit étant donner que le professeur Vector commençait son cour. D'ailleurs celle ci commença par demander a quelques élèves de distribuer les documents du cour d'aujourd'hui. Harry se leva de son siège et attendit que Terry Boot arrive pour lui remettre la moitié des documents qu'il venait de recevoir.

Terry Boot donna les documents restant a Hermione qui les prit en le gratifiant d'un large sourire, ce qui valut a Boot un regard mauvais de la part d'Harry, avant d'aller redonner au professeur le reste de la pile inutilisée.

La classe devint totalement silencieuse tandis que le professeur après être retourner a son bureau commença a faire quelques mouvements de baguette pour faire apparaître une écriture crayonnante au tableau. Une bonne partie de la classe se mit a recopier les diverses consignes et autres conseils écrit sur le tableau, remplissant la salle de bruit de grattement de plume. Harry lança une partie d'un sortilège de copie sur son parchemin et la seconde sur le tableau noir.

Le professeur Vector rangea quelques feuilles dans sa sacoche puis remonta sur l'estrade du côté d' Hermione de la pièce. « Nous étudierons désormais les Retourneur de temps jusqu'à la fin du semestre. »

Harry vit la main d' Hermione s'élever brusquement dans les airs et y onduler frénétiquement. Le Professeur Vector la regarda fixement et continua, « Je vais supposer que vous savez tous ce qu'est un Retourneur de temps, d'accord ?. »

La main d' Hermione se reposa sur la table presque aussi vite que le rouge sur ses joues. Harry refusa mentalement de se sentir honteux pour elle. Il l' observa gesticulé sur sa chaise avant de recentré son attention sur sa plume. La pauvre commençait à trembler d' épuisement a force de copier toutes ces notes.

« La découverte des voyage dans le temps coïncide avec l'invention de la poudre de cheminette. Garry et Miranda Dangerfield avaient été engagés par le ministère de la magie pour mettre au point une manière de voyager rapidement a l'aide de poudre magique. Il passèrent par plus de deux mille échecs et par presque autant de semi échec avant de tomber par hasard sur ce qu'ils nommèrent La poudre d' Anachromagus. Ce qui est assez ironique étant donner qu'un Anachromagus signifie ' Quelqu'un qui n'a pas le temps' «

« L'utilisation d'un Retourneur de temps vous fera vieillir rapidement si vous l'utilisez précipitamment, trop souvent, pour un voyage trop lointain ou tout simplement si vous en utilisez trop. Les Dangerfiel l'ont découvert a leurs dépend lorsqu' ils ont commencé à examiner de manière approfondie leur invention après avoir fourni leur poudre de déplacement par cheminée au ministère. Garry se vit vieillir a un taux alarmant et mourut prématurément de mort naturelle devant son épouse et sa fille. Miranda Dangerfield confia le projet au ministère et les Retourneurs de temps ont par la suite trouver leurs place au département des mystères. »

« Le voyage certifié le plus lointain qu'un sorcier ait put réaliser a ce jour est de vingt-trois heures. Certains ont émis la théorie que retourner a une époque trop lointaine n'est pas permis par la magie naturelle du fait des trop nombreuses possibilités de changements que cela provoquerait. On pense qu'il ne faut jamais changer tout ce qui s'est produit dans le passé en raison des résultats tragiques qui se sont déroulés par le passé lors des tentatives expérimentales. On estime en théorie qu'il n'y a aucun risques tant que la personne n'agit pas sur la chronologie prévue. »

Le bout de sa plume se cassa net contre le parchemin et Harry en sortit à la hâte une autre de son sac. Il continua à prendre des notes a la main et au bout d'un petit moment il commença a se demander s'il n'allait pas balancer cette foutu plume vu la douleur qui agitait son poignet. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de risquer de mettre sa menace a exécution étant donner que le cour de théorie finit par s'arrêter. Elle ondula de nouveau sa baguette magique vers le tableau et celui ci s'effaça de lui même. Plusieurs étudiants émirent un soupir de satisfaction tandis que d'autre gémissaient de ne pas avoir eu le temps de finir de recopier.

Le professeur fit apparaître au tableau les consignes du semestre.

_Vous devez trouver une équation d'arythmancie qui une fois mise en application puisse faire fonctionner un Retourneur de temps. L'étudiant ayant trouver l'équation la plus efficace pour un voyage dans le temps sera inscrit dans le podium des meilleurs arythmanciens de l'année. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du semestre pour accomplir ce projet.  
_  
Harry se massa le poignet après avoir finit de copier les consignes et rangea ses affaires. Hermione flânait a côté de la table lorsqu'il s'en alla rapidement. Il se demanda après coup si c'était lui qu'elle attendait ou le professeur Victor. Au lieu d 'essayez de le découvrir, Harry s'orienta rapidement dans le château et se dirigea vers le grand Hall.

Aujourd'hui il s'assit à l'extrémité de la table des Serdaigles et mangea tranquillement son mouton tout en lisant les notes qu'il venait juste de prendre durant le cour. Près de lui était un nouveau cahier qu'il venait de commencer à remplir d'idées sur la façon d'approcher le problème posé par professeur Vector. Les quantités et les qualités des différent genres de verre, de métal, et de mélange de sable devaient être soigneusement établies. Alors seulement il aurait a essayer plusieurs processus et a s'appliquer a la construction d'un modèle réduit s'il arrivait a obtenir les matériaux.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de manger, Harry but rapidement son jus de potiron et se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque au quatrième étage. Madame Pince passa aussitôt en mode 'suspect repéré' lorsqu'il entra et Harry fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée. La bibliothécaire réagissait vraiment bizarrement avec lui ces temps ci.

Pendant les vingt minutes qui le séparaient du début du cour de défense contre les forces de mal, Harry rechercha et trouva dans le catalogue quelques livres qui lui semblèrent prometteurs sur le sujet. En quelques sortilèges il extirpa des hautes rangées de la Bibliothèques les quelques livres aux couvertures dorées qui l'intéressaient.

Il parvint même lorsqu'elle fut distraite par un élève a saisir ceux l'intéressant dans la réserve interdite malgré les risques évidents d'être attrapé par la bibliothécaire particulièrement plus observatrice que d'habitude. Si tout allait bien il y aurait au moins quelque chose au sujet des Horcruxes dans l'un des sept livres qu'il venait de rétrécir d'un sortilège informulé sans baguette et de mettre dans sa poche.

Elle l'observa de ses yeux perçant lorsqu'il lui tendit les livres qu'il venait d'emprunter, sauf bien sur ceux minuscules dans sa poche, pour qu'elle les enregistre comme étant emprunter par Harry Potter puis elle les lui rendit de mauvaise grâce et l' observa partir. Dehors, Harry lança un sort de repérage pour localiser la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis un mois que la rentrée était passée la salle était la seule a toujours changer de place dans les différentes ailes et a différents étages. Le regard fixer sur le sortilège dirigeant sa baguette magique, Harry se dépêcha de trouver le chemin le plus court. Le Professeur Hobday n'acceptait pas les excuses.

Au cinquième étage, Harry esquiva un groupe de filles de troisième années qui portaient des écharpes de Gryffindor et qui pouffaient nerveusement. Il s'approchait de la salle de classe lorsque sa baguette magique pivota dans sa paume le forçant à battre de nouveau en retraite vers un escalier et à monter deux autres étages. Il tourna rapidement dans un coin et se glissa derrière une tapisserie qui pouvait raccourci son trajet si elle daignait bien s'ouvrir.

Heureusement elle le daigna et Harry cessa enfin de se dépêcher étant donner qu' il avait tout son temps maintenant. De l'autre côté du passage, Harry trouva Hermione en train de parler à Dumbledore a l'extrémité est du couloir contenant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle lui sembla dépitée. Dumbledore devait sûrement vouloir d'elle qu'elle s'occupe d'avantage encore de ses fonction de Préfete en chef.

Harry jeta un dernier regard de leur coté et entra dans la salle de classe. La majeure partie des Serdaigle vibraient avec plaisir dans toute la salle tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur leurs sièges. Sur sa gauche, Stephen Cornfoot, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, parlait à Rebecca Bradley avec un visage si rougissant qu' Harry supposa sans mal qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui. A sa droite, Mandy Brocklethurst causait avec Pansy Parkinson et Daphne Greengrass de Serpentard.

Draco était au milieu de la pièce et même sans ses crétins de service Crabbe et Goyle il agissait tout de même d'une façon plus snob et arrogante que jamais. Il était entouré par Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui pointaient du doigt Su Li et Padma Patil qui, assissent au premier rang, étaient en train de parler avec Hobday. Les Serpentard émirent soudainement un rire particulièrement cruel et Harry se détourna d'eux pour allez s'asseoir.

La cloche sonna et Harry nota qu' Hermione n'était toujours pas revenu dans la salle. Elle allait perdre des points. De quoi pouvait elle bien parler avec Dumbledore qui puisse lui faire accepter cette idée ?

Le professeur Hobday s'éloigna de Padma et de Su et réclama l'attention des étudiants. Le regard fixe d' Harry se détourna de la porte pour se poser sur le grand homme a la barbichette couleur poivre. Cela pris aux Serpentard quelques secondes a peine pour se calmer et fixer attentivement leurs professeur.

Harry tenait sa baguette du bout des doigts, dans l'attente de voir ce que Hobday allait faire. Parfois il commençait son cour par un faux duel contre un étudiant et Harry voulait être prêt. Il n'avait pas encore combattu l'homme depuis le début de l'année mais il attendait son tour avec intérêt. Hobday connaissait des sorts et des malédictions extrêmement dangereuse et ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de savoir contre qui il les lançait pour gagner.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, nous allons pouvoir commencer. D'abord par un rappel que votre rouleau de 4 pages sur les sphinx rares ou communs devra m'être rendu au prochain cour. Quant à aujourd'hui j'ai un petit quelque chose de spécial a vous montrez. Hagrid a récemment acquis un occamy. »

Harry rangea sa baguette magique et se pencha en avant. Il savait ce qu'était un occamy depuis qu'il avait lu _Les bêtes fantastiques : où les trouver_. Le sujet l'intéressait a titre personnel, il se demandait si les occamy parlaient la même langue réptilienne que les serpents et s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Hobday apporta la cage du serpent-oiseau de derrière son bureau et la posa dessus. La classe semblait un peu nerveuse, réaction légitime face a un des animaux de compagnie d' Hagrid. Tous sursautèrent lorsque la créature siffla bruyamment tout en cognant la cage. Pour Harry le sifflement était déformé par la fureur, mais il était quelque chose qu'il savait pouvoir comprendre, même si l'animal provenait de l'Inde.

_§Laisse moi sortir d'ici ou je te mord le bras jusqu'au sang , espèce de sous-produit d' humain!§  
_  
Harry mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant la voix stridente de l'occamy. Il grondait a nouveau et cognait encore plus fort les barreaux lorsque Hobday rabattit le tissu sur la cage. L'occamy utilisa sa sa queue comme un fouet a travers les barreaux de la cage qui frappa brutalement le bras nu d' Hobday, laissant une trace roue derrière elle.

_§ T'a vu ?! Maintenant sort moi de la, humain !§_

Plusieurs filles alarmées poussèrent des cris particulièrement perçant et les garçons se penchèrent en avant, désireux de voir ce que la créature allait faire d'autre. Hobday fit simplement un pas en l'arrière loin de la cage et sortit sa baguette magique. Il fit un bref mouvement pour soigner son bras et adressa un sourire à la classe. A ce moment précis la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau du professeur et lui remis une note qu'il lut rapidement avant de la replier. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir Mlle Granger. »

Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il parla de la relation entre les occamy et leur cousin éloignée les basilic. Pendant le reste du cour, Harry eu grande peine a ignorer les accès de fureur de l'occamy. Il semblait prendre plaisir a railler Hobday et Drago Malefoy.

_§Qu'est ce que tu regarde, espèce de rongeur? T'a plus de gel que de cheveux!§_

« Vous noterez que c'est un jeune occamy. Un occamy adulte aurait eu besoin d'une plus grande cage que celui-ci s'il avait passé l'inspection du département sur la réglementation et la commande des créatures magiques. L' occamy adulte typique ne devient pas plus grand qu' environ deux mètres cinquante. Cependant il est notoire que certains atteigne parfois jusqu'à quatre mètres cinquante. »

_« Tu va regretter ta douce enfance, espèce de sac de peau ridée! §_

Harry renifla fortement et pencha sa tête sur son parchemin. Plusieurs Serdaigles et Serpentard lui adressèrent des regards intrigués par son comportement. L'occamy recentra l' attention de tout le monde lorsqu' il mordit les barres, fendillant l'une d'entre elles. Il s'était également apparemment casser une de ses dent et hurlait de douleur.

Hobday recouru à un sort d'apaisement sur la pauvre créature pour pouvoir finir sa conférence. Harry se sentit soulager lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cour. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, y compris Hobday, il s'approcha de la cage, en prenant soin de rester a une distance raisonnable de la créature carnivore. Il se présenta, discuta un peu puis enleva le sort d'allégresse et ouvrit la cage.

_§Si tu veut, je possède une chambre secrète dans l'école ou tu sera le bienvenu.§_

L' occamy renifla et dit d'un ton hésitant tout en palpant sa dent cassée, _§Qu'est ce qui me dit que je peut te faire confiance Humain-serpent?§_

_§Qu'est ce que tu as a perdre? Je peux t' apporter de la nourriture et tout ce dont tu auras besoin.§  
_  
L'occamy rampa hors de la cage puis se redressa sur ses pattes arrières. _§ De la nourriture? Quel genre de nourriture?§_

_§Tout ce que les cuisines sont capable de me fournir §_ répondit Harry en posant son sac.

_§Est ce que tu pourra m'apporter de l'agneau et réparer ma dent?§  
_  
Harry hocha la tête, et l'occamy attendit un petit moment avant d'accepter de le suivre dehors. Heureux, Harry lança un sort pour soigner la dent de l'occamy puis lui indiqua la direction des toilettes des filles. Après l'avoir désillusionner, il sortit de la salle de classe en lui promettant de l'amenez a la chambre sous peu.

Tandis qu'il redescendait vers le grand Hall, Mimy sortit en volant du plancher.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit Mimy de son ton larmoyant habituel. « Est ce que c'est bientôt l' heure pour toi de venir travailler a la potion? »

« Ouais, je descend dans la chambre sous peu » dit Harry en la contournant pour se dépêcher d'aller au cuisine saisir le plus de morceau d'agneau qu'il pourrait porter.

Harry passa la soirée dans la chambre des secrets a écouter Serion et Oorjit, qui était le nom de l'occamy, se quereller comme deux vieux amis. Mimy Geignarde planait au dessus de lui tandis qu'il introduisait des ingrédients dans le chaudron tout en lisant les livres qu'il était parvenus a prendre dans la réserve. Celui qu'il lisait actuellement était intituler, A_insi voulez-vous devenir un mage noir ?_ C'était étrange de trouver un tel livre dans la bibliothèque d'une école, mais il était intéressant. Il ne faisait malheureusement aucune mention des Horcruxes.

Vers la fin de la soirée il était une fois de plus épuisé et un peu déprimé, Harry s'inquiéta d'avoir été un peu trop rude avec Mimy ; elle était partie en pleurs. S'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans un tuyau quelque part dans les murs du chateau, il l'aurait cherchée pour lui faire quelques excuses. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de se diriger vers l'aile occidentale du château et monta plusieurs marches de la tour de Serdaigle.

Tandis qu'il franchissait le portrait, Harry aperçut le panneau d'affichage a l'entrée et se figea. « Non ils n'ont quand même pas osé ! » s'exclama t' il en entre deux profondes respiration tandis qu'il courait jusqu'au panneau .

Si, Ils avaient osé. Là à côté de l'affiche qui annonçait la date de la prochaine sortie a Pré-Au-Lard pour Halloween de la semaine prochaine, se trouvait une grande affiche annonçant la tenue d'essai pour le poste d' Attrapeur le jours précédant la sortie. Harry déchira violemment le papier de l'annonce et le déchiqueta méticuleusement tout en s'emplissant de fureur. Ce devait être une erreur. Cornfoot avait sûrement voulu dire qu'ils cherchaient un attrapeur remplaçant parce qu' Harry était supposer obtenir le poste. Il n'avait pas été le remplaçant de Cho Chang pendant cinq ans pour rien!

Quelqu'un tapota son épaule et Harry se retourna en manquant de frapper du coude la fille a la chevelure touffue qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle avait un air déterminé sur son visage et il se demanda presque si elle allait lui infliger de nouvelles retenues avec Rusard.

« Esketuveubienveniràpréaularavecmoi? »demanda Hermione quelque peu précipitamment.

La mâchoire d' Harry se décrocha. « Quoi? »

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration, se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, et répéta cette fois ci plus lentement « Est ce que tu accepterais de venir a Pré-Au-Lard avec moi la semaine prochaine? »

* * *

**Ndt**: J'aime bien cette histoire entre autre parce que l'auteur glisse plein de petit détails qui paraisse insignifiant sur le moment ( d'ailleurs n'oubliez surtout pas que tout est raconter du point de vue d'Harry) mais qui par la suite explique plein de choses. Et on se dit toujours ' ah ouai c'etait pour ça que...'

En tout cas l'espèce de jeu de ' je t'aime moi non plus' auquel se livrait Hermione et Harry prend finalement fin. Ça fait du bien, non?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Harry se trouvait là, figé et confus, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Finalement il bégaya « Est ce que tu est en train de me demandez de sortir avec toi ? »

« Oui » répondit succinctement Hermione.

« Tu est sûr ? Tu ne me confondrais pas avec Daniel par hasard ? »

Hermione lui adressa un regard particulièrement déterminé. « Je te le demande a toi, Harry Potter, et oui j'en suis sûr. »

« Pourquoi veux tu sortir avec moi? » Demanda Harry, soudainement soupçonneux. « Personne ne s'est jamais intéresser a moi. »

« Parce que. » répondit Hermione qui fit une courte pause pour inspecter les alentours de la salle commune avant de recentrée son regard sur le sien. « Tu m' intrigue. »

Harry, l'air ironique, croisa les bras et s'appuya sur la tableau d'affichage derrière lui. « Ouais, génial. »

Hermione rougit et, irritée essaya de prendre le papier chiffonné dans son poing. Il se dépêcha de mettre hors de sa portée l'affiche annonçant la recherche d' Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il ne comptait sûrement pas laissez quiconque ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. C'était son poste légitime et il voulait bien être damner s'il laissait un quelconque crétin l'obtenir a sa place.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dans la main, Harry? » demanda Hermione d'un ton inquisiteur tout en cherchant a nouveau a lui prendre l'affiche des mains.

« rien qui ne te concerne. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et Harry l'a coupa. « Et ne dit pas, 'je suis préfete en chef, bien sur que si ce sont mes affaires.' »

« mais je le suis, et ça l' est! » répondit Hermione qui semblait, une fois de plus, vexé en sa présence. Il aurait dut commencer a les compter.

Harry mis les restes de l'affiche dans l'une des poches de sa longue robe et la regarda d'un air suffisant proportionnel à son agacement. » Ah oui ? Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas automatiquement, Granger. »

Sa bouche se contracta dans un rictus visiblement ennuyé et ses cheveux se raidirent. « Hermione. »

« Hermione. » imita Harry .

« Est ce que tu veux bien venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi samedi prochain ou pas? » demanda Hermione après un petit moment de silence.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi! » Hurla Hermione dont le visage rougissait. « Parce que! Voila pourquoi! »

« Parce que n'est pas une très bonne raison « fit remarquer Harry qui se sentit en fait plutôt mal a l'aise en observant le visage d'Hermione.

Hermione rougi et il restèrent mal a l'aise à deux au beau milieu de la salle commune de Serdaigle durant plusieurs minutes encore avant qu' Hermione n'ajoute d'une voix faible « Si tu compte dire non, s'il te plaît dit le tout de suite que je puisse remonter me coucher »

Harry l'observa poser son regard sur le plancher à ses pieds puis sur le feu dans la cheminée et enfin sur l'escalier avec convoitise. Alors, prit d'une soudaine et étrange pitié pour son embarra, il répondit, « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veut. D'accord. J'irai avec toi. »

Son sourire rayonnant rendit la chose bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait penser lorsqu'elle se mis soudainement a couiner l'heure et le lieu de la rencontre. Elle se sauva en direction du dortoir des filles avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de lui répondre. Harry se gratta le cou en observant fixement le haut des escaliers ou il venait de voir disparaître la brune un instant plus tôt. Il ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'elle lui avait dit après qu'il ait accepter d'aller a Pré-Au-Lard avec elle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté, surtout vu la manière particulièrement autoritaire dont elle s'était comporter avec lui un moment plus tôt.

Harry soupira et pivota pour prendre la direction de son dortoir. Pendant qu'il montait l'escalier il repéra plusieurs regards noir dans les yeux de différents élèves de tout évidence candidats au poste d'Attrapeur. Tous l'observaient d'un air mauvais. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Cornfoot demain et ça n'allait manifestement pas être une partie de plaisir. D'un air fatigué il ouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons de septièmes années et se glissa dans son lit sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

Quelques heures qui lui semblèrent passer en quelques minutes a peine, plus tard, il fut réveiller par le bruit de quelque chose tapant doucement contre la fenêtre a coté de son lit. L'esprit embrumé il loucha en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit tout en se relevant pour chercher a tâtons ses lunettes . Après les avoir décoincées de derrière son oreiller il les mit sur son nez et rejeta un coup d'oeil vers la source de tout ce boucan.

« Hedwige! » s'exclama Harry avec surprise avant de se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. « hé ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

Hedwige émit un petit cri aigu lorsqu'il l'amena a l'intérieur du dortoir avant de refermer la fenêtre. Elle sautilla à cloche-pied de son avant-bras jusqu'à son épaule tandis qu'il fouillait sa valise de l'autre main. Il en sortit une robe d'école, un pantalon et une chemise blanche. Un rapide _réparo _remit en forme ses chaussures et il les attrapa tout aussi rapidement et l'ajouta a la pile de vêtement qu'il prit sous le bras. Hedwige, elle, sautait à cloche-pied sur le sommet de son crane tout en continuant a hululer.

Harry roula des yeux dans sa direction et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une fois la porte fermée, Hedwige quitta son perchoir improvisé et prit résidence sur un support à serviettes. Harry laissa tomber la pile de vêtements, lança sans un mot un rapide sort de fermeture sur la porte et ôta les vêtements qu'il portait depuis la nuit dernière. Il tapota la tête d' Hedwige en passant et entra dans la douche.

Quelques trop longues minutes passèrent avant que les robinets usés se décident a faire sortir de l'eau chaude du pommoir de la douche. Harry avait décidé de prendre son temps ce matin. Observant les gouttelettes d'eau rouler jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts, Harry apprécia pleinement le tintement de l'eau sur son corps. Après plusieurs minutes, plutôt indulgentes, à se tenir immobile sous le jet d'eau chaude, Harry se frotta lava rapidement les cheveux et le corps et sortit.

Hedwige semblait complètement trempée par l'humidité, et Harry éclata de rire en voyant son visage particulièrement grincheux. Elle hulula d'un ton bourru lorsqu'il fut sec et il se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes, seule solution qu'il venait de trouver pour ne pas se fâché avec sa chouette a cause de son incontrôlable fou rire.

Harry enfila son pantalon, saisit sa baguette magique et l'utilisa pour créer un sort de mousse et un autre de rasage. Il inspecta ensuite de la main son menton pour en vérifier les résultats et, satisfait de la douceur de sa peau, Harry enfila la tête dans sa chemise et dans sa longue robe d'école.

Il prit le chemin habituel en direction des cuisines, Hedwige perchée sur son épaule. Son humeur lui parut légèrement moins grognonne après qu'il l'ait amadouer de quelques biscuits spéciaux pour hibou avant de sortir du dortoir. Derrière le tableau du bol de fruit, plusieurs elfes de maison lui préparèrent rapidement et très allègrement un petit déjeuner anglais, qu'il dévora avec appétit. Il reçut plusieurs coup de bec de la part d'une Hedwige impatiente et lui demanda 'une seconde' de répit, qui prit fin avant même qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, il remercia Swibby et les autres elfes, avala d'une traite un dernier verre de jus d'orange et repartit de la même manière qu'il était venu. Après avoir apporter Hedwige a Madame Pomfresh Harry fit un détour par les toilettes de Mimy Geignarde au deuxième étage pour inspecter les progrès de sa potion et il eu l'occasion de se sentir heureux lorsqu'il calcula qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Harry se laissa submerger par l'excitation. Il allait pouvoir organiser le rituel dès dimanche prochain et enfin pouvoir en apprécier les résultats.

Harry quitta la chambre et s'arrêta à la bibliothèque pour rapporter dans la section interdite les livres '_Ainsi vous voulez devenir un mage noir ?_ 'et '_Les impardonnables et autres désagréables malédictions'_. Harry commençait à penser qu'un Horcruxe n'était peut être pas un simple sortilège placé sur un objet, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus du type 'rituel' au niveau de sa création. Il décida d' orienter ses prochaines recherches sur les rituels de magie noire.

Madame Pince n' était nulle part en vue, au grand soulagement d' Harry. Il commençait à penser que la bibliothécaire possédait un septième sens et qu'elle pouvait ressentir ses intentions, tout comme Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Après s'être assurer par quelques regards furtifs dans les environs, que personne ne l'observait, Harry se glissa dans dans la section interdite et échangea ses livres contre des nouveaux puis s'en alla.

Comme d'habitude les cours de la semaine commencèrent par celui du Professeur McGonagall qui leurs enseigna avec passion les métamorphoses d'animaux magique en autres animaux magiques. Harry se surprit également avant la fin du cours à laissez dévier son regard sur une préfete-en-chef a la chevelure brune touffue, et ce une fois de trop pour son confort personnel. Il se retrouva également juste derrière elle aux cour de sortilèges et se recula de deux bureau, ce qui fut néanmoins suffisamment près pour qu'elle ne puisse échapper a son regard.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du repas, Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Ses réactions vis a vis d' Hermione atteignait décidément un pic de ridicule ces temps çi. Il fit soudainement demi tour et s'éloigna du grand hall. Il prit une fois de plus un repas dans les cuisines et passa le reste du temps qui lui restait avant le cour de potions dans la chambre des secrets a travailler a la sienne.

Durant le cour de potion, Harry s'assit le plus loin possible d'Hermione pour s'assurer d'une concentration totale sur le brassage et la préparation de la potion de mensonge que Rogue venait de leur assigner. C'était un breuvage particulièrement violent qui semblait vouloir se projeter hors du chaudron a tout moment si vous osiez oubliez ne serait ce qu'une demi rotation lors du brassage. Mais maintenant cela n'avait plus aucune importance étant donner que le professeur Rogue venait d' ôtez dix points a Serdaigle avant de videz son chaudron entier d'unsimple _evanesco_.

Le reste de la semaine fut du même monotone gabarit mis a part la pas si petite que ça discussion qu'Harry avait eu mardi soir avec Cornfoot. Une autre note était apparue sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune et Harry avait coincé Stephen dans un couloir après le cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Apparemment cette année Serdaigle était décider a obtenir une victoire totale. la politique de 'la coupe pour Serdaigle' exigeait qu'ils recherchent le 'meilleur Attrapeur que la maison puisse fournir.' Le visage d'Harry s'était empourprés par la colère et il avait 'informé' Cornfoot de son expérience professionnelle à laquelle le capitaine avait rétorqué que, bon ou pas, lui, Harry, n'allait sûrement pas être Attrapeur sans qu'il ne se déroule un véritable recrutement.

* * *

C'était aujourd'hui le jours du test de recrutement officiel pour le poste d' Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et Harry se tenait, à contrecœur, sur la pelouse du stade. Tout autour de lui se trouvait de jeunes rêveurs pleins d'espoirs. Certains d'entre eux, comme lui, étaient munis d'un balai fourni par l'école, et d'autres tenaient dans leurs mains des balais plus ou moins fraîchement sortis d'un magasin. La plupart vibraient d' enthousiasme en discutant avec leurs amis sur leurs chances d'être sélectionner pour l'équipe.

Cornfoot fit quelques pas hors du groupe former par l'équipe pour venir s'arrêter devant eux. Harry se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment a un crétin arrogant et suffisant dans sa longue robe de Quidditch munie sur son torse d'un énorme 'C ' de capitaine. Le reste de l'équipe de Serdaigle formaient une ligne parfaite derrière lui lorsqu'il s'adressa aux candidats rangés en une file parfaitement ordonnée.

« vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui parce que vous voulez le poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, mais en avez vous les compétences ?!"

Un murmure de oui s'éleva parmi les joueurs potentiels. Cornfoot se retourna et leurs fit face a nouveau. Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux lorsqu'il leur demanda de nouveau s'ils en possédaient les moyens et la volontée. Le rugissement de oui qui en résulta fut assez assourdissant pour Harry qui se tenait au milieu d'eux et il grimaça.

« J'espère bien ! » beugla Stephen en levant la jambe pour enfourcher son balai. « Allez, montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capables, montez sur vos balais! »

Harry enfourcha son vieux Comète et s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus du stade. Il observa Stephen, en dessous de lui appeler Anthony Goldstein, son camarade batteur, pour qu'il libère les cinq vifs d'or d'entraînement. Tout près de Goldstein, Su Li distribuait des battes de batteur au reste de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

« Wo ! Votre attention ! Ceux qui attraperont un vif pourront rester pour le deuxième round, et tous les autres seront écartés. Si un Cognard vous fait tomber de votre balai, considérez vous comme disqualifiez pour contrôle insuffisant d'un balai. Compris? »

Harry hocha la tête au milieu de ses camarade apprenti Attrapeur. Il allait essayer d'obtenir au moins deux vifs. Tout en attendant que Cornfoot annonce qu'ils pouvaient commencer a chercher, il balaya du regard le stade a la recherche d'un éclat doré. Lorsqu'il entendit le signal, Harry partit immédiatement en direction d'une des extrémités du stade ou plus précisément vers le scintillement doré qui voletait autour des trois buts. Plusieurs autres élèves le suivirent immédiatement sans même vérifier s'il y avait un vif à chasser.

Harry espérait s'en débarrasser a l'aide des quelques vents perturbateur du terrain lorsque l'équipe répartie tout autour du stade commença a envoyer les Cognards sur les apprentis. Un Cognard fonça en sifflant sur Harry, l'obligeant a faire un brusque piqué avec son Comète. Avant qu'il n'arrive aux cercles des buts il n'y avait plus aucun vif a cet endroit et Harry maudit sa synchronisation et la lenteur de son balai.

Se ressaisissant rapidement il balaya a nouveau son regard sur le stade. Aidé par son physique d'Attrapeur et ses capacités instinctives en plein vol, Harry était néanmoins suffisamment rapide sur son vieux balai. Il savait ce dont il était ou non capable et employa cette connaissance à son avantage contre les novice n'ayant jamais réellement manipulés de balais. Une tranquille esquive lui permit d'éviter deux Cognards qui continuèrent leurs chemin pour allez heurter deux autres apprentis un peu plus loin, les expulsant de leurs balais.

Harry se permit un bref regard vers le bas pour voir que Cornfoot les avait correctement attrapé , avant de recentrer toute son attention sur le terrain. Le bruit d'un battement d'aile alerta Harry du fait qu'un vif se trouvait près de lui. Il ralenti et commença à regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux perçants le repérèrent un peu en dessous de lui. Harry plongea et l'attrapa d'un seul geste.

Il tapota deux fois la boule d'or avec sa baguette magique et celle ci replia ses ailes et s'arrêta de voler. Harry la déposa dans une des poche intérieures de sa robe et senti son poids taper tout doucement contre son torse. Prenant de l'altitude, Harry se remit aussitôt a la recherche d'un autre vif. Il ne savait pas combien avaient été attrapés, mais jusqu'à ce que le coup de sifflet retentisse, Harry allait supposer qu'il y en avait encore plus d'un à trouver parmis les cinq.

Avant que le sifflement strident du sifflet ne se fasse entendre, Harry avait capturer trois boules d'or stockées dans sa poche intérieure. Il descendit de son balai en même temps que Cornfoot. Stephen demanda a ceux ayant attraper des vifs de rester et indiqua aux autres l'emplacement des douches, les autorisant a rester dans les gradins s'ils le souhaitaient.

Harry sorti les trois vifs d'or de sa poche et les tendis aux capitaine de septième année. Il pris un immense plaisir a observer les yeux ronds de Cornfoot tandis qu'il enlevait une a une les petites boules accrocher a ses doigts. Un autre attrapeur, un quatrième année dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom, en remis deux. L'expression de soulagement sur le visage de Stephen fut suffisant pour rendre Harry soupçonneux.

« les deux bons Attrapeurs restent » conclut Cornfoot a voix haute avant d'adresser à Harry un sourire clairement peu sincère. « Et voilà l'affrontement final! »

« Génial! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux rouges a coté de lui en décalant son balai étincelant sur son autre épaule. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? «

« je vais libérer un vif et il s'agira d'une course pour voir lequel de vous l'attrape en premier. »

« Cool » haleta le garçon près de lui, enfourchant son balai.

Harry fit de même et décolla après lui. Logiquement le vif n' avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour disparaître, mais pourtant il l'avait fait. Harry suspectait parfois que des charmes de désillusion étaient apposés sur la minuscule boule d'or pour qu'elle n'apparaisse qu'a de court intervalle de temps. Harry vola plus haut que son adversaire, sachant qu' il pouvait, s'il le fallait, pratiquement faire une chute libre avec le Comète et finir par un piqué tout en s'en sortant indemne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir longuement parcourut le stade, Harry repéra le vif. Il était entre les tribunes de Serpentard et celles des professeurs et des parents. Il entendit vaguement une exclamation, mais Harry n'y accorda aucun attention , concentré sur la capture du pif. Il se rendit compte de la présence de son concurrent dans sa périphérie mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Même sur un balai neuf, le gosse ne pourrait pas l'attraper avant lui.

Harry tomba littéralement du ciel, poussant la vitesse a son maximum en direction des tribunes. Il observa le vif faire un écart et tira sur son balai, le suivant facilement. Un Cognard sortit soudainement de nulle part et fonça sur Harry. Il vira vers la gauche et le bout de son balai s'enfonça dans les tribunes en manquant de se briser. D' un coup de pied sur les planches, Harry retourna vers le centre du stade, prêt a faire du nouveau venu une petite bouillie de chair s'il tentait d'attraper le vif.

Le gosse resta concentrer sur sa chasse lorsqu' Harry se rapprocha de lui. Le vif tournait brutalement a gauche et a droite en de belles esquives. Harry le suivit en maudissant la lenteur de son balai tandis que le gosse accélérait a coté de lui. Il pouvait voir le vif, juste devant lui, et Harry se prépara en se penchant en avant sur son balai. S'avançant petit à petit vers l'extrémité du balai, Harry lutta pour que le Comète ne bascule pas en arrière.

S'il y avait bien une chose a reprocher a la série des Comètes, c'était bien la queue. Elle le faisait remonter vers le haut d'une détestable manière. Harry se concentra de toute ses forces et utilisa son long bras pour saisir le vif sous le nez du quatrième année. Une enivrante sensation de chaude victoire submergea son corps entier en un rapide crescendo tandis qu'il redescendait en spirales sur le terrain pour rencontrer les autres. Le visage bariolée d'une grimace d'intense satisfaction, il donna le vif a son capitaine, conscient qu'il venait tout juste de gagner sa place dans l'équipe.

« Merci Potter » grimaça Cornfoot. « Je vous ferai savoir qui de vous deux a gagné le poste après que vous vous soyez tout les deux rafraîchit et reposez. »

Harry hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Il serra la main du gosse devant lui, maintenant beaucoup moins offensé de la tentative du jeune élève. Harry marcha vers son casier dans les vestiaires et remit en place le balai dans son compartiment. Il retira sa deuxième robe de vol de son casier ou il rangea celle couverte de sueur qu'il venait d'utiliser. Sifflant d'un air désinvolte, Harry saisi son shampooing et son savon et entra dans la salle de douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour sur le terrain ses cheveux encore humides en train de sécher tout doucement. Le gosse suivait derrière lui, l'air un peu mélancolique. Harry ne se sentait absolument pas gêner d'avoir battus ce gosse aujourd'hui. Le garçon était bon et après une année a jouer en tant que remplaçant, il pouvait sûrement devenir un brillant Attrapeur.

« Bien, nous avons pris notre décision » indiqua Cornfoot lorsque le jeune garçon les rejoignit sur le terrain. « Nous, c'est-à-dire moi-même et le reste de l'équipe sommes très fiers d'accueillir l'attrapeur que nous avons choisi, qui est rapide, agile, et tout simplement brillant! »

Harry se gonfla de fierté. Finalement il obtenait la reconnaissance qu'il méritait depuis tellement longtemps.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Blake. »

Le gosse a coté de lui se redressa d'enthousiasme et sauta littéralement de joie sur les autres joueurs. Harry de son coté se tenait immobile, figé comme une statue de pierre, observant l'équipe de Serdaigle féliciter leur nouveau membre. Son visage s' obscurci lorsqu'il reprit contenance et il s'emplit de fureur. Harry attrapa Cornfoot par le col de sa longue robe.

« Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête, Cornfoot ? Je viens tout juste de battre ce gosse dans les deux rounds. Tu ne peux pas lui donner mon poste comme ça. Je devrais être attrapeur pas lui! »

Cornfoot se dégagea de la pogne d' Harry et se recula. » Ce gosse t'a quasiment battu et avec un peu d'entraînement il nous aidera non seulement à gagner la coupe cette année mais également de celles a venir. Nous n'avons pas besoin et nous ne voulons pas d'un attrapeur de septième année qui n'a jamais joué n'importe quoi d'autre que de la théorie. »

Harry s'approcha de Cornfoot et planta son regard dans les yeux du pâle petit blond devant lui. « Je n'ai jamais rater un seul vif de toute ma vie. Ce petit trou du cul devrait être remplaçant et tu le sais très bien -- »

« je ne sais rien de ce genre, Potter. De toute façon l'équipe et moi avons prit notre décision et elle est définitive. Sort de notre terrain, et vide ton casier. »

Les yeux de Harry brûlèrent de rage lorsqu'il se retourna et s'éloigna vers le château. Il n'arrivait pas a le croire ! Espèces de connards ! Très bien ! Qui a besoin d'eux de toute façon ?! Qui a besoin du Quidditch ! Un foutu sport de merde, voilà ce que c'est ! Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte, franchit le hall d'entrée et monta l'escalier, un air terriblement menaçant sur le visage.

En haut des escaliers, il croisa Hermione à mi-chemin de la salle commune et continua son chemin sans même la regarder. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins avec Hermione. Soudainement, Harry se retourna en frappant du pied les marches et les redescendit, il trouva Hermione deux étages en dessous. Il saisi son bras et ignora son petit cri de frayeur typiquement perçant.

« j'ai changé d'avis au sujet de Pré-Au-Lard » grogna Harry en lâchant sa main. « Va s' y avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis occupé. »

Harry monta en courant les escaliers en ignorant totalement le ton autoritaire avec lequel elle cria son nom. Sa magie frémissait toujours a l'intérieur et tout autour de lui lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir menant à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Le regard sombre qu'il adressa au portrait de la bibliothécaire et la voix dure et glacée qu'il employa pour lui demander de s'ouvrir la fit se recroqueviller dans le cadre de son tableau.

« Ouvrez cette foutu porte ! Alain Bonumeur! »

« On ne peut manifestement pas en dire autant pour tout le monde » souffla t' elle, crispée, en ouvrant la porte tout en recoiffant ses cheveux hérissés sur son crane.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et franchit l'entrée de la salle commune.

« Humph, quel goujat » dit elle juste avant de refermer l'ouverture.

Harry l' ignora et traversa la salle entre les divers sofas et autres meubles de couleur bleu et bronze. Il monta deux par deux les marches du dortoir des garçons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur le lit de Stephen d'un coté de la salle et Harry grogna de dégoût. D'un geste de sa baguette, le lit s'effondra.

Il s'enflamma brusquement et Harry commença ainsi la destruction systématique des affaires de Cornfoot. Sa rage refusant de s' amenuire, il traversa la salle jusqu'au lit de Kevin Entwhistle, un poursuiveur de l'équipe. Harry le lacéra méthodiquement tout comme le reste des affaires d'Entwhistle jusqu'à ce que le lit s'effondre. Il continua ainsi a frapper incontrôlablement tout ce qu'il lui passa sous la main en pleurant de rage et de désespoir.

Un léger grincement et un petit cri perçant l'informa que la porte venait de toute évidence d'être ouverte par une fille. Harry murmura d' inaudibles paroles, se passa la main sur le front et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était en train de refermer les rideaux autour de son lit dans un petit sifflement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il se retrouvait seul une fois de plus. Il avait connut suffisamment d'injustice dans sa vie pour continuer ces carnages durant des heures et des heures et il ne comptait sûrement pas laisser Granger le juger.

La porte se rouvrit et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la salle. Harry soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, passant la tête hors des rideaux. « Tu est sûrement au courant que les filles ne sont pas admises dans les dortoirs des garçons. Préfète-en-chef ou pas. »

« oui, je sais » répondit Hermione qui se fraya lentement un chemin a travers les morceaux de vêtements et autres débris de meubles en flamme constituant le désordre qu'il venait de créer. Elle s'approcha de lui. « Mais je pense que je mérite une explication vis a vis de notre sortie de demain. »

Harry tira les rideaux et l'invita finalement a s'asseoir. Hermione pris un siège à côté de lui et poussa d'un petit sortilège les nombreux débris autour d'elle. Elle resta silencieuse à l'observer jusqu'au moment ou il brisa le silence en commençant a lui raconter le test de recrutement qui venait d'avoir lieu et la cruelle parodie de décision l'ayant suivit. Pendant qu'il parlait, il commença a lancer machinalement des sortilèges de nettoyages et de reconstruction un peu partout dans la salle, pour qu'elle reprenne peu a peu le même aspect qu'avant l'arrivée d'un Harry en colère. En un rien de temps la pièce entière ressembla comme deux gouttes d'eau au bazar malpropre et mal rangé habituel.

Les différentes parties du lit de Cornfoot se rassemblèrent -- le matelas et les draps semblaient comme neuf. Personne n'aurait put croire un seul instant qu'il venait d'être réduit en cendres. Un peu partout dans le dortoir, les affiches déchirées se recollèrent entres elles et les différents morceaux d'objets fracassés se réparèrent instantanément avant de se rassembler les uns les autres.

« Le garçon de quatrième année, Blake, a reçut mon poste dans l'équipe. » résuma Harry. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit et éclata d'un incontrôlable rire amer. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai ne serait ce que penser que j'allais réellement pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de chose ne s'était jamais produites. »

Harry tourna la tête et jeta un oeil sur le visage d'Hermione pour voir comment elle prenait la nouvelle. Il fut assez étonné de voir son visage rougit par la colère. Ses cheveux semblaient comme parcourut d'électricité statique. Elle fronçait les sourcils si fortement et d'un air si profondément sévère, qu' Harry était sûre qu'elle se donnait mal a la tête.

« De toute façon » soupira Harry « Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de sortir avec moi demain, je risque d'être un assez mauvais compagnon et-- »

A ce moment précis Hermione laissa brusquement éclater sa colère, effrayant au passage un Harry qui sursauta presque. « Pourquoi ce sale crétin arrogant a t'il fait ça ! »

« qui ? Corn-- »

« Comment a t'il put te faire une chose pareille? Tu avait largement et tout a fait légitimement mérité ta place dans l'équipe et il la remet du jour au lendemain a un gosse inconnu? »

« Et bien, ouais-- »

« Et tu l'a laisser faire ça ! »

« Je ne l'ais pas laissez faire! Toute l'équipe-- »

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas allé voir notre directeur de maison ? » questionna Hermione dont le siège se rapprochait un petit peu plus d'Harry a chacune de ses exclamations, son index quasiment enfoncé dans la poitrine d'Harry.

Harry évita de croiser son regard et mit sa tête dans son oreiller, les mains derrière la tête. « A quoi bon ? »

« A quoi bon ? « cria Hermione. « justice ! Fair play ! Égalité et-- »

« Non, le faire ne servirait qu'a m'attirer plus d'ennui c'est évident, Hermione » répondit fermement Harry.

« Mais tu ne peut pas abandonner comme ça! » s'exclama Hermione, consternée.

Harry gesticula d'un ton irrité. « Je suis déjà allé voir Flitwick avant et il ne m'a jamais rien apporter d'autre que de la déception. Et puis, a quoi bon jouer si c'est pour le faire dans une équipe qui me déteste? Tout le coté amusant du quidditch s'envolerait. »

Hermione s'assit a coté de lui sur le matelas, ses cheveux semblaient se calmer. « combien de fois ce genre de chose t'est t'il arriver, Harry? »

Harry jeta un regard sur son visage et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Assez souvent, celle la j'aurais dut m'y attendre. »

« je suis si désolé » ajouta doucement Hermione, dans un ultime essais de le réconforter.

Harry observa la douce main d'Hermione se poser sur son bras. Étrange comme il faisait chaud tout à coup, pensa t'il tout en levant les yeux vers son visage. Les yeux bruns d' Hermione étaient véritablement sincères, comme remplit d'une profonde sympathie . Harry se surprit a se dire a quel point ils étaient beaux. Elle lui serra le bras et Harry regarda fixement le mur opposé.

« Si tu veux toujours de moi. » demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir laissé le reste de sa colère se résorbée. « je viendrai à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi demain. »

Hermione révéla un sourire d'un blanc éclatant et enleva sa main. « Ça dépend, compte tu rester déprimé et grincheux toute la journée? » le taquina t'elle.

Harry émit un petit rire, éclipsant un peu de sa profonde amertume pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. « J'essayerai de ne pas trop l'être. »

« Alors oui. » répondit simplement Hermione. « Cela me ferais vraiment plaisir que tu vienne avec moi demain. »

* * *

Vous vous demandez quel est le mobile de Cornfoot ?

Rien n'est laissez au hasard. Vous devriez même en avoir une toute petite idée si vous avez été très attentif aux divers détails de l'histoire. :)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le matin suivant Harry se plongea dans ses devoirs, assis près du foyer de la cheminée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. De sa position, il pouvait voir les étudiants de troisième année et plus se dépêcher de prendre leurs petit déjeuner afin d ' être prêt a temps pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Les filles gloussaient nerveusement par paires ou par petits groupes, tandis que les garçons se regroupaient en un bloc massif dans un coin de la salle pour discuter de leurs rendez vous imminents avec leurs petites amies ou bien du tout nouvel Attrapeur qui venait d'être choisi la veille.

Harry jeta un regard mauvais dans la direction des garçons avant de se remettre au travail sur son devoir sur les retourneurs de temps, du professeur Vector. Il avait accomplit de très notables progrès vis a vis du nombre de masse a convertir en énergie temporelle, mais du point de vue de la mise en pratique, il n'était encore qu'aux tout premiers balbutiements. Il prévoyait qu'un autre mois d'ajustement et de perfectionnement allait encore être nécessaire avant qu'il puisse le juger acceptable et s'arrêter . Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il voulait vérifier et encore bien d'autres qu'il devait ne serait ce que trouver pour son algorithme avant de parvenir a ce stade.

Une des nombreuses choses sur lesquelles Harry voulait se renseigner était les 'retours multiples'. Quelqu'un pouvait il retourner en arrière dans le temps une nouvelle fois s'il était déjà plus en arrière qu'il ne devait l'être? Le deuxième voyages ou les suivants étaient-ils alors bloqués ou le voyage devenaient-ils de moins en moins stables au fur et a mesure que la personne sautait une époque, et est-ce que cela pouvait même impliquer la possibilité que plus d'une version de cette personne puisse voyager dans le temps ? Si cela se révélait stable, pouvait il trouver un moyen de combiner ces sauts dans une équation pour créer un Retourneur de Temps amélioré?

C' était vraiment très intéressant même si cela n'était que théorique et, à l'heure actuelle, en grande partie rhétorique étant donner qu' Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé d'informations convenables sur le sujet. Ceci dit, Harry était quasiment sûr que ses équations actuelles pouvaient faire voyager une personne d'a peu près deux heures dans le temps. Mais il était également certain que, pour rendre l'équation plus efficace, il allait devoir changer les quantités de poudre d'Anachromagus utilisées dans le mélange de base des différents sables magiques.

Harry était sur le point d'écrire une des séries de formules d'ajustements dont il allait avoir besoin pour tester son prototype lorsque quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule. Se redressant, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de se figer. À la hauteur de ses yeux se trouvait deux minces et longues jambes qui se terminaient par un jupe si courte qu' elle devait sans nul doute allez a l'encontre du règlement de l'école.

« Bonjour, » dit Hermione, le visage rose et passablement embarrassé.

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers les siens.

Elle portait un chandail d'un bleu lumineux et ses cheveux touffus semblaient avoir été apprivoisés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Hermione portait sur son visage une mince couche de maquillage, son rouge à lèvres était rose et scintillant, ensorcelé par magie pour briller comme un des ces magasin Moldu. Elle remua nerveusement sous son regard inquisiteur avant de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine d'un air défensif.

« Bon? »

« bon quoi? » demanda Harry, perplexe, tout en continuant de l'observer..

« Tu est prêt à y aller? »

Harry grommela puis se retourna vers la table pour ranger ses affaires. Il empila chaque feuilles de papier d'une manière parfaitement ordonnée tout en ignorant ostensiblement le soupir d'impatience d' Hermione. Il se leva et prit dans ses bras ses deux ouvrages de référence sur les retourneurs de temps avant de trottiner tranquillement jusqu' au dortoir des garçon où il les jeta sur son lit. Les livres bousculèrent Serion qui ouvrit un oeil avant de grondé quelque chose qui arracha un sourire à Harry qui secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Tout en disant au revoir au si délicat serpent, Harry saisi son vieux manteau gris et descendit dans le hall.

Hermione se trouvait la ou il l'avait laissé, mais elle n'était pas seule. Près d'elle se tenait Padma et Su qui bavardaient avec elle en partageant leurs espérances pour la journée. Harry s'approcha juste a coté d'elles et attendit qu' Hermione remarque sa présence afin qu'ils puissent y allez.

Harry entendit quelques informations que, il en était sur, un garçon n'était pas supposer connaître. Il appris par exemple que Padma allait sortir aujourd'hui avec Dean Thomas de Gryffondor, et Su avec le Kevin de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elles espéraient toutes les deux être embrassées avant la fin de la journée. Le sujet de la discussion fit frissonner Harry. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent a parler de divers sujets hormonaux, ses tics de nervosité finirent finalement par attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

Ce n'était pas un début très prometteur, pensa Harry tout en sortant de la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard après qu'elle ait conclu sa conversation avec les deux filles. Hermione tenait son manteau dans ses bras et elle le remua nerveusement tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vers le hall d'entrée. Le silence semblait s'obstiner a ne pas vouloir se rompre et Harry était pour une fois complètement a cours d'idée.

Ils finirent néanmoins par arriver dans le hall et y attendirent en silence. Il y avait devant eux toute une longue file d'étudiants qui attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir remettre leurs permissions parentale au gardien, Argus Rusard. Celui çi inspectait longuement chacun d'eux dans l'espoir de trouver un prétexte pour les maintenir dans le château, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donner l'horrible punition que cela représentait un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, il remis promptement a Rusard le formulaire qu'il avait falsifié au cours de l'année, confiant dans sa certitude qu'il passerait l'inspection. A contrecœur, Rusard hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction puis s'empara de celui d' Hermione qu'il parcourut du regard a plusieurs reprises. Rusard observa alors l'insigne de préfère-en-chef sur son chandail. Il ricana pendant un moment avant de lui faire signe d'avancer afin qu'il puisse terroriser la troisième année derrière elle.

« Quel rustre, » s'indigna Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent franchit les portes, sur le large chemin menant a Pré-Au-Lard en passant par le terrain de Quidditch .

Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête, il bourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda droit devant lui lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le terrain. « Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire a Pré-Au-Lard ? »

« Je pensais aller à la librairie. Il y a un livre que je veux acheter pour m'aider a faire le projet que le professeur Vector nous a demander de faire. »

« Scrivenshaft me convient aussi, » dit Harry, pensant qu'il pourrais y chercher des livres de magie noire sur la définition d'un Horcruxe.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherche? » demanda Hermione, en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Harry soupira. « Des choses et d'autres. »

« Et bien voila quelque chose de vraiment instructif, Harry. S'il te plaît essaye d'être un peu plus vague pour voir. »

Harry rougit et lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, « Je cherche un truc. »

Le soupir d'irritation d' Hermione fit éclater de rire Harry. La nervosité entre les deux se dissolva et puisque qu' Harry restait bouche cousue au sujet des Horcruxes, Hermione commença à parler au rythme d'un moulin a vent comme elle seule en avait le secret. Il écoutait et plaçait un commentaire ici et là, mais resta tranquille le reste du temps. Son calme ne l'a découragea pas le moins du monde, en fait elle semblait même l'apprécier.

Harry profita de son peu d'attention envers lui pour l'étudier de plus près tandis qu'ils erraient dans Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était jolie d'une manière peu conventionnelle, pensa t'il. Une beauté que quiconque ne pouvait voir qu' uniquement lorsque ses cheveux sont éloignés de son visage. La plupart des garçons ne la voyait sans doute juste comme un cerveau et non en tant que fille.

D'habitude Hermione ne remettait pas en cause les conceptions que les garçons avaient d'elle parce qu'elle ne se mettait jamais en valeur. En fait, Harry l'aurait décrite comme une fille qui se dévalorisait inconsciemment. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas aujourd'hui, observa Harry. Son haut était peu trop un serré et venait probablement de l'armoire de Su, et sa jupe -- Harry pris un autre moment pour l' admirer -- était le genre de chose que Padma portait.

Il observa ses mouvements pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle utilisait beaucoup de gestes de la main pour ponctuer ce qu'elle disait. Mais de temps en temps, ses mains dérivait et descendait pour, d'une traction soudaine sur le bord de sa jupe, essayer de la rallonger ou bien ses doigts se retrouvaient dans ses cheveux a essayer de les tirer en avant. Chaque fois qu'elle s'apercevait des petites balades de ses mains elle semblait gênée et les plaquait aussitôt sur ses hanches.

Les rayons du soleil semblaient comme capturés et reflétés par le rouge à lèvres qu'elle portait et a chaque pause dans sa diatribe elle les humidifiait inconsciemment. Bref, l' Hermione a coté de lui était fascinante, mais Harry se demanda si elle était vraie. Cette créature distraite allait elle disparaître derrière une pile de livres et de travail une fois rentrés a Poudlard ?

Harry lui ouvrit la porte lorsqu'ils finirent par rejoindre le magasin de Scrivenshaft. Hermione le remercia tout en traversant l'embrasure de la porte en rougissant. Juste après qu'il ait fermé la porte, elle s'éloigna et disparu dans les piles de livres et de fournitures. Harry haussa les sourcils en la perdant de vue.

Rapidement, Harry trouva son chemin jusqu'à la section dé défense contre les forces du mal et commença a inspecter les différents livres. Il ne s'attendait pas un seul instant a y trouver quoi que ce soit sur le sujet tout simplement parce que tous ces livres étaient fraîchement édités et que les Horcruxes était un sujet interdit par le ministère. Il en allait probablement de même à Poudlard surtout avec le professeur Dumbledore comme directeur mais Harry comptait continuer à essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de livres à vérifier.

Les premiers titres étaient les plus récents sur le marché. Harry en pris un et sauta directement les pages jusqu'au sommaire. Il y avait une section consacrée aux objets ensorcelés et Harry alla rapidement à ce chapitre. Il fut déçu de constater que les seuls objets qui y étaient inclus n'étaient rien d'autres que ceux fréquemment maudits tels les clefs rapetissantes et les sacs de couchages enportefeuillés.

Il remis le livre sur l'étagère et en pris un autre qui lui sembla prometteur. Il le feuilleta rapidement et en inspecta les chapitres et les sous-titres, sans résultats, il reposa distraitement le livre tout en en continuant a en chercher d'autres sur lesquels jeter un coup d'oeil.

Harry avait presque atteint l'extrémité de la section quand Hermione le rejoignit. Elle penchait vers la gauche sous le poids de ses nombreux achats. Harry décida de la soulager un peu et lança un sortilèges de légèreté sur ses paquets.

« Merci. Tu as trouver ce que tu cherchais? » demanda Hermione en sortant sa baguette magique pour rétrécir les paquets.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais apparement toi tu as trouver ce que tu cherchais, et même plus. Où allons nous maintenant, Hermione? »

Hermione lui fit un sourire, et lui tendis ses achats rétrécis pour qu'il les prenne. « Tu as soif ? On pourrais allez prendre une bierraubeurre froide chez Madame Rosmerta's."

« D'accord » répondit il tranquillement après avoir ranger les minuscules paquets dans ses poches. « Après toi. »

Hermione sortit du magasin pour s'engouffrer dans la rue. Harry la suivi un peu derrière elle et en profita au passage pour admirer le balancement de ses hanches. Elle lui jeta un regard par dessus ses épaules et il pressa le pas pour revenir a coté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu est lent, Harry. »

Sagement, Harry décida de ne pas répondre. Au lieu de cela il se rapprocha un peu plus et enroula son bras autour du sien. Hermione piqua un fort joli fard et débuta une de ses fameuses séances de bavardages. Elle lui parla de ses parents, qui étaient des dentistes Moldu, et de la façon dont ils ne l'avaient jamais laisser manger de sucrerie depuis toute petite ni ne lui avait permit de rétrécir ses bien trop grandes dents de devant. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs fait que malgré eux en quatrième année lorsque Malefoy avait inondé son visage avec sa potion d'agrandissement.

Ils furent rapidement encercler d'étudiants. Les plus jeunes étaient regrouper en grands groupes d'amis et passait ici et la en profitant du bon temps. Les plus anciens se trouvaient pour la plupart en plein rendez vous galants avec bien évidemment plusieurs niveaux différents d'inhibition les uns par rapport aux autres. Certains marchaient en se tenant la main en pleine séance de shopping, alors que d'autres alternaient entre parler et rougir en même temps, ou l'inverse.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le Pub, Harry ouvrit a nouveau la porte pour elle. À l'intérieur le niveau sonore était assourdissant. Le charme d'expansion de la pièce était de toute évidence relancé au fur et a mesure que des étudiants de Poudlard franchissait la porte. Apparemment, bon nombre d'entre eux avaient eut la même idée qu' Hermione et lui de prendre une pinte fraîche de Bièrraubeurre.

Harry se fit un chemin parmi la foule jusqu' à deux tabourets de bar inoccupés. Sur son chemin il aperçut Daniel et Ron assit a une table dans un coin en train d'essayer d'impressionner les deux filles se trouvant là avec eux. Megan Jones semblait clairement ennuyée par ce que pouvait lui racontait Ron, de toute évidence elle menait avec Susan Bones un véritable combat pour l'attention de Daniel. Harry se détourna loin d'eux et s' assis tandis qu' Hermione faisait de même.

« On ne peut pas dire que le bar est peu fréquenter » cria Hermione en essayant d'être entendu au milieu du vacarme. « Je peux à peine m'entendre penser! »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » cria Harry pour lui répondre.

Hermione fit un signe de la main à Madame Rosmerta qui termina de servir un autre étudiant désaltéré avant de s'approcher rapidement. En arrivant devant eux elle s' essuya les mains sur la jupe de son tablier, puis les plaça sur le bar. Elle les regarda tout les deux mais Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête et elle concentra son attention sur Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que je peut faire pour toi, ma chère Hermione? »

« Une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît » lui répondit fortement Hermione. « froide, si possible. »

« Pas de problème, même un jours comme aujourd'hui. Je serai de retour dans un clin d'oeil. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui venait de sortir ses achats de ses poches et les placait sur le comptoir..

« Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose, Harry ? Madame Rosmerta devrait être de retour rapidement avec ma bièraubeurre et tu pourra passer commande a ce moment la. »

Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer la boisson, secoua la tête. « Ça ira, je n'ai pas soif. »

Hermione perdit son sourire en lui affichant un froncement de sourcil. « Je croyais que tu voulais venir ici pour boire quelque chose, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venu ici. »

Harry était tout juste sur le point de répondre, lorsqu'il entendit Daniel se vanter bruyamment au sujet de sa victoire sur Voldemort en sixième année. Distrait par son culot, Harry se retourna vivement vers son frère pour lui jeter un regard de dégoût. En sixième année, Daniel n'avait jamais eu le moindre triomphe dans la maison des Gaunts. C'était Harry qui avait sauvé Daniel près de Little Hangleton lors de sa mission suicide pour retrouver cet anneau maudit.

Il avait trouvé Daniel tout comme il avait trouver Ginny en deuxième année ; La force et la vie de Daniel apparemment vidangée par un anneau autour de son doigt. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait remarquer en arrivant étant donner qu'il s'agissait également de la seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans cette maison décrépit, et Daniel s'était toujours vanté de porter l'anneau des Potter. Celui sur son auriculaire ne lui ressemblait alors ni de près ni de loin. Le Tom Jedusor de seize ans avec lequel il s'était battu la fois précédente n'était nul part en vue, en lieu et place se trouvait une version plus ancienne de ce qui devait avoir été Voldemort après qu'il ait fini Poudlard ; le visage de serpent presque identique et les yeux injectés de sang, encore sous forme humaine. Détruire l'anneau lui avait pris plus d'effort que pour le journal intime et Harry ne réussit a en finir avec lui qu'empoisonné et évanoui. Lorsque Daniel s'était réveiller après avoir rapidement récupéré une fois l'anneau détruit, il n'avait eu aucun mal a s'attribuer tout le mérite de l'exploit étant donner que c'était lui qui se trouvait à genoux au-dessus d' Harry quand Dumbledore était finalement arriver en se précipitant dans la maison.

Un main apparut brusquement devant son visage et une voix désincarnée cria, « Harry, youhou ? La terre à Harry! »

Harry se secoua et se concentra sur la main devant lui puis le long du bras attaché dessus et enfin sur le visage d' Hermione. « Désolé. Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Drôle de pensées, Harry, » répondit Hermione qui scrutait attentivement son visage. « Tu avais franchement le regard d'un meurtrier. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut que je te dise? » lui dit Harry d'un air indifférent tout en observant son frère se retourner et lui adresser un rictus suffisant dans sa direction. « Daniel a tendance a tendre le moindre de mes nerfs. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Hermione qui prit une gorgée de la boisson que venait de lui apporter Madame Rosmerta.

Harry se tourné de nouveau vers le bar et soupira. « C'est juste un sale gosse, c'est tout. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça? » demanda Hermione en jetant un dernier regard en arrière vers Daniel et les autres. « Il mérite notre respect. Il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et il s'est dresser a plusieurs reprises contre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Lord Voldemort, » l'interrompit calmement Harry ce qui la fit sursauter. « Le nom de ce mégalomane est _Voldemort -- » _Hermione sursauta a nouveau, mais Harry ignora sa réaction et répéta, « -- Voldemort, et si tu n'y arrive pas, appelle ce bâtard par son vrai nom... après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il était immortel. »

« Dans ce cas comment explique tu comment il est revenu? » le questionna Hermione reposant sa bièraubeurre sur le comptoir pour faire face à Harry.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire goguenard. « Et comment Tom serait t'il revenu autrement que par magie? »

« Peut être, mais tu ne devrais pas trop jouer au cavalier sur ce sujet. Tu réalise que ton frère est le seul mis a part le professeur Dumbledore à s'opposer à Lord -- Lord Machin. »

« Lord Machin » s'étouffa presque Harry « Allez, tu ne peut pas être aussi idiote. Je pensait que tu avait un cerveau. »

« J'ai un cerveau » répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

« Prouve-le » la défia Harry. « Dit-le «

« Très bien, Lord Vol -- Volde -- Voldemort, » bégaya t' elle avant de saisir sa boisson et d'en prendre plusieurs longues gorgées.

« Félicitations tu viens tout juste de rejoindre le rang de ceux qui ne sont pas suffisamment effrayés pour prononcer le nom de ce sorcier. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire étincelant par-dessus sa chope. « Heureux? »

« Infiniment, » répondit Harry sans la moindre expression sur son visage, pencher contre le mur.

Hermione ajouta. « C'est un honneur d' être dans le groupe de Dumbledore et de Daniel-- »

« Faux, » s'exclama Harry. « Daniel n'a jamais appelé Tom par son vrai nom ou par son fichu anagramme. »

« Alors qui d'autre ? Tu as dit ceux donc il y en a forcement plus d'un. »

« Moi-même et Dumbledore. »

« Daniel a sûrement déjà dit Vold -- Voldemort ? Il est le Survivant! »

« Bien sur « répondit Harry d'un ton moqueur en observant une Hermione pas le moins amusée du monde. « dans un univers alternatif peut-être, mais pas dans celui çi. Ja-mais. Daniel est juste un adolescent effrayé avec trop de renommée et pas suffisamment de bon sens. »

« Et toi alors? » ajouta Hermione. « Pourquoi tu prononce son nom? »

« Parce que j'ai gagné le droit de l'appelez de la manière dont j'en ais envie. »

Hermione secoua la tête et se pencha en avant, son front ondulé dans un froncement de sourcils embarrassé. « Et pas Daniel ? »

« Tu pose vraiment beaucoup de questions, » commenta Harry tandis que Madame Rosmerta rapportait à Hermione une autre bièraubeurre, sans jamais que son regard fixe ne quitte son visage.

Hermione semblait nerveuse de son attention et prit la boisson offerte pour en boire une gorgée. « C'est ma façon d'être a moi, Mlle Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tu n'a toujours pas répondus a ma question au sujet de Daniel. »

Harry força un sourire sur son visage. « Amusant comment tous semblent attirés d'une manière ou d'une autre par Daniel. Je pensais que tu m'avait demandé de sortir avec toi parce que tu voulais me connaître, et pas mon frère. »

« Harry, » s'exclama Hermione en le voyant se lever, elle lui attrapa aussitôt la manche pour l'empecher de partir.

« La prochaine fois demande directement à Daniel, ». Il saisit sa main pour l'enlever de son bras

Un tintement parcourut le bout de ses doigts a son contact. Il s'arrêta et la regarda avant de jeter un dernier regard en direction de Daniel. Celui çi les observait attentivement de la table qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Harry ricana dans sa direction et reçut le sourire arrogant habituel en retour. Son regard fixe fut capter par Hermione qui le regardait le visage totalement remplis de confusion.

Comme Harry s'en allait loin des faibles protestations d' Hermione il observa son frère du coin de l'oeil et le vit se redresser et se diriger vers le bar et Hermione. Megan et Susan semblaient vouloir le déchiqueter sur place, leur attention concentrée sur Hermione, surtout lorsque Daniel s'approcha d'elle.

Quelque chose de lourd cognait contre l'estomac d' Harry au fur et a mesure qu'il observait Hermione se retourner pour faire face à son frère. Ce n'était pas un sentiment très plaisant, pensa Harry en sortant hors des trois balai, passablement écoeuré. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait faire contre de toute façon. Harry lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches et commença à se dépêcher pour retourner a Poudlard.

Il avait bien trop de chose a faire, et s'inquiéter d'une certaine fille n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Il lui restait moins d'une semaine pour travailler sur sa potion ; il devait également s'entraîner a dessiner les runes nécessaire pour le rituel qui allait avec; et il devait continuer ses recherches sur les Horcuxes. Avec tout ça, quand diable aurait-il eu le temps de penser à Hermi -- une fille ? Non, c'était bien mieux que cela... quoi que cela ait été... ait fini ici et maintenant.

« Harry! »

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Le grésillement des insectes raisonna soudainement comme un étrange écho dans ses oreilles et le gravier a ses pieds lui sembla brusquement très intéressant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de se retourner et de voir Daniel souriant a ses cotés comme un chat qui vient d' attraper le canari. Alors Harry se concentra sur les buts du terrain de Quidditch, continua et attendit une seconde ou deux.

« Harry ! Attend! »

Hermione arriva en courant au milieu du chemin, la respiration entrecoupé, et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Elle saisi ses bras pour reprendre son équilibre puis le lâcha pour reprendre son souffle après s'être redressé. Harry l'observa se reprendre avec difficulté a coté de lui, elle semblait presque aussi exténuer qu'il se sentait l'être.

« Je suis désolé! » laissa échapper Hermione. »Je n'étais pas -- je n'ai pas voulu dire -- n'étais pas au sujet de Daniel. Je t'assure ! Enfin par totalement. Je veux dire, il est ton frère, non ? Je voulais juste savoir comment vous vous estimez tout les deux. Padma a rarement quoi que ce soit de positif a dire sur Parvati et je me demandais si c'était pareil entre toi et Daniel. »

« Il te reste encore de l'air, la ? » demanda Harry en imitant sa voix de tortue asthmatique.

« À peine, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire timide. « Est ce que tu me pardonne? J essayais juste de te connaître ! Honnêtement! »

« Et Daniel ? Je l'ai vu marcher vers toi pendant que je partais. »

Hermione mis ses mains sur ses hanches et lui adressa un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait un peu trop loin dans la jalouserie. « Je t'ai couru après. »

« Oh. »

« ouais, Oh. »

« Et donc, heu... »

Hermione pris pitié de lui et enroula son bras autour du sien. « Rentrons à Poudlard, Harry. »

« D'accord. »

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Hermione l' interrogea sur sa vie à la maison, ce qu'il aimait faire et quels sujets il aimait le mieux. Harry répondit a toutes ses questions, certaines avec franchises, d'autres de la manière la plus vague possible. Le retour fut réellement plus agréable que l'aller et Harry finit par réellement s'ouvrir à la sorcière accrochée à son bras.

Ils montèrent les marches jusqu' au hall d'entrée en passant près d'un très grincheux Rusard. Le méandre des couloirs les mena inexorablement jusqu' à leur pièce commune et Harry se senti peu disposé a l'a laissée partir. Hermione semblait ressentir la même chose et lui demanda s'il voulait bien la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leurs devoirs pour leurs prochains cours. Harry accepta joyeusement et après avoir réunis leurs affaires ils se retrouvèrent finalement de nouveau sous le regard de Madame Pince.

Hermione fouilla son sac et en ressortit une permission d' entrer dans la section restreinte signée par le professeur Babbling . Harry ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre et était en pleine lecture de son troisième livre de la section des magies noires lorsqu' il entendit une Hermione passablement énervée exprimée son agacement.

Harry s'arrêta en pleine ligne de son livre pour la regarder et lui demander, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, « Est ce que je rêve ou tu vient de jurer ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la bibliothèque pour voir si Madame Pince pouvait les entendre avant de répondre dans un chuchotement mêlé d'agacement. « Je n'arrive pas a comprendre les auteurs et les éditeurs magiques. Ils écrivent les choses les plus inutiles et ennuyantes possibles les trois quarts du temps et lorsqu'ils trouvent quelque chose d'intéressant ils disent qu'ils n'en diront rien de plus. »

« Qu'est ce qui est si intéressant? »

Hermione lut à haute voix de son livre. « 'de l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique '--- franchement, pourquoi le mentionnez alors? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il plongea son regard sur le livre. « Tu est sûr qu'il n'y a aucune autre description d'un Horcruxes dedans? »

Hermione lui passa le livre, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur la couverture et roula mentalement des yeux. Comme de par hasard, la définition de ce qu'il recherchait était dans un livre appelé _Les plus grandes noirceurs de la magie_.

Hermione souleva un sourcil dans sa direction . » Bon sang qu'est ce qu'un fichu Horcruxe, Harry, et pourquoi est tu aussi intéressé par eux de toute façon ? L'introduction indique que c'est de la magie noire. »

« Ton livre entier est sur le mal, Hermione, » répondit Harry en lisant attentivement l'introduction.

« Est ce que tu sait de quoi il s'agit? »

Harry ferma le livre en soupirant. « C'est dingue, tu as probablement trouvé le seul livre dans toute la bibliothèque qui parle des Horcruxes. »

« Est ce que c'est ça ce que tu recherchais à Scrivenshaft, Harry? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry en poussant son livre sur le côté. « Je cherche des informations sur eux depuis des lustres. Et voilà que toi tu en trouve avant moi, sans même le chercher. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry avec franchise, il balaya alors du regard les grandes étagères tout autour de lui a la recherche d'un autre volume a examiner avant d'ajouter. « mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. »

* * *

Toutes mes profondes excuses pour le retard ( patapé ! ) c'était assez exceptionnel et j'essayerai de ne pas être aussi long pour le prochain.

Je précise vite fait que cette histoire a été commencée en 2006 et donc ne tient absolument pas compte du tome 7, par ailleurs c'est un UA complet donc même si c'était le cas l'auteur prend les libertés qu'il veut de toutes façons.

Au passage pour ceux qui doutaient peut être de mes intentions de continuer la traduction : qu'il se rassure, il est toujours possible que je sois très lent pour diverses raisons ( ou très rapide (rire)), mais jamais au grand jamais je n'abandonnerais une traduction. Bon après rien ne dit que je ne serais pas renverser par un camion demain ou dans un mois mais on va mettre cette hypothèse de coté ...

En tout cas n'hésitez pas m'envoyer un message si vous vous inquiétez de l'absence d'avancement dans les parutions.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Avoir une petite amie était une énorme complication qu' Harry n'avait à l'origine jamais prévu de rajouter dans sa vie. Tout cela lui fournissait une attention qu'il n'avait jamais reçut auparavant... chose qu'il appréciait par dessus tout. Mais de l'autre coté, cela avait également créé le problème d'avoir a répondre à quelqu'un- ce a quoi il n'avait encore jamais eu affaire par le passé . Harry était habituer à faire les choses seul, sans avoir à s'inquiéter que qui que ce soit ne le recherche ou ne lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Une petite amie était une contrainte permanente sur l'usage habituel de son temps libre.

Actuellement, Harry courrait a travers les couloirs, s'éloignant rapidement des toilettes de Mimy Geignarde qu'il venait a peine de quitter. Sa destination, la grande Salle, se trouvait a l'autre bout de Poudlard et il n' avait que quelques minutes pour y arriver, saisir quelque chose de comestible dans lequel mordre, puis trouver Hermione et lui expliquer les raisons de son incroyable retard ; tout cela avant que leurs cours de l'après-midi ne commencent. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et de ce fait la partie 'explication' allait être beaucoup plus difficile à effectuer que tout le reste réuni. Il n'était jamais facile de mentir a Hermione. En particulier lorsque la vérité était qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que ne soit complétée la potion de révélation de potentiel Animagus.

La Grande Salle s'était déjà pratiquement vidée lorsqu' Harry déboula par la grande porte. Hermione l' observa par dessus l'énorme livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Son regard fixement posé sur lui n'avait pas dévier d'un millimètre lorsqu'il arriva exténuer a la table de Serdaigle après une course particulièrement effrénée.

« Bonjour, Hermione, » dit il en lui adressant un regards type Mes-Chaussettes-Ont-Disparues après s'être jeter sur une chaise a coté de la table ou il attrapa un sandwich. « Désolé pour mon retard retard, je n'ais pas vu le temps passer. »

« Où étais tu? » demanda Hermione qui lui tendit une serviette et referma son livre de la bibliothèque.

« Volière » articula Harry entre deux bouchées de son sandwich au poulet.

Jour de chance, la réponse sembla suffire à Hermione qui s'apaisa et se leva pour rassembler pour Harry quelques autres composants d' un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Harry quand a lui s'empara du pichet de jus de potiron et se servit un verre. « Comment va Hedwige? » demanda t' elle d'un ton aimable.

Heureusement pour lui, Hedwige râlait suffisamment souvent pour qu' Harry puisse lui réponde honnêtement. « Elle a l'air d'aller bien, A part ce hibou de l'école qui la dérange sans arrêt. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la courtiser et tous ses efforts la rende folle et l'agace d'avantage plus qu'autre chose. »

« Alors, toujours pas de petit nid d'amour, » répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil tout en lui passant les Chausson à la viande.

Harry accepta les chausson avec reconnaissance tandis qu'il se rappelait l'arrivée de sa chouette la nuit passée et la façon insistante avec laquelle elle avait donnée des coups de bec sur sa fenêtre pour entrer, juste pour pouvoir être débarrassée de cet idiot d' hibou de grange. Il ajouta en riant, « Non, Hedwige ne cède pas a ses avances. »

« Hedwige est une fille intelligente. »

« Mmm, » convint Harry par une autre bouchée de son sandwich au poulet.

Hermione secoua la tête en le regardant d'un air tendre et commença à ranger ses affaires d'écoles. Harry bourra le reste de son sandwich dans sa bouche et aida Hermione entre deux souffles de miettes . Harry observa Hermione essayer à plusieurs reprises de fourrer dans son sac le livre qu'elle lisait au moment ou il était entrer dans la grande Salle, sans la moindre chance de réussite.

« Hhre, » marmonna Harry, tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche et lançant le sort informulé de rétrécissement sans vraiment y penser.

« Wow » commenta Hermione, observant le livre se rétrécir en un éclair a la taille d'une boite d'allumette, avant d'effectuer une rotation a 180 degré et de demander d'un ton inquisiteur, « Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ait pas dit que tu pouvais faire de la magie informulée ? Nous ne sommes pas supposer apprendre ne serait ce que comment essayer de lancer des sorts silencieux avec le professeur Hobday avant au moins les prochaines vacances ! »

« Je -- euh -- » bafouilla Harry après être enfin parvenu à finir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il attrapa aussitôt son verre de jus de fruit et le vida d'une traite.

« Et donc? » demanda Hermione, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Harry se gratta la tête, puis saisi son sac et le balança sur son épaule. « On devrait peut être se dépêcher? La cloche va bientôt sonner. »

« Harry James Potter! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hermione? » demanda Harry d'un ton irrité, sans prendre la peine ni le risque de la regarder lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

« La vérité pour commencer » murmura obscurément Hermione, peinant a le suivre en de grandes enjambées.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui sur la masse de cheveux bouclés. « Est ce important? J'ai appris a faire des sorts informulés depuis un bon moment. »

« Bien, et comment as tu appris? »

« Par la pratique. »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupirement de frustration et Harry nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête de ne jamais au grand jamais exécuter de magie sans baguette devant elle. Si elle était a ce point renversée par les sorts informulés alors elle risquait d'avoir une crise cardiaque si elle apprenait qu'il était également capable de faire _ça_. Sans parler de sa capacité à combiner parfois les deux.

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas adresser la parole lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe de potions, ce qui arrangeait très bien Harry. Son humeur grincheuse semblait presque s'assortir avec celle du professeur Rogue. L'homme graisseux commença son cours par une introduction portant sur la complexité des poisons et de leurs antidotes, moment a partir duquel il bifurqua du sujet pour parler de celle du philtre de paix et de son alter ego, le philtre d'éveil.

Pas un seul Poufsouffle ne fit sauter son chaudron pendant le cours, à la plus grande surprise du professeur Rogue qui fit un commentaire acide sur l'incompétence des Poufsouffles 'de toute façon'. Harry garda la tête baissée et continua de travailler en suivant les indications de son livre, indications qu'il avait lui même un peu modifier. Hermione, a coté de lui, travaillait tout aussi sérieusement concentrée sur son travail mais en suivant les notes écrites par Rogue sur le tableau. Si elle avaity entamée la conversation, Harry lui aurait parler de l' excessive acidité de l' hellebore vis a vis de la menthe poivrée qui donne les mêmes résultats tout en offrant un niveau d'acidité plus sûr pour le buveur. Sans parler que cela améliore grandement le goût de l' antidote magique.

Harry soupira et remua son chaudron six fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avant de l'enlever avec précaution des flammes couleurs bleu nuit et de le déposer a côté. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit Hermione tourner la tête pour froncer les sourcils dans sa direction, se demandant clairement comment il pouvait avoir presque fini alors qu' elle même n'avait toujours pas ajoutée le dernier ingrédient. Il commença à emballer et à ranger son kit de potion, attendant tranquillement que sa potion d'éveil se refroidisse suffisamment pour qu'il puisse la placer sous un charme de stase en vue de leur prochain cours au cours duquel ils allaient devoir finir complètement le breuvage magique.

Pendant le reste du cours, Harry pris des notes dans son cahier sur le procédé de fabrication de la potion. Il nota pourquoi il venait de changer certaines choses au cours de la préparation de sa potion en dépit des indications notées au tableau et les résultats qui avaient suivi ces changements. Rogue finissait sa ronde dans la salle de classe quand Hermione lança le charme de stase sur son chaudron. Harry venait de finir de remplir une fiole de son antidote magique et il la plaça de côté dans son sac, parfaitement conscient qu' actuellement n'importe qui pouvait le détruire entre la fin de ce cours et le début du prochain. Il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent avec la volonté de vengeance de Rogue et la rancune d'un quelconque écolier.

Quand la cloche sonna, Rogue rabaissa tout le monde d' un ricanement sur leur incapacité à brasser même le plus simpliste des breuvages magiques. Harry roula des yeux pour toute réponse et pris son chaudron et celui d' Hermione, leurs noms clairement visibles sur le bords, et les rangea près du bureau. Alors que la plupart des étudiants n'en étaient toujours qu'a mettre en place le sortilège de stase sur leurs potions, Harry put les remettre rapidement sur le bureau de Rogue et s' évader de la salle avant que l'imbécile n'ait le temps de ne serait ce que considérer l'éventualité d'évaporer l'une ou l'autre potion magique avec un _évanesco_.

« Est ce que tu compte me parler? « lui demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils descendirent de nouveau l'imposant escalier principal menant au hall d'entrée; Hermione en direction des chaudes serres du cours du professeur Sprout et Harry vers leurs salle commune pour commencer ses devoirs de sortilèges dans les trois heures avant le dîner.

« Je pensais que _tu_ ne me parlait plus » répondit Harry en plaçant ses mains dans ses poches , observant l' escalier de marbre s'élever vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione sembla réfléchir à sa réponse avant de la dire d'un ton tranquille, « Comment ça se fait que tu sache comment faire de la magie informulée, Harry ? Est ce que c'est parce que tu as grandi dans une famille magique? »

Harry toussa et pivota pour laisser passer rapidement un quarteron de Serpentard descendant les marches. Lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau en face d'elle il lui répondit d'un rire sardonique, « Évidemment que non. Tu a accès au mêmes choses que moi. Si mes parents avaient leurs mot a dire je ne pourrais même pas lancer un _wingardium leviosa_ vu qu'ils préféreraient franchement que je ne sois qu'un Cracmol. Si j'en étais un ils pourraient me désavouer comme la plupart des Sangpur désavouent leurs enfants Cracmol. »

Hermione s'étouffa presque et lui lança un regard horrifié. « Tu plaisante, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi tes parents voudraient – pourquoi voudraient -- »

« Parce que ce serait une façon acceptable de se débarrasser de moi et de ne pas corrompre leur précieux Daniel avec mon 'habitude' de vouloir chercher l'attention. »

« Mais c'est totalement barbare! » s'écria une Hermione consternée. « se débarrasser d'un enfant parce qu'ils ne peut pas faire de magie ? Je croyais que ta mère était une née de Moldu, comment pourrait elle être d'accord avec quelque chose comme ça? »

« C'est presque une noble tradition dans le monde des sorciers, » répondit Harry avec un geste de la main. « Ou en tout cas parmi les Sang-purs. Pourquoi pense tu que Rusard est quelqu'un d'a ce point amer ? »

« Rusard est un Cracmol? »

Harry lui hocha 'oui' de la tête tout en grimpant quelques marches de telle manière que les portes de l'école soit a sa gauche lorsqu'ils remontèrent enfin des donjons . « Comme je ne suis pas l'héritier des Potter, mes parents sont ravis de pouvoir m'ignorer, comme tout le reste du monde. »

« Harry... »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire mélancolique avant de rajouter dans un petit murmure doux, « Tu ferais mieux d'y allez ou tu va être en retard en Botanique. »

Hermione paniqua, ses yeux brun s'élargissant nettement et ses cheveux touffus volèrent dans tout le sens lorsqu'elle se retourna après lui avoir fait un baiser sur la joue. Quelques secondes plus tard elle courait hors du château. Au bruit de la première sonnerie de cloche il entendit ses petits cris de détresse et l' observa avec amusement accélérer sa course. Quand elle fut hors de sa vue il se retourna et parcourut le château jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle.

« 'nid d'aigle' » prononça Harry en face du portrait l'observant soupçonneusement au sommet des escaliers et il s'avança a l'intèrieur après qu'il se soit ouvert pour lui.

Éclairés par les rayons de lumière d'une grande et étroite fenêtre, il se jeta dans un fauteuil et étira ses jambes pour se décontracté. Un de ses genoux craqua et Harry pensa que Poudlard ferait bien d' installer un ascenseur comme celui du ministère. Harry pensait que c'était ce que l'école avait prévue avec la tuyauterie intérieure ; il était sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre le château l'avait fait de lui même. Après tout comment Salazar pouvait il avoir prévu et implanté la technologie Moldu dans sa chambre et s'il savait comment faire, pourquoi seulement lui ?

S'étirant les épaules, ce qui eut pour même résultats de les faire craquer comme un squelette, Harry reposa ses pieds sur le plancher en pierre et se mit au travail. De sa sacoche il sorti six livres rétrécis qu'il avait empruntés à Madame Pince le matin même de bonne heure. Il leurs redonna immédiatement leurs taille originelle d'un geste de la main et regarda les titres pour décider par lequel il allait commencer. Deux des livres étaient sur les sortilèges de sécurité gobelins -- trouvés a un endroit dont il n'avait aucune idée par Hermione. Les quatre livres de sécurité restants étaient sur des charmes, des sortilèges, des maléfices, des malédictions, et des boucliers d'Egypte, du Moyen-Orient, et de Chine.

Le sujet des sorts de sécurité magique était venue se poser comme une délicieuse surprise au beau milieu des cours de Sortilèges. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Flitwick fasse cours sur l'étude sorcière du système solaire parce qu'en rentrant furtivement dans sa chambre plusieurs nuits auparavant , il avait surpris Flitwick, Sinistra, et Butterworth discuter d'une manière de faire coïncider les sujets de leurs cours respectifs. Sinistra projetait de faire cours sur les télescopes enchantés, Butterworth comptait pour sa part parler des fausses interprétations que font les Moldus des expérimentations magiques des sorciers, plus connu en tant qu' Objets Volants Non Identifiés et des théories de conspiration en découlant.

Aujourd'hui cependant Flitwick avait commencé le premier d'une série de cours consacrées à la prémunition des malédictions et aux manières de les rompre. Leur devoirs consistait en rechercher et rapporter en classe plusieurs sortilèges qu'ils trouvaient intéressant et désiraient apprendre. C'était parfait parce que cela lui permettait de remettre a jours l' intérêt qui leurs avait porter cet été, intérêt qui avait été littéralement mis en miette par les lutins de Gringotts et leurs horribles bouts de papiers embrouillant qu'ils osaient nommés des brochures d'adhésion et autres prospectus pour clients.

Harry ouvrit le premier, _Briseurs de sorts – en avant vers le butin !_ et en commença la lecture. En le lisant, Harry mémorisa les malédictions et contres malédictions qui semblaient particulièrement utiles. Si Flitwick les mettait de coté et n'en parlait pas son cours, Harry comptait les garder pour pratiquer ces boucliers sur des objets, les maudire et les briser, tranquillement à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans la chambre des secrets . Peut-être qu' il découvrirait comment ouvrir la bouche de la statue de Salazar Serpentard, comme la mémoire de Voldemort l'avait fait en deuxième année.

Bien plus tard au environ du repas de midi, Harry remis lentement ses livres dans son sac et se leva. Il entendit quelques filles rirent nerveusement et parcourut la salle du regard. Padma, Su, et Rebecca chuchotaient près de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles que deux filles de sixièmes année, Sally Fawcett et Lisa Turpin descendaient. Leur approche provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire nerveux dans le trio et Harry plissa les yeux de dégoût. Il saisit ses affaires et monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des garçon de septième année.

A l'intérieur, Cornfoot et Entwhistle se jetaient un Souaffle d'une extrémité de la salle circulaire a une autre. Terry pratiquait ses devoirs de métamorphose sur son lit. Harry l' observa essayer par deux fois de transformer le Boursouflet en cage d'oiseau métallique, sans succès. À la troisième tentative le Boursouflet éternua et changea progressivement de couleur jusqu'à atteindre un espèce de rose foncé. Entwhistle éclata d'un gros et gras rire sonore et jeta le Souaffle en direction de Terry.

« Ce que tu peut être mauvais en Métamorphose, Terry, le choixpeau devait dormir lorsqu'il t'a envoyer à Serdaigle. »

« Oy, » maugréa Terry en grinçant des dents lorsque la boule rouge frappa son torse avant qu'il n'ait put l'attraper. « Au moins je n'ai pas mélangé SIRIUS avec Wezen à l'examen d'astronomie de la semaine dernière! »

Harry détacha son regards d'eux et fit un détour vers son lit pour vérifier rapidement si Serion y dormait. Le petit serpent vert n'était pas là, Harry sortit donc sans un mot et descendit se reposer aux côtés d' Hermione et de son groupe d'amis, qui firent de leurs mieux pour ignorer sa présence. Hermione le salua gaiement puis se replongea avec vivacité dans sa discussion avec Sophie Prachet, une fille de sixième année avec des cheveux bruns raides comme de la paille et quelques douzaines de taches de rousseur, en essayant de la convaincre que sélectionner chacun des douze cours d' A.S.P.I.C. était un véritable impératif pour obtenir un bon travail.

Harry sortit son livre de son sac et se fit une place dans le peu d' espace libre du banc. Prenant une assiette, Harry commença a se servir en pâté, petits pois, carottes, et pommes de terre en purée ; abondamment noyés sous un généreuse quantité de beurre et de sauce. Il posa une serviette sur ses jambe, saisi ses ustensiles et commença l'annihilation de son dîner.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione mis sa main dans la sienne et essaya d'introduire Harry dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec Sophie, Padma et Terry. En vain. Elle commençait a s'énerver de leurs attitude lorsqu' Harry lui serra légèrement la main sous la table. Elle lui lança un regard et il lui fit un sourire qu'elle tenta de lui renvoyer. En fin de compte, Harry se contentait d' une deuxième portion de pâté et de tenir sa main sous la table.

Après la fin du dessert, Hermione se tourna vers lui et posa leurs mains toujours jointe sur la table. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Harry. Je ne sais pas quel est leur problème, mais ils n'avaient pas à-- »

« Hey » la coupa Harry, poignardant la dernière portion de sa tarte aux mures et soulevant la fourchette dans sa direction . « J'y suis habituer. Je ne m'attend pas a ce qu'être ton petit ami me fasse entrer dans tous les petits clubs de l'école. Ils vont probablement se demander pourquoi tu est avec moi et certains essayerons de se moquer de toi quand je ne serais pas là. »

Hermione observait le délicieux morceau de tarte se balancer à l'extrémité de la fourchette à quelques centimètres a peine de son nez. Harry la secoua et Hermione reposa ses yeux sur lui. Il goba finalement le morceau de gâteau et le mâcha avec appétit.

« Est ce que tu as fait les recherches pour le cours de sortilèges? » lui demanda Hermione, après que la nourriture, les plats, et les assiettes ait soudainement disparu laissant chacune des quatre tables de maison totalement vide de tout objets obstruant la vue des élèves.

« Ouaip, il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressante dans les livres sur les gobelins que tu avais trouvé. Je suis allez à Gringotts cet été et j'espérais pouvoir entre autre examiner la sécurité de leurs coffres mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès. Le gobelin avec qui j'ai parlé se moquait probablement de moi -- »

« Hermione? » l' interrompit une voix.

Harry se détourna d' Hermione en direction de la voix familière et retint une grimace.

« Bonjour, Daniel, » dit Hermione, laissant tomber la main de Harry en remuant sur le banc. « Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

Daniel se tenait là, d'un air fier et suffisant, son insigne de préfet en chef étincelant au-dessus du sigle de Gryffondor de sa robe. De toute évidence, Daniel venait tout juste de se passer les doigts dans les cheveux pour essayer de les faire paraître plus rebelles et plus cool. Harry pivota sur le banc et s'adossa a la table pour examiner l'apparence de son frère dans son intégralité.

« Hermione, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien aller patrouillez dans les halls avec moi » dit Daniel tout en lançant à Harry un petit sourire arrogant.

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête et ajouta, « Bien sûr. Harry, s'il te plaît, est ce que tu pourrais ramener mon sac de livre à la salle commune et le placer dans l'entrée ? »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Harry qui continua d'observer son frère même lorsqu'il se baissa pour prendre le sac qu'il souleva dans les airs pour le mettre sur son épaule.

Hermione se pencha en avant et lui fit un rapide baiser sur sa joue, le calmant légèrement. « Je te verrai plus tard ce soir. »

« Bien, on devrait y allez maintenant, » dit Daniel, offrant son bras à sa petite amie qui le pris d'un air hésitant après avoir lancer un regards vers Harry, confuse. « C'est mon devoir de Préfet tout ça. »

Harry observa fixement son frère tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en marchant loin de lui. Il se leva de la table, traversa a son tour les portes de la grande salle et retourna vite en courant à la tour de Serdaigle pour y déposer le sac de livre d' Hermione et y prendre ses accessoires de rituel et un épais manteau. C'était le parfait moment pour l' exécuter maintenant qu' Hermione était occupé.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry siffla devant le lavabo de la salle de bains de Mimy Geignarde, et se dépêcha de dévaler l'énorme tuyau, des charmes adhésifs sur ses chaussures. Oorjit et Serion flânaient paresseusement dans le puits habituellement remplis a ras bord d' os des vermine qu'ils avaient demander a Harry de faire disparaître, ce qu'il avait fait a l'aide de nombreux et complexes sortilèges de bannissement. Mimy apparut d' à travers le mur en pierre juste à côté de la porte décorée de serpent sculptés et lui dit bonjour.

« La potion est elle fini? » la questionna Harry après avoir franchit en quelques pas la porte , s'avançant jusqu'à la potion miroitant a l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Elle a arrêter de mousser il y a environ trente minutes, » gloussa Mimy, observant le derrière d' Harry lorsqu'il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron pour y remplir a ras bord un flacon du liquide rougeoyant.

Harry mis un bouchon sur le flacon et ajouta, « Parfait, cela veut dire que le breuvage magique est à son niveau optimal. »

« Et donc, que va tu faire maintenant Harry? » demanda Mimy Geignarde, enroulant une tresse autour de son doigt, mâchouillant l'extrémité de la mèche.

« Maintenant j'effectue le rituel. Le manuel indique qu'il doit avoir lieu dans une clairière éclairée par les rayons d'une pleine lune. »

Mimy couina de peur. « Tu va allez dans la forêt interdite? »

Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et déposa précautionneusement le flacon à l'intérieur d'une des poches de sa robe d'école. « De quoi diable peut tu avoir peur là bas? Tu est morte! »

Mimy poussa des cris perçants, pleurnichant de colère, « OH, je vois ! Je suis morte donc je ne peux avoir aucun sentiments ! Moquons nous de Mimy parce qu -- »

« Mimy « , la coupa Harry d'un ton condescendant. « Mimy, stop. Toi plus que quiconque devrais savoir qu'en dépit de toutes les craintes que tu a de la forêt, aucune des créatures qui y vivent ne pourrais jamais te nuire parce que tu est un fantôme. »

Elle pleura encore plus fortement et commença à hoqueter. Harry souhaita pouvoir la baffer mais il se contenta de rouler des yeux et de s'éloigner vers les serpents de pierre.

« Attend ! Où est ce que tu va? » cria Mimy d'un ton perçants, manifestement énervée par le manque d'attention.

« Dans la forêt interdite, » lui répondit Harry par-dessus son épaule.

Mimy s'envola, le rattrapa et lui bloqua le chemin en tourbillonnant autour de lui. « seul? » demanda t' elle. « la nuit ? Lors d'une pleine lune ? Harry, tu ne devrais pas! »

« Mais je le dois, » répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. « le rituel doit se dérouler ce soir ou je devrais re-brasser cette potion pour le mois prochain. »

« Tu va te faire tuer, c'est évident » pleura Mimy Geignarde avant de s'arrêter soudainement. « Si tu te fait tué, Harry, » ajouta mimy avec espoir, « Tu pourra toujours partager mes toilette! »

Harry, choqué, resta silencieux un moment comme pour réfléchir à la proposition et dût se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Au lieu de cela il hocha simplement un merci de la tête tandis que Serion, hilare, se moquait de lui dans le fond de la salle. Oorjit lui siffla de faire attention aux grandes araignées puis lui demanda de ramener un bifteck cru la prochaine fois qu' Harry redescendrait dans la chambre.

_§Bonne chance§ _ajoutaSerion lorsqu'il passa devant lui, riant toujours de la proposition du fantôme.

Avant de disparaître dans les escaliers Harry ajouta dans un sifflement, _§Avec un peu de chance, je serai de retour ce soir pour commencer la prochaine potion qui m'aidera à préparer mon corps pour la transformation.§_

Une fois de retour dans la salle de bains, Harry se désillusionna et vérifia son aspect dans les miroirs. Satisfait du résultat, Harry saisi son matériel et fit la même chose avec. Sans le moindre petit problème, Harry s'éloigna furtivement hors du château pour aller parcourir le sol de la forêt interdite. Sur le chemin il essaya de ne pas penser que Mimy avait raison et qu'il était en train d'aller se faire tué avec cette sottise digne d'un Gryffondor qu' il était en train de commettre.

Harry enjamba les longues vrilles des filets du diable et les tentacules rouges sombres des Tentacula vénéneuses, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les bois. Au moment même ou il commençait a désespéré de ne jamais trouver la moindre clairière dans la forêt interdite, Harry se retrouva brusquement a l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles. Elle était plutôt grande et entièrement recouverte d'une véritable couche d'étincelantes lucioles couleurs arc-en-ciel qui semblaient constituer un immense tapis richement tissé clignant des yeux sans interruption dans une myriade de couleurs.

Il pris un moment pour apprécier la vision de ce spectacle avant de s'avancer et de les effrayer pour qu'elles s'envolent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes au cours desquelles il fut fouetté de tous les côtés par des lucioles en paniques, l'extrémité rougeoyante de leurs queues brillant dans les airs, les milliers de joyaux recouvrant l'herbe s'envolèrent jusqu'aux derniers. Dans le silence et l'obscurité qui suivirent, Harry se plaça au milieu de la clairière.

Il traça six runes dans un grand dessin circulaire et y plaça des dards de Billywig a leurs points de jonction. Alors il se déshabilla entièrement hormis son boxeur et rampa avec précaution jusqu' au centre du cercle où il prit position, s'asseyant. Du feuillet manuscrit, Harry entama lentement la lecture de la formule en latin qui allait lui permettre de révéler sa magie et de la placer sous les puissants rayons de lune. Puis Harry arracha quelques cheveux de sa tête et les déposa dans le flacon de potion qu'il venait de remplir avant de l'agiter soigneusement et de la boire. Six secondes a peine après qu'il ait achever le rituel, Harry tomba en transe, allongé sans connaissance au beau milieu du cercle.

_Harry se réveilla dans la clairière, mais celle çi semblait s'être transportée dans un autre monde. Les couleurs tout autour de lui ressemblaient a un étrange mélange pastel. L'herbe était orange et les arbres s'y dressant se trouvaient colorées d'un jaunes a pois rouges. Les lucioles qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt étaient en train de parler --_parler ! - - _entre elles avec un fort accent écossais._

_« Espèce d'idiot ! Pour quelle raison aurait tu besoin d'un parapluie? »_

_« Un Parapluie ? Je n'ai a aucun moment parler de parapluie! »_

_« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu vantes leurs mérites depuis -- »_

_Lorsqu'il essaya de se relever pour marcher, Harry retomba par terre, ses pieds étaient moins coordonné qu il ne s'en rappelait. Le monde tournoyait autour de lui en une brume virevoltante qui se brisa en milliers de morceaux avant de se rassembler à nouveau. Il eu la désagréable et distincte impression qu' il allait tomber malade._

_Roulant sur le dos, Harry leva les yeux et observa comme vidé de ses forces le ciel nocturne, qui était par ailleurs coloré en vert pomme et remplis de nuages roses foncés flottant autour d'une lune noire. Quelque chose avait mal tourné avec sa potion. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il venait de se drogué lui même involontairement et il poussa un juron, maudissant M. Borgin._

_Avachis là à pesté mentalement contre les vendeurs et leurs manque de fiabilité, Harry ne remarqua pas les nuages tourbillonner de plus en plus vite. Ce qui n'était encore quelques minutes plus tôt qu'une masses de nuages roses foncés formait maintenant d'immenses lettres d'une soigneuse écriture manuscrite assemblées en sept mots. Une bruyante dispute entre deux lucioles se bagarrant en voletant au-dessus de lui attira son attention vers le ciel et la respiration d' Harry se bloqua quasi instantanément._

_« Tu as le potentiel d'en devenir un. »_

_Alors, comme si elles venaient de sentir sa brusque montée d'attention, les lettres se décalèrent pour former quelque chose qui excita Harry d'avantage encore que d'apprendre qu'il allait pouvoir, s'il travaillait dur, devenir un Animagus en chair et en os._

_Les six nouveaux mots disaient, « Tu peux devenir un être magique. »_

_L'excitation fut plus grande que ne semblait pouvoir le supporter Harry qui se senti soudainement comme tomber en arrière tandis que, nauséeux, il observait des éclats de lumière verts brillants envahir sa vision. Les bourrasques de vents s'éteignirent en un doux sifflement, un calme avant la tempête. L' agaçant et familier éclat de lumière verte de l'impardonnable passa devant ses yeux en un flash fantomatique et il perdit connaissance._

Harry poussa un halètement, aspirant bruyamment l'air autour de lui. Il se souleva de la terre humide du sol de la forêt pour se mettre sur les genoux, les yeux en pleurs et les poumons en feu. Reprenant contenance, Harry vit que le ciel était plus clair. C'était le matin.

« OH merde, » souffla Harry en se relevant tant bien que mal , les pieds secoués de tremblements, avant d'arranger rapidement ses vêtements d'un geste de la main. « Hermione va me tuer! »

Harry lança un sort de boussole sur sa baguette et courut comme un forcené a travers la forêt .Comme si celle çi venait de ressentir sa détresse, aucune des nombreuses formes de vie y habitant ne freina son allure . Pas même les centaures, qui s'étaient maintenant a coup sûr rendus compte de sa présence.

* * *

Grace à ChemJr j'ai enfin pu remplacer l'énigmatique Pigmy Puff par sa traduction française officielle de Boursouflet. Merci a lui.

Voilà un chapitre neuf qui revient sur quelques mystères et autres doutes des chapitres précédents et qui en ouvrent de tout nouveaux dans l'esprit des lecteurs (niark). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Au passage l'histoire en est maintenant a 40 chapitres du coté hogwartiens et je précise pendant qu'on y est que des informations sont données sur le pourquoi du comment du peu d'attention accordé a Harry (mais chut ) histoire de rassurer ceux qui se disent 'roah c'est nul c'est pas crédible y'a aucune raisons a tout ça '.

Pour finir j'ai commencer une nouvelle traduction que vous pouvez allez voir via mon profil si ça vous intéresse : Return.

Maintenant promis je me concentre à fond sur celles déjà commencées. Elles sont toutes trois complétées à plus d'un cinquième! D'ailleurs j'ai ajouter dans mon profil le détail de l'avancement de chaque histoires en pourcentages et j'ajoute maintenant quelques détails concernant l'arrivée des chapitres.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Hermione observait Harry comme un faucon observe sa proie. Un regard pénétrant qui rendait Harry très mal a l'aise. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit depuis le petit déjeuner, mais même ses cheveux grésillaient de colère contenue. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser le silence.

Une partie de lui sautait toujours de joie devant la réussite de son rituel de la veille. Une autre était réduite a un amalgame de noeuds divers, ce qui ne facilitait pas la mastication du morceau de lard de ce petit déjeuner matinal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la sciure dans la bouche et il fut tenté de le recracher discrètement dans sa serviette.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, » dit faiblement Harry qui avala rapidement sa bouchée avant de décider d'engloutir quelques litres de jus d'orange pour en enlever le goût.

« Où étais tu passer hier? »

« Endormi, » menti Harry. « Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait poser problème Tu patrouillais dehors avec Daniel et je me suis dit que tu aurais du travail a faire une fois revenue. »

« Je comptais passer un peu de temps avec toi, » répondit elle, poignardant ses oeufs brouillés qu'elle avala en quelques morsures.

Harry observa son visage pendant qu'elle mangeait. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un air ennuyé. Ses lèvres étaient comme pincées ensemble pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur son plat, ce qui avait pour conséquence de la rendre terriblement mignonne. Soudainement, Harry sentit toute sa nervosité au sujet de sa colère s'envoler.

« Écoute, » commença t'il, d'un air faussement irrité, « Je suis désolé, tout va bien. Est ce que tu compte me faire la tronche toute la journée? »

« J'y réfléchis » murmura de coté Hermione .

Les yeux de Harry s'allumèrent d'une lueur malfaisante avec un sourire . « Si tu me fait la tronche, tu ne va pas être langoureusement embrassée ce soir. »

Hermione cessa de manger et le regarda, bouche bée. « C'est complètement ridicule. »

« Bien » Harry parla d'une voix traînante, tout en prenant un autre morceau de lard qu'il engloutit tout entier. Il était délicieux et il en repris quelques autres. « Tu ne fais que te punir toi même en me punissant. »

« Pourquoi est tu aussi -- »

« incroyablement magnifique, doué, et tellement beau gosse, Potter? »

« Harry! »

« Quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu soit fâchée avec moi. Je ne peux pas t' embrasser non plus, malgré ton si adorable visage. »

Le visage rouge d' Hermione sembla comme plus lumineux tandis qu'elle essayait de se cacher derrière son édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Harry s'amusa de la brusque inversion des rôles et mangea une autre tranche. Elle passa par quelques teintes de rouges qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement pitié d' elle et ne change de sujet et de salle. Ils venaient de passer le hall d'entrée quand Hermione se retourna et lui adressa une claque de la main sur le torse.

« Ow, » s'éxclama t' il en frottant la zone où elle venait de le frapper. « C'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Harry James Potter, tu est un véritable idiot! »

Harry captura sa main, qui s'apprêtait a lui assenée une autre visite, et l'utilisa pour la tirer en avant contre lui. Il pouvait la sentir respirer maintenant et il baissa la tête pour croiser son regard. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Harry, qui avait espérer faire cela tout les matins depuis bon nombre d'entre eux, chercha ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Sa langue exigea le droit de passage et elle acquiesça avec un soupir. Ses mains se courbèrent autour de sa taille, la tirant pour la serrer plus fort contre lui pendant qu'il fouillait plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le baiser se fondit dans un autre; plus lent, plus chaud, plus humide. Hermione changea d'angle, brossant doucement sa langue contre la sienne. Harry gémi, ses doigts creusant dans ses hanches.

Une bruyante toux interrompit Harry et il se retourna vers la source d'irritation. Daniel se tenait prêt de l'armure, adressant à Harry un regard mortel. Harry se desserra doucement de la taille d' Hermione et se recula, abaissant la main pour attraper la sienne.

« Pas de preuve d'affection publique inadéquate dans les couloirs, » l'informa Daniel d'un ton mauvais en les approchant.

« Et qu'est ce qui était inadéquat dans tout ça? » le défia Harry, serrant dans sa poigne la main d' Hermione comme elle essayait de l'écarter.

« Un comportement acceptable ne se prolonge pas au delà de mains jointes et de chastes baisers, » répondit Daniel, les bras croisés.

Hermione réussi à enlever sa main de celle d' Harry. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, mais elle l' ignora et remit plus ou moins en ordre les cheveux autour de son visage avec ses deux mains. Elle remit également en ordre ses vêtements, mais au bout du compte son visage était encore rose et ses lèvres encore rougit par les baisers.

« Je vais devoir déduire des points et vous donner un avertissement. »

« Attend voir une minute -- »

« Les règles sont les règles, » convint Hermione, coupant Harry. « Combien de points? »

Daniel l'examina rapidement du regard, ce qui fit se raidir Harry de colère. « Dix, pour chacun de vous. Si je vous re-surprend tout les deux, ce sera une retenue avec Rusard. »

Hermione hocha la tête, fixant un sourire peinée sur son visage. « Okay. On se voit ce soir en Divination. »

Daniel sembla tout d'abord surpris, puis agréablement surpris. « Bien sûre, Mione, » dit il, clignotant un sourire a un million de gallions.

Harry guida rapidement Hermione loin de son frère, maugréant entre deux respiration. « Saleté, bon a rien, petit branleur. De quoi tu te mêle? »

« Il accomplissait juste son rôle de Préfet-en-chef, Harry, » le réprimanda Hermione, ce qui le poussa a bout de nerfs, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle la règle est en place. »

« Ouais, » répliqua Harry d'un air sarcastique, « Et celle çi sort tout droit de l'antiquité. »

« Les règles existent pour maintenir l'ordre, » répondit Hermione obstinément.

« Et sont faites pour être brisées," » ajouta Harry en lui lançant un regard amusé tandis qu' ils tournaient le coin et prenaient un escalier latéral jusqu'à la salle de cours de Runes antiques. « Risquons donc un autre essai. Avec un peu de chance Rogue sera le prochain a nous surprendre. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas le faire ceci dit. »

La bouche d' Hermione s'ouvrit et se referma deux fois avec un clic auditif avant de répondre, « Tu est incorrigible. »

Harry luifit un sourire et s'élança en avant pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle le remercia sans lésiné sur l' exagération et passa le palier de la salle. Il la suivi, prenant un petit moment pour admirer le balancement de son derrière sous sa robe. Hermione le regarda par-dessus son épaule et il dévia rapidement son regard puis s'installa en prenant un siège près d'elle à l'avant de la classe.

Pendant la conférence du professeur Babbling, Harry écouta et prit des notes avec la moitié de son cerveau. L'autre moitié de son attention était concentrée sur Hermione. En particulier sa bouche, qui grignotait actuellement l'extrémité de sa plume en sucre.

Dumbledore fit son apparition au bout d'une demi heure, vêtu d'une robe richement voire outrageusement colorée d'un orange vif, plusieurs chats noirs gambadant tout autour de lui. Le directeur invita Hermione à le joindre pour la résolution d'un problème particulier ayant fait son apparition. Harry se demanda ce qui s'était produit pour exigé la présence explicite d'Hermione, mais ne lui fit pas de commentaires lorsqu'elle rassembla ses affaires pour partir.

« Tu peut prendre des notes pour moi, s'il te plaît, Harry? » demanda Hermione en passant la courroie d'épaule de son sac au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry hocha la tête et l'observa s'éloigner rejoindre Dumbledore. Quand la porte se referma en un claquement, l'attention de Harry fut prise par le cour théâtral que redémarra aussitôt son Professeur. Il pris des notes plus attentivement a partir de là, mais une partie de son esprit était toujours occupé a essayer de chercher ce qui pouvait bien s'être produit. Son frère venait il d'être appeler lui aussi ? Sa cicatrice ne le picotait pas, donc ce devait être un banal problème d'école. Bref, pas de quoi s'inquietez. Non ?

La cloche sonna une heure et demi plus tard. Harry se leva avec gratitude de son siège et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il lança un sort sur ses notes pour en créer un double. Avant de ranger les deux exemplaires dans son sac, il veilla à effacer de la copie d'Hermione le dessin qu'il avait fait d'un Daniel se faisant a plusieurs reprises démolir le visage par son insigne de préfet en chef.

Harry passa par la bibliothèque sur le chemin du cour d' Arythmancie pour voler quelques livres de la section interdite. Madame Pince l' observa de son regard perçant et fit quelques mouvements pour se déplacer de derrière son bureau et le suivre. Gêné par l'attention de la bibliothécaire, Harry se glissa derrière les étagères bourrées de livre et mis en place un sortilège de désillusion sur lui même et un autre d'amortissement sur ses pieds. La sensation qu'on venait de lui casser un oeuf sur la tête se diffusa sur son corps ; quand cette sensation s' arrêta, Harry continua son chemin vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Il passa la petite porte et se dirigea vers la section des arts noirs. Son raisonnement était le suivant: si les Horcruxes étaient maléfiques, alors un magicien maléfique devaient les avoir créer. Il passa devant la section des livres d'histoire et commença un peu plus loin à regarder quelques titres. Quelques uns d'entre eux étaient hilarant et Harry dû se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il lu _Une Aide Convenable est Si Difficile à Trouver : Comment Choisir Vos Subordonnés._ Certains semblaient un peu plus fiable et Harry les préleva des étagères avant de les rétrécir. Le livre intitulé, _La Magie Noire est une Magie Blanche que le Ministère ne Veut pas que Vous Appreniez_, ne voulais manifestement pas quitter son emplacement sur l'étagère et Harry dû le persuader avec quelques sortilèges de désintégration sur ses bords avant qu'il ne s'avoue vaincu.

Satisfait, Harry rapetissa le livre et le bourra dans sa poche. Il sursauta au bruit de la première sonnerie de cloche et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque en évitant tout juste de courir en plein dans Madame Pince. À mi-chemin à la classe, Harry se rappela qu'il était encore désillusionné et conjura à la hâte la magie le recouvrant . Il se rendit juste à temps dans la classe du professeur Vector. La cloche sonna a nouveau quand Harry se dirigea vers Hermione. Elle le regardait par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un sourire de soulagement.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, » reconnu Harry s'asseyant puis retirant son cahier de son sac. « J'ai dû re-vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Pour qu'elle raison Dumbledore avait il besoin de toi tout a l'heure? »

Hermione l' observa pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers un Vector questionnant la classe puis répondit tranquillement du coin de la bouche, « Une fille était emprisonnée dans l'armoire à disparition. Tu as pris des notes? »

« Bien entendu, » chuchota Harry qui plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit sur son parchemin la date, la matière, et le sujet que le professeur Vector venait de faire apparaître sur le tableau noir.

« Et donc ? » demanda t' elle impatiemment, tendant la main.

Harry la repoussa de côté avec un sourire. « Tu n'a pas besoin des notes maintenant. Je te les donnerai plus tard... contre autre chose. »

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent et elle tourna ostensiblement sa tête loin de lui. Harry ricana doucement et fit prendre un autre bain à sa plume. Le Professeur Vector distribua des feuilles de travail pour tout le monde en passant dans la classe. Harry en remit un à Hermione quand le professeur en plaça quelques uns au coin de leur poste de travail. Hermione ronronna de plaisir et sortit joyeusement ses notes du cours précédent. Harry décolla ses yeux d'elle et abaissa le regard vers sa propre feuille.

_Applications pratiques des Retourneur de Temps (1 sur 3) :_

_Erreurs de sauts et comment les empêcher_

_Analysez les équations suivantes et rectifiez l'erreur pouvant causer une erreur de saut._

Harry travailla dur sur l'exercice, qui était long de plusieurs pages, tout au long de l'heure. À un moment, Hermione appela le Professeur Vector pour lui poser une question sur le problème quatre. Harry écouta leurs conversation et revint trois problèmes en arrière pour vérifier son travail. Voyant qu'il avait correctement fait ce que Vector essayait de dire à Hermione comment faire, il retourna au problème sept. Il y en avait dix en tout et Harry se senti agréablement confiant dans l'idée qu'il pouvait tous les accomplir avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Il venait tout juste de finir l'exercice dix en question quand la cloche résonna dans la salle de cours. La classe poussa un gémissement d' affliction. Hermione se joignit à la lamentation générale pendant qu'elle rangeait sa plume avec un soupir.

« Tu n'a pas finit? » sonda Harry avec légèreté.

Hermione secoua la tête et empila soigneusement ses exercices ensemble pour les mettre avec les feuilles dans son sac. « Je ne pense pas que quiconque l'ai fait. En fait je ne suis pas sûr que étions vraiment sensé le faire dans les temps. »

« Je l'ai fait. » dit Harry qui fit un pas dans l'un des axes de passages entres chaque rangées de tables. « Juste au moment ou la cloche a sonné. Tu étais à quel problème ? Si tu a besoin d'aide pour finir -- »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi même, » coupa brusquement Hermione, le suivant dans le bas-côté. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Harry. »

« Très bien, alors tu ne l'obtiendra pas, » Harry se retourna tout aussi brusquement, poussant les portes de salle de classe avant de jeter un sort de boussole sur sa baguette magique. Celle çi pivota et s'arrêta dans la direction ou s'était trouver la salle de cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la dernière fois. Il espérait que cela voulait dire que la salle de classe s'installait enfin pour l'année et n'allait plus le faire courir après elle plus longtemps.

« Écoute, Harry, » l'appela Hermione, accélérant le pas pour le rejoindre, « Je suis la personne a qui tout le monde demande de l'aide. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul exercice théorique que ce soit que je n'ait puisse résoudre. Je suis désolé, mais je veux vraiment le faire moi même. »

Harry ralenti légèrement son allure, observant sa baguette magique pivotée vers la gauche, et inclina la tête. « Je comprend. Je ne l' offrirai pas la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Je supposerai juste que tu ne la veut pas. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et après un moment demanda timidement, « Tu voudra bien m'aider a les vérifiez après la divination? »

« Tu dois aller patrouiller avec Daniel, d'abord, n'est ce pas? » demanda Harry, essayant de maintenir sa voix douce.

Hermione fit une pause entre deux enjambées et s'écria, « J'avais complètement oublié ça! »

L'humeur de Harry rayonna a nouveau en entendant sa réponse au sujet de son frère et il se dépêcha de descendre un autre escalier. Aussitôt, les chevaliers en armures débutèrent une fameuse chanson paillarde lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux, ce qui remonta encore plus l'humeur d'Harry. Hermione commença à rire nerveusement de manière totalement incontrôlable en entendant les paroles fusant tout autour d'eux.

Harry s'arrêta et s'inclina exagérément dans sa direction en lui offrant une main. Elle accepta et Harry l'entraîna dans une danse maladroite qui les porta jusqu'au bout du long vestibule. Essoufflé, Hermione laissa tomber ses mains et tapota ses cheveux touffus.

« Voilà qui était sans aucun doute passionnant. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais entendu les armures chanter auparavant si ce n'est pendant les vacances et certainement rien d' aussi effronté que ça. »

« Je pari qu'elles ont été ensorcelées pour faire ça a l'approche de quelqu'un, » murmura pensivement Harry, appréciant la vue de ses joues abondamment colorées.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu veut dire comme pour une blague? »

Hochant la tête, Harry lui fit signe de passer devant et grimpa derrière elle les dernières marches vers la salle de classe de D.F.M. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui garda ouverte comme il l'a suivait dans la classe. Hermione se reposa sur une chaise au milieu d'une rangée, à côté de Su. Sauvant un siège pour lui sur sa droite. Harry pris place tandis qu' Hobday, sa barbichette tremblant d'un air menaçant, annonça que si l'occamy ne lui était pas remis sous peu il mettrait la classe entière en retenue.

Harry siffla mentalement pour lui même pendant qu'il écoutait d'une moitié d' oreille et sortait son cahier. Il griffonna plusieurs serpents. Il fit même quelques occamies avec différentes types d'ailes. Quelques unes d'entre elles étaient faites de plumes mais la plupart qu'il dessinaient étaient des ailes en cuir, une sorte de réminiscence des ailes de chauve-souris. Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les cottes, inclinant sa tête dans la direction de Hobday pendant qu'il distribuait des feuilles sur le Véritaserum et sur les raisons pour lesquelles ce n'était plus une méthode crédible pour recueillir la vérité.

Ce qui intéressa Harry c'était de voir comment la quintessence même des manières d'obtenir la vérité avait elle put a ce point toucher le fond pour être catalogué comme une source _incertaine_. En fait toute l'argumentation se basait sur quelques cas importants ayant eu lieu au cours des Procès Officiels des MangeMorts, surnommées POMMs, après le premier règne de terreur de Voldemort pour établir son inefficacité. Une personne avait été soumise à la malédiction de l'Imperius et à la potion en même temps lors d'un témoignage. Quelques uns avaient réussis a obtenir l'antidote condensé sous la forme d'une pilule Moldu. Le prévenu la cachait ensuite dans sa bouche et la mordait pour la cassez en deux au moment de l'interrogatoire afin d'être a l'abri d'aveux indésirables. Cette grande conspiration avait été mise a jour par l'Auror Cloudy Moore.

Harry était tellement a fond dans le cour qu il cessa de prendre des notes juste pour écouter. A la fin de l'heure, Harry se demanda comment cela devait être d'être connu pour avoir révélez une conspiration. Une certaine sorte de statut de célébrité suivait sûrement, et même s'il ne durait pas éternellement, il assurait d'avoir son nom dans les livres d'histoire.

« Je vais en Divination maintenant, Harry, » dit Hermione, l'extirpant de ses pensées, apposant ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Harry trotta derrière elle et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts ensemble. Quand elle partie à la tour du nord pour le cours de folie bi-hebdomadaire de Trelawney, il l'a balança de nouveau dans ses bras pour un baiser asséchant. Hermione le rompit rapidement et s'éloigna au loin.

Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour commencer la deuxième potion. À mi-chemin de là, Hedwige vint se poser sur le bord d'une des nombreuses fenêtres puis se percher sur son épaule. Harry lui fit un large sourire, frottant ses douces plumes blanches en guise de salutation. Elle frémit au contact de sa main et pinça ses doigts, hululant doucement.

« Hé là, jeune fille, » murmura Harry, ralentissant le pas. « Je ne t' ai pas vu depuis un moment. Qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau? Ce hibou te tracasse toujours? »

Hedwige redressa le buste, hululant brusquement, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'agacement.

« Je vois, » Harry ri sous cape. « Tu veux lui échapper pendant quelques jours et rester avec moi? »

Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille et pris son envol jusqu'au bout des couloirs, le battant dans sa course vers les toilettes des filles. Harry la suivi, accéléra le rythme, franchit a son tour la porte branlante et passa directement a travers Mimy. Il frissonna violemment pendant qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face.

« Désolé pour ça Mimy » grimaça Harry, balayant la sensation de chair de poule sur sa peau.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit Mimy d'un air joyeux « Tu va travaillez sur le plus compliqué des deux breuvages magiques maintenant ? Trois mois supplémentaires pour nous deux à brasser ensemble toutes sortes de choses."

« Heu... ouais, » répondit Harry secoué d' un autre frisson. Il fit face à l'évier et dévisagea le serpent doré miroitant sur le tuyau en dessous du robinet. _§Ouvre toi, § _siffla t' il doucement avant de se relever. Hedwige s'introduisit dans l'ouverture avec élégance et quelques secondes plus tard elle n'était plus là.

Mimy boudait, volant jusqu'à sa hauteur. « Pas encore en bas! »

« Et si, encore en bas « confirma Harry qui fixa un sort de colle à ses pieds et descendit dans les profondeurs du tuyaux.

Au fond de celui çi il observa les danses rougeoyante des torches éclairer son chemin et cria _§Ferme-toi!§_ le cercle blanc de lumière disparu de telle sorte qu'il n'en resta pas même une minuscule tête d'épingle, ensevelissant Harry à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hedwige hulula, perchée plus loin sur une imposante pierre, pour gagner son attention.

_§Homme-Serpent!§_

_§Son nom est Harry, oiseau stupide.§ _

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil loin de sa chouette blanche comme la neige et baissa les yeux sur la paire de serpents flânant contre des coussins de velours moelleux.

_§Serion, Oorjit -- §_

Oorjit s'éleva, agitant ses ailes, claquant des mâchoires et sifflant de colère, _§Je ne suis pas un oiseau stupide, petite chenille sur ventre ! Je suis un être magique d'une antique et majestueuse espèce-- §_

Harry s'avança et attrapa Serion d'un geste vif mais avec douceur. Oorjit se précipita en avant, mais Harry lui assena fermement un coup sur la tête et, pendant ce temps, Serion ne se fit pas prier pour se moquer de l'oiseau-serpent. L'occamy tomba en arrière et bouda tandis que Harry déposait Serion à quelques mètres de distance, les réprimandant tous les deux pour leur fierté idiote.

_§Franchement, vous feriez de bien meilleures choses, tous les deux, si vous ne passiez pas votre temps a vous lancez des piques.§_

_§Il a commencé, §_ maugréa Serion qui se ré-enroula en baillant.

_§Même pas vrai, §_ répliqua Oorjit avec une vrille sonore.

Harry se frotta la tête avec la main en observant les deux chamailleurs reprendre de plus belle puis fit signe a Mimy de le suivre dans la deuxième et bien plus grande salle de la chambre. Il se mit au travail en dégageant l'espace de travail qui était rester tel quel depuis la précédente potion. Il vida le contenu du chaudron dans l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement dans les petites rigoles au pieds des murs du couloir et le frotta pour le nettoyer. Il lança sans baguette un sort informulé de _récurvite _sur les pierres du plancher. Il en profita également pour ranger et empiler convenablement ses nombreux ingrédients.

Harry retira de sa poche la brochure contenant la recette de la potion de 'préparation nécessaire au changement en Animagus' . Il cocha la liste d'ingrédients sur la table qu'il avait lui même descendue dans la chambre. Épine de poisson-lion, cochée. Sang de Salamandre, coché. Racines de filet du diable, oeufs d'Ashwinder et Trichostema Brachatum, cochés. Pus de Bubobulb, venin de Doxy, et corne d'Erumpent, cochés. Le simple fait de relire la liste rappela à Harry la façon dont il s'était retrouver avec une forte dose d' hallucinogène dans le corps lors de l'utilisation de la première potion. Cette fois il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'une petit réserve de bézoars à portée de la main, étant donner que la moitié des éléments de la liste étaient toxiques par nature.

Mimy renifla joyeusement un petit rire nerveux en voyant ce qu'il mettait de côté pour la prochaine potion. Harry lui jeta un regard dégoûté et reposa toute son attention sur les instructions. Excepté quelques ingrédients, il pouvait tous les préparer tout de suite et les brasser sans grande difficultés. Cela pris à Harry toutes les heures qui lui restait avant le dîner pour faire juste la première partie et avant qu'il n'ait terminer, son estomac grognait déjà avec conviction. Cela lui pris encore trente minutes supplémentaires pour commencer la potion et pour l'amener au premier état de stase temporaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry montait l'escalier et criait par-dessus de son épaule. « Si elle commence à moisir, vient me prévenir tout de suite, Mimy. »

« Même si tu est en classe? » demanda la jeune fantôme d'un air agacé lorsqu' Hedwige vola a travers sa forme spectrale.

Harry hocha la tête dans l'affirmative, se retournant pour la dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. « Même si. »

« Et si tu est dans la douche? » demanda t' elle avec ténacité, sautillant au dessus du plancher. Ses yeux larges et innocent brillant derrière ses lunettes.

« Non ! Si c'est le cas tu devras demander à Serion de venir me voir, « répondit rapidement Harry.

Elle boudait toujours lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes avec Hedwige. Une véritable chance pour lui qu'elle le lâche aussi facilement. Un rapide voyage aux cuisines lui permit de se munir d' assez de sandwichs pour alimenter un contingent d'Aurors pendant une semaine. Tout en mâchant avec volupté il entra dans la salle commune et regarda tout autour de lui a la recherche d' Hermione. Hedwige s'élança de son épaule et pris sa place sur le porte manteau a coté du foyer de la cheminée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Luna, qui avait ranger sa baguette magique derrière son oreille. Elle était assise avec deux filles de cinquièmes année qu' Harry ne reconnu pas et il glissa son regard vers l'autre côté de la salle commune.

Hermione se reposait dans un grand fauteuil rouge, elle caressait Pattenrond en lisant son livre de divination, _Ainsi vous pensez que lire la bonne aventure est une bêtise pour enfant ? _Harry fit un détour près d'elle et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons tout en disant du bout des lèvres, « Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

Cela pris à Harry quelques minutes a peine pour déposer ses affaires et pour prendre celles sur lesquelles il devait travailler dessus. Ses livres de potions dans une mains et son cahier d'arythmancie dans l'autre. Il redescendit calmement et s' installa à la table à côté d' Hermione. Il termina tout ça assez rapidement puis se recula dans l'espèce de long divan pour y lire le livre pris dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, _Les Seigneurs Noirs sont juste Incompris, par Come M Erida, _tout en veillant soigneusement à garder la couverture hors du champ de vision d' Hermione.

Minuit dix sonna quand il se retrouvèrent tout seuls dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était allé se coucher maintenant. Hermione leva les yeux de son travail, qu'elle avait diligemment poursuivit depuis des semaines pour son cours de divination en dépit de son caractère profondément ennuyeux.

Hedwige hulula du haut de son perchoir, les dévisageant de ses grands yeux jaunes. Harry eut un petit rire et retira de sa poche les biscuits pour hibou qu'il avait piquer chez Hagrid un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il ouvrit le sac et en jeta en l'air quelques uns, qu'elle attrapa et grignota délicatement.

Hermione observa Hedwige une minute avant de refermer ses livres et de sortir son devoir d'Arythmancie. Elle regarda Hedwige brièvement avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle se leva, apportant les feuillets avec elle, et se posa sur le divan près de lui.

« Est ce que tu voudrais bien vérifier le numéro quatre avec moi? » demanda t'elle rapidement, presque réticente à relâcher sa poigne des papiers.

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant à faire-fondre-votre-chaudron et les prit sans efforts. Il tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'au problème demandé et examina ses notes. Ils travaillèrent la dessus pendant quelques minutes avant qu' Hermione ne lui arrache la feuille de travail des mains et ne la jette sur sa chaise libre.

Se retournant vers Harry, Hermione se pencha contre lui et serra ses lèvres contre les sienne dans un léger baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre sa bouche un peu plus fermement. La simple sensation de ses lèvres contre lui fit frissonner Harry comme cette coupe de Poufsouffles le lui faisait a chaque fois qu'il essayait de la prendre.

Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille, la tirant vers l'avant. Hermione y répondit, ses mains portées par la respiration de sa poitrine. Elle serra étroitement son corps contre lui, changeant la direction du baiser en même temps. Harry gémi en guise d' approbation pendant qu'il approfondissait à nouveau ses recherches, tourbillonnant sa langue autour de la sienne.

Ses doigts se courbèrent autour de sa nuque, s'insérant dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira doucement, ouvrant sa bouche pour reprendre sa respiration, comme ils se perdaient une nouvelle fois dans un baiser.

« Hermione, » demanda Harry en reculant un peu, ses doigts toujours lacés dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, Harry? » chuchota Hermione, ouvrant ses yeux dans un clignement de paupière.

« Vers quoi on va? » demanda Harry, rencontrant son regard. « Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi? »

« Harry? » dit Hermione d'un ton incertain, se relevant un peu pour s'asseoir.

Harry laissa la rivière de cheveux se libérée de sa prise. « Les gens ne font jamais attention a moi Hermione. Mais tu m'a demander de sortir avec toi même en sachant que je ne suis pas mon frère. Alors j'imagine... je dois demander... pourquoi? »

« Tu veux que je rabaisse ton ego? » devina Hermione, s'asseyant a coté de lui.

« Non, » para Harry, capturant ses mains dans les siennes de façon qu' elle ne puisse pas d'avantage reculer. « Une réponse honnête suffirait. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira, libérant ses mains. « Parce que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de t'observer avant et que cette année je t'ai vu agir noblement et être prêt a risquer t'a vie pour aider les autres là où tu aurais dut être égoïste et mesquin. »

Harry lui fit un sourire en se rappelant clairement ses actions au cours du voyage en train. « Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre quand tu te comportais comme un pur casse-cou fraîchement diplômé de Gryffondork. »

Hermione le frappa d'une tape sur le torse, ses joues brûlantes démentissant instantanément sa tentative de colère. Le sourire d' Harry s' élargi avant de se pencher brusquement pour capturer la bouche de son assaillante. Elle fut étonnée mais fondit rapidement dans le baiser, ses doux gémissement de plaisir tintant joyeusement dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Hello ! Un joli petit retard de tortue asthmatique mais un chapitre en plus tout de même !

Je suis d'ailleurs assez content malgré mon rythme faramineux d'avoir accomplit ce nombre de chapitre l'année même de mon bac -- ça va dépoter a la rentrée. :)

D'ailleurs j'ai commencez a mettre en vrac des idées pour une histoire rien qu'a bibi. On verra bien si ça aboutis...

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie pour vous remercier de continuer a lire le bête traducteur que je suis. Merci encore.

J'en profite pour m'étonnez de voir des lecteurs me posez des questions dans des messages anonymes: je ne sais pas vous mais moi je ne répond qu'a ceux qui m'en donne la possibilité. ;)

Ou alors ils veulent que je réponde là, mais consacrez un tiers de la page pour répondre aux gens c'est pas mon truc, je préfère faire ça dans l'intimité d'un MP et consacrez le tiers en question a blablater. :)

D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle voilà un chapitre comme vous avez put le voir quasi-entièrement consacrez a la relation Harry-Hermione avec dans la continuité du précédent la mise en place d'un mystère autour des intentions de cette dernière. Ronger vous donc les ongles je n'en dirais pas plus (niark ).

Les fans de Daniel ( ou plutôt de son apparition : on ne va pas être vulgaire), ceux des Animagus, ceux de la coupe ( qui n'a droit qu'a une seule citation, genre susucre ) et tout les autres ramassent les miettes.

A un un peu plus proche bientôt pour le chapitre 11.


	11. Chapitre 11

Scènes assez limites dans ce chapitre, éloignez les neveux.

**Chapitre 11**

« Bordel de merde » grogna Harry qui referma en claquant son livre qu'il jeta sur la table, réveillant au passage Hermione qui releva la tête de son essai de Métamorphose.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry? » soupira Hermione d'un air endormi en laissant tomber sa plume pour secouer sa main toute ankylosée. Le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait quelques temps auparavant était long de presque deux mètres tout en étant recouvert d'une écriture quasi-microscopique.

Harry se jeta plus qu'autre chose dans la chaise en face d'Hermione et s'effondra en avant. « Il est impossible de rechercher quoi que ce soit dans cette bibliothèque. Ça fait déjà plus de trois semaines que tu a trouvé cette unique ligne dans _Les plus grandes noirceurs de la magie_. Pourquoi est ce qu'il qu'il n'y a absolument aucun livre sur les sujets que l'on veut connaître et des milliers de livres sur des sujets inutiles et ineptes dont on ne pourrait pas se contrecarrer d'avantage? »

Hermione soufflait sur les quelques taches d'encre encore scintillante d' humidité. « As tu essayé Barjow&Beurk? »

« Ouais, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à y obtenir c'est un regard type rayon X de la part du caissier. C'est un sujet interdit par le ministère. »

« Pourquoi t'attendais tu à ce qu'il se trouve dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans ce cas là? » demanda Hermione, soulevant son regard par-dessus son rouleau pour le regarder.

« Parce que Dumbledore s'accommode rarement du ministre, » dit il, reposant son menton sur ses bras.

Elle s'indigna. « Le directeur respecte les lois, Harry. »

« Pas toutes, Hermione. Il contourne les lois qui le gêne pour accomplir ses objectifs. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais remarquer ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veut parler, » dit Hermione d'un ton de dédain, enroulant son devoir et le fixant avec un sceau de cire.

« Ne sois pas naïve, Hermione. Pourquoi pense tu que Fudge et Dumbledore sont toujours en désaccord? »

« Tu va me le dire. »

Harry secoua la tête et se leva de son siège. Il assembla les livres qu'il venait de consulter au cours de ces dernières heures et les prit sous son bras. « Dumbledore est un grand magicien, Hermione. Il l' est, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus, mais il n'hésiterai pas a enfreindre n'importe quelle règle que ce soit qui irais a l'encontre de ses plans. »

« Dumbledore est le plus grand magicien de la lumière depuis Merlin! » s'écria Hermione tandis qu'il retournait vers les étagères. « Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! »

« Peut-être, » convint facilement Harry, disparaissant derrière l'une de celles consacrée aux sortilèges. « Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déjà débarrassé de Voldemort, si c'est le cas ? Pourquoi attend il qu' un garçon de 17 ans le fasse pour lui ? Après tous il s'est bien occupé de Grindelwald, non? »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et il s'éloigna finalement des étagères. Il venait de décider de cesser ses recherches d' informations sur les Horcruxes dans la bibliothèque. Il n' avait aucune chance, pensa t'il, appuyant ainsi l'opinion d'Hermione. Jamais Dumbledore ne mettrait de livres traitant d' un sujet _maléfique_ strictement interdit dans son école ; du moins pas là où des étudiants pourraient y accéder.

La nouvelle cible de Harry était le bureau du directeur ou plus précisément la fouille de la bibliothèque personnelle du Sorcier. Il n'allait évidement pas pouvoir refaire ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir les ingrédients pour Potions sous le nez de Rogue. Le bureau était à coup sûr protégé par une multitude de pièges à la manière d'une pyramide égyptienne. La simple pensée du raid qu'il allait devoir exécutez fit frémir Harry et il se dépêcha de revenir vers Hermione.

Elle était assise là, travaillant activement à mettre à jour ses diagrammes d'astronomie. Un modèle du système solaire tournait avec sérénité dans un coin du bureau. Quand Harry s'approcha il aperçut une tache d'encre sur sa joue et sur la main avec laquelle elle repoussait ses cheveux loin de son visage.

Doucement, il prit un de ses diagrammes et y jeta un coup d'oeil. L'astronomie était l'un des cours qu'il avait laissé tomber après avoir obtenu ses B.U.S.E. Il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de continuer à poursuivre tout les cours s'offrant à lui juste pour obtenir un soupçon de reconnaissance de la part de ses parents, Il n'aurait fait que perdre son temps là où il pouvait travailler à d'autres choses bien plus importantes.

« Hé, Hermione, est ce que tu as toujours ton exemplaire de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ? » demanda Harry, reposant le diagramme sur la table et déplaçant son siège en face d'elle.

Hermione leva la tête et ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un même geste, laissant une autre tache d'encre sur son autre joue. « Hmm? »

« On dirait que tu prépare déjà tes peintures de guerres, » commenta Harry en se penchant en avant pour toucher sa joue avec les bouts de ses doigts.

Hermione regarda ses doigts obscurcis par l'encre et toucha à la hâte sa propre joue. « Oh non! » s'exclama t'elle, le regard fixé sur ses doigts noircis. « Harry, tu aurais un mouchoir? »

Harry secoua la tête, sortit sa baguette magique à la place et lança un sort de nettoyage de base pour faire disparaître les taches d'encre baveuse. Hermione toucha ses joues a nouveau et fut soulagé de ne pas retrouver d'encre sur ses mains. Son sourire de remerciement remua quelque chose au milieu de son intestin.

Il se dégagea la gorge et demanda a nouveau, « Est ce que tu as toujours ton exemplaire de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ? »

« Bien entendu que je l'ai. » répondit Hermione qui ouvrit son sac de livre et fouilla parmi quelques uns magiquement rétrécis. « Il est dans ma chambre. Tu n'aura qu'à le faire venir une fois dans la salle commune. »

« Merci » dit Harry qui se releva une fois de plus, « On se retrouve en Salle commune quand tu aura fini ton travail et tes rondes. »

Il contourna la table pour s'approcher de sa chaise. Il l' observa un moment pendant qu'elle rayait quelque chose dans le coin supérieur de ses notes d'astronomie avant de lui faire un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle rougi, le repoussant rapidement avec un doux grondement comme quoi ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque. Harry éclata de rire et s'en alla.

Il croisa Daniel sur son chemin vers la sortie. Daniel inclina froidement la tête en l'apercevant et Harry lui renvoya le geste. À mi-chemin du couloir il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et eu le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de son frère disparaître dans les étagères de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry ignora le tintement dans son estomac et se dépêcha de traverser le château jusqu' à la tour de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il passa devant les armures chantantes de la semaine dernière, celles çi se mirent aussitôt a libérer un vacarme de morceaux de chansons paillarde tout juste a peine pourvus de sens global et qui ne consistaient plus qu'en de seul gros mots désormais. Elles allaient redevenir silencieuse d'ici la fin de la semaine à moins que quelqu'un ne les pièges a nouveau.

La salle commune bourdonnait d'activité, plusieurs étudiants de différentes années travaillant ensembles, rassemblés en une multitude de groupes de travail. À son entrée dans la salle, Padma et Lisa tentèrent de l'intercepter a propos de trouver Hermione pour une histoire d'aide pour un quelconque devoir de Sortilège. Quand à Rebecca et Cornfoot, on ne pouvaient pas tellement dire qu'ils étudiaient vraiment, occupés comme ils étaient à jouer au Quidditch avec leurs amygdales dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Harry les évita tous autant qu'ils étaient et s'arrêta au pieds des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

_« Accio L'histoire de Poudlard _d'Hermione! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna arriva en volant jusqu'au bas des escaliers, le livre en question dans une main et sa baguette magique ondulant sous le vent vent dans l'autre. Elle lacha le livre une fois arrivé environ au deux-tiers du chemin pour atterrir en douceur sur ses pieds.

« C'était encore plus amusant que le rodéo sur un Jujubee à mon sixième anniversaire! » dit elle en riant tandis qu'elle ramenait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, révélant au passage des boucles d'oreille en forme de minuscule ampoule électriques.

« Heu... ouais, bien, » répondit Harry, debout devant le livre.

Luna continua a sourire gaiement. « Bon, je vais en profitez pour trouver Ronald. Il meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus sur les Zeppimarlens. Ils adorent les toe jam, et Ronald a beaucoup de toe jam. »

« Je vois. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, » dit Luna en rangeant sa baguette magique derrière son oreille, « J'aime les toe jam de Ronald moi aussi. »

« Heu... d'accord, » murmura Harry, réprimant un frisson en l' observant partir avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler des toe jam de Ronald. (1)

Une fois en haut, il jeta le livre sur son lit et tira sa robe au-dessus de sa tête. Ses lunettes s'accrochèrent au passage et tombèrent en même temps que la robe, laissant Harry pratiquement aveugle. Il tâta le sol pour les retrouver et les remit sur son nez. Saisissant sa serviette, Harry entra dans la salle de bains et en ferma la porte.

Plaçant ses affaires sur la cuvette des cabinets, Harry effraya une araignée cachée dans un creux du mur. Elle en partit complètement paniqué, se cognant dans les murs à plusieurs reprises. Harry l'observa, étonné par son comportement, et recula de quelques pas. Cela sembla calmer un peu l'araignée et Harry tendit la main pour allumez le jet, tout en gardant ses yeux fixé sur l'araignée.

Il observa l'araignée s'échapper par l'interstice sous la porte, laissant Harry le regarder d'un air fixe et intrigué. Dès que l'eau fut chaude et a la bonne température il fit un pas sur le carrelage de la douche. Le déluge d'eau frappa son torse et Harry se pencha sous le jet d'eau aplatissant ainsi ses cheveux sous la pression.

Il inspira et releva la tête. La vapeur s'élevait dans toute la petite salle de bains tandis qu' Harry prenait une longue et relaxante douche sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il passa plus de temps à s'appuyer contre le mur qu' autre chose et il était complètement détendu lorsqu'il referma finalement l'arrivée d'eau.

Nu, Harry passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice avant de remettre ses lunettes et de s'approcher du miroir. Il n'avait senti rien depuis un moment et s'était vaguement demandé ce que Voldemort pouvait bien préparé. Combien de temps avant la prochaine attaque ? Qui cela allait-il être et pourquoi ?

Harry examina son reflet dans le miroir pendant un moment puis lança un sortilège de séchage sans baguette ni parole et fut assez satisfait de son résultat. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus que légèrement humides maintenant, au lieu de dégouliné de goutte d'eau comme a sa sortie de la douche. Ils n'allaient plus prendre trop longtemps pour se séchez à l'air.

Harry s'habilla et s'aperçut en passant qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'était à la fin de l'été. Les bords de son pantalon rampaient vers le haut de ses jambes. Il allait devoir jouer avec les apparences et métamorphoser quelques chaussettes pour raccommodé ses pantalons avec.

« Bon et bien si je ne deviens pas Auror, je pourrais facilement devenir tailleur au magasin de robe de Madame Malkin. » dit Harry à son propre reflet, lui adressant une grimace tordue.

Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit, prenant le temps de remettre toute les choses a leurs places comme a son arrivée. Juste avant qu'il n'ait fini de faire cela, Cornfoot entra dans la salle commune, lui et Entwhistle discutant avec enthousiasme. Harry les observa froidement de sa position sur le bord de son lit. Il n'avait pas encore digéré les actions de cette équipe d'abruti au cours des essais de recrutement et pensait pour sa part qu' il ne méritait rien d'autre qu'être battus et huée par les Poufsouffles.

« Nous allons écrabouillez ces Poufs! » croassa Cornfoot, claquant Entwhistle dans le dos. « Ils n'ont pas la moindre chance! »

« Blake va attrapée le vif sous le nez de cette Zeller! »

Kevin baissa la tête, serrant ses poings jusqu'à se faire blanchir les jointures et s' effondrant sur son lit. « C'est Poufs n'ont pas gagné un match depuis des années. »

« Ils ne gagneront pas demain non plus! » affirma Stephen, saisissant quelques longues robes par terre et les reniflant. « Ils ont pris trop de novice dans leurs équipe. Hey Kev, sent moi ça. Est ce que ça sent le propre pour toi ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Entwhistle, ignorant la main tendue de Stephen.

Cornfoot fit un sourire de rapace. « Je vais faire entrer Rebecca dans un placard à balai quelque part dans le château ce soir. Elle me le doit bien. »

Harry renifla. Pauvre Bradley, elle va probablement penser s'être fait embrassée par un calmar géant, supposant avec justesse que l'adresse de Cornfoot au Quidditch d'amygdale était la dernière de ses finesses. Il se retourna loin d'eux et desserra ses poings pour jeter un sortilège de silence autour de son lit et commença à lire l'introduction de _L'histoire de Poudlard _à la lumière de sa baguette. C' était terriblement ennuyeux et lorsqu'il en fut arrivé a la fin, Harry n'aurait pas sut dire pourquoi Hermione aimait tellement ce livre. Il passa directement à la table des matières et la parcourut du regard, recherchant quoi que ce soit portant sur les directeurs et les directrices, ou plus spécifiquement leurs bureau.

Il ne trouva rien sur leur bureau en lui même, mais il découvrit quelques petites choses intéressantes à son sujet en recherchant dans d'autres chapitres. Dans la partie 'Portraits du Château' le livre mentionnait que ceux des directeurs et des directrices avait pour devoir d' aider le directeur en exercice. Ils l'accomplissaient en observant tous ceux qui y entrait et en sortait et en offrant leur conseil quand ils étaient sollicités et même lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Pour Harry cela voulait dire que s'ils le voyaient dans le bureau, ils le rapporteraient immédiatement sans se poser de questions. Dans la partie 'Armure et Statues , il appris que la gargouille ne s'ouvrait que si et seulement si le mot de passe était énoncé. Elle ne pouvait ni être neutralisée, ni métamorphosée, ni soumise a un sortilège, ni a une malédiction, ni même être maudite. Il allait devoir se montrer malin et obtenir le mot de passe de la bouche d' Hermione sans qu'elle ne le réalise elle même.

Il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas dans l'édition mais que, grâce à Hermione, Harry était au courant. Par exemple, Dumbledore possédait un Phénix, appelé Fumseck. Les Phénix ne pouvaient pas êtres trompés par des désillusions ou des capes d'invisibilité. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr si c'était vraiment vrai vis a vis des désillusions, mais dans le doute, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de contourné le fichu oiseau .

Le temps lui aussi n'était pas de son côté. Il y avait des barrières qui alertaient le directeur lorsque quelqu'un entrait par poudre de cheminette, envoyait un hibou, ou même se retrouvait signalé à proximité de la gargouille gardant les escaliers. Sans mentionner celles mises en place dans le bureau et qui devait sûrement être plus nombreuses encore. Cela semblait bien être un de ces exploits presque inimaginable à accomplir sans se faire attrapé.

En soupirant, Harry ferma le livre et se leva de son lit pour aller trouver Hermione. Elle en avait sûrement finit maintenant avec son devoir et ses rondes puisqu'il était presque une heure et demi après le couvre-feu. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu' à la salle commune vide et il venait d'atteindre le sol quand la porte du portrait s'ouvrit pour laissez entrez Hermione.

Elle semblait troublée, avec ses joues rougies et ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été dans un placard à balai. Harry sentit ses intestin se nouer et son visage s'obscurçi.

« Comment était la patrouille? » gronda Harry, dévisageant ouvertement son aspect.

Hermione passa à une nuance plus foncée de rouge. « N'ose même pas m'accuser de ce que je pense que tu est en train de m'accuser, Harry Potter ! Ton frère a déjà essayé de me persuader que je ne sortait seulement avec toi que pour le rendre jaloux! »

Harry ricana, « Et c'est le cas? »

Hermione leva une main dans les airs. « Les garçons! »

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais Harry attrapa son poignet. « J'ai le droit de savoir si tu sors avec moi pour avoir mon frère, » grogna t'il, la faisant se retourner. « Après tous nous sommes des jumeaux ! Je suis exactement comme lui -- c' est comme de la pratique. »

Hermione dégagea son poignet de sa prise en serrant sa mâchoire d'un air de mutinerie. Elle le poussa au niveau de la poitrine et gronda en répondant. « Je sortirai avec ton frère si je voulais être sa petite amie. Actuellement pour information je lui ais jeter un sortilège ! Je suis également parfaitement capable de t'en lancer un a toi aussi, Monsieur -- »

Harry l'interrompit par un baiser féroce. Elle lutta brièvement avant de changer d'avis et de l'embrasser a son tour. Il se détacha pour attraper son regard, sa main remontant furtivement a travers ses longues mèches pour se poser sur sa nuque.

« Quand -- quand lui as tu jeter un sort? »

« Quand il a essayé de m'emmener dans un placard à balai, » dit elle avant de rajouter sur la défensive, « Je suis venu directement ici après qu'il ait essayé. »

Le poids de la tension s'envola des épaules d' Harry. La prochaine fois qu' il rencontrerait Daniel, il rajouterai un sortilège ou trois pour faire bonne mesure. À quoi son frère jouait-il au juste? Il sortait avec Ginny Weasley par Merlin ! Au lieu d'exprimer ses pensées sur le sujet il ajouta simplement,

« Bien. »

« Quoi? Pas de Désolé Hermione de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance --' »

Harry la coupa avec un autre baiser, la rapprochant intimement contre lui. Elle sursauta de surprise. Le bruit le fit rire au milieu de son baiser. Son rire cessa et fut remplaça par un gémissement de chaleur pendant que, rehaussée contre lui presque sur la pointe des pieds, elle appuyait ses seins contre son torse. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses avant-bras tandis qu' elle inclinait sa tête en arrière.

« Je te fais confiance, » murmura Harry. « Je ne fais pas confiance à mon frère. »

« Tu devrais vraiment passez au dessus de ces inquiétudes, Harry, » répondit Hermione, léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses actions le fit vouloir se rapprocher plus étroitement, pour serrer son éveil croissant contre son doux ventre. Ses doigts se courbèrent, apposées contre la chair molle de sa taille, tandis qu' Harry combattait le désir d'aller plus bas et de saisir le bas de ses reins, pour commencez, sûr que s'il le faisait il serait récompensé pour ses efforts. Il s'éloigna de sa bouche, traînant ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou. Elle gémi doucement, inclinant sa tête à nouveau pour lui offrir plus de surface de manœuvre.

« Harry. » respira Hermione le souffle discontinu, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Hmm? »

« Ne t'arrête pas » lui commanda t'elle, d'une voix enrouée.

Harry mordilla son cou, ses mains se remplissant de courage et glissant vers le bas pour serrer fermement son délectable arrière train. Elle soupira élogieusement, se rapprochant encore plus étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun centimètre d' espace de libre entre eux. Harry émis un grondement de plaisir possessif en reprenant sa respiration et la délicieuse sensation de chaleur contre sa peau le fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle était à lui, pas à Daniel.

« Est ce que vous comptez baisez dans la salle commune, tout les deux ? » leurs demanda une voix féminine du haut de l'escalier de la salle des filles.

Hermione sursauta loin de lui quasi immédiatement, frottant à la hâte ses lèvres comme pour essuyer au loin son baiser. Harry maudit l'intru et, se redressant, lui jeta un regard sombre. C'était Padma Patil.

« Padma, » dit Hermione la voix pleine de culpabilité,tournant promptement son attention sur l'état de ses vêtements pendant qu'elle essayait de les arranger de telle sorte qu'il n'y reste plus trace ni signe des chères attentions d' Harry. « Je dois y aller, Harry. »

Harry jeta un regard gêné à l' indienne avant de dire, brusquement, « Pourquoi? Il y a des tas de placard à balai. »

« Je ne veux pas aller dans un placard à balai! » énonça Hermione en frissonnant, le visage rougissant tandis qu'elle lançait à Padma un regard nerveux avant de chuchoter assez fort, « Je te verrai demain pour le match de Quidditch. D'accord? »

Elle s'en alla avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, remontant rapidement les marches de l' escalier avec son amie. Pendant qu'ils disparaissaient il surprit Padma demander à Hermione, « Comment peut tu le laisser te toucher ? Il est si vil ; toujours à essayer de voler la renommée de Daniel pour lui même. Personne ne l'aime Hermione. »

« Putain de merde. » gronda Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il n'avait jamais davantage détesté qui que ce soit qu'a l'instant même, tandis qu'il sentait une autre vague de douleur parcourir rapidement son aine. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses boules vouloir comme essayer de se rétracter à l'intérieur de son corps et de se faire écraser au cours de la tentative.

Harry se retourna et trébucha a l'extérieur par le trou du portrait. Il ignora la plainte de celui çi au sujet de l'heure et commença a descendre jusqu' au rez-de-chaussée du château. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Se jetant un sort informulé de désillusion, Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que la sensation d'oeuf liquide ait disparu avant de se mettre en action. Un _silencio _sur leurs charnières lui assura que les massives portes antiques ne grincerait pas en se déplaçant et il les ouvrit avec un autre rapide sortilège informulé.

Il observa le lac a l'autre bout du parc et partit dans la direction opposée pour allez jusqu'aux terrain de Quidditch. Le vent de novembre, terriblement glacé ,soufflait avec violence. Harry dû lancer deux sorts sans baguette de chauffage l'un après l'autre pour se mettre hors d'atteinte du profond froid nocturne. Il fut bientôt arriver aux limites du terrain de Quidditch et s'introduisit dans la pièce contenant les casiers de Serdaigle.

Harry se déplaça en une parfaite ligne droite jusqu'aux compartiment à balai de Serdaigle dans lequel une araignée tournoyait dans les air pour se faire un toile. Il la fit partir d'un mouvement impatient de la main et ouvrit le casier en métal. À l'intérieur se trouvait six vieux balais ainsi qu' un balai flambant neuf, qui appartenait évidemment à Blake. Harry fut tenté de prendre le balai du garçon pour y faire un tour.

Finalement, il sorti son fidèle vieux Cleansweep, glissant ses doigts le long de la poignée usée. Harry désillusionna le balai et le plaça sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle aux casier pour prendre un vif.

Derrière une petite grille en fer, Harry choisi parmi les boites des balles celle d'un simple vif . Il l' enleva de sa boite et l' observa déployez ses fines ailes blanches. Il le fit se refermer de quelques tapotements de sa baguette magique et rangea la minuscule petite boule dans la poche de sa robe.

Marchant calmement au milieu du terrain, qui était inondé par la lumière argenté du clair de lune , Harry pris position au centre du terrain. Il tapota a nouveau le vif avec sa baguette magique, le réactivant.

Quand il commença a vrombir doucement dans sa main, Harry le jeta dans les air. Il l' observa se rapprocher et hésiter. Le vif virevolta a nouveau autour de lui comme s'il essayait de le reconnaître avant de s'échapper brusquement vers la droite. Harry compta jusqu' à dix avant de chevaucher son balai et de décoller du sol d'un coup de pied.

D'en haut Harry pu voir plus clairement la façon dont le clair de lune se projetait sur les buts, se reflétant dans les grand cercles de métal. Il passa un long moment à parcourir le terrain en faisant de grandes boucles et de paresseux zigzags. Il plongea, pratiquant sa feinte de Wronski. La sensation de morsure du froid causée par le vent contre son visage tandis qu'il plongeait vers le sol le fit frémir et il oublia instantanément tout ses problèmes avec Cornfoot, Padma, et Hermione. Les spirales et les tire-bouchons l' exaltèrent d'une sensation de rajeunissement.

Finalement, il commença à chercher le vif.

Harry ne repéra aucune petite lueur vacillante et rechercha dans les ombres des tribunes, qui fournissaient des abris de rêve pour la petite boule ailé. Il vola près des tribunes, cherchant dans les espaces entre chacune des différentes maisons et tendit l' oreille pour essayer d'entendre le léger flottement d' ailes. Il n'entendit que du silence, mais Harry attendit sans s'inquiéter.

Il allait sortir, il le savait. Il avait juste à être prêt quand ce moment viendrait. Alors, enfin, il apparut, planant au pied de la tribune des Poufsouffles. Harry se jeta en avant sur son balai en donnant un coup de pied contre celle des Serpentard pour accroître sa vitesse. Le vif continua a voler comme sans but avant de partir en un éclair à quelques centimètre au dessus du sol, frôlant l'extrémité des brins d'herbe.

Harry plongea sur lui, s'aplatissant contre le manche de son balai. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus près du scintillement du vif d'or, de même que du sol. Harry se focalisa sur lui et tendit son bras, préparant son corps à remonter après le piqué. Le métal froid frappa alors sa paume et Harry referma son poing avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Remontant rapidement, Harry su que demain l'équipe de Serdaigle allait perdre. Blake ne pouvait pas battre Zeller, même si elle était plus jeune. Rose avait été dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle depuis sa deuxième année. Cela allait être sa première année comme joueur non-remplaçant, mais Blake n'avait pas le quart de son expérience.

Harry sauta de son balai une fois suffisamment près du sol et remit tout ce qu'il avait pris a leurs place. La lune commençait a se recouvrir de nuage lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau au château. Par chance, il n' avait aucun cours demain, vu qu' il aurait eu a subir un matin brut de décoffrage. Il comptait dormir demain puis rendre une visite à Serion, Oorjit, et Mimy avant le début de l'après-midi. Faire le brassage s'il pouvait, ou lancer un autre sortilège de stase et espérez que la potion ne s' encrasse pas.

Il évita Rusard au niveau du cinquième étage en se cachant derrière une armure et en jetant un sort informulé de _confusion _sur Miss teigne. Chaque fois qu'elle s'approcha trop près de lui, elle crut, confuse, se retrouver confrontée a Rusard. Le gardien continua pour sa part à lui demander ce qu'elle avait sentit sur un ton allant de la joyeuse impatience à l'inquiétude.

Avec précaution, Harry les contourna et se dépêcha de remonter dans la tour ouest. Il réveilla une fois de plus la bibliothécaire, se glissa à l'intérieur et se déplaça jusqu'à son lit, où il s' effondra épuisé et s' endormi ; tout habiller et chaussures aux pieds.

* * *

(1) Toe jam : Littéralement 'confiture d'orteil', je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'équivalent en français de ce terme d'argot américain. D'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal a trouver ce que c'était et c'est même sans doute absent des dictionnaires anglophones eux même. En bref cela désigne les petits morceaux de peau mortes et de saletés gris-marron qui s'accumulent au niveau des doigts de pieds et des chevilles.

Le fait que Luna affirme aimer les toe jam de Ron peut avoir plusieurs sens, ou bien cela met en avant son caractère bizarre en lui faisant dire quelque chose de normalement jugé assez dégueux sur un ton léger, soulignant donc que Luna est la même dans ce monde, contrairement manifestement à Ron qui n'est d'ailleurs jamais appelé par son diminutif ( si c'est bien lui ).

Ou bien cela peut également signifier que Ron et elle couchent ensemble puisque c'est aussi une expression liés a tout ce qui est léchage de pied et autre joyeuseté pratiquée au cours de ce genre d'activité. ;)

D'où la réaction d'Harry dans le reste de la scène, qui peut donc avoir plusieurs sens. En tout cas dans les deux cas il ne veut pas en savoir plus ...

Je me suis dépêcher de vous faire ce chapitre étant donner que je risque malheureusement de faire passer mon bac avant cette traduction. ( oui je sais j'ai honte ) :)

Rien a dire si ce n'est comme d'habitude la mise en place de pleins de détails destinés au tiltage de vos neurones, que ce soit avec raisons ou pour vous mener en bateau sous couvert d'une autre explication. ( niark)

Quidditch et affinité au chapitre suivant.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Une furieuse cacophonie de hurlement s'élevait de la foule d' étudiants assemblés de part et d'autre du terrain. Les Serpentards étaient les seuls à huer les joueurs volant au cours de leurs combat aérien pour le Souafle. Hermione pour sa part tressautait près de lui en agitant furieusement son drapeau dans tout les sens.

Harry ne se serait jamais douter qu'elle puisse être a ce point passionner par le jeu et avait été déçu de découvrir que son excitation ne reposait en fait sur rien d'autre que sur de la fierté de Maison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement au cours de la partie, mais poussait simplement des cri d'encouragement lorsque le reste des Serdaigles le faisait. Harry avait essayé de le lui expliquer, mais après avoir jeter un regard à l' expression de confusion sur son visage, il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. Elle ne le voyait pas et ne le verrait probablement jamais.

Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle marquaient régulièrement et leurs score augmentait constamment. Harry espérait avec ferveur que l'un d'entre eux se fasse frapper par un Cognard et qu'il perde connaissance pour permettre au moins aux Poufsouffles d' égaliser. Les Poufs n'étaient pas assez brutaux pour gagner le match et la main de Harry commençait a se contracter sur sa baguette magique.

Soudainement, un cri dans les gradins provoqua un vacarme d'injure assourdissant de la part des Serpentards, couvrant même le tintamarre des autres maisons. Harry concentra immédiatement son regard sur l' attrapeur des Poufsouffles et retint son souffle. Zeller était la plus près du vif et Harry l'encouragea silencieusement tandis qu'il dirigeait son attention sur Blake qui s'approchait en remontant de dessous le vif.

Blake gagnait de l'altitude. Harry exhorta Zeller à ne pas baisser le regard vers l'autre chercheur. Elle le manquerait a coup sur si elle succombait a la tentation. Le vif vira à gauche, ondulant de haut en bas entre les deux joueurs avant d'accélérer brusquement. Harry gémi lorsque Zeller tourna bien trop lentement, Blake maintenant quasiment au même niveau qu'elle.

Les Serdaigles hurlaient debout dans les gradins, en pleine démence. Le bruit était incroyable. Si Blake attrapait le vif, Serdaigle gagnait avec une bonne longueur d'avance. Si Zeller l'attrapait, Poufsouffle gagnait de cinquante points.

« Avance ! Allez! » cria Harry de frustration.

La fille n'avait aucune excuse ; elle égalait Blake en terme de qualité de balai même s'ils étaient tout deux de marques différentes. Si elle se penchait juste en avant par-dessus le manche et donnait à son balai l'impulsion d' aller plus vite, tout serait terminer.

« Allez Serdaigle ! Allez ! Allez Serdaigle ! Allez Serdaigle ! Allez ! » Les étudiants dans les tribunes criaient, noyant brièvement les sarcasmes blessant des Serpentards.

Le vif chuta, descendant au ras du sol boueux.

« Merde! » murmura Harry, saisissant ses cheveux des deux mains. « Chute libre ! Chute libre! »

« Score Poufsouffle actuel : 180 à 270! »

Les bancs des Poufsouffles s'agitèrent d'avantage, des feux d'artifice noir et jaune furent projeter de plusieurs baguettes magiques pour former une blaireau dans le ciel. Zeller et Blake étaient au coude à coude dans un piqué contrôlé. Harry grogna et tendit sa main vers les Attrapeurs en pleine descente. Zeller poussa un cri perçant lorsque son balai chuta de plusieurs mètres. Elle pouvait même toucher le vif, si seulement elle lâchait son balai pour le saisir !

« Poufs ! Poufs ! Poufs!

On va choper le vif, on est des ouf !

Hé les aigles, vous êtes à bout de souffle ? »

La chanson s'éleva en grondant au moment où Blake sauta en avant, s' accrochant à son balai par une main. Le balai se pencha et descendit de quelques mètres. Harry retint son souffle.

« Zeller attrape moi ce Vif ! » hurla Harry.

Plusieurs jeunes élèves se retournèrent et lui crièrent des obscénités, mais Harry n'en avait rien a faire. Il leva son autre main. L'élan de Blake ralenti et Zeller se tendit finalement en avant sur son balai et balaya l'air de sa main a l'endroit du Vif. Elle se balança de manière instable sur le manche de son balai et reçut un coup par l'un des pieds de Blake flottant dans les air sans rien pour se soutenir.

Le Vif vira a nouveau et Harry poussa un juron de dépit. Blake se redressa sur son balai et vola après Zeller. Mais il était trop tard et elle captura le Vif de la paume de sa main. Dans les gradins, les Poufsouffles éclatèrent en un énorme rugissement de joie. C'était leur première victoire en quatre ans.

« - - gagnez par soixante points! »

De la tribune de Serdaigle s'éleva un très dramatique gémissement tandis que leurs joueurs se posaient sur la terre ferme. Sur le terrain, Cornfoot hurla en direction de Blake. Le quatrième année était d'un rose lumineux et hurlait sa défaite d'une voix rauque. Harry laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction, se serrant contre Hermione dans une étreinte de bonheur.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? On vient juste de perdre -- Oh! »

Harry s' écarta et hurla par-dessus le bruit. « C'était un grand match! »

D'à travers le bruit des étudiants, une conversation audible filtra jusqu'à eux de quelque part vers leur gauche.

« - - a donné le poste à Blake pour pouvoir être avec Rebecca Bradley dans un placard à balai, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Comment ça? »

« C'est la cousine de Blake! »

« Non, tu plaisante ! »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête et jeta son regard vers la gauche, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. Hermione prit fermement sa main dans la sienne, sa couronne des cheveux touffus chatouillant son nez pendant qu'elle se penchait a coté de lui pour trouver les élèves en train de parler.

« C'est pas une blague ! Je te jure! »

« Et ça a marcher ? »

« Comme un charme! »

Hermione essaya de se rapprocher discrètement d' une paire de cinquièmes années en train de se lever deux bancs plus bas. Mais ils disparurent au milieu de la foule de Serdaigle qui affluait vers l'escalier caché pour sortir des gradins. Harry les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de vue.

Il détourna la tête et baissa le regard vers Blake et Cornfoot toujours en train d' hurler sur le terrain. Comme il observait Madame Hooch s' approcher d'eux, Harry senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Ainsi, l'avoir littéralement éjecter à coups de pied de sa place légitime dans l'équipe n'avait eu pour seul but que de s'assurer que le capitaine ait _une chance_ de tirer son coup.

« L'espèce de salopard de branleur, » grogna Harry, sa baguette magique vibrant dans ses mains. « Je vais jeter une malédiction dont son entrejambe se souviendra toute sa vie. »

Les doigts de Hermione se resserrèrent autour des sien et elle cria, « Tu ne peut pas faire ça! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Être un sombre crétin est une chose, Hermione ; mais ça c'en est radicalement une autre. Ce bâtard est guider par son gland ? Et bien il va avoir ce qu'il mérite. »

« C' est possible que ce ne soit juste qu' une rumeur, Harry. »

« Ce n'en est pas une. Je l'ai entendu se vanter a son sujet dans le dortoir, « répondit Harry, détachant son regard des joueurs maintenant silencieux pour rencontrer le sien.

Hermione le regarda d'un air estomaquer, sa main devant sa bouche. « Non, » souffla t'elle, incrédule.

« Et Si. »

« Je n'arrive pas a le croire, » murmura Hermione, l'air malade à la pensée d'une si dépravante immoralité.

« Ça n'y changera rien. »

« Nous devons allez tout dire au professeur Flitwick ! Et à Rebecca! »

« Comme tu l'avait fait la dernière fois? Il n'a fait rien au sujet de la décision de Cornfoot de m'éjecter de l'équipe, Hermione, parce que l'imbécile a le soutien du reste de l'équipe. »

« Il faut quand même essayer. »

« Fais ce que tu a à faire, Hermione. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Ne soit pas stupide, » dit elle, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage et jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. « Il doit y avoir un adulte ici quelque part qui n'est pas encore retourner à l'école. »

Harry secoua la tête dans sa direction avant de saisir sa main et de l'a ramenée derrière lui sur le chemin de l'école. Il ignora ses protestations et ne relâcha seulement son étreinte qu' une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le hall d'entrée. Elle frotta son poignet et lui lança un regard féroce avant de souffler d'un ton irrité.

Les Poufsouffles pouvaient être entendus en train de célébrer leurs victoire depuis la grande Salle jusque dans le grand Hall, le dîner venant a peine de commencer. Les Gryffondor s'étaient joints à leur table les féliciter pour leurs victoire. Une fois la défaite digérer par les Serdaigles, ceux ci viendraient a leurs tour commenter avec eux une bonne partie bien jouée. Personne ne s' attendait à quoi que ce soit de la part des Serpentard question commentaire du match, si ce n'est ceux de la catégorie négatif et dévalorisant.

« Tu veux allez manger avec tes amis ou venir avec moi ? » demanda Harry, bourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses amis de l'autre coté des immense portes grandes ouvertes et secoua la tête après un court moment. « Aussi longtemps que nous n'allons pas faire quelque chose susceptible de nous faire expulsés. »

« Est ce que c'est mon genre de faire ce genre de chose? » dit Harry le sourire au lèvre

« Est ce que je doit répondre honnêtement? »

Harry pris sa main, la guidant en bas des escaliers jusqu'au donjon puis dans un couloir jusqu'à un deuxième jeu d'escalier qui les mena finalement jusqu'au tableau d'une coupe de fruit. Il délia sa main de la sienne. Elle l'observa successivement lui et la peinture morte, soulevant un sourcil d'interrogation.

« Contente toi de regarder, » souffla Harry, puis il leva la main pour chatouiller la poire.

Hermione observa avec surprise la poire éclater d'un rire nerveux avant de se calmer tranquillement et de se transformée en une poignée dorée. Elle se pencha en avant avec excitation pour saisir la poignée avant de faire une pause et de se retourner pour le regarder.

« Elle ne va pas te mordre, » s'amusa gentiment Harry, appuyant sa main sur la sienne. « Continue, ouvre la porte. »

Ce qu'elle fit avant de s'écrier médusé. « Poudlard emploie des elfes de maison? »

Harry la poussa à l'intérieur. « Bien sur que Poudlard emploie des elfes de maison. L'école leurs fournit abri et refuge depuis sa fondation même. »

« Ça reste tout de même de l' esclavage, » répliqua Hermione avant qu'un contingent d' elfes ne viennent les accueillir.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous Mlle Granger ? M. Potter? »

Harry accompagna Hermione jusqu'à un tabouret tout en répondant, « Nous aimerions un petit quelque chose à manger pour le dîner si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Swibby s'inclina devant lui et couina. « Naturellement que non, M. Harry Potter, monsieur. »

Les autres elfes se mirent au travail tout autour d'eux, rassemblant de la nourriture a partir des plats n'ayant pas encore été envoyés aux tables du dîner se déroulant un peu plus haut. Dans la minute qui suivit leurs demande, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent devant eux un repas et des couverts. Harry remercia les elfes et Hermione et lui-même prirent place devant leurs plats de nourriture.

Harry pris une cuillère et se servit en boeuf, petit pois, et pommes de terre. Il leva la tête et trouva Hermione en pleine contemplation devant leurs repas, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Harry fronça les sourcils en la voyant jeter des regards préoccupé en direction des elfes qui nettoyaient avec ardeur la cuisine après avoir préparer le dessert.

« Tu n'aime pas le boeuf bourguignon ? » (1)

Hermione se renfrogna, et poignarda quelques petit pois avec sa fourchette. « Je ne pourrais sans doute pas manger tout ça, Harry, maintenant que je sais que c'est -- »

« Tu va les offenser si tu laisse toute cette nourriture intacte, » la coupa Harry d'un ton sévère.

« Mais -- »

« Ils ont mis beaucoup de coeur à le faire « dit il et, voyant qu' elle n'était pas convaincu, il ajouta , « Allez mange. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas que ces pauvres créatures soient forcées de faire ce travail gratuitement? »

« Ce sont des êtres, Hermione, » précisa Harry, sèchement. « Pas des créatures. Les créatures n'ont pas la capacités de parler. Ne va pas t'empêtrer dans quelque chose que tu n'a pas l'air de pouvoir comprendre. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

Harry pris une autre bouchée de son repas qu'il mastiqua. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux voir les rouages s'activer dans ta tête. Les elfes de maison repousserons tes tentatives de les _aider_ parce qu'ils n'en veulent pas. »

« Uniquement parce qu'ils ne connaissent rien d'autre, » corrigea Hermione, d'un air de défis.

Harry haussa les yeux et acheva sa pomme de terre. « Swibby et les autres aiment – non, adorent, leur place ici à Poudlard. Ils se sentiraient agresser par tes interférences. Aucun d'eux ne veut des vêtements. Dumbledore lui même s'assure qu'il soient bien traité. Peut être même d'avantage encore qu'ils ne le voudraient eux même. »

« Est ce que vous désirer que Swibby vous apporte quoi que ce soit d'autre? » demanda l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux.

Harry pris son verre de jus de potiron et le tendis au petit elfe. « Je voudrais un autre verre, s'il te plaît. Merci, Swibby. »

Hermione observa l' échange avec la petite elfe et se décida finalement, non sans rechigner, à attaqué son repas. Harry l'observa manger avec satisfaction et se dépêcha de finir son propre plat pour se servir une seconde ration. Swibby réapparut peu après avec le verre de Harry fraîchement rempli et celui çi commanda un dessert pour eux deux.

Ils discutèrent du projet de Retourneur de Temps du Professeur Vector et de l'aversion d' Hermione pour les nouvelles créatures sur lesquelles le Professeur Hagrid les avaient fait travailler lors du dernier cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Harry s'amusa avec elle de sa description curieusement démultiplié de l'animal et ajouta qu'elle ressemblait à l'une des créations de Luna.

Hermione fini son plat sans toutefois en reprendre malgré l'insistance d' Harry. Celui çi grogna, et rassembla d'un air boudeur leurs plats en de petites piles bien ordonnée pour les elfes. Trois petits elfes vêtus de tabliers frappés aux armoiries de Poudlard les emportèrent une demi-seconde plus tard. Quatre elfes supplémentaires vinrent immédiatement après pour nettoyer la table et changer la nappe. Swibby suivie leurs passage et leur offrit un assortiment de fruit confis et de chocolat.

Harry pris une fraise recouverte de chocolat qui le décida à en reprendre une autre. Hermione pour sa part mangea quelques morceaux de bananes fourrées au chocolat noir. Il lui tendit a la bouche une framboise recouverte de chocolat blanc et elle la mangea en fermant les yeux en savourant. Harry observa fasciné Hermione saisir du bout de ses doigts une deuxième framboise et puis une troisième. Il aimait en particulier la manière dont elle se léchait les coins de la bouche, a la recherche du moindre morceaux de chocolat restant. A son tour, elle lui fit manger de la même manière quelques tranches d'ananas frais, rougissant d'un air adorable tandis qu' Harry prenait son temps, suçant chaque gouttes de chocolat fondu coulant sur ses doigts.

« Qu'est ce que tu pense de sortir d'ici et d'aller à la tour d'astronomie? » demanda Harry, le regard noir et intense. (2)

Hermione lui agrippa la main et le tira pratiquement de son tabouret en guise de réponse. Ils éclatèrent de rire et après avoir remercier les elfes derrière eux ils prirent le chemin du hall d'entrée. À mi-chemin des escaliers, Harry ralenti, écoutant le tumulte en provenance de la Grande Salle.

« Tu crois que tout le monde est encore au dîner? » s'étonna Harry, montant le reste des marches avec précaution.

« Oh, bon sang... » souffla Hermione en resserrant sa main autour de celle de Harry pendant qu'ils s'approchaient stupéfié de l' encadrure de la porte. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry? »

À l'intérieur de la Grande Salle des centaines et des centaines de hiboux entraient en volant par les fenêtres. Des plumes virevoltaient partout dans les airs tandis qu'ils se heurtaient les uns contre les autres. Plusieurs hiboux tournaient autour de la table de professeurs et Harry constata avec inquiétude que la plupart d'entre eux laissait tomber de nombreuses lettres en face du directeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir, » murmura Harry, suivant des yeux un grand aigle a travers la salle qui laissa tomber un paquet devant Draco Malefoy.

Plusieurs garçons et filles criaient et pleuraient, la plupart en état de choc, fixant d'un air horrifié des lettres dans leurs mains. Lorsque plusieurs autres élèves se mirent a sangloter, Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir des enveloppes entièrement noires contenant les lettres. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, il s'agissait de quelque chose de très mauvais et devait avoir un lien avec Voldemort car la douleur de sa cicatrice se mit soudainement a lui transpercer le front.

« Les étudiants reçoivent les lettres noires, » dit Hermione avec effroi. « Ce genre de lettres noires étaient envoyées pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort a tout ceux ayant des liens avec les victimes décédées. Il a attaqué. »

De plus en plus d'étudiants reçurent des lettres sur leurs têtes, et les bourrasque provoqués par les battements d' ailes semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser. Une deuxième vague des hiboux fit irruption par les fenêtres. Ils laissèrent tomber des rouleaux de journaux qui finirent enduit de plusieurs couches de fruits et de chocolat restant du dessert.

Une chouette d'un blanc neigeux entra par une des fenêtres et vola vers eux, empéchant Harry de voir ce que la deuxième vague d' oiseaux avait apportée avec elle. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et laissa tomber un journal dans sa main.

« C'est une édition spéciale, Harry, » précisa Hermione inutilement.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au journal tacheté de sang et su que Hedwige l'avait piqué à un hibou de livraison. Après avoir rapidement vérifier si sa chouette blanche n'était pas celle des deux ayant saigné, Harry déchira l'élastique et déroula le morceaux de papier, révélant le titre en grosse lettre lumineuses, « VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ATTAQUE LA CÔTE DE SOMERSET! »

« Où ça? Où a-t-il attaqué sur la côte? Est ce qu'ils le disent ? Y a il des survivants? » Demanda frénétiquement Hermione, déchirant le journal de ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça dit qu'il a attaqué de Basilbury à Liverford. »

Hermione pâli brusquement et tituba. Harry la rattrapa et la déposa prestement sur le bord d'un des banc vide des Griffondors. Hedwige s'envola et se posa sur la table, l'observant d'un air grave. Hermione sanglota incontrôlablement sans qu'Harry ne puisse réussir à l'arrêter. Il prit un pichet d eau et créa silencieusement une tasse, sans sa baguette magique.

« Bois çà, » lui dit Harry d'un ton ferme, en serrant la tasse dans sa main gauche tout en soulevant délicatement ses doigts fermement agrippés à l'édition spéciale de la Gazette.

« E-Est –Est ce que tu pense qu'ils vont bien, Harry? » demanda Hermione, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

« Qui, Hermione? »

« Mes parents! » pleura t'elle, saisissant le bras de Harry, ses pleurs redoublant de vigueur. « Nous habitons à Liverford! »

Harry s' assis a coté d'elle et l'a serra dans ses bras. « Tu devrais -- »

« Parler aux professeurs! » le coupa Hermione avec une exclamation de soulagement, essuyant son nez dégoulinant avec le bord de sa manche. « Bonne idée, Harry! »

« Mais -- » bégaya Harry lorsqu'elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se précipité en direction des professeurs. Harry jeta un regard à Hedwige et soupira, frottant ses plumes. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Hedwige poussa un petit cri doux, remuant la tête au contact de ses doigts. Il déplaça son regard inquiet vers Dumbledore et observa le visage sinistre du vieux magicien qui repoussait une autre pile de lettres vers McGonagall tandis qu'il cherchait parmi les innombrables autres. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose au professeur Rogue, qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement, un air féroce sur le visage.

Il y eu un petit tumulte sur le côté et Harry se tourna pour voir ce qui en était a l'origine. Daniel retenait une Hermione chancelante qui essayait de passer derrière lui. Sans même le réaliser, Harry se retrouva debout près d'eux en quelques secondesa peine. Il écarta son frère d'elle et le repoussa du poing aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, laissant Hermione courir vers les professeurs.

« Ow ! Putain pour quelle foutu raison a tu fait ça ? » hurla Daniel, les deux mains sur son visage pour essayer d'arrêter son nez de saigner.

Harry remua son poing droit, grimaçant de douleur. « Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête bordel ? Qu'est ce que tu essayais de faire avec Hermione au juste? »

Daniel se pinça le nez et baissa la tête en voyant des étudiants près d'eux les observés d'un air intéressé. « Elle avait l'air d'être en détresse. J'essayais de la réconforter! »

« Pour ce genre de chose elle a un petit ami, pauvre imbécile ! Elle essayait d'obtenir des informations des professeurs au sujet de ses parents! »

Daniel pointa Harry du doigt en lui lançant un regards mauvais. « Je serais un bien meilleur petit ami pour elle que tu ne le pourrais jamais. »

Harry souffla de dédain, et reflanqua a nouveau un coup de poing dans le nez son frère. « Garde tes sales pattes loin d'elle, tu m'a compris? »

Autour d'eux des Serdaigles poussèrent de petits cris de surprise et des Gryffondors se levèrent brusquement pour soutenir leur héros. Ron se précipita et aida Daniel, qui appuyait a nouveau son nez sanguinolent de ses deux mains, a se relever. Le roux se mit entre lui et Harry et serra les poings d'un air menaçant. Harry les dévisagea chacun après l'autre, les yeux rétrécis par la colère.

« Harry! » gémit Hermione, frayant son chemin a travers le groupe de garçons de Gryffondor pour s'approcher de lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, s' accrochant autour de son cou, et il baissa un regard de défis sur son frère qui l'observait d'un air méfiant, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. « Ils ne peuvent rien me dire, Harry ! Dumbledore est parti rencontrer le Ministre Fudge et McGonagall n'en sait pas davantage que nous ! »

« Qu'est ce que Flitwick a dit? » demanda Harry, la serrant contre lui tout en observant d'un air sévère son frère.

Elle secoua la tête, se serrant un peu plus contre son épaule. « Il -- il m'a présenté ses condoléances, comme -- comme s' ils étaient morts! » répondit Hermione, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

Harry l'amena hors de la Grande Salle au moment où Dumbledore et Fudge arrivèrent, franchissant les lourdes portes, l'un restaurant l'ordre et rassemblant le personnel, l'autre tortillant nerveusement son chapeau melon vert. Harry se poussa avec Hermione sur le coté, tout juste au moment où Dumbledore haussa la voix pour réclamer l'attention. Harry l' ignora et, les étudiants reprenant places sur les bancs, il leva le bras vers Hedwige qui du haut de la table s'envola vers eux.

« Viens Hermione, » dit doucement Harry, la guidant vers le haut des escaliers dans la direction de leur salle commune. « Écrivons leurs un message et envoyons Hedwige le transmettre. »

« Tu pense qu'ils sont vivants? » demanda désespérément Hermione, son regard plonger dans son visage.

« Sans aucun doute, » la rassura t'il tout en la guidant de sa main brûlante.

Hermione repris le courage en l'entendant et rassembla ses esprits. Elle lui saisi sa main et le tira lui derrière elle tandis qu'elle grimpait trois par trois le reste des marches de l'escalier de la tour. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer par le trou du portrait puis reprirent leurs souffle, non sans points de côtés. Hermione remua sa baguette magique pour rassembler une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin qu' Harry attrapa lorsqu'ils voltigèrent à travers la salle.

Pendant qu' Hermione écrivait en geste saccadés sur le rouleau, Harry marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et parla a voix basse avec Hedwige. La chouette couleur de neige sauta a cloche pied de son épaule sur son avant-bras, fixant ses serres sur sa peau.

« Ne joue pas avec la chance, on est d'accord jeune fille? » murmura Harry, frottant le bec d' Hedwige. Elle lui mordilla le doigt affectueusement et clignota ses grands yeux jaunes. « Les journalistes et les Aurors sont probablement les seuls dans le secteur désomais, mais fais quand même attention. »

Hedwig hulula doucement et Harry lui fit un sourire contrit.

« J'ai fini, » s'exclama Hermione, brandissant la lettre devant son nez.

Harry pris la lettre et l' attacha autour de la patte gauche d' Hedwige. Celle ci poussa un hululement sonore et se positionna pour être prête à décoller, en attente d'un signal le lui permettant.

« Trouve mes parents, Hedwige, » la pria Hermione, ses grands yeux bruns comme plaidoyant avec la chouette blanche.

Hedwig hulula doucement lorsqu'elle lui fit un petit baiser sur la tête. Les larmes débordèrent a nouveau des yeux d' Hermione quand elle se recula, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Hedwige baissa la tête et observa son chargement.

Harry souleva son bras et regarda sa première et meilleure amie directement dans les yeux. « Sois rapide, ma belle. File vite et sans le moindre bruit. »

Elle hulula a nouveau en forme de reconnaissance. Harry la tapota sur la tête avec l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour former un sortilège de sécurité autour d' elle, suivi d'un d'un léger sort de ne-me-repère-pas qui durerait au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arriver à Liverford. Hermione ouvrit le verrou de la fenêtre de la tour et Harry tendit son bras en avant.

« A quelle vitesse peut elle voler? » demanda anxieusement Hermione, observant le petit point blanc se dissiper au loin dans l'obscurité.

« Elle sera de retour au matin, » répondit-il , prenant sa main et entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. « Et elle aura une réponse de tes parents avec elle. »

Hermione leva la tête vers lui et souri faiblement. « Merci, Harry. »

Harry observa son visage blême, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, ses genoux secoués de tremblement et ses doigts anémiés étroitement serrés contre les siens. Il observa son visage et ses yeux rougit par les larmes. « De rien » dit il, simplement.

Le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les Serdaigle par douzaines. Plusieurs étaient soutenus par des amis, leurs yeux immobiles fixant le vide. Les préfets rassemblaient chacun d'entre eux en groupes et comptaient les têtes pour s'assurer que personne n'ait été laissé dans la Grande Salle. Hermione s'écroula dans un des divan rembourrés et mis sa tête entre ses jambes. Harry observa silencieusement ses camarade de Maison parler d'une même voix faible en montant lentement les escaliers pour allez s'écrouler dans leurs lits.

Voldemort avait finalement ramener la guerre au grand jours, directement devant la porte d'entrée du monde des Sorciers. Harry se demanda dans le vide si les gens allaient se rassembler les uns avec les autres ou bien se fractionner et s'isoler. S'ils avaient tirer les leçons de la dernière guerre. S'ils avaient appris ce qu'ils ne devaient pas faire aujourd'hui. Il su que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas réellement. Quelques étudiants se dresseraient et se plongeraient plus durement dans leurs apprentissage, afin d'essayer d'étayer leurs connaissance en magie de duel réellement utiles. D'autres disparaîtraient du périmètre du château et se cacheraient au sein de leurs familles.

Il ne se souciait pas trop du destin de la foule des Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Leur action ou leurs inaction allaient déterminer leurs propre avenir. Mais ils se reposeraient sur Dumbledore pour leurs fournir espoir et conseils ou sur son frère pour un autre miracle. Un miracle qu' Harry savait que son frère était incapable.

Harry s' assis sur le bord du fauteuil dans lequel Hermione se reposait et regarda d'un air fixe le dessus de sa tête. Hermione mettrait sa foi en eux, pensa t'il, son estomac se nouant. Il la déplaça un peu sur le coté pour qu'il puisse prendre place à coté d'elle sur les coussins. Sa croyance implicite en eux l' inquiétait considérablement.

Ils restèrent seuls en bas après que le reste des étudiants se soient déplacés d'un pas lourd jusqu'à leurs salles de dortoir. Il était satisfait de la serrer contre lui dans le silence. Elle tomba endormi après de nombreuses et totalement silencieuses heures passées à attendre le retour d' Hedwige. Sans même s'en rendre compte lui même, Harry glissa dans un sommeil profond quelques heures plus tard, ses pensées défilant encore à une vitesse folle dans sa tête.

* * *

(1) Bon là j'ai inventer en essayant de déduire mais en vrai il utilise le mot 'casserole' qui en anglais désigne n'importe quel plat cuisiné a préparer au four, type lasagne ou autre, ce qui n'est pas très traduisible en français...

Il n'y a rien de plus difficile a traduire que les phrases contenant des mots désignant quelque chose de très précis, mais qui n'ont pas d'équivalent en français. Si ce n'est peut être les chansons de Quidditch en jargon d'étudiants dans lesquelles ils faut conserver la forme en rimes :)

(2) Je peut me tromper mais rien que pour cette phrase je pense que le coté parodie de publicité pour du chocolat est parfaitement assumé. Où bien la scène romantique est-elle a prendre telle quelle : intense. Je l'ai déjà dit j'ai du mal avec les scènes de ce genre;)

Voilà pour le chapitre 12, qui rassemble un peu toute les émotions possible et qui vous rappelle au cas où vous l'auriez oublier la présence de Voldemort, des Horcruxes et en gros du danger après plusieurs chapitres de romance. Comme d'habitude pleins de petits indices et puis pour une fois la solution d'une énigme vis a vis du Quidditch.

Moi qui était tout content d'être presque arriver au quart de cette traduction, voilà qu'a mon retour sur fanfiction je m'aperçois que l'auteur a écrit et rajouter toute une pléiade de nouveau chapitre ( quelle idée ! ) à son histoire. Résultat le joli pourcentage chapitre traduit sur chapitre existant a fondu comme un chaudron de neville dans un cours de potion...

Mais ( heureusement ? ) maintenant il ne peut plus qu'augmenter : l'auteur ayant finit son histoire ! Comme d'habitude, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne rien vous gâcher du reste...

En tous cas merci à elle pour cette géniale histoire ! N'hésitez pas a lui mettre un petit commentaire si vous avez le temps.

Pour ma part je me remet de nouveau dans la traduction après cette pause Bac !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

C'était une morne soirée, contrastée par l'opulence et la profusion des meubles aux couleurs vert sombre et argent l'entourant. Il n'y avait aucun feu allumé ; les cendres était froides dans le foyer de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir clairement.

Il s' installa dans une élégante chaise semblable a un trône. Les accoudoirs avaient été sculptés de manière a ressembler a de grands serpents argentés, découvrant leurs crocs comme avant de frapper d' un coup mortel. Il posa la main sur l'un des serpents savamment ciselés, l'examinant d'un air satisfait. Un mouvement dans un coin de la salle attira son attention.

_§Nagini, §_ siffla t'il pour l'accueillir, enchanté de l'arrivée de son animal préféré. Des reflets argentés scintillèrent sur ses écailles lorsqu'elle glissa avec dévotion vers lui. _§Maître, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous.§_

_§ Quelles nouvelles, ma chére ? § _demanda t'il, ses yeux rouges observant les derniers mouvements de son approche.

Elle glissa avec assurance jusqu'en haut des marches de l'estrade et inclina légèrement la tête, en guise de révérence, avant de venir s'enrouler autour de sa chaise. Il frotta le sommet de sa tête, fasciné par la texture soyeuse de l' animal. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir, sa langue fourchée claquant entre ses mâchoires. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

_§Toutes les maisons ont été touchées._ Votre _avertissement est visible à des lieux a la ronde.§_

Un sourire malveillant se courba sur ses lèvres. _C'est une bonne nouvelle.§_

Elle approuva d'un acquiescement de la tête. _§Malefoy est sur le chemin du retour pour faire son rapport.§_

_§Bien. Y a-t-il_ quoi que ce soit _dont tu souhaite m'informer? §_

_§Il cherche actuellement une façon de vous présenter la capture de Quigley par le contingent d'Auror qui est apparu près de la maison des Grangers de telle sorte qu' _il _n'en soit pas blamer.§_

_§La capture de Quigley est sans importance. Il ne sait rien, mais je devrai peut être rappeler à Lucius à qui_ il _à affaire.§_

_§Puis- je le manger, maître ? §_

Il repoussa l'idée d'un geste de désaccord. _Il_ _garde une certaine utilité, mais lorsqu'il en aura entièrement épuisé tout les aspects, ma chère, il sera tout a toi.§_

Elle se mit a rire d'un air sinistre, et il écouta avec délectation les sifflements de son animal corrompu. _§Quelle sera notre _prochaine _action_, _maître ? §_

_§Maintenant chère Nagini, nous pouvons revenir à nos plans pour détruire ce morveux de Potter§_

_§Oui, Maitre.§_

Il était ravi. Extrêmement ravi.

* * *

Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qui lui vint a l'esprit lorsqu' Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Désorienté, il senti des mains douces mais secouée de tremblement de nervosité l' agripper pendant qu'il hurlait a s'en déchirer les poumons. Il lutta contre les mains, les repoussant au loin par des mouvements violents et frénétiques tandis qu' il essayait désespérément de se relever pour reprendre son souffle.

« Harry ! »

Une énième décharge de douleur le traversa. Criant de plus en plus fort, Harry se redressa et laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa cicatrice. La joie de Voldemort était exceptionnelle et la douleur de sa cicatrice l'était par conséquent aussi. Il mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler un juron.

« Harry ! »

Les mains étaient de retour dans une nouvelle tentative de le faire se calmer. Harry cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer de dissiper les taches de lumières floue en train de danser dans son champ de vision. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, vacillant sur des bords de son nez. Il pouvait à peine reconnaître le visage ovale et incroyablement pâle d' Hermione pendant qu'il luttait pour se redresser et s'asseoir dans son lir.

« Harry, est ce que tu va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry poussa un petit gémissement en entendant un tel niveau de décibel. Posant une main sur sa tête pour apaiser le broyage infernal entre ses tempes, il lui fit un signe pour la tranquilliser. Tout en luttant pour reprendre ses esprits, Harry remis en place ses lunettes et observa Hermione d'une meilleure vision.

« Hé, » dit il d'une voix rauque, la gorge en feu.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet, sa main fermement serrée contre son épaule gauche.

« Un cauchemar, » murmura vaguement Harry qui tourna lentement la tête pour lancer des regards tout autour de lui dans la salle commune.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la grande salle circulaire, apparemment seule Hermione semblait avoir entendu ses cris. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, ce qui voulait dire qu' Hedwige n'était probablement pas encore revenue. Ce qu'il restait du feu rougeoyait encore dans le foyer de la grande cheminée à leur gauche. Il avalé sa salive pour essayer d'humidifier sa gorge.

« De l'eau ? » implora t'il faiblement.

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et métamorphosa rapidement l'encrier posé sur la petite table basse en un verre en cristal. Elle fit disparaître l'encre, nettoya l'intérieur des parois, et jeta un faible sort d'_aguamenti_ pour le remplir avec de l'eau. Puis elle le lui passa doucement dans les mains.

Harry vida le verre avec entrain jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau. Elle lança un autre sort d'_aguamenti_ pour remplir a nouveau le verre. Il bu celui-ci plus lentement, finissant le verre avec un soupir de satisfaction.« Merci, » dit il avant de lui rendre le verre de cristal dont elle annula les modifications magiques.

Il l' observa faire et ne put s'empêcher de penser : pourquoi sa cicatrice s'enflammait elle maintenant ? Pourquoi _après _que les incursions se soient produites ? Où étaient donc passés les tintements d'avertissements et les picotements de douleurs ? Pourquoi venait t'il d'avoir après deux mois de silence une vision de Voldemort ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas la nuit précèdent les attaques ? Quelque chose pouvait il avoir stoppé les apparitions, les douleurs, la confection entre eux deux ?

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, » dit Hermione, interrompant ses pensées. Elle reposa l'encrier sur un coté de la table, parcourant son front avec douceur du bout de ses doigt.

« Oui, » répondit Harry, fermant les yeux pendant que ses doigts continuaient de lui caresser le visage en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Tu criais et tu te débattait, Harry, » précisa t'elle comme pour énoncer les faits en lui jetant un regard perçant. « De quoi a tu rêver? »

« Voldemort, » répondit Harry en se frottant le visage, manquant la disparition de couleurs du sien. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit tout de suite sa pâleur, « Qu'y a t'il, Hermione ? »

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux. « Vol.-Voldemort… il a tué mes parents, n'est ce pas? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, la serrant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait faiblement contre son épaule. « Non, » répondit fermement Harry. « Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Hedwige a pris la lettre, Hermione. Elle n'est pas encore revenue. Tes parents doivent être vivants quelque part. »

« Qu'est ce que ça à a voir avec quoi que ce soit? » murmura Hermione, pressant son front brûlant contre son cou.

« Les hiboux sont des animaux de compagnies très intelligents, Hermione, » murmura Harry en la serrant dans ses bras, les mains posées sur ses long cheveux emmêlés . « Ce sont les meilleurs animaux à qui confier nos lettres et nos secrets. Ils sont magiques d'une manière que la plupart des espèces magiques ne pourront jamais l' être. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les hiboux ne prennent que très rarement de messages pour des personnes en prison, ou ayant volontairement disparu, ou décédées. Hedwige est même encore plus intelligente que les autres hiboux. Si elle l'avait pris, et que j'avais eu tord quand à la survie de tes parents, elle serait revenue presque immédiatement. »

Hermione remua dans ses bras. Son corps était appuyer de biais contre sa poitrine et elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Comment le savent-ils ? Je veux dire, comment peuvent ils en être aussi sûrs ? Déjà comment font ils pour transmettre les lettres exactement ? »

« Habituellement on leurs donne une adresse, » dit Harry avec un sourire, « … ou un vague emplacement. »

« Mais non, idiot ! » râla doucement Hermione, observant le bas de son visage caché dans l'ombre, « Je parle de quand on ne sait pas où les gens se trouvent. »

Cherchant a la réconforter, Harry posa la main sur la jambe qu' Hermione avait blottis contre ses hanches pendant qu'il parlait. « La plupart du temps grâce aux signatures de nos auras, d'ailleurs il est beaucoup plus facile de trouver un être s'il est magique étant donner que nos signatures magiques sont bien plus distinctes. »

Hermione assimila ces informations tout en regardant fixement la nuit noire par la fenêtre sur leur droite. « Tu as dit qu' Hedwige était plus intelligente que les autres hiboux. Comment ça? »

Harry rayonna presque de fierté. « Elle est capable de se repérer a travers les sortilèges censés cacher, perturber, ou bloquer les signatures magiques. »

« Mais mes parents n'ont pas la moindre once de magie en eux, Harry. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à les trouver ? Tu l'a dit toi-même, les auras des moldus sont moins distinctes que les signatures magiques. »

« Arrête de te te ronger le sang, Hermione, » lui conseilla Harry. « Hedwige peut aussi trouver n'importe qu'elle aura aussi faible soit elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, baissant la tête vers ses genoux, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Comment le sais tu ? »

« Je l'ais utiliser pour trouver les Dursleys une fois, » répondit Harry, puis voyant son air confus il lui expliqua, « Ce sont des parents du côté de ma mère, j'ai voulu les rencontrer quand j'avais douze ans. Hedwige a refusé de leurs transmettre a nouveau la moindre lettre après la première parce que tante Petunia l'a chassée de la maison avec un balai. Je trouvais encore des bouts de brindilles dans ses plumes la semaine suivante. »

« Et comment peut tu connaître l'état de leurs auras ? »

« Les auras dépendent du niveau d'acceptation et d' intérêt d'une personne envers la magie ou l'inexplicable. La famille de ma tante est viscéralement incroyante en une _incongruité_ telle que la magie, leurs auras sont donc fondamentalement inexistantes. »

« Alors les Dursleys sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus _Moldus_ ? »

Harry hocha la tête tout en jetant un coup d'oeil a travers la fenêtre pour vérifier l'éventuelle arrivée d' Hedwige. « Exactement. »

Hermione y jeta un regard a son tour, rongeant sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Harry lui fit un léger baiser sur son front, et elle s'accrocha à son bras, le serrant contre ses seins. Elle soupira en fermant doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

« Harry, est ce Hedwige ? »

Harry tourna précipitamment la tête vers la droite et fronça les paupières de derrière ses lunettes vers la vague forme foncée qui venait juste de franchir les grandes montagnes couronnées de neige a l'horizon. La silhouette s'approchait rapidement et Harry se dégagea avec précaution des bras d' Hermione avant de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle le suivi, étroitement serrée derrière lui, scrutant le ciel par-dessus son épaule. Au fur et a mesure que l'ombre s'approchait, celle çi devint plus claire et plus blanche, et bientôt les grande les ailes blanches d' Hedwige furent clairement visibles dans la pénombre.

« Est ce qu'elle qu'elle porte quelque chose, Harry ? » demanda avec empressement Hermione en se penchant directement contre lui, de sorte qu'il soutenait la majeure partie de son poids.

« Je crois bien. Nous allons bientôt le savoir. » Il tira le loquet, débloqua la fenêtre et poussa la vitre d'un coup sec pour qu'elle soit grande ouverte, la faisant cogner contre les mur en pierre gris.

Hedwige se dirigea vers l'ouverture et l'a franchit avec élégance un moment plus tard en laissant tomber une lourde lettre dans la main tendue d' Hermione. Elle l' attrapa avec un sanglot et déchira l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Harry leva son bras vers son animal de compagnie tandis qu'elle volait en cercle au dessus de lui avant de s'y poser avec fierté. Il frotta ses plumes couleurs de neige, chatouillant celles hérissées a la base de son cou.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail jeune fille, » murmura Harry, caressant le bec d' Hedwige. « Ils ont été dur a trouver? »

Hedwige hulula une réponse négative et Harry sourit. Il l'a félicita d'un retour aussi rapide avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule sur Hermione. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre que ses parents lui avait écrite. Tandis qu' il observait Hermione, elle renifla plusieurs fois, son nez devenant de plus en plus rougit par l'émotion.

Hermione dut sentir son regard fixé sur elle, car elle leva la tête et lui fit un large sourire, essuyant d'un revers de manche l'humidité sur ses joues. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant des siens tout en couinant « Ils sont en vie, Harry ! Maman dit qu'ils étaient allés à Londres pour une exposition. »

« C'est génial, Hermione, » ajouta Harry comme elle se dégageait pour revenir à la lecture de sa lettre.

Pendant ce temps Harry s'occupa d' Hedwige. Il attira des sachets de nourriture pour hibou de son dortoir d' un petit geste nonchalant de sa baguette magique et les attrapa avec habilité dans sa main lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en volant dans la salle commune. Harry en offrit plusieurs à sa chouette fatiguée qui lui fit un petit hululement faible en guise de remerciement. Il lança quelques sortilèges de diagnostic sur elle pour vérifier n'importe quel problème éventuel. N'en trouvant aucun il rangea sa baguette magique dans sa poche arrière.

« Si tu ne te vois pas retourner jusqu'à la volière, dors sur le dossier du lit dans ma chambre, » offrit Harry à Hedwige, dont les yeux faisaient de longs et lents clignotements, avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour en faire ainsi.

Le soulagement et le bonheur étaient plus qu' évidents dans la voix et le la gestuelle d' Hermione comme elle continuait de lire la lettre. « Rappelle-moi d'acheter à Hedwige de la nourriture de luxe pour hibou au Centre Eeylops Emporium… ou même quoi que ce soit qu'elle puisse vouloir, et je le pense vraiment. »

« Je veillerais à lui dire la prochaine fois que je la verrais. J'espère juste que ce hibou de grange aura suffisamment de bon sens pour la laisser seule après son long voyage. Ce ne sera pas joli joli a voir s'il se met entre elle et son repos bien mérité. »

Hermione éclata d'un petit rire clair a sa petite prédiction. Il l'observa les yeux incrédules tandis qu'elle se tenait les cotes en riant aux éclats d'un rire nerveux libérateur, toute sa nervosité et la pression de ces dernières heures mêlées a la brusque allégresse de ces dernières minutes se relâchant en un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle se courba et tomba en arrière sur son derrière sans ménagement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continué à rire nerveusement tel avait dut le faire Barnabas Le Taré en rencontrant des trolls en tutus. Elle riait tellement fort que des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et sur son visage.

Harry s'accroupit a coté d'elle et essaya de débloquer ses bras d' autour de sa taille. Il tenta de la calmer, mais elle tomba en arrière sur le plancher, roulant d'un coté ou d'un autre. Elle aurait eu l'air adorable dans n'importe quelle autre situation donnée. Mais tel quel, elle avait l'air complètement folle.

Harry fit la seule chose qui traversa ses pensée a ce moment là : il se pencha et l' embrassa sur la bouche. Puis doucement, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'apposa contre la sienne. Elle hoqueta contre sa bouche et se calma instantanément. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne pendant qu'il glissait sa main dans son cou et dans ses cheveux.

« Ils sont en vie, sain et sauf » murmura t'il, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en la remuant.

« Ils sont en vie, » chuchota elle encore incrédule, ses yeux se calmant lentement comme la tension glissait de son corps

« Oui, ils le sont, sain et sauf , » répondit Harry, ponctuant sa phrase après un frottement prolongé de sa langue contre la sienne. Elle hésita et puis répondit plus hardiment, ses mains se soulevant pour le serrer contre elle, les mains enroulées autour de lui.

Plusieurs baisers furent échangés jusqu'à ce que Harry se dégage un peu. Frottant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre il demanda, « Tu te sent mieux ? »

« Ça chatouille, » observa t'elle, tortillant son nez contre le sien.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'un air satisfait, déplaça sa bouche juste au-dessous de son oreille et souffla. « Que dirais-tu de maintenant ? »

Elle inclina légèrement sa tête sur le coté. « Pas vraiment, » répondit elle, raclant ses ongles de chaque côté de son corps de son torse a ses hanches. « Et toi qu'en dis tu? »

« Rien du tout » dit-il, revenant à ses lèvres.

Elle souffla contre lui, creusant ses ongles plus serré dans ses hanches. Il poussa un léger gémissement pendant qu'elle l'embrassait plus intensément, sa bouche serrée contre la sienne avant finalement de s'en séparée, haletant profondément lorsqu'elle répéta, « Ils sont sain et sauf. »

« Oui. »

Hermione posa son front contre son épaule et ri faiblement. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Harry. »

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir tout en lui lissant délicatement les plis de sa longue robe . « N'importe quand, Hermione. »

Elle se redressa a son tour, levant une main à sa joue. « Ne prend pas ça a la légère, Harry. »

« Je ne le fait pas, » répondit Harry en se levant avant d'aider Hermione à se lever a son tour.

« Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui au niveau des cours ? » demanda Hermione, penchant en arrière son visage vers le soleil qui s'élevait lentement au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

« 10 galions que Dumbledore les a annulés, » paria Harry, pendant que plusieurs étudiants descendaient des deux escaliers.

« Essayeriez vous de me flatter en perdant vos paris, M. Potter ? » (1) demanda t' elle en saisissant sa baguette magique pour lancer plusieurs sorts de réarrangement sur elle même, puis sur lui, pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux.

« Je ne le nierai pas, Mlle Granger. C'est un peu facile. Nous avons manqué son discours la nuit dernière, au fait. »

« Je m'en suis moi aussi rendu compte, ce matin, juste avant que tu ne me propulse sur le plancher du dortoir après m'avoir donné un coup de pied dans l'estomac, » répliqua Hermione, redressant son insigne de Préfete-En-Chef avant qu'un ronronnement rauque ne retentisse tout en haut des escaliers.

Pattenrond sauta les marches quatre par quatre jusqu'au pied des escaliers, bondissant doit sur eux. L'orange et galeux demi-kneazle glapit en direction d' Hermione, comme s'il la grondait pour l'avoir oublier au beau milieu de son désespoir. Il s' assis sur son derrière dodu, ondulant sa queue de colère.

« Je suis désolé, Pattenrond ! » se reprocha Hermione en se baissant pour prendre dans ses bras le chat au visage aplati. « Je n'ai pas fais exprès de te laisser enfermer dans les toilettes des filles ! »

Harry baissa les yeux pour scruté l'animal boudeur. « Tu le laisse dans les toilettes ? »

« Les autres filles ont voté pour qu'il soit enfermer quand je ne suis pas là parce qu'il déchiquette leurs affaires lorsqu'il s'ennuie. Il a dut être embêter par l'une d'entre elles, bien que je n'en aie jamais aperçu aucune … » Hermione tourna son visage hors de la fourrure de Pattenrond, vers l'escalier vide.

Harry se redressa, levant la main pour faire à Pattenrond une petite tape derrière l' oreille. Le chat à moitié-kneazle siffla d'un air menaçant, et Harry éloigna rapidement sa main de l'animal. « Il est très amical, en même temps. »

Hermione remua Pattenrond, le réprimandant gentiment. « Il est juste un peu possessif. »

Harry jeta au chat un regard amusé teinté d'ironie. « J'imagine que j'ai de la concurrence. »

Elle éclata de rire, laissant tomber de ses bras la boule de duvet orange de sorte qu'il atterrisse sur ses pieds. « Vraiment, Harry, Qu'est ce que tu peux dire des fois. Descendons donc dans la Grande Salle pour voir si le directeur Dumbledore ou McGonagall ont besoin de n'importe quelle aide. »

Il murmura quelque chose de désagréable, mais la suivie tout de même dehors en franchissant le portrait malgré sa désapprobation. Des étudiants traînaient dans les couloirs. Des amis se réconfortaient et chuchotaient entre eux au sujet de ce que Dumbledore leurs avait dit dans son discours de la nuit dernière. Hermione fut appelé dans plusieurs conversations sur leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. Chaque fois elle parvint à calmer avec patience les gémissement saccadés d'élèves a bout de nerfs et à répondre aux mêmes et inlassables questions. Pour ces dernières elle se débrouilla remarquablement bien aux yeux d'Harry, étant donner qu'elle n'avait pas elle même ne serait ce que le même montant d'information qu'ils avaient, n'ayant pas entendu l'allocution de Dumbledore.

Au deuxième étage, juste en face de la salle de cours de Métamorphose, Malefoy fit un pas hors de la pénombres. A leurs manière habituelle, Crabbe et Goyle se dressèrent de chaque côté de lui en essayant d'utiliser leurs masse et leurs physique disgracieux pour avoir l'air intimidants.

« Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe arriviste. »

« Surveille ton langage, Malefoy, » répliqua Harry avec retenue, laissant la main d' Hermione pour faire face au trio.

Draco sorti sa baguette magique de sa robe et l'a tendit nonchalamment par son extrémité. « Bonjour, Potty. Oh--excuse-moi, tu est _l' insignifiant _jumeau de Potter. »

« Ne me fais pas me répéter, Dray, » murmura Harry tout en maintenant sa tonalité aussi placide que précédemment, nullement inquiété par l'apparition de la baguette magique du Serpentard.

Le Serpentard en question grimaça d'agacement en entendant le surnom, avant de se ressaisir et de ricaner de présomption, « Je pensais que tu serais suffisamment malin pour ne pas traîner avec les imbéciles amoureux des Moldus. »

« Et moi je pensais que tu serais suffisamment malin pour ne pas traîner dans les jupons de seigneurs des ténèbres psychotiques, » répondit Harry. « Mais j'imagine que tous deux nous ne sommes rien d'autres l'un pour l'autre que de grandes déceptions, au final. C'est dommage, vraiment, nous aurions put être les meilleurs amis du monde s'il n'y avait pas eu ces petits détails. »

« Dans tes rêves, le bisounours. »

« Très amusant, viens en au fait, Dray ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? « Une lueur de ravissement brilla fiévreusement dans les yeux de Malefoy lorsqu'il se tourna pour scruter le visage d' Hermione. Léchant ses lèvres, il demanda, « As tu apprécier l'avertissement du seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Hermione pâli, puis répliqua a son tour. « Espèce de lâche petite larve ! Ne peux tu même pas appeler Voldemort par son nom? »

« Tu me traite de larve, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Vraiment, Dray, est ce que tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être aussi abject , » para Harry, empêchant Hermione de répondre hâtivement au commentaire du Serpentard. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher, mais depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé que ta mère t'aurait au moins appris un peu de _savoir-vivre _. »

« Oh j'ai du savoir-vivre, c'est juste que je ne prend pas la peine de le gaspiller avec les personnes dans votre genre, » le Serpentard souleva sa main gauche et la passa contre ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

« Comme c'est charmant de ta part, _Dray_, » répondit Hermione, sans prendre la peine de cacher son dégoût, puis elle saisi le bras de Harry. « Viens, allons nous en, Harry. »

« On se reverra bientôt, le Balafré, » cria Draco lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

« C'est ça, on se reverra, Dray. «

« La prochaine fois que tu écrira une lettre à tes parents, envoie leurs mes salutations Granger, » ajouta Draco tandis qu'ils atteignaient le coin du couloir.

Harry saisi le bras d' Hermione pour l'empêcher de jeter une malédiction au sale petit furet. Il l'a força a tourner dans le coin pour l'amener jusqu'au fond du vestabule. « Continue à marcher Hermione, ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de savoir qu'il t'a énervé. »

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Rien que de penser qu'il savait--il _savait, _a proposdesattaques et qu'il n'a rien dit ! » Hermione poussa des cris perçants, ses mains secouées de violents tremblements.

« Dray est un petit Mangemort en formation, il tient ça de son père. Et même si je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y a aucun moyen de le prouver. »

« J'aurais dut lui lancer un sort ! J'aurais dut lui enlever des points—l' assigner à détention— faire quelque chose ! »

Harry lui prit les mains et les serra fermement dans les siennes, la bloquant contre le mur en pierre pour la calmer. « Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu t'en est remarquablement bien sortie. Il met a bout tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Et plus souvent ton frère qu'un autre. » Hermione pris une profonde respiration, expirant lentement.

Harry lui fit une grimace, se rappelant le capharnaüm du festin de fin d'année de l'année précédente. « Oui, il a tendance a mettre Daniel a bout avec une certaine efficacité. »

Hermione repoussa ses mains, et il l'a laissa se dégager. « J'ai remarquer que Draco utilise les mêmes surnoms avec toi que ceux qu'il utilise avec Daniel, » dit elle, lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'est juste pas très original, » répondit il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

* * *

(1) Pour être plus précis Hermione utilise l'expression « Sucker bet » qui est ( il me semble ) tirée du nom d'une chanson de Modest Mouse. Elle désigne en fait un pari ( bet ) dont la mise est beaucoup plus importante que les gains éventuels et dont les chances de gagner sont bien trop faibles, le motif du pari étant basé sur autre chose que l'espoir de le gagner.

Voilà pour le chapitre 13, n'hésitez pas a laissez un petit commentaire si vous l'avez apprécier. Depuis quelques mois Fanfiction a en effet mis a disposition des auteurs tout un pan de statistiques avec chiffres détaillés des visites et clics par jours, par histoire et même par pays ( Vended is watching you ) sous formes de graphiques et de courbes avec lesquels j'adore faire mumuse. Ce qui s'ajoute aux autres raisons sérieuses que j'ai d'être heureux du commentaire d'un lecteur. ;)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Hermione quitta Harry après le déjeuner du matin pour allez faire ses obligations de préfete en chef avec Daniel, Dumbledore, et McGonagall. Ils allaient discuter des nouvelles mesures à mettre en places tard dans la soirée en réponse à l'attaque de Voldemort sur Somerset, afin d'apaiser les craintes des parents sur la sécurité de leurs enfants. La conversation allait impliquer un tour de Poudlard et des explications sur chaque nouveau dispositif de sécurité. Pas la meilleure des choses à dire à un maraudeur junior muni d' une carte de l'école avec mises a jour automatiques, pensa Harry, mais ça n'était pas sa décision.

Avec ces quatre là occuper ensembles à leurs tournée du campus, le bureau de Dumbledore allait être vide. C'était l' occasion parfaite de mettre a l'épreuve ses talents d'étudiant en pillant le bureau de directeur a la recherche de livres sur la magie noire. Le plan était risqué mais l'attaque de la nuit dernière en avait réduit la difficulté ; Dumbledore avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte pour que les envois d' hiboux porteur de lettres ne soit pas interrompus. Harry n'aurait pas a passer par la gargouille.

Il avait été tenté d' envoyer Hedwige à l'intérieur étant donné qu'un hibou de plus ne risquait sûrement pas de déclencher les alarmes du directeur. Malheureusement, comme il venait a l'instant de s'en apercevoir, la chouette couleur de neige était partie chasser a l'extérieur, la question était donc maintenant réglée. Il avait calculer qu'il n'avait tout au plus que quelques heures seulement devant lui et le détour par la Volière lui avait déjà fait perdre un quart d'heure de son si précieux temps.

Tout en réfléchissant à la situation, Harry plongea son regard a travers une fenêtre de la tour quasi-entièrement recouverte de fiente de hibous à l'odeur nauséabonde, a la recherche d' idées. À travers, il pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch. Les membres de l''équipe de Serpentard volaient dans leurs robes vert et argent. Ils continuaient a s'entraîner pour le prochain match contre Griffondor le mois suivant, pas le moins du monde affectées par la dernière action de Voldemort ni d'ailleurs par toute sa campagne pour la domination de la Grande-Bretagne, et probablement du monde entier.

Harry discerna l'éclat de lumière des cheveux de Draco lorsque celui çi, qui en avait magiquement augmenter l'éclat a l'aide d'une potion piqua en flèche en plein milieu du terrain, et il pris le temps d' étudier le Serpentard en action quelques instants. Malefoy avait déjà attrapé le Souaffle et volait vers le côté opposé du terrain de jeu quand l'idée lui vint a l'esprit. Harry pouvait prendre un des balais de l'école et le diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte ! Facile et efficace avec peu de risque d'erreur.

Dévalant les marches de l'escalier de la tour, Harry sprinta jusqu'aux pieds du terrain et atteignit enfin les vestiaires. Il entra à l'intérieur et retrouva le Cleansweep sans incident. Quelques instants plus tard, après de rapides sortilèges de désillusion sur le balai et sur lui même, il fut prêt a partir.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était directement en face du terrain de Quidditch et plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut. La brièveté du voyage allait lui faire regagner le temps qu'il avait perdu en passant par la volière. S'arrêtant à plusieurs mètres de la fenêtre, Harry ferma les yeux et dirigea rapidement une onde de magie devant lui. À deux mètres de la fenêtre ouverte se trouvait placée une barrière magique contrôlant le périmètre d'entrée des hiboux. Plus près encore, à environ cinq mètres devant lui se trouvait une autre barrière magique qu' Harry ne parvint pas à distinguer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry flotta lentement en s'approchant de la barrière pour examiner sa surface avec sa magie. Mentalement, c' était comme toucher une couleur. Physiquement, c' était encore plus tordu à expliquer. Il la poussa d'une pichenette de magie, sans obtenir de réaction.

Avec précaution, et tout de même un peu d'incrédulité, Harry souleva sa baguette magique et dit, « _Finite Incantatem . »_

La barrière grésilla et disparu dans un petit bruit léger.

« Ça ne devrait pas être aussi facile, » murmura Harry pour lui même, changeant de position sur son balai et s'approchant légèrement plus près.

La barrière ne réapparu pas. Harry franchit l'espace où se trouvait la surface de la barrière et pivota brusquement pour observer l'espace derrière lui. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et rien ne se produisit. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement qu' il n'avait pas réalisé retenir, Harry se retourna face à la fenêtre et avança.

Il se débarrassa sans problème de la barrière alertant de toute entrée de hiboux et vola jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre. Soulagé et avec plus de précaution qu'il n'en avait jamais pris dans sa vie, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. À l'intérieur il put voir Fumseck dormir sur sa perche d'or juste a coté de la porte de chêne. Près de la perche se trouvait une armoire noire légèrement entrouverte d'où se diffusait une lueur argenté.

En face de la porte se trouvait sur une petit estrade le bureau aux pieds munies de griffe en argent et le fauteuil à haut dossier du directeur. Derrière le bureau, entre les trois grandes et étroites fenêtres rectangulaires s'élevait quatre très grandes étagères débordantes de livres. Les étages de celle du milieu a gauche ne contenait pas un très grand nombre de livres, mais une myriade tourbillonnante de petits appareils en argents ainsi qu' un vieux chapeau usé très familier qui ronflait doucement. Une épée à la poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants était posée dans un coffret de verre un étage en dessous du choixpeau centenaire.

Au-dessus des étagères, alignés en parfaites rangées rectilignes, se trouvaient les portraits des précédents directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Ils semblaient converser tranquillement entre eux, l'un glissant de temps à autre a l'intérieur de l' armature dorée d'un autre. Tout en retenant son souffle, Harry leva sa baguette magique vers un homme maigre a l'air grincheux et au nez crochu dont les yeux ronds observait le portrait d' a coté d'un regard inquiétant.

Tout en pensant a la formule en Latin du sortilège qu'il espérait voir fonctionner parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres moyen de l'essayer auparavant, Harry rassembla sa magie dans sa baguette et le projeta. L'homme du portrait continua à regarder d'un air fixe et irrité son confrère du cadre adjacent. Harry pointa encore une fois sa baguette vers le sommet des armoires et jeta le sort sur l'occupant de ce portait.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut l'air de réagir comme si quelque chose avait changé. Le deuxième homme continua à récurer avec son doigt son nez rougi tandis que l'autre continuait à l' observer. Harry leurs fit un sourire gonflé d'orgueil et jeta silencieusement plusieurs autres _nonanim advertos_ sur les habitants des portrait restants. Eux aussi continuèrent leurs discussion, joyeusement ignorant de l' événement se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Juste au moment où il commençait à se détendre, suspendu qu'il était au-dessus du rebord de la fenêtre, des bruits de cliquètements ramena son attention sur Fawkes. Le Phénix remuait sur sa perche et ses griffes se déplaçaient sur le métal doré en reproduisant le cliquetis qui avait attirer l'attention d'Harry. Celui çi reteignit son souffle en souhaitant que les sortilèges aient put marcher sur les phénix, mais si, comme il le savait, même les impardonnable ne le pouvait pas, il était impossible qu'un simple sortilège basique de ne-me-repère-pas ait la moindre chance.

A la manière d'un cygne, Fumseck baissa la tête et la posa sous une de ses brillantes ailes écarlates. Harry poussa un autre soupir de soulagement et passa avec précaution la fenêtre pour allez délicatement se poser sur le vieux tapis usé à l'intérieur du bureau.

Harry resta aussi complètement immobile qu'un fier et arrogant hippogriffe et attendit. Fawkes et les portraits continuaient pour l'un à dormir et pour les autres à mener leurs discussions dépourvues d'intérêts. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, Harry pouvait mieux les entendre.

Trois vieilles sorcières jacassaient a propos d'une farce d'un élève ayant eu lieu la semaine précédente et qui avait fait tomber les cheveux d' une malheureuse pauvre fille. Le propriétaire du nez crochu fut distrait du fouilleur de nez lorsqu'une femme au regard sévère lui demanda son avis au sujet de l'attaque de la nuit dernière. Le fouilleur récolta un reproche de la part d'une bonne grosse femme a l'air maternel vis-à-vis de son activité et il cessa immédiatement ses dégoutantes explorations.

Harry détourna son attention des portraits et tout en gardant un œil sur Fumseck, il se déplaça hâtivement vers les étagères. La gravure sur l'épée capta son attention et lui rappela la coupe qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. L'épée appartenait cependant à Godric Gryffondor et non à Helga Poufsouffles.

Il était curieux que la coupe ait été appelée Horcruxe, ce qui apparemment indiquait a la fois un caractère extraordinairement maléfique et une valeur tout aussi extraordinairement élevée, alors que dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à la vue de tout un chacun, se trouvait un autre objet façonné par l'un des quatre fondateurs. Était ce les artefacts en eux-mêmes que l'on appelait Horcruxes ? Ou juste la coupe?

Harry leva la main gauche pour soulever le coffret de verre et trouver un indice. Il vibra d'un air inquiétant à juste quelques centimètres de ses bouts de doigt. Retirant immédiatement sa main, il s'éloigna, et commença à passer en revue les titres sur les rayons de l'étagère la plus a gauche. Parmi _Les propriétés magiques des citrons_ et _L'histoire complète des gnomes au poivre_ il y avait _Ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire avec les seigneurs maléfiques_ par Drew Dallingand et _Le monologue : pours et contres_ par Galvin Binns.

S'assurant une dernière fois de l'inattention des autres occupants de la pièce, Harry glissa les deux livres hors de leurs rayon et plaça des sorts informulés de copie sur leurs couvertures. Il les observa pendant quelques seconde pour voir si ils copiaient correctement et n'étaient pas gênées par d'éventuels sorts de copyright ou autres protections. Satisfait de leurs reproduction sans à-coup, Harry retourna à ses recherches.

Dans la deuxième grande étagère Harry trouva un livre écrit par Dumbledore et le fit descendre pour l' examiner. Il s'appelait _Les __Seigneur noirs et leurs enfants intérieur._ Décidant que ce ne serait pas une perte complète de son temps, Harry le soumis a son tour au sort de copie et retira le livre d'à coté de la rangée : _Comment aimer le Seigneur Noir qui sommeille en vous_ par Fergus Maddock. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et le remit sur l'étagère.

_Explications pour seigneurs des ténèbres_ par Catriona Marsh et S_ortilèges, malédictions, et maléfices de magie noire qui devraient être impardonnables_ par Ogg Mortlake furent également délogés de leurs emplacement et mis sous l'effet du sort de copie. Il y avait plusieurs livres d' histoire contemporaine sur Dumbledore et Grindelwald dans la troisième étagère et bien plus sur Voldemort, Dumbledore, et Daniel. Harry en pris un et lança le sortilège de copie dessus. Le livre s'intitulait _Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint_ par Barry McGonagall.

Le reste des livres n'avaient rien qui puisse attirer son attention et la plupart parlaient de bonbons. Il y avait de tout, en partant des livres de recette aux biographies de créateur pour finir aux excursions détaillées d'usines de bonbons. Pour Harry, Dumbledore avait de toute évidence une inquiétante fixation sur les sucreries. Ne trouvant pas quoi que ce soit d'autre de valeur sur la dernière étagère, Harry retourna aux six livres en train d'être activement recopiés.

Il s'en aperçut tandis qu'il feuilletait le cinquième livre pour vérifier les progrès du recopiage. La pièce était devenue beaucoup trop silencieuse. Le choixpeau ne ronflait plus et les portraits avaient arrêter de parler. Tournant soigneusement la tête, Harry sursauta en rencontrant les yeux noirs perçants de Fumseck. Tandis qu'ils se regardaient fixement l'un l' autre, un filet de sueur coula sur le coté du visage d' Harry.

Il était dans une très profonde merde.

Un discret coup d'œil sur sa main droite dans laquelle était serré sa baguette magique prouva à Harry qu'il était toujours sous l'effet du sortilège de désillusion. Les livres disaient donc vrai. Les Phénix pouvaient voir à travers les sorts de transparence et d'invisibilité. Harry repris espoir, peut-être Fumseck pensait il qu'il était son frère. Ils étaient identiques et avaient tout deux des cicatrices sur leurs fronts. Il en avait suffisamment fais l'expérience.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main, pris un faux sourire et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les hérisser d'avantage. Fumseck continua de l'observer intensément et, accablé d'anxiété, Harry se retourna d'un air impatient pour rassemblez les copies presque achevées. Les quatre premières étaient terminées mais il restait a en attendre deux autre avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de là.

Pendant que Harry attendait, il observa Fumseck pendant que Fumseck l'observait attendre. Il combattit son envie de se sauver en courant et essaya du mieux qu'il put de feindre qu'il était réellement supposer être là ; transpirer n'aidait pas. Les secondes semblèrent s' allongées indéfiniment, même si Harry n'avait en fait aucune manière de le savoir. Il n'avait pas de montre.

Harry leva un regard sur les lignes de portraits. Ils observaient tous la pièce soit le visage munit d'un air profondément perplexe, soit en louchant d'un air d'intense concentration plus ou moins dans sa direction. Il était sûr qu' ils ne pouvaient pas réellement le voir, mais devaient savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque les livres de la collection de Dumbledore pratiquaient la lévitation et créaient des copies d'eux-mêmes.

Il regarda a nouveau les livres ; cinq de finis maintenant. La sueur s' écoulait goutte à goutte dans sa nuque. Ses lunettes devenaient huileuses et menaçaient de glisser de son nez. Il les poussa pour les remettre a leurs place et parcouru a nouveau nerveusement ses cheveux de sa main pour avoir quelque chose a faire.

Un bruit de craquement de plancher gronda dans la pièce. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers ! Harry jeta un regard trépidant de nervosité sur la porte. Rassemblant a la hâte les cinq livres déjà finis, il les remis précipitamment dans leurs espaces avant de revenir aussitôt, tremblant de panique, pour les réarranger soigneusement afin que leurs récente manipulation ne soit pas visible.

Allez, allez, pensa t'il d'un air suppliant, observant l'ultime volume atteindre ses cent dernières pages. Il pouvait déjà entendre d'ici des voix en provenance de la petite antichambre de l'autre coté de la porte, et bien qu' Harry ne puisse pas distinguer la conversation, il savait que c'était seulement une question de secondes avant que cette porte ne s'ouvre.

Fumseck se releva d'un air majestueux et poussa un petit cri perçant. Foutu oiseau, pensa Harry, pris de panique. Le dernier livre finit finalement par se refermer et il étouffa un cri de triomphe, Harry le pris et le poussa dans l'étagère au moment où la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il rétréci et empocha les copies avec empressement en les plaçant dans sa robe.

« Je comprends, M. Robards, » dit Dumbledore avant de se retourner pour finir d'ouvrir la porte . « Mais je ne peux simplement pas vous permettre de les amener dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

« Professeur, » répondit Robards, qui entra de près derrière le directeur, l'air contrarié. « J'ai bien peur de devoir insister. Les parents veulent être sur que leurs enfants sont en sécurité et je ne peux pas me permettre de placer deux contingents entiers d'Aurors ici au château et deux autres à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est un gaspillage de force ! »

Harry contourna lentement le bureau et se retrouva exactement à l'opposé de la fenêtre. La porte était encore grande ouverte, mais il était impossible de savoir ce que Fumseck allait faire. Robards passa devant lui avec sa robe couleur vert citron et lui bloqua la vue du directeur.

« Poudlard n'accueillera pas de Lammasu. Vous allez devoir étendre vos forces ou en venir à un autre arrangement. »

Robards claqua ses mains sur le bureau de bois poli, renversant une pile de papiers sur le plancher. Harry baissa les yeux et ceux çis sautèrent pratiquement hors de leurs orbites. Un coin d'un livre a la couverture en cuir noir et au titre gravé en lettres d'or venait d'être révélé au milieu du tas de lettres renversés. Le bout de titre visible disait, _L__es Hor…_

« Laissez, » dit sévèrement Dumbledore ; qui venait de faire apparaître une théière pendant que Robards s'était baisser à la hâte pour ramasser tout ce qui était tomber sur le plancher.

« Bien, monsieur, » répondit Robards en se redressant.

Harry se glissa vers eux en retenant son souffle. Soigneusement, il poussa les lettres du bout de ses doigts de pieds et manqua de laisser échapper un juron lorsqu'il put lire le titre ; _L'horreur des Horcruxes par Horatio Weatherby._ Enfin, un livre qui expliquait quelque chose a leurs sujet. Si seulement il avait su où il était quand il était arrivé la première fois, il aurait économisé tellement de temps.

« Je voudrais bien coopérer, » affirma Dumbledore du même ton pendant qu'il s'occupait a préparer le thé. « Mais après l'incident avec les Détraqueurs et Peter Pettigrew il y a quelques années, il n'y a tout simplement aucun moyen que je puisse, en toute bonne conscience, laisser les Lammasu si près des étudiants. »

« Mais s'ils restaient juste en dehors des limites de l'école ? »

« Un morceau ou deux ? Lait ou citron ? »

« Huh ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant dans une chaise sur-dimensionnée. « Oh ! Un seul et du lait. »

Harry s'accroupit lentement, afin d'essayer de réduire au minimum le contour miroitant de son corps qui risquait d'attirer l'attention du directeur. Si Dumbledore l'attrapait maintenant, il était bon pour l'expulsion. Quand il fut au-dessous de la ligne du bureau, Harry tendit au maximum la main pour essayer de saisir le coin du livre. Robards se décala dans sa chaise et donna presque un coup de pied à la main tendue de Harry. La sueur s' écoula goutte à goutte le long de son visage saisi de stress et Harry l' essuya d'un bout de sa manche.

« Les citrons ont toutes sortes de propriétés magiques, » signala Dumbledore d'un air badin, sa main posée au-dessus du citron, avant de soupirer et de verser le lait dans la tasse du chef des Aurors.

« Merci, Albus, » dit Robards en acceptant la tasse.

« Rufus Scrimgeour avait dit exactement les mêmes choses que vous lorsqu'il était venu amener les Détraqueurs , » énonça Dumbledore en prenant place dans son siège pendant qu'il revenait à la conversation de départ. « Si vous êtes maintenant dans ses chaussures c'est justement parce que le Ministre Fudge l'a fait remplacé après l'incident avec Daniel Potter et quelques autres étudiants. »

Harry roula des yeux à la mention de Daniel et fit une autre tentative pour attraper le livre, mais il frappa le bord d'un des coins en cuir. Le livre glissa plus loin de lui et plus près de Dumbledore. Bon sang. Il serra les paupières et se pencha légèrement en avant pour essayer a nouveau.

Robards hocha la tête, buvant un peu du contenu de sa tasse. « Très bon thé, professeur, » le complimenta t'il avant de se remuer a nouveau, obligeant une fois de plus Harry a baisser rapidement la main pour éviter de le cogner.

« Merci, Gawain. »

Harry se faufila en avant et cette fois çi il attrapa avec ardeur le livre avant de boitiller en arrière, tombant presque sur ses fesses dans le processus. Il n'osait pas utiliser de magie de peur d'alerter Dumbledore de sa présence. Au lieu de cela il garda le livre suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas vu et observa ses alentours. Fumseck l'observait toujours tel un faucon—enfin, Phénix. Son regard constamment fixé sur lui commençait vraiment à le rendre nerveux.

Les portraits, étaient totalement concentrés sur le visiteur du ministère excepté celui au nez crochu qui continuait a regarder vaguement dans sa direction d'un air menaçant. Si seulement il avait put être sûr que faire de la magie aux alentours du directeur ne risquait pas d'alerter pas le vieil excentrique, il aurait rétrécit le livre et déguerpit.

« Les Lammasu ne sont pas des Détraqueurs, » précisa Robards, remuant le contenu de sa tasse en observant le directeur.

« Non, c'est vrai, » convint Dumbledore, soulevant sa barbe par-dessus son épaule avant de prendre une longue gorgée. « Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas nier les nombreux rapports et autres documents attestant de leur violence. »

Harry observa Fumseck d'un air calculateur et jeta un coup d'œil sur la fenêtre. S'il se mettait a quatre patte et se glissait soigneusement vers la porte, il resterait hors de vue de Dumbledore. Son balai planait cependant juste en dessous de la fenêtre et pouvait le faire partir bien plus rapidement qu'a pieds. Sûrement, s'il restait suffisamment bas, pouvait il parcourir la salle circulaire et disparaître de la manière qu'il était venu. La gargouille de l'autre coté, elle, était fermée.

« Ils ont été apprivoisés et sont fidèles- »

« Pouvez vous garantir cela, Gawain ? » demanda Dumbledore au chef des Aurors, scrutant son visage par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi-Je- »

Harry tourna la tête vers Robards, l'entretien ne tournait pas en sa faveur. Ce qui décida Harry quant à la marche à suivre, il allait se déplacer jusqu'à la porte encore ouverte et la franchir, il pourrait alors attendre en bas que la gargouille s'ouvre pour laisser passer Robards à la fin de son rendez vous. Dumbledore ne serait plus avec lui à ce moment là et Harry était confiant, Robards allait sûrement être trop préoccupé par son échec pour remarquer ses vagues contours.

Il avança maladroitement sur ses hanches. Fumseck hérissa ses plumes en s'agitant mais finit par arrêter de le regarder. Harry se laissa inondé par le soulagement au signe d'abandon de l'oiseau et boitilla comme auparavant vers la porte avec une confiance renouvelée. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il allait réussir a s'échapper a l'extérieur, un hibou postal entra par la fenêtre et Harry l' observa, pétrifié.

« Étrange, » dit Dumbledore en prenant la lettre du hibou couleur fauve. «Tu aurais du activer l'alarme. »

Détachant son regard de la scène, Harry se mit sur ses mains et ses genoux et avança aussi vite qu'il pouvait, sans plus s'inquiéter d'avantage de Fumseck. Le Phénix écarlate l'observa d'un air de satisfaction et poussa un petit cri. Harry maudit le foutu pigeon tandis que Dumbledore se levait dans l'instant en remplissant la pièce d'une puissante clameur. La fenêtre se referma a la volée et se verrouilla. Harry se redressa et se jeta dans l'ouverture de la porte qui se refermait rapidement a son tour.

Il l'a franchit mais se sentit retenu par quelque chose, et vit que sa robe s'étaient coincée dans la porte scellée. Harry se retourna et la tira d'un coup sec de toute ses forces. Un bruit de déchirure résonna dans ses oreilles et, entraîné par sa propre force Harry tomba soudainement en arrière pour allez rouler jusqu'en bas des escaliers, sens dessus dessous. Les marches de l'escalier le heurtèrent de tout cotés jusqu'à ce que Harry comprennent ce que devait ressentir le perdant d'un duel aérien au cours d'un match de Quidditch. Son derrière heurta finalement le sol dans un choc aussi bruyant que temporairement paralysant

« Putain ça fait mal, » couina Harry, se redressant délicatement en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Sans les mains d'Harry le serrant recourbé contre lui, le livre tomba mollement par terre et Harry le ramassa pour le rétrécir, le bourrant dans la poche latérale de sa robe. Maladroitement, Harry se remit sur ses deux pieds et entendit un petit son mat. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le sol et vit le livre sur les Horcruxe sur le plancher à ses pieds. Il vérifia sa poche et sans surprise celle çi était déchirée. Et non seulement l'était elle mais la déchirure continuait le long de son corps, laissant sa robe plus aérée que jamais. Il le va les yeux et aperçut les autres livres dispersés sur plusieurs marches.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser aux autres livres car la porte la haut s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur de pierre. Il ramassa le livre miniature et courut jusqu'à la gargouille. Elle ne bougea pas. Jurant intérieurement, Harry s'activa à trouver le mot de passe.

Qu'est ce que Dumbledore avait bien put choisir ? Son animal de compagnie ?

« Fumseck ? »

La gargouille resta immobile. Réfléchissant a nouveau Harry se rappela le thème récurrents des livres dans les étagères. Le directeur aimait les citrons.

Harry chuchota, « citron ! »

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et Dumbledore ou Robards devait en ce moment même dévaler la spirale des escaliers. Harry ne pouvait pas les voir mais l'écho des bruit des pas devenait de plus en plus fort. Le temps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Harry fouilla dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de tous les noms de sucrerie dont il pouvait se rappeler.

« Souris glacées ! Nids de cafards ! Fizwizbiz ! Suçacides ! »

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit se déplacer la statue et Harry pouvait voir l'ombre de son poursuivant clignoter le long des murs de l'escalier circulaire. C'était Dumbledore ! Harry serra le livre dans sa main et essuya son front.

« Gommes de balai ! »

Un grincement s'éleva de la gargouille pendant qu'elle glissait pour s'ouvrir lentement. Harry pouvait voir Dumbledore arriver dans l'angle, sa barbe voletant sous la vitesse. Harry se serra pour passer par la mince ouverture, remerciant pour une fois Merlin de sa mince corpulence.

Dans le couloir, Harry piqua un sprint. Des cris et des sortilèges assommeurs frappèrent les murs devant lui et il se pencha, évitant de peu une malédiction jaune inconnue qui pulvérisa le plancher en pierre devant lui. Harry sauta par-dessus le trou et passa le coin du couloir.

Haletant difficilement, Harry mis la main sur ses cotes. Il était à bout de nerf et épuisé, son point de coté le déchirait maintenant a chacun de ses pas. Un craquement sourd retenti loin derrière lui. Harry ralenti presque au point de s'arrêter et regarda avec incrédulité derrière lui. Ce craquement était définitivement le bruit d'un transplanage !

« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter, « grogna Harry pour lui même, en prenant quelques secondes d'arrêts supplémentaire entre chaque pas. « On ne peux pas transplaner au sein de l''école. »

Harry observa par-dessus son épaule comme Robards et Rogue venaient de franchir le coin du couloir, Dumbledore quant a lui n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir à par où diable Rogue venait bien d'arriver car il tourna la tête avec une distincte sensation d'horreur naissante dans son estomac lorsque le craquement sourd retentit à nouveau, devant lui.

« Révélez vous ! » cria Dumbledore, sa longue robe verte tourbillonnant autour de son intimidante stature.

Harry laissa tomber le livre, l'envoyant jusqu'à sa chambre d'un geste de la main. Dumbledore lui lança un sort et il se jeta précipitamment contre le mur pour l'éviter.

« Professeur ? » siffla Rogue, faisant halte a quelques mètres de l'autre côté de Harry, sa baguette magique levée. « Quels sont vos ordres ? »

Robards rejoignit Rogue et se dressa la baguette a la main, ses paupières resserré pour essayer de discerner la forme floue d' Harry. Celui çi ralentit sa respiration pour essayer de se calmer et il se concentra sur sa magie, la propulsant dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'elle miroite le long de sa peau, la faisant frémir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Rogue, un air a moitié menaçant sur son pale visage pendant que ses yeux dardaient de Dumbledore à la forme presque transparente de Harry.

Dumbledore envoya un sort informulé avec sa baguette magique. Il avait tiré rapidement et directement sur Harry, visant parfaitement. Et Harry fit la seule chose auquel il put penser-il fit un pas dans le vide et senti ses poumons le brûler et lui faire mal. Un craquement sourd sonna dans ses oreilles pendant que son corps se serrait a l'impossible dans un étroit tunnel.

Il entendit Rogue beuglé lointainement, « Stupéfix ! »

Tandis qu' Harry était entraîné dans le subespace, il su que les deux charmes l'avait manqué. Un instant plus tard il tombait de plusieurs mètres de haut en plein ciel, un autre craquement sonore annonçant son arrivée. Il frappa l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure et s'enfonça dans l'abîme d'un noir bleuté.

Luttant dans sa longue robe, Harry donna des coups de pieds pour essayer d'atteindre la surface. Mais il ne savait pas nager. Cela avait été stupide de sa part de transplaner sans destination à l'esprit. Ses poumons se resserrèrent et il battit inutilement le liquide de ses mains d'une manière absurde. Deux formes foncées tombèrent dans l'eau au-dessus de lui. Elles avaient un long corps lisse et se mouvaient avec facilités dans l'eau au fur et a mesure qu'elle descendaient vers son corps en train de sombrer.

_§Tiens bon !§_ Siffla Orrjit, ses ailes repliées en arrières tandis qu'ils frappaient l'eau de sa queue.

_§On arrive, Harry ! §_ cria Serion en se glissant a travers la masse d'eau.

Sa vision s'assombrit pendant que ses poumons le forçaient instinctivement a ouvrir la bouche. Celle ci ne rencontra que de l'eau étouffante et Harry observa d'un oeil morne les deux serpents enrouler leurs queues autour de ses poignets et s'efforcer de les tirer de toute leurs forces. Ils étaient trop petits et il était trop grand.

Ses poumons le brûlait comme s' ils étaient en feu. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Harry remua désespérément les pieds dans les eaux profondes du lac ; il ne voulait pas mourir.

_§Utilise la magie, Harry ! §_ siffla Serion en luttant pour nager vers la surface.

_§Utilise là maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! §_ Oorjit poussa des cris perçants, battant ses ailes dans l'eau.

« Levios » dit Harry dans un dernier souffle avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_§Tu crois qu'il est mort ?§_ demanda Oorjit en observant le corps immobile de Harry, lui même le corps secoué de tremblement de nervosité .

Serion glissa sur le torse du sorcier et s'y immobilisa, le corps enroulé sur sa cage thoracique. _§Il ne respire pas.§_

Oorjit s'élança dans les air et s'approcha en volant du visage gris de Harry pour l'observer de plus près. _§Est ce que qu'on peux faire quoi que ce soit ? §_

_§Comme quoi ? §_ le coupa Serion d'un ton sec, _§On ne peut pas le réveiller ; nous sommes des serpents ! §_

_§Frappe le avec ta queue.§_

_§Quelle bonne idée, §_ persifla Serion d'un ton acerbe, mais en s'exécutant malgré tout avant de se dépêchez de serpentez plus loin.

Harry eu un haut-le-corps, ouvrit les yeux, et régurgita un plein verre d'eau. Tout en gémissant bruyamment, il roula sur le sol pour y vomir. Il se redressa a demi en s' appuyant sur un coude, ses cheveux noirs mouillés tombant en cascade autour de son visage. Sa gorge était en feu et sa poitrine pesante, restreignant sa respiration.

_§Bah voilà, il est vivant alors.§ _

_§Je n'arrive pas a croire que ça ait marché ! §_

Harry se mit a tousser d'un ton rauque avant de finir par cracher une dernière gorgée d'eau brulante. Ce qu'il regretta instantanément en sentant celle çi remonter dans sa gorge et son nez en le brulant comme de l'acide. Secoués par de violents tremblements, Harry repris brusquement conscience de son environnement tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle. Son corps entier était secoué de frissons et le vent glacé qui s'engouffrait à travers le tissu imbibé d'eau de sa robe ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

_§Est ce que ça va ? §_ demanda Serion qui s'était approcher en glissant devant Harry, le regard fixé sur son visage d'une pâleur anémique.

_§Tuez moi, §_ gémi Harry qui s'effondra sur le dos en cognant douloureusement son coude contre le plancher de pierre.

_§Tu aurait surement l'air en bien meilleure forme qu'en ce moment, § _sifflaSerion, fouettant l'air de sa langue pour essayer d' enlever l'inquiétude qui lui nouait la gorge et la voix.

Harry lui répondit d'un petit rire faible, frottant son coude avant de se couvrir les yeux de la main d'un air fatigué,. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et sa magie était comme engourdie. Il était si fatigué !

_§Tu est apparut de nul part en plein dans les airs ! §_ s'exclama l'occamy qui planait en cercle au-dessus de lui.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux avant de réussir a les ouvrir et de s'accrocher a cette pensée. _§Je suis quasiment sur d'avoir transplané.§_

_§N'y a t'il pas des barrières contre ce genre de chose ? §_ demanda Serion, l'air curieux.

Il hocha la tête et roula mollement sur le côté, scrutant les deux serpents en proie au trouble à quelques dizaines de centimètres devant lui. _§Mes lunettes, §_ appela t'il en prononçant l'incantation en Fourchelang sans même s'en rendre compte, un doigt a peine soulevé.

_§Je pense qu'elles sont perdus-- §_ commença Oorjit, mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir finit sa phrase pour tourner son visage de reptile vers le côté.

Au loin, perçant la surface du lac, celles çi volèrent hors de l'eau pour allez s'arrêter devant Harry, qui les essaya et vit qu'elles étaient couverte de rayures et de morsures, absolument inutilisables . « _Reparo,_ » chuchota t'il et, d'un un geste vague de la main, elles furent réparés et remises en place sur son nez.

_§Bien, maintenant que nous t' avons sauvé la vie, §_ commença Serion en se dressant pour scruter d'un air observateur la silhouette trempée de Harry. _§Est ce que ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous dire pourquoi tu as Transplané en plein milieu du ciel ? §_

_§J'avais besoin d'un livre.§_

_§Ah, génial ! Par le le serpent de Salazar! §_ jura Serion en secouant la tête._ §Tu t'est presque tué pour un livre. C'est typiquement dans ton genre, tiens.§_

_§Ça l'est? §_ demanda Oorjit en tournant sa tête écailleuse vers Serion.

Serion hocha tristement la tête. Harry essaya de répliquer, mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler suffisamment de colère pour ça et il soupira à la place. Il se força a se lever et chercha sa baguette magique. Elle se trouvait a quelques centimètres du bord de l'eau. Il se courba pour la ramasser et prit plaisir a sentir a nouveau son poids dans sa main.

Utilisant sa baguette magique pour lancer plusieurs puissants sortilèges de séchage sur lui même, Harry se délecta du souffle de chaleur magique. Il essaya de réparer la déchirure de sa robes avec des charmes de couture, mais il en manquait une trop grande partie. Murmurant des mots obscurs entre ses lèvres, Harry se résigna à utiliser un sortilège de modification d'apparence pour cacher la longue entaille. Il allait devoir jeter ses vêtements aussi vite que possible.

En se redressant, Harry baissa le regard vers ses sauveurs reptiliens. _§Avez vous trouver le livre ? §_

_§Quel livre? §_ demanda Serion. _ §Tu veux dire ce livre en cuir noir miteux qui est également tombé du ciel ? Celui avec les lettres en or dessus ? Celui-là ? §_

Harry jeta un regard au minuscule et banal serpent vert et hocha la tête.

Serion dirigea sa queue derrière Harry et répondit, _§Il est là-haut, là où il est tombé directement sur la tête de Mimi. Elle en a été plutôt perturbée.§_

_§N'a pas arrêtée de geindre indéfiniment au sujet de comment personne ne respecte sa nature sensible, §_ ajouta Oorjit en lui racontant tout ce que l'adolescente fantôme avait réussit à leurs lancer avant qu'ils ne puisse le reprendre, pendant qu' Harry les enjambaient. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il siffla d'un air désagréable, _§Pourrais je demander à quelle nature sensible elle se référait ? §_

_§Irritante, ça la décrit mieux que sensible §_ murmura Harry d'un air détaché, courbé vers le sol pour y prendre le livre sur les Horcruxes.

Il l' examina brièvement avant d'ouvrir la première page. L'écriture en patte de mouche recouvrait entièrement celle çi, presque effacée par endroit par l'usure du temps. Harry parcourut les pages en examinant le texte presque indéchiffrable. Vers le milieu du livre un morceau de parchemin jaunie s'échappa d'entre les pages et virevolta jusqu'au plancher. Il se baissa à nouveau, le pris et le retourna.

Dessus se trouvait écrit un mot danss un écriture qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore : _Trophées_. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry recoinça le morceau de papier à l'endroit d'où il avait glissé du livre et continua son inspection plus soigneusement encore. Un autre morceau se trouvait confortablement niché dans un pli vers le milieu. Il l'inspecta : _Jédusor_,_ moldus, 16, journal intime_. Sur le recto et dans une autre encre de couleur Dumbledore avait écrit : _Morfin Gaunt, sang-pur, 30, bague_. Harry le remit a sa place, son esprit fonctionnant a toute allure pendant qu'il tournait le reste des pages d'un air songeur jusqu'à…un dernier morceau de papier qui se trouvait près de la couverture arrière, griffonné d'encre et de signes. Il lut : **7**, 13.

_§ Pourquoi sept ou treize ? §_ réfléchit calmement Harry, fermant le livre et jetant des regards autour de lui.

Oorjit agita ses ailes, secouant quelques plumes mal fixées. _ § De quoi est ce que tu parle ? §_

_§Hmm ? §_ répondit distraitement Harry en se tournant verr l'occamy. _§Oh, c' est juste quelque chose qu'a écrit Dumbledore là dedans.§_

_§Qu'il a t'il de spécial a propos des numéros sept et treize ? §_

_§Magiquement ce sont les nombres les plus puissant en bien et en mal. Bien que techniquement les termes de bien et de mal soient mal appropriés, une histoire d' heureuse ou malheureuses corrélations leurs ayant été attribué par des devins en herbes et autres Moldus crédules.§_

_§Ceci explique cela alors ; je suis tellement heureux que tu ait éclaircit ça pour nous, §_ répondit sèchement Oorjit, bruissant bruyamment avec sa queue.

Serion s'enlaça autour d'une des statues de serpent qui décoraient la chambre et s'y nicha pour un somme. Oorjit secoua la tête dans la direction d' Harry et imita Serion. Ils étaient épuisés d'avoir sauver leur serpent-humain et avait besoin de récupérer. Harry décida de les laisser dormir en paix et se dirigea vers le portail en serpent de pierre sculptés pour sortir de la chambre, rétrécissant le livre avant d'y appliquer un puissant sortilège de ne-me-repère-pas.

Lorsqu' Harry atteignit la surface de l'école, il entendit Mimi sanglotée d'un air pitoyable dans un coin des toilettes. Après l'avoir appelée, il lui présenta d'abondantes excuses pour avoir laisser tomber le livre sur son corps et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions. Les larmes cessèrent de couler le long de ses joues décolorées tandis qu'elle essayait de lui faire un sourire. Elle réussit finalement à lui en faire un qui lui parut maladif et pas qu'un peu salace, ce qui lui administra l'équivalent de sa deuxième douche glacée de la soirée. S'éclipsant a la hâte, Harry s'échappa plus qu'il ne sortit des toilettes des filles avant de filer a toute vitesse jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle pour y retrouver Hermione.

Ce qu'il y trouva n'était rien moins d'autre qu'une surprenante tempête d'agitation dont les bourrasque d'activité semblaient émanées des préfets en chef eux mêmes, occupés a dictés d'impressionantes quantités d'ordres à tous les membres de la chambre présents sur place. Hermione se trouvait débout près de l'escalier des filles tandis que Daniel se tenait près de ceux des garçons; tout deux comptaient du coin de l'oeil les Serdaigles au fur et a mesure que ceux çi atteignaient le bas des marches. Jamais la salle commune n'avait été aussi bondée.

C' était la première fois qu' Harry avait l'occasion de voir son frère depuis qu'il lui avait mit un coup de poing dans le nez. Sa peau était décolorée et son nez avait l'air deux fois plus gros qu'a l'habitude. Harry senti une pointe d'arrogante satisfaction l'entourer à l'idée que Madame Pomfrey n'avait pas pu totalement remettre son frère en état.

Il tourna son attention vers les deux adultes qui se tenaient dressés de toute leurs hauteur au centre de la pièce. Dumbledore et McGonagall lançaient leurs regards particulièrement pénétrants sur la masse rassemblée comme dans l' espoir de les voir se recroqueviller en une bouillie de cataplasmes inertes. Dumbledore était étonnamment efficace si l'on prenait compte de l'image de grand-père doux-dingue qu'il donnait habituellement.

Lorsque le portrait se referma sur l'orifice, McGonagall tourna vivement la tête et aboya, « Où étiez vous M. Potter ? Rentrez immédiatement dans les rangs. »

Dumbledore se tourna a son tour en l'entendant parlée et dirigea la pleine intensité de son regard sur lui. Harry dut combattre l'envie de s'enfuir pour se dérober à l'examen de ce regard. Il essaya de regardez le directeur droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur et n'avait rien à cacher, mais en développa immédiatement un cuisant mal de tête et dû aussitôt brisez le contact et regardez ailleurs.

Harry se fondit dans la masse d' étudiants rassemblés et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Hermione. Il attendit pour parler que la dernière fille mette le pied sur le sol de la salle et qu' Hermione ait fini son calcul.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota Harry, frottant ses tempes pour en chasser les douloureuses palpitations.

Hermione le regarda, son front plissés en un bloc de perplexité. « Où était tu, Harry ? Dumbledore et McGonagall sont entrés au début de l'heure. Dumbledore est furieux au sujet de quelque chose, mais personne ne sait quoi. On nous a ordonné à Daniel et à moi d' aller rassembler tout les Serdaigles dans la salle commune. »

Harry savait a propos de quoi Dumbledore était furieux, mais ne pouvait pas s'expliquer comment le directeur pouvait être au courant que c'était un Serdaigle qui s'était introduit dans son bureau. « Je me baladais dans les couloirs depuis que tu est partie faire ta ronde avec les autres préfets. »

« Nous sommes revenus depuis presque deux heures maintenant ! »

Harry s'agita, appuyer contre le mur, observant Dumbledore et McGonagall mettre en rang les jeunes années à l'avant. « Comment aurais je pu le savoir ? »

Hermione le transperça de son propre regard examinateur avant d'énoncer sèchement, « et il y avait une annonce diffusée dans tout le château nous ordonnant de retourner à nos dortoirs. »

Harry s'agita a nouveau et, sans changer son alibi, dit, « J'imagine que nous allons bientôt découvrir pourquoi le directeur et sa directrice adjointe sont ici, tu ne pense pas ? »

Hermione se pencha contre le mur près de lui et observa le tumulte de la salle commune. « La rumeur dit que quelqu'un a conjuré puis franchit les barrières, ou en tout cas c'est ce que Daniel m'a dit lorsqu'il est revenus avec eux. »

Les lèvres de Harry se serrèrent. Il l'avait donc bien fait. Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était supposer être impossible, mais c'était Dumbledore qui les avait conjurées, ouvrant ainsi le passage à Harry.

La tentative de Harry avait vidé une importante quantité de son noyau magique. Ce drain n'était pas suffisant pour affecter de façon notable son exécution régulière de la magie, il n'allait cependant pas pouvoir transplaner avant un bout de temps. Si sa fatigue pouvait bien entendu être mise sur le compte de son expérience de mort imminente, Dumbledore, observa Harry du coin des yeux, semblait pour sa part rayonner d'énergie, dépourvu de la moindre trace de fatigue.

Dumbledore leva la main et le tumulte de la salle commune s'apaisa. Scrutant la foule d' élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, Le regard de Dumbledore plongea tour à tour sur plusieurs étudiants. « J'ai trouvé ceci, » dit il en soulevant un long morceau de tissu déchiré pour le brandir devant eux. « … dans mon bureau. Quelqu'un peut il me dire ce que c'est ? »

Les intestins et le cerveau d' Harry semblèrent se transformer en glaçon pour les uns et caler brusquement pour l'autre. Une petite voix dans sa tête courait dans tout les sens en criant, 'Oh, la vache. Oh, putain. Oh, merde.'

Le fragment de robe déchiré portait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison. Pas étonnant que Dumbledore ait su qu'il s' agissait d'un Serdaigle.

« On dirait un morceau de chiffon, » déclara Marcus Belby, un poursuiveur de sixième année, du centre de son groupe d'amis.

Dumbledore approuva d' un léger acquiescement, tandis que le pincement des lèvres de McGonagall et l' expression menaçante de son visage s'accentuaient. Harry se força à se détendre et senti la tension glisser de ses épaules. Il ne paniquerait pas. Harry jeta des regards circulaires dans la salle et se demanda vaguement s'il était capable de se lancer un _arresto momentum_ après avoir sauté par la fenêtre.

« En effet, M. Belby, on dirait, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton mesuré, « Il s'agit cependant d' un morceau de robe d'un étudiant de Serdaigle, comme le montre la rayure bleue sur la poche. »

« Alors vous recherchez l'un de ceux présent en ce moment? » demanda, un sourcil levé, le cinquième année Stewart Ackerley en échouant à dissimuler le sourire goguenard sur son visage. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est exact, » répondit McGonagall d'un ton sec au même moment que le portrait de l'entrée s'ouvrait grand ouvert pour laisser entrer leurs directeur de Maison. « Quant à votre question, M. Ackerley, tout ceque vous avez besoin de savoir est que l'étudiant dont nous parlons va avoir de très graves ennuis pour ce qu'il a fait. Il ou elle sera amené au bureau de directeur pour parler de ce qui s'est produit. »

Les plus jeunes étudiants de la salle commune étouffèrent quelques rire nerveux très inappropriés pendant qu'un groupe de garçons de sixièmes année laissait échappés de petit sifflement moqueur. Harry répondit par un roulement des yeux à leurs comportement de gamin et se décala d'un air serein près d' Hermione afin de cacher le sortilège de dissimulation apposé sur son flanc, mettant un arrêt à ses plans d' évasion contre une éventuelle capture. Il enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille et elle se détendit contre lui, le couvrant parfaitement. Elle lui adressa un sourire inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Désolé, Albus, » grinça Flitwick en essuyant son visage avec la manche de sa longue robe tout en s'éventant de l'autre. « Trelawney faisait l'une de ses rare visites aux étages inférieurs et m'a retenue. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Filius, » dit Dumbledore, baissant les yeux vers le petit professeur.

Flitwick salua tranquillement McGonagall avant de se retourner abruptement vers le directeur, qui regardait directement dans les yeux d'une quatrième année en murmurant. « Êtes vous sur qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes étudiants ? »

Il observa Dumbledore un petit moment avant que celui çi ne détourne son regard de la fille pour rencontrer les yeux bleu vif profondément incrustés dans le visage ridé de Flitwick . Amusant, pensa Harry, on aurait dit que cela avait demander beaucoup d'effort à Dumbledore pour briser son contact visuel avec la quatrième année. Sa réticence à soustraire les élèves a son regard piqua la curiosité de Harry. Quelque chose était en train d'avoir lieu sous la fine couche des apparences; il ne savait simplement pas quoi.

Pendant que Flitwick et Dumbledore s'éloignaient de la foule rassemblée pour échanger les chuchotement d' une conversation, Hermione se tourna vers lui pour tirer profit du bref intermède entre les professeurs. Elle baissa la tête dans un angle bizarre pour allez chuchoter dans son oreille, « Quelque chose me dit que parler n'est pas ce que nos professeurs veulent faire avec le transgresseur. »

Sans jamais détacher ses yeux de Dumbledore, Harry baissa a son tour la tête et lui fit un léger baiser sur le front,. « Quelque chose me dit que tu as raison. »

Plusieurs minutes d'argumentation plus tard, leur directeur de Maison sembla céder à contre-cœur et plia ses bras sur son torse minuscule dans un geste de résignation.

McGonagall partagea un regard avec le directeur et s' adressa à l'assemblée des Serdaigles . « S'introduire dans le bureau du directeur est une violation du règlement que nous ne pouvons et ne voudrons pas tolérer. N'aggravez pas d'avantage votre situation, si vous en êtes l'auteur faite un pas en avant immédiatement. »

Harry se maitrisa, consolidant sa façade extérieure afin qu'elle ne révèle pas quoi que ce soit de l' agitation qui le secouait intérieurement, tout en se serrant a nouveau contre Hermione. Elle soupira, observant ses pairs d'un air sévère, l' indignation creusant son front lisse d' un profond froncement des sourcils.

Dumbledore leurs offrit un pétillement d'amabilité dans les yeux et ajouta, les bras ouverts avec bienveillance, « Quelque chose a été pris dans mon bureau. Sans doute va t'il servir de trophée parmi les amis de celui qui s'y est introduit. Malheureusement, il s'agit de quelque chose qui m'est chère et qui doit m'être rendu . »

Harry soupira tranquillement. Hermione lui jeta un regard et lui enfonça un doigt dans les cotes. Il sentit les muscles endoloris de sa cage thoracique se contractés sous la douleur et il s'empara de son doigt pour échapper à une autre attaque douloureuse. Ils échangèrent un même regard de braise plein de promesses; l'un de future représailles vengeresses, l'autre de la même chose dans l'instant même.

Pendant que McGonagall continuait à déshabiller de menaces les membres de la Maison dans une tentative de les faire avouer le coupable, le directeur se remit à dévisager les étudiants présents dans la salle. Désormais au courant de ce qu'il devait chercher, Harry repéra le regard de Dumbledore s'intensifier et littéralement scintiller de luminosité lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de Lisa Turpin. Même de coté, rompre la connexion était comme s'arrêter d' observer la machine à carambar _(le bonbon qui te donne un sourire rose !)_ de Honeydukes tirer et rouler les morceaux de pâte de carambar en de longues bandes collantes.

Le même processus se répéta au fur et a mesure que Dumbledore se déplaçait de visage en visage. Une inquiétude déstabilisante jailli a l'intérieur d' Harry pendant qu'il observait l'homme en pleine action. Il utilisait la magie, Harry en était certain. De la magie mentale pour être exact et Harry se demanda comment il avait put ne jamais le remarquer auparavant. Ce n'était pas comme si le directeur avait l'air de l'utiliser pour la première fois.

Harry se rappela ce sentiment de tintement dans son estomac. Ce sentiment déstabilisant qui lui avait depuis toujours fait se demander si le directeur en savait que plus que ce que Harry lui en disait. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer les petits transpercement de douleurs dans son crâne chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Dumbledore ou de Rogue.

Ce qu'ils faisaient devait surement être illégal. La plupart des magies servant a fouiller l'esprit des autres sorciers l'était. _L' oubliette_ était limité à un peloton de sorciers et sorcières assermentés et même alors il n'était seulement autorisé que pour les cas de mise en application de la Loi sur le Secret de la Magie

Harry était sûr qu'il y avait des livres là-dessus dans la section interdite. Il devait bien y avoir une quelconque manière de bloquer ce qu'ils faisaient. Il allait devoir la trouver et bien l'apprendre parce qu'un jour ou l'autre Harry allait se retrouver pris dans ce scintillement bleutés sans possibilité d'en être libérer. Pour l'instant il devait se contenter de scruter et mémoriser ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux afin de pouvoir utiliser ses observations pour l'aider dans ses recherches futures.

Dumbledore passa finalement devant eux et frotta sa barbe. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez nous faire part, Mme Granger ? M. Potter ? »

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête et le directeur fronça les sourcils, essayant d'attraper le regard de Harry. Mais Harry était sur ses gardes et, connaissant maintenant les petits tours de Dumbledore, il évita habilement le scintillement frénétique de ces yeux. Plusieurs intenses minutes passèrent après lesquelles Dumbledore, n'ayant put réussir à capturer le regard d' Harry avec le sien, se tourna vers Hermione.

« Très bien, » annonça enfin Dumbledore, regardant a nouveau vers Harry. « Puisqu'aucun de vous ne semble vouloir me révéler qui parmi vous est le fauteur de troubles, j'ai bien peur de devoir interdire toutes les activités extra-scolaires. »

« Et le Quidditch alors ! » cria Stephen en poussant les élèves qui se trouvaient devant lui pour s'avancer, l'air absolument horrifié.

Dumbledore posa son attention sur lui et le ton de sa voix parut tristement pensif lorsqu' il répondit, « Et bien oui, M. Cornfoot, le Quidditch aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » hurlèrent d'une seule voix Stephen et le reste des membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient instantanément rassemblée derrière leurs capitaine.

« Réellement, Directeur, » commença Flitwick, s' avançant. « Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas dissoudre notre équipe, pas sans une bonne raison, comme par exemple une preuve que l'équipe est derrière le cambriolage. Je doute fortement qu'ils puisse faire partie d'une telle grotesque parodie-- une ligue planifiant un tel. »

« J'ai mes raisons, Filius, » murmura Dumbledore, ses yeux ramenés vers Harry. « Mais, je suppose que vous avez raison. Il y avait un témoin du vol qui a eu lieu dans mon bureau. »

Harry avala abondamment sa salive, redoutant l'apparition du témoin qui était a coup sûr Fumseck. Il n'allait pas pouvoir en réchapper cette fois ! Pourquoi n'était il pas simplement resté dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire prenne fin ? Parce que, pensa t' il au milieu du flot de panique sur lequel filaient ses pensées, son absence aurait été relevée avec suspicion.

Soulagé, Flitwick exigea, « Faites le venir dans ce cas. Réglons cette histoire sans tarder, Albus. »

« Oui ! Allez ! » cria l'équipe de Quidditch et plusieurs autres étudiants.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Flitwick eut d'abord l'air confus mais son expression s'illumina rapidement d' un air de satisfaisante compréhension et il recula de quelques pas. McGonagall fit a son tour grincer le plancher en bois et rejoignit le petit professeur. À peine l'avait elle rejoint que l'air de la salle commune se comprimait en quelques instant a tel point qu' Harry et la plupart des élèves proches de Dumbledore sentirent leurs oreilles se bouchées..

Un cri au son semblable a des notes de musiques annonça son arrivée lorsque Fumseck apparut en volant au sommet du plafond pour allez se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Harry senti sa température corporelle atteindre un pic et ses battements cardiaques s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Soigneusement, il dégagea sa paume légèrement humide de celle d' Hermione et la frotta sur sa robe pour la sécher avant de lui reprendre la main.

« Fumseck, a vu l'intrus a travers son sortilège de désillusion et peut nous révéler l'identité de l'élève, » indiqua Dumbledore, caressant le plumage rouge lumineux du corps de Fumseck.

Harry resta silencieux, observant Fumseck. L'oiseau souleva son bec d'un air pompeux et bruissa les plumes de ses ailes à l'annonce de Dumbledore. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent facilement les siens dans la foule et un scintillement suffisant illumina le visage du Phénix. Harry s'efforça à faire disparaitre l'inquiétude qui lui serrait les épaules et elle finit par s'évaporer. Il croisa le regard de ces yeux noirs et y plongea le sien, l' observant lui même un sourire suffisant sur le visage pendant que le Phénix réitérait le sien.

Dumbledore posa les yeux sur un groupe de sixièmes années qui s'agitaient. « Je conseille au voleur de se dévoiler maintenant car c'est ma dernière offre de clémence. Fumseck me désignera qui vous êtes, il est inutile d'espérer le contraire. »

Harry décida pourtant de ne pas se détourner de l'oiseau flamboyant, défiant mentalement la créature d'en faire de même. Fumseck stridula d'un air agité, et sa tête pivota pour plonger son profond regard sur Daniel, qui se tenait silencieusement à côté des dortoirs des garçon. Daniel se déroba avec difficulté de cette attention qu'il n'attendait pas. Étonné par l'action du Phénix, Harry put à peine cacher l'air choqué sur son visage avant que Fumseck ne revienne vers lui et ne pousse un roucoulement sonore .

Dumbledore frotta l'oiseau écarlate avec douceur. « Fumseck ? » demanda t'il doucement, rappelant le Phénix à ce qu'il était supposer faire.

Fumseck regarda avec force dans les yeux de Harry. Celui çi se détendit au lieu de l'éviter comme il l'avait fait avec Dumbledore, Harry se laissa dérivé. Il eut l'étrange sensation que des plumes, douces comme de la soie, remplissaient son esprit comme du coton. Il dû combattre l'envie de fermer les yeux sous la douceur de ce contact avant que la présence ne disparaisse soudainement, réveillant immédiatement Harry de son état de somnolence.

Un état de profonde vigilance le remplaça pendant qu'il retenait son souffle, attentif aux moindre actions de Fumseck. Il fut a nouveau pris par surprise lorsque le Phénix disparu purement et simplement dans un petit pop d'air comprimé. Dumbledore avait l'air tout aussi choqué par les agissements de son animal de compagnie. Son état de stupeur fut rapidement remplacé par un autre d' intimidation.

« Qui que vous soyez, » murmura t'il d'un ton calme et contenu, faisant signe à Daniel, « Fumseck a décidé de ne pas vous dénoncer. Soyez sur, cependant, que vous serez découvert. »

« Monsieur ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! » cria impatiemment Cornfoot tandis que les professeurs se dirigeaient vers le portrait de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Et pour le Quidditch ! »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, la main sur l'armature du tableau, la barbe balancée au-dessus de son épaule droite. Il regarda le garçon de septième année et répondit fermement, « Ma décision tient toujours. »

Les clameurs de protestations éclatèrent de la foule d' étudiants pendant qu'ils s'avançaient en désordre Un regard du directeur et tous firent immédiatement le silence. Un grondement d'indignation éclata a son tour dès que Dumbledore, Daniel, et McGonagall disparurent derrière la porte. Flitwick resta derrière et secoua tristement la tête, la déception clairement visible sur son visage ridé.

« J'aurais espéré bien mieux de mes Serdaigles, » grinça t'il, soulevant une main pour arrêter les grognements d' impatience de Cornfoot. « Si vous savez de qui il s'agit et que vous gardez le silence , vous blessez vos camarades de Maison-- »

« Je ne peux pas renoncer à jouer dans l' Équipe de Natation de Poudlard ! »

« Et moi à participer à la Coupe de Connaissance de Poudlard ! »

Flitwick hocha la tête d'un air grave en entendant leurs protestations. « Nous sommes une Maison-- »

« Je ne veux pas déclarer forfait à la Ligue d' Échecs Magique ! » cria désespérément un garçon. « J'affronte Ron Weasley pour la première place du championnat au prochain duel ! »

« Pareil pour moi ! J'adore les Courses de Balai ! Je ne veux pas arrêter ! »

« Moi aussi! Je ne veux pas abandonner le Club de Bavboules ! »

« Ni les concours de Batailles Explosives ! »

« QUIDDITCH ! »

Les faibles rires de plusieurs élèves suivirent le cri de lamentation d'un Cornfoot littéralement désespéré, diminuant légèrement la tension palpable qui régnait dans la salle. Leur Directeur de Maison leva une main pour les faire taire et le calme se fit peu a peu. Ils attendirent en retenant leurs souffle que le professeur finisse son discours.

« Nous tous, en tant que groupe, allons perdre beaucoup de chose cette nuit, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Flitwick d'un air songeur. « Il ne paraît pas juste de punir le groupe entier pour les agissements d'un seul. »

« Voila ! Exactement! »

« Laissez-moi finir, M. Corner, » réprimanda Flitwick. « Serdaigle peut très bien être connue pour son intelligence et principalement pour celle çi, cela ne signifie pas que nous ne possédons pas la conviction de Gryffindor de faire ce qui est juste, ou la loyauté de Poufsouffle envers ses étudiants en tant qu' individus comme en tant que groupe, » commença t'il avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus dur « ou bien l'égoïsme de Serpentard à prendre aux autres ce que personne n'a le droit de prendre. Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour venir me voir. Passer cette date j'appliquerai la décision de Dumbledore pour le reste de l'année, que le directeur y revienne dessus ou non. »

« QUOI ! »

« NON ! »

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA ! »

« Réfléchissez-y, » ajouta le professeur Flitwick, « et prenez la bonne décision, comme je sais que vous le ferez. »

Et Flitwick s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une Maison en proie a la colère débattre et s'invectiver entre élèves. Hermione prit la main d' Harry et le tira dehors après que leur directeur de Maison soit sortit. Une fois de l'autre côté du portrait elle le poussa dans une alcôve cachée derrière de grands rideaux bleus.

« Je t'ai manquée? » demanda Harry qui se sentait incroyablement bien, enivré par la réussite de son plan. Son mensonge lui semblait la dernière de ses préoccupations maintenant que Fumseck et lui s'étaient mutuellement compris.

« Est ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Hermione, ignorant son audace.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Il sentit son sourire glisser de son visage. « Comment ça? »

Hermione gronda et le poussa contre l'un des cotés de la cavité. « Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, Harry. J'ai bien vu comment le Phénix du directeur vous observait toi et Daniel. »

« Très bien, cet oiseau nous a regardés. Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai fait. »

« Est ce que c'est Daniel ? »

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre d'un air résigné, « Je ne sait pas. »

Hermione soupira et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre opposé. « Harry, j'aimerais bien croire finir par te connaître, mais il y a des choses que tu va devoir au moins en partie partager avec moi . »

« Je partage tout avec toi » protesta t'il, levant la main pour la poser sur son épaule.

Hermione secoua la tête, reculant. « Ce n'est pas vrai, pas vraiment. » Elle fit une pause et leva alors son regard vers lui. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry, ne me traite pas comme si je l'étais. »

« Je sais que tu n'est pas stupide, » répondit un Harry mal a l'aise, les bras le long du corps et les mains sur les hanches, comme sans savoir trop quoi en faire avant finalement de les croiser ensembles contre son torse.

« Alors ne fis pas comme si j'étais incapable de voir ce qui se passe ! » cria t'elle, repoussant ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, irritée. « Tu est rentré plus de vingt minutes après tout les autres--après qu'une annonce ait été diffusée dans tout le château ordonnant de retourner immédiatement dans nos dortoirs--ta main était en sueur et tu était fébrile et tendu. Ta nervosité s'est encore aggravée lorsque Fumseck est arrivé puis s'est dissipée quand Dumbledore et les autres sont partis. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est produit cet après-midi. J'aimerais que tu me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me le dire. »

Harry décroisa ses bras et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il était fatigué, magiquement vidé, et ne désirait rien de plus que de pouvoir rejoindre son lit et de s'endormir, de dormir jusqu'au lendemain et encore jusqu'au lendemain, sans se soucier des cours ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il leva les yeux a travers la muraille de ses mèches, l'étudia du regard, scruta son visage a la recherche du moindre signe de manque de sincérité.

Elle croisa son regard de ses propres yeux bruns, emprunt de fermeté. Harry eu envie de lui faire confiance en partageant ses secrets avec elle et il sentit ce désir batailler dans son crane ; la logique lui certifiait que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes pour le bien de tous.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche prêt à tout lui dire au sujet du fiasco d'aujourd'hui. « Je pense que Dumbledore se sert de la magie mentale, » lui dit il à la place.

Surprise par le caractère brut de sa réponse, Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermée dans un claquement sonore. Les pensées et les sentiments se succédèrent sur son visage en brèves expressions comme les images d'une vieille bobine de film. Harry put seulement identifier quelques unes d'entre elles, la plus distincte étant l' incrédulité. Il y en eut une cependant qui dopa son rythme cardiaque ; c'était la confiance. Confiance qu'il lui expliquerait tout, confiance qu'il lui laisserait juger de la validité de ses arguments.

« Très bien, Harry, » dit elle doucement, croisant ses avant bras au-dessus de son estomac. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça? »

« Son comportement aujourd'hui dans la salle commune, » répondit immédiatement Harry, soulevant tour a tour les doigts de sa main droite comme pour appuyer chacune de ses remarques. « Il a tout de suite fixer avec insistance les regards de tout ceux présents dans la salle, ou s'y est efforcé ; lorsqu' il se déplaçait d'élèves en élèves, on aurait dit que briser le contact visuel avec eux était la chose la plus difficile qui soit pour lui ; et pour finir il a appelé Fumseck sans prononcer un mot. De la Magie mentale. »

Hermione considéra tout cela en hochant lentement la tête « D'accord. Donc Dumbledore fait quoi—il lit dans nos esprits ? »

« Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse lire un esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si un cerveau pouvait être lu comme l'est un livre. Nous faisons toutes sortes de liens logique qui n'ont pas de sens pour quelqu'un d'autre et nous relions différentes situations entres elles par des connections croisées qui nous sont propres et qu'une autre personne ne pourrait pas comprendre. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit plutôt de quelque chose s'approchant d'une sorte de scan de nos émotions et de nos pensées en surface. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne pourrait seulement prendre que des choses qui se sont produites très récemment ? Et pour ce qui est des souvenirs très anciens, presque oubliés ou d'événements séparés du présent par de longs laps de temps ? »

« J'imagine facilement que les vieux souvenirs ne ressortent que lorsque les émotions auxquelles nous les lions sont exceptionnellement fortes. »

« Ou comme le signal d'un phare, » ajouta Hermione pour l'appuyer.

« Heinh ? » fit Harry, confus.

« Une référence Moldu-- » (1)

« Non, ça j'ai compris » ajouta Harry, appelant à une explication du terme.

« Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que les souvenirs ne reviennent à la surface qu'a certains moments précis ou, pour suivre la métaphore, chaque fois que la balise du phare a fait un tour complet. »

« Il faut vraiment que nous trouvions un livre sur le sujet, » dit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione en convint, sortant la première de l'alcôve. « Ou une entrevue avec quelqu'un qui sait faire ce que fait Dumbledore. »

« Je pense savoir qui, mais la probabilité de pouvoir parler en privé avec cette personne est presque aussi grande que celle de voir les Canons gagner la ligue britannique. »

« Les Canons de Charley ? » demanda t'elle en fronçant la peau de son front tandis qu'elle passait le coin du couloir de la salle commune. « Les garçons et leurs références au Quidditch. Ok, je vais… heu… lancer le Vif. Qui ? »

Harry dissimula un rire sous une quinte de toux et répondit par un faible sourire à son expression boudeuse. « D'abord, ce sont les Canons de Chudley, et je pense que tu voulait dire attraper, parce que si tu n'est pas attrapeur c'est un Pincevif. En fait je pensait a Rogue. » (2)

Hermione s' arrêta, surprise . « Le Professeur Rogue ? »

« Tu n'a jamais eu l'impression qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le devrait ? »

« Et bien… oui, mais de la magie mentale? »

Il lui lança un regard et lui attrapa le bras, repassant avec elle devant le portrait du couloir pour revenir jusque dans l'alcove. La bibliothécaire cria pour les avertir que s'il venait a entendre derrière le rideaux des sons au delà de la limite du chaste baiser il s'en irait immédiatement avertir un professeur. Hermione tourna au rose mais Harry se contenta juste de sourire d'un air suffisant en direction du portrait et de pousser Hermione a travers le rideau.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on est revenu ici ? » demanda t' elle, les mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle essayait vaillamment de soumettre son rougissement à sa volonté.

« Nous n'avons pas finit de parler de ça et je suis pratiquement sûr que la salle commune est environ trente degrés plus froide qu'au moment où nous sommes partis. »

« Ou plus chaude. »

« Peu importe. »

« Ils ont le droit d'être en colère, Harry. Quelqu'un à Serdaigle à tout simplement fait coller toute la Maison. »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'appuya a nouveau contre le mur. « Ça ne blesse que ceux impliqués dans des activités extra scolaire. Ce n'est pas comme si les élèves avait été interdit de passer les examens ou quoi que ce soit pouvant gêner leur scolarité ou leurs carrières. »

À cette mention le visage d' Hermione avait viré au vert. « Ç'aurait été horrible. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'agissait d' un bon système d'évaluation des connaissances de toute façon, Hermione, tu le sais. Et puis, ça en arrangerait surement plus d'un. »

Hermione lui parut le regarder comme si elle s' apprêtait à le bruler lui et son blasphème pour éréthisme avant de finalement ajouter. « Donc, si Dumbledore et Rogue peuvent utiliser cette branche de la Magie, alors nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de les empêcher de l'utiliser sur nous. »

D'accord avec cette observation, Harry acquiesça. « Ça ressemble à un travail pour la section interdite. Je suis sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose sur les magies de l'esprit quelque part mais de ne pas y avoir prêter plus d'attention à l'époque où je cherchais des informations sur les Horcruxes. »

« _À l'époque _où tu te _renseignais_ sur les Horcruxes ? » résuma Hermione en se redressant vers lui. « Oh Harry, je suis vraiment contente que tu ais abandonné tes recherches sur cet horrible sujet. »

« Je n'ai pas abandonné, » statua malicieusement Harry pendant qu'elle continuait à le féliciter pour sa capacité a se maitriser.

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase pour froncer avec force les sourcils. « Mais je t'ai clairement entendu parler au passé. J'ai mal entendu ? »

« Non, c'est vrai, » répondit Harry qui marqua un temps d'arrêt quelques dizaines de secondes pour reconsidérer les choses. « Peux-tu garder un secret, Hermione ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent momentanément avant qu'elle n' hoche rapidement la tête et ne confirme, « Oui, bien sur que oui. »

Dés sa réponse il tira le livre de sa poche et conjura simultanément les sortilèges qu'il venait de créer quelques heures plus tôt. « J'ai trouvé ce livre entièrement consacré aux Horcruxes. »

« Ce qu'il est vieux, » murmura t'elle dans un mélange de respect et d'appréhension, levant ardemment les mains vers le livre qu'il lui tendait.

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation de surprise au contact de la reliure de cuir et de feuilles d'or, surface fragile qu'elle nettoya délicatement de la main . Alors elle ouvrit soigneusement la couverture et y plongea le regard pour essayer de lire l'écriture faite a la main dont il était tapissé. Parcourant les pages tout aussi délicatement, elle secoua la tête en voyant les nombreuses taches qui maculaient la plupart des pages et murmura pour elle-même sa décision d'aller faire des recherches sur des sortilèges de restauration.

Harry étouffa un rire amusé. « Tu est vraiment une bibliophile jusqu'au bout des ongles, Hermione. »

Elle ferma le livre, le serrant contre sa poitrine, ses yeux brillant d'excitation pour quelque chose de nouveau à lire et à apprendre. « Et alors, si c'est le cas ? »

Il lui reprit le livre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sûreté avec moi. »

« Aah, très bien, » répondit Hermione en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à frôler son visage de sorte qu'ils s'embrassaient presque. « Je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité en sachant que tu le garderait au prix de ta vie. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, » para Harry, résistant au désir d'achever le pouce de distance entre eux deux.

Cependant, a sa complète surprise, Hermione ne l'imita pas dans cette démonstration de maitrise de soi et lui mit le coup de grâce, passant ses bras autour de son torse et l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche. Dans l'obscurité, elle força l'entrée de celle çi en lui mordillant légèrement les lèvres avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et d' emmêler doucement sa langue autour de la sienne.

Elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds et explora sa bouche lentement. Harry plaça ses mains sur sa taille avant de reporter son attention sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémi doucement, approfondissant brièvement le baiser avant de le rompre, ses pieds retombant lentement sur les semelles de ses chaussures. Le mouvement fit remonter ses mains vers le haut de son corps jusqu'à se retrouver juste sous la chaleur de ses seins qu'il sentit pointer contre sa longue robe noires, dans l'expectative d'une remontée plus poussée.

Il prit une profonde respiration, momentanément paralysé par les possibilités qui se levaient entre eux. Des possibilités qu' il brulait d' explorer d'avantage mais dont il était sûr que ce n'était pas son cas. La moiteur de la nervosité apparu sur ses paumes et le rythme de son poux s'emballa a travers ses veines. Il attendit qu'elle le repousse, serré immobile contre elle, à moitié-effrayé qu'un faux mouvements de sa part ne précipite cet instant.

Mais elle ne se dégagea pas et Harry s'aperçut subitement que son coeur s'était de son propre chef relogé à la base de sa gorge. Leurs regards semblèrent se rencontrer pour ne plus jamais vouloir se séparer et le tic tac de plusieurs secondes résonna avant que ne se glisse dans son esprit encore tout confus de désirs qu'elle ne le repoussait pas ni ne mettait fin a cet instant.

De l'électricité statique s' accumula entre eux tandis qu'il se plongeait enfin réellement dans son regard. Hermione mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre, l' incertitude clairement présente sur son visage. Puis une trace de désir brilla dans ses yeux, à laquelle répondis l'éclat de quelque chose de plus primaire encore qui brilla dans les siens. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su contrôler lui même et qui lui insuffla une confiance nouvelle. Harry pris l'initiative. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit frôler son pouce au-dessus de l'aréole pointant sur son sein gauche.

« Harry… » respira Hermione, l'air hésitante, ses mains se posant sur ses bras comme pour l'arrêter.

« Hmm ? » murmura t'il en parcourant sa poitrine de son pouce, appréciant pleinement la sensation de son sein contre lui qui en résulta.

« Non rien, » dit elle a moitié lorsque sa dernière syllabe se coinça presque dans sa gorge tandis qu' il répétait son geste une troisième fois.

Lentement il déplaça sa main jusqu'à en recouvrir entièrement son sein. Harry observa fasciné les mèches de ses cheveux flotter autour de son visage. Celui semblait se détendre comme jamais, avec ses paupières a moitiés fermées et sa bouche entrouverte d'où se faufilait une respiration pourtant fortement accélérée. Il saisi l'occasion pour capturer l'autre. Son visage trembla comme son nom s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Avec la délicate curiosité d'un adolescent inexpérimenté, il explora la forme et le poids des territoires inconnus contenus dans ses mains ; soulevant, serrant et caressant jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Hermione ne se renverse en arrière, déversant ses cheveux derrière elle dans une volumineuse cascade de mèches. Elle lui saisi les avant-bras, s'accrochant à eux comme pour reprendre son équilibrer avant de se serrer a nouveau contre son corps.

Harry observa les traits expressifs du visage sur lequel il passa les doigts, trainant jusqu'à sa nuque, s'arrêtant brièvement là avant de glisser sous la masse chaude de ses cheveux. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière les dents nacrées. Il pencha la tête et mordilla la lèvre inférieure dodue, accueillant ses soupirs.

Son autre main se délogea de la courbe de son sein et descendit lentement, descendit sur la minceur molle de sa taille, sur sa hanche et vers le bas jusqu'à la courbure de son genou, avant de remonter progressivement. La tirant étroitement contre lui, Harry accentua l'emprise de son baiser sur sa bouche. Hermione dégagea ses mains de ses bras et les leva entre eux, appuyant doucement contre son torse tandis qu' qu'elle laissait échapper un faible bruit de protestation.

« Harry… »

À contre-coeur, Harry interrompit le baiser, sa respiration saccadé pareillement assortie à la sienne. Son nez se cogna doucement contre le sien pendant qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement. Hermione lécha ses lèvres gonflées et leva les yeux vers lui. Il ferma les siens pour ne pas croiser un regard dont il savait a l'avance la signification et se détacha lentement de la forme tremblotante.

Il souffla un soupir et enleva ses lunettes. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux, dans un tentative de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Une main moite entra en contact avec le poing qu'il avait serré autour de ses lunettes.

« Harry ? »

Harry relâcha un peu sa main et cligna des paupières vers sa forme trouble. « Hermione, » croassa t'il, a sa propre horreur. Il se dégagea la gorge avant de répéter son prénom.

« C'est beaucoup trop rapide. »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda fixement une tache au-dessus de sa tête, la sensation de ses seins profondément gravés dans son esprit. « Bien sur… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, projetant les mèches de ses cheveux touffus de tout les cotés. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé-- »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Mais, je ne suis juste pas encore prête pour… » chuchota presque Hermione, les doigts tortillés les uns dans les autres.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, frottant l'extrémité de sa chaussure droite contre le plancher de pierre. Il glissa ses lunettes de nouveau sur son nez pour avoir quelque chose a faire. Tandis qu' elle parlait son regard immobile dériva finalement vers un coin du mur pour allez observer les mouvements frénétique d'une fougueuse araignée qui y tissait là sa toile, mais refusa obstinément de redescendre rencontrer celui d'Hermione.

Hermione semblait pour sa part se concentrer sur l'extrémité de ses pieds, repoussant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux capricieuse derrière son oreille. « Mais le début était très bien… non génial… Je ne serais pas contre qu'on recommence. »

« Oui… bien sur--attend--quoi? » L'attention d' Harry s'arracha du plafond pour se focaliser de nouveau sur elle pendant qu'elle déglutissait et déplaçait a son tour son regard du plancher vers son visage.

« J'ai dit, » commença t'elle avant de faire une pause pour déglutir a nouveau, sa gorge soudainement sèche et ses lèvres dépourvu d'humidité « J'ai vraiment aimé quand tu me touchait… tu sais…. »

« Et ? » demanda Harry, l' observant combattre le rougissement rapide de ses joues.

Hermione leva son menton d'un air décidé, presque provocateur, et ajouta malgré son embarras, « Et je ne serais pas contre que tu recommence. C'était.... »

La tension de Harry éclata en un sourire grimaçant. « Est ce que ça ferait trop gamin de dire, magique? »

Hermione éclata a son tour d'un petit rire. « Magique n'est pas une très bonne description, je ne pense pas. »

« Bon très bien, alors que dis tu de, spectaculaire ? » demanda Harry qui sentait revenir toute l'audace l'ayant quittée lorsqu' Hermione avait posée sa question --cela lui semblait une éternité maintenant-- et se diffusée à nouveau dans tout son corps jusque dans ses cheveux, dans lesquels il passa la main pour les hérisser.

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui indiquait clairement que son adjectif n'était pas assez fort encore.

« Cool ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Heu… totalement génial? »

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mordant sa lèvre pour se garder de rire. Harry gesticula quelques moments encore à la recherche d'un adjectif inutile, puis bourra presque boudeur ses mains dans ses poches, avant de se rappeler du sortilège de camouflage et de les en extraire à la hâte, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence ni par voie de conséquence celle du vide magiquement dissimulé.

Pour finir, elle pris pitié de lui et répondit, « C' était foutrement brillant, voilà ! »

« Tu as juré, Hermione, » la taquina Harry, enroulant un bras autour de son épaule en l'accompagnant hors de la cavité.

« N'ai pas l'air aussi content de toi, » répondit elle du ton le plus neutre possible, combattant son propre sourire de satisfaction.

« Bien sur que non » convint il d'un égal ton neutre, comme ils se dirigeaient une fois de plus vers la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le portrait, il fit à la bibliothécaire un sourire très révélateur et s'esclaffa de son exaspération. Hermione le poussa a travers l'orifice du portrait, imitant la bibliothécaire d'un même ton irrité « Les mecs ! » Harry éclata de rire, se retournant pour l'aider à traverser.

« Attend simplement la prochaine fois, Hermione. »

Son regard scintilla momentanément dans sa direction avant que son visage ne prenne un air narquois. « Et qu'est ce qui vous incite à penser qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, M. Potter ? »

« Êtes vous en train de me dire qu'il n'y en aura pas ? »

Hermione essaya d'avoir l'air sévère mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle n'éclate a nouveau de rire. Harry rayonnait, une sensation d'intense satisfaction se mêla dans sa poitrine à celle d'une excitation naissante. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Hermione dans un placard à balai entre deux cours.

* * *

(1) «_Lighthouse beacons»_ :La métaphore du phare dont la lumière intermittente symbolise les souvenirs qui nous reviennent périodiquement en mémoire est me semble t'il purement anglo-saxonne, je ne vois pas vraiment d'équivalents valables utilisés en Français.

(2) Le _Pincevif _( _snitchnip ) _est une faute au Quidditch qui a lieu lorsqu'un joueur autre qu'un Attrapeur touche ou attrape le Vif d'or.


End file.
